


The 9th Floor, Series 4

by angelholme



Series: The 9th Floor [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Political Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 140,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Luna starts the last year of her fifth term, the country gears up for another election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Election Night 2016

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> Twilight (et al) belongs to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> All original characters belong to me, as does the story and all original situations.
> 
> If you want to, you can repost this on another site, providing you do the following :-
> 
> 1) Retain this disclaimer  
> 2) Do not post it anywhere that charges for access  
> 3) Acknowledge me as the original author  
> 4) Let me know where you've posted it  
> 5) Don't ask to post it to Fanfiction.net

_8th of August, 2016_

"Good evening, and welcome to Election Night Special, with us - Fred and George" Fred Weasley smiled as the audience burst in to applause.

"Much like three years ago, we will be announcing results in a random order, based on a draw by an independent expert" George paused "However, unlike three years ago, we only have two sets of results to announce. The elections to the thirty three Ministerial Positions, and - of course - the election of The Minister of Magic"

"And - for the first time since The Unification Treaty, we can say at the start of the night that - by this time tomorrow - we will have a new Minister of Magic" Fred paused "Minister Potter - who has served her country faithfully for a decade and a half - elected not to stand for a sixth term, and sometime in the next twelve hours we will find out which of the candidates is going to succeed her"

"The polls closed about five minutes ago, and we are just awaiting the arrival of our older brother - His Honour, Chief Justice Percival Weasley - and then we will begin our coverage" George smiled "Until then, we'll have a look back at what we consider to be the key moments of the last nine months and the events that shaped how tonight will fall out"

xoxox

Harry turned to his wife and smiled.

"How you doing, love?" He asked.

"I'm watching myself become obsolete on national TV and in less than twenty four hours I will be out of a job" Luna paused, then smiled back "And I wouldn't miss a minute of it"


	2. Separate But Equal

_1st of September, 2015_

"I'm bored" Luna looked over at her husband "I've got the budget done, it's ready to be submitted and reviewed and signed off, and now I'm bored"

"And what would you like me to do about this, my darling?" He asked, walking over to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Can we go out and play?" Luna grinned "Diagon Alley is probably going to be pretty quiet now - the kids are all heading back to school"

"Do you want to ask Miss Smith?" Harry stood up.

"Do you think she'll have any objection?" Luna looked at him curiously "It's not like I am asking to go to King's Cross or Hogsmeade"

"True" Harry walked over to the door and stuck his head out "Mr Mason? Are you free?" 

"Sir?" Peter Mason appeared at the end of the corridor "Can I help you?"

"If my wife and I wanted to go out to Diagon Alley, would you need permission from Miss Smith to let us go?"

"I'm afraid I would, Mr Chief Warlock" Mason nodded "I am not sure we have enough agents to spare to let you go out of the residence, but I will ask"

"Thank you, Mr Mason" Harry smiled at him, then went back and sat down next to Luna again "You heard?"

"Yes, love" She nodded "Is there really that much of a shortage of agents?" 

"Not really, no" Harry leaned his head back against the sofa "But a trip to Diagon Alley entails four agents for the two of us plus four agents in The Alley. Even if it is the quietest day in the calender, there are protocols and guidelines"

"I know" Luna sighed "So - if we can't go out and play, can we stay in and play?" She wiggled her eyebrows, but before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Harry called out while Luna rolled her eyes. Mr Mason pushed the door open and walked in "Mr Mason - did Miss Smith say she would let us out to play?" The WPS Agent bit his lip, and Harry realised that he looked unusually serious "Mr Mason?"

"Sir, m'am - you have to go into The Ministry" Mason looked down at them "Miss Smith is in St Mungo's, and Miss Owens and Mr Weasley are in temporary charge of the King's Cross site"

"What's happened?" Luna asked, getting to her feet and crossing to the sideboard. 

"There was......." Mason paused, then took a deep breath "There's been an incident at Platform 9 3/4" Luna picked up her wand, then turned back.

"The kids?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"All I know is Miss Smith, Ambassador Brown and Ambassador Lupin have been taken to St Mungo's - they are the only ones who have been taken. Miss Owens didn't have time to give me any more information" He paused "But it would sound like the kids are fine, m'am" Luna let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, then looked at Harry.

"Lets go"

xoxox

"Susan - get me Tonks at The Prophet. She might know what's going on, but I want to make sure. Then get me Harry's parents, Peter, Tom, Sirius and Severus. They're going to want to know about Remus as well" Luna paused, then blinked "Susan?"

"Yes, boss?" Susan turned round, pad in hand "Is there anything else?"

"Why are you here? I gave you the day off, didn't I?"

"Yes, boss" Susan nodded "But we heard about the incident and both Hannah and I thought you'd need some help" Susan finished "Tonks, James, Lily, Peter, Tom, Sirius and Severus - anyone else?"

"Not at the moment, no" Luna shook her head "Harry is arranging an emergency session of The Wizengamot, so as soon as we have any idea what is going on, we should be able to do something"

"Will you be going to King's Cross, m'am?" Susan asked, but Luna shook her head again.

"From the report I got when I arrived, the children were all put on the train and the train is now speeding towards Hogwarts with a dozen Aurors and a dozen WPS agents on board. King's Cross is now in the hands of The WPS and The DMLE - if I go there I will just be in the way" 

"And Hogwarts?" Luna paused.

"Maybe later - it will be pretty much at the discretion of Miss Owens and Mr Taylor" She said after a moment "Miss Smith is temporarily suspended from duty - two, three days - so Mr Taylor is in charge of Operations"

"Not Miss Owens?" Susan looked at her in surprise.

"Head of Operations is a field position. One that includes direct protection of The Minister" Luna replied "She is entirely capable of doing the job - I have no doubts of that - but it's not her job any more" She paused "And while this topic is fascinating....."

"Tonks, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Severus and Tom" Susan nodded "I'm on it, boss" She turned back to her desk, while Luna walked through to her inner office and sat down at her desk. A moment later, there was a knock at her door and she looked up to see Miss Owens stood in the doorway.

"We were just talking about you" Luna smiled.

"Nothing good, I hope" Jessie replied quietly. Luna's smile faded.

"What happened?" She asked, waving to the chair in front of her desk.

"Most of the children had just got on board the train, when a man came through the portal to the non-magical part of the station" Jessie continued in the same quiet voice as she sat down "He wasn't a parent, or a relative. He was just some random man" She paused "But he had a gun"

"Oh dear" Luna closed her eyes.

"He must have wandered through by accident, and then freaked out when he realised where he was" Jessie sighed "He fired a shot towards the group on the platform. It didn't hit anyone, but....."

"But mages are not used to guns, so they panicked" Luna opened her eyes to see Jessie nod.

"The second shot came close to hitting Ambassador Dursley's child, but Miss Smith got in the way" She continued "It was at that point that Ambassador Brown and Ambassador Lupin charged the man. Remus got shot twice and Emily once before they reached him, but then they took him down and knocked him out"

"That's when they were taken to the hospital?"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie smiled "I realise it was somewhat beyond my remit, but I took control of the scene, shipped the wounded off to St Mungo's and made sure the rest of the kids got on the train, and that the train was suitably protected"

"You can't have been worried about a plot, surely?" Luna leaned forward.

"No - no plot" Jessie gave a grateful smile "But I wanted to make sure that the kids all felt protected and twenty four law enforcement officers seemed like the best way to do that" 

"I entirely agree" Luna nodded "And don't worry about doing Mr Taylor's job - I am pretty sure that he will be as grateful as I am that you were there" 

"I just wish I could have stopped Ella, Remus or Emily getting hurt" Jessie replied.

"It's not your job, Jess - and you know that anyone of them would have stepped in front of a bullet for anyone there" Luna's voice was sincere, if sympathetic.

"I know" Jessie nodded, then she closed her eyes "Susie was on the platform, Luna - she was there because she wanted to see Lucy off" Luna stood up, then walked round and knelt down next to the WPS Agent.

"Remus and Emily will be fine. Ella will be fine" She put her arms around Jessie and hugged her tightly "It was just a surprised man with a gun, and no one can stop something like that from happening" She held Jessie a few moments longer, then kissed her cheek before releasing her and standing up "You did good today, Jessie - you ensured Remus, Emily and Ella were taken for treatment, and made sure that the kids were safe"

"I know" Jessie blinked back a few tears, then took a deep breath and let it out "Sorry - I shouldn't be....." Luna waved a hand dismissively.

"Is Mr Taylor still out at the station?" 

"Yes - probably another half hour or so. They had to close the portal to the platform down. Everyone else was sent home through the floo"

"Okay" Luna nodded "I've asked my parents and The Four Fathers to come in to The Ministry, along with Severus and Tom. I am going to tell them what's going on" She paused "Tonks should be coming too"

"She can't....." Jessie started, but Luna cut her off.

"Even if I tell her the whole truth, Tonks won't write about any of it - you can trust her, and if you don't trust her, you can at least trust me" 

"Just making sure" Jessie smiled, then slowly got to her feet "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to the office. I will let Mr Taylor know you want to see him" She paused "Are you planning on going to Hogwarts later?"

"We were thinking about it, yes" Luna admitted "Would you like to join us? I was going to ask Headmaster Riddle about a private dinner with our kids"

"No" Jessie shook her head "If you are going, you should show the flag, so to speak" She paused "Minister - I am not one to give political advice, and my job pretty much forbids it - but this was an incident that affected every child in the country. Even the ones on the train saw what was going on" 

"So if Harry and I go, we should go for everyone, not just The Ministry Kids?" Luna asked, and Jessie nodded "I suppose that makes sense" 

"If the other parents want to go, I can't see Professor Riddle disagreeing to a private dinner at some other point" 

"Probably not, no" Luna nodded "I will talk to Mr Taylor about it, as well as......"

"Minister? Your parents and The Four Fathers are here" Susan said from the door. 

"Thank you" Luna stood up "Jessie - thank you for this morning. Depending on what happens over the next few days, I am going to try to get a commendation for you"

"Oh - no, Minister" Jessie shook her head as she and Luna walked to the door "Remus, Emily and Ella - they deserve the commendations. I just did what I was supposed to do"

"You made sure they got the help they needed when they needed it" Tonks said as they entered the outer office "My husband and the others may have stopped the guy with the gun, but you made sure they lived after they did it" She walked over and pulled Jessie into a hug "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Mrs Lupin" Jessie smiled and hugged her back "But....."

"But you have work to do" Tonks released her, and - with a final nod to Jessie - turned and left the office.

"If you'd like to come in, I will let you know what's going on" Luna said, gesturing to her office.

xoxox

"You are very stupid, you know that" Tonks sat next to her husband, holding his hand. He was laying in a hospital bed, with two bandages on his chest.

"I know" Remus replied quietly, smiling fondly at his wife.

"You can't even go to see your nieces and nephews off without getting shot" Tonks continued quietly "Sometimes I wonder if I should let you out at all without adult supervision" Remus closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I got shot, love" He said, keeping his eyes closed "But there were twenty or thirty kids still on the platform - including Tomas, Callista, Lucy, Jessie and Susie" He paused, then opened his eyes and looked straight into hers "I knew that I had a far better chance of surviving, given the bullets weren't silver, and I knew if he got off another shot then any one of the kids could die"

"What about Ella and Emily?" Tonks asked.

"There wasn't exactly time to co-ordinate a response" Remus said with a dry smile "I saw Ella get shot and realised that I had to do something" He gazed into her eyes and sighed "If you want me to stay home, or ask Luna for WPS protection, I will" Tonks stared back at him, then shook her head.

"There was an army of WPS agents on the platform, and I know you well enough to know that even if you had a gajillion agents guarding you, you would still put yourself first if you were protecting someone else" She squeezed his hand "It's part of what made me love you in the first place"

"Only part?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well - the legendary werewolf stamina. My friend told me that werewolves could go all night....." Tonks trailed off as Remus started laughing, then she frowned as it turned into a cough "Sorry - shouldn't be making you laugh"

"Don't worry about it" Remus let out another chuckle "But I'm afraid it will be a few weeks before I can go for five minutes, let alone all night" This time Tonks laughed, then squeezed his hand again.

"How are Emily and Ella doing?" He asked after a moment.

"Emily has been discharged already" Tonks replied "Seems that vampire biology deals with wounds far better than werewolf biology does" She paused "Ella is also doing well - the bullet missed pretty much every organ in her body. She said that she would be out in a week or so"

"Good" Remus nodded, then closed his eyes again "Love?"

"You want to sleep?" Tonks asked, and Remus gave a brief, tired nod "Then sleep. I'll go and visit James and Lily, and let them know how you're doing"

"Thank you sw" Tonks blinked in surprise - her husband had fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence. She stood up, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well, love - I will be back later" She said softly.

xoxox

"Headmaster" Luna and Harry nodded as they walked up to the main doors at Hogwarts.

"Minister, Mr Chief Warlock" Tom returned the nod.

"Why don't I get called Mrs Minister?" Luna frowned "Or Madame Minister?"

"No idea" Tom admitted "I just think that Chief Warlock on its own sounds a bit odd" He paused "We can get The Wizengamot to vote on a title change if you want?"

"You don't think we have better things to do?" Luna asked. Tom shrugged.

"You said you wanted to do something special in your last year in office" He replied "Getting your official title changed to Madame Minister would be..... special" Luna laughed.

"I will take it under advisement" She said "How are the kids doing?" 

"We've had a lot of request for dreamless sleep potion" Tom admitted, leading them into The Entrance Hall "So much so we've had to get some extra supplies in from St Mungo's"

"Oh dear" Harry sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want a private dinner?" Tom asked.

"No" Luna shook her head "As much as I don't want it to be one, this is a Ministerial - a governmental moment. This happened to everyone - not just our kids" She felt Harry take her and and squeeze it "Has Emily been to see Lucy?"

"Yes" Tom nodded "And I gave her my thanks, along with that of the rest of the parents" Luna gave a wry smile.

"I have to admit - the idea of the parents being indebted to the Ambassador to The Vampire Nation does make me smile a little" She said "I just wish they could be indebted for another reason and not this one" 

"The elves are about ready to serve, if you'd like to come through" Tom gestured towards The Great Hall. 

"Thank you" Luna, Harry and Tom walked up to the doors, then paused as four WPS agents filed past them and went into The Hall first.

xoxox

"Pay up" Tomas held his hand out to Callista as they watched four WPS agents enter The Great Hall.

"You don't know it's them" Callista pouted.

"Mr Taylor" Lucy said, gesturing to the lead agent "He's the acting Head of Operations if Miss Smith is off sick, yes?"

"Yes" Callista nodded.

"And didn't you tell me that one of the duties of the acting head....." Lucy started.

"....is to be on The Minister's detail" Callista let out a long sigh, then reached into her pocket, pulled out a galleon and gave it to her brother. He smiled, then slipped it into his robes. Lucy watched the interchange with an expression of slight bemusement.

"What?" Tomas asked.

"Earlier today you were getting shot at, and now you are betting on your parents" Lucy said "Given the rest of the school seems to be freaked out, how are you this calm?" 

"Clean living and prayer" Callista responded, then smiled "The truth is, while we don't like to think about it, we live with WPS protection and the implied threat to our lives every single day" 

"Less than six months ago, someone tried to kill our father in the middle of Diagon Alley" Tomas added, then looked around, then lowered his voice "I know that most people look at us with slight envy and jealousy, given we are The First Children, so to speak, but we are fully aware of how dangerous the magical world can be, and have been for as long as we can remember"

"So while today wasn't the most fun we've ever had, I think that our past experiences have given us a better start on dealing with it than everyone else" Callista finished, then tilted her head to one side "You also seem to be quite calm about all this"

"I lost my parents when I was a child, and was raised by a former member of The Guard" Lucy pointed out "So - not the most fun, but today was not the scariest situation I've ever been in - not by a long way" Tomas smiled sympathetically at her while Callista nodded in understanding, then all three turned as they realised all the other students were getting to their feet.

"Do you two....." Lucy started, but stopped as both Tomas and Callista stood up. She followed suit a moment later, and they all watched as Harry, Luna and Tom made their way up to the staff table.

"We get away with it at home" Tomas said in a whisper "Or when it is a family situation, but when it is a Ministerial thing, we have to show the respect their positions are due" Lucy nodded in understanding, then all three sat down again as Luna walked round to stand in front of an eagle shaped podium that had been placed at the head of The Hall.

"Good evening" She said calmly "Today you all witnessed a potential disaster unfold before your eyes. And now, on an evening where you should be thinking about the new school year, your new classes and all the exciting new learning you will be doing....." She paused as there were a few giggles from the assembled students ".....you are instead recovering from a terrible ordeal" She paused again, then smiled.

"An ordeal that could have been much, much worse, if it were not for the actions of three people. Their swift action prevented this incident from turning into a major disaster, and ensured that all of you who are sat here now can look forward to your classes with the enthusiasm that I am sure is there" There was a larger round of giggles, which Luna let continue for a moment.

"Earlier today, The Wizengamot voted unanimously to present Miss Ella Smith, Ambassador Remus Lupin and Ambassador Emily Brown with The Meritorious Commendation from The Ministry Of Magic" There was a moment's silence, then the entire Hall burst into applause. Luna looked over to where Lucy was sat opposite Callista. The girl - the young woman, Luna mentally adjusted - had a look of surprise on her face that almost made Luna laugh.

"The presentation ceremony will be held here, this coming weekend" Luna continued "In addition, Headmaster Riddle has suggested, and The Ministry has agreed, to open up the school this weekend so that those parents who wish to visit can" There was another burst of applause.

"But now, as I am already fairly hungry and I am sure that all of you are too, I will hand you over to your Mistress of Ceremonies, Professor Hermione Weasley" Luna looked over to where Hermione was holding The Sorting Hat, then she turned and walked back behind the staff table and sat down next to Harry.

Hermione walked into the centre of the room, transformed the podium into a three legged stool, then pulled a large scroll out of her robes.

"AARON A AARONSON"

xoxox

"Mum! Dad!" Tomas bounded over to his parents, while Lucy and Callista followed a few steps behind.

"Darling" Luna pulled him into a hug, then extended her arm to pull Callista in as well. A moment later, both kids felt Harry hug them as well.

"So - how are you both doing?" Harry asked after he and Luna released them.

"Mum, Dad - we're both fine" Tomas said calmly "We were telling Lucy before that The WPS, and all that that entails, has been a near permanent presence in our life since we knew who they were"

"I'm not saying we weren't slightly worried" Callista added "But we've seen The WPS in action, and we trust them with our lives - they only time they would let us get hurt is if they were already down and could do nothing to stop it" She looked round to where Mr Taylor was stood at the door to the classroom they were in. He gave a polite nod in return.

"How about you, Lucy?" Luna asked.

"As I was telling your children earlier, I have lived with The Volturi and The Guard almost all of my life - and since both my mother and bodyguard are former members of the said Guard, there is very little in this life I actually have any real fear of" Lucy admitted "Plus hanging around with Tom and Cally for as long as I have has also given me a more than healthy respect for The WPS" 

"So none of you is traumatised for life?" Harry asked.

"If we were, could we be excused from school tomorrow?" Cally asked hopefully, making Luna burst into laughter. 

"They are fine" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Mother is really being awarded a commendation?" Lucy asked after a moment "The Wizengamot voted for it?"

"It surprised us just as much" Harry said with a grin "But I called an emergency meeting of The Wizengamot this morning - after we'd learned what had happened and that you all were safe - and once I had finished explaining what had gone on, and the fact that your mother, Remus and Ella had taken action to safeguard the lives of everyone on the station, a woman named Alice Burke stood up and made a motion to give a commendation to the three heroes of the day, as she put it"

"And it was a unanimous vote?" Callista asked "No objection from The COP?"

"Not a single person objected - the only reason it can't be officially unanimous is that Headmaster Riddle and your mother were both absent from The Chamber" Harry grinned at his wife "Not that I blame either of them, of course"

"Mr Taylor and Miss Owens had no objection to Saturday being open house at Hogwarts?" Tomas asked, looking over his shoulder at The Acting Head of WPS Operations.

"No, Master Potter" Mr Taylor replied "While it is unusual, both Miss Owens and I - as well as Miss Smith - are confident we can ensure everything we need to ensure"

"You talked to Ella?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Once she learned about the commendation, and about where it was taking place, my boss was very insistent on helping with the plans and while she understands she is going to be there as a guest - a guest who is still out on sick leave at that - she did point out that she has one of the finest minds at The WPS and we would be somewhat remiss to ignore her advice" Luna blinked at the speech that Mr Taylor gave, then shrugged.

"If she feels up to helping, I am not going to stop her, but can you remind her that she is still under the care of the doctors and that if her doctors think she is over exerting herself, they will keep her in longer than she might like" 

"I will endeavour to make sure she realises that, M'am" Mr Taylor nodded.

"Lucy - I was going to talk to your mother about this, but I thought I would ask you first because.... well because I am not sure whether I want to ask her at all" Luna turned back to Lucy.

"Yes, Aunty Luna?"

"Generally speaking, when someone is receiving a commendation of this magnitude - the MCMM is the highest commendation that The Ministry can give to someone outside of The DMLE - it is usual for them to have friends or family present to celebrate with them" Luna paused "Mr Mathias is invited of course - I am not certain we would be able to keep him away even if we wanted to - but....."

"But you were wondering about anyone else?" Lucy asked, and Luna nodded "You can ask my mother, but I think she will tell you what I am about to tell you" She took a deep breath "My Mother has been in The Guard for fifteen hundred years. She joined The Guard when her parents were massacred and her younger sister killed. The only people who are left in her life are me, Mr Mathias and her former associates and Masters" She bit her lip.

"Before she left, she was friends with Master Caius, Master Aro and a few of the more senior Guard members. However I am not sure where we stand now, and even if they were still the best of friends as ever they were, I am not certain that inviting two of the three elders and a number of uber-powerful vampires into a school full of children would be a good idea" Lucy paused, then smirked "And I am fairly certain it would give The WPS a fit the likes of which even Merlin couldn't imagine"

"She does have a point, Minister" Mr Taylor said from the door.

"Minister - Aunty Luna - I don't know if she would tell you this, but I believe that my mother is starting to think of people here as family. You, The Chief Warlock, Ambassador Lupin, Miss Smith, Miss Owens and her daughter - she is fond of you all and I think that having you present will be celebration enough for her" Lucy paused "Well - that and the fact The COP are going to be forced to stand and watch as a Vampire and Former Volturi is given the highest honour this country can give to someone" This time Harry and Luna burst in to laughter, making Lucy smile.

xoxox

"My daughter is right" Emily nodded "While I do still consider some of The Guard as my friends, it would be an act of lunacy...." She trailed off, looking at Luna sheepishly "Sorry - an act of insanity to bring them into a school full of children"

"Very well" Luna nodded "The ceremony will be at 1pm on Saturday, and given that we are heading towards the wonder of Autumn and Winter, it will most definitely be indoors so you won't have to worry about blinding us if it is sunny"

"Something I think we can all be grateful for" Emily grinned, then her smile faded "Minister - Luna - I know that I can trust you, and that you wouldn't do anything to hurt either me or my daughter, but I just want to make sure of one thing?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't going to mention my special ability? Or Mr Mathias' ability?" 

"Of course not" Luna shook her head "I gave my word after Carnforth, and I intend to keep it" She paused "And Mr Mathias has an ability?"

"Oh good lord" Emily rolled her eyes "Can you just forget I said that?"

"Said what?" Luna gave her a wry grin "But yes - you have my word it will just be a normal amount of gratitude for saving the lives of every child at Hogwarts, not anything special" Emily rolled her eyes again "Besides - I think we can sell the idea that - what with you being a vampire and all - it was your natural abilities that allowed you to take action when you did, and your natural abilities that let you heal so quickly"

"They do come in handy" Emily admitted, then glanced at her watch "I should be going, if that is okay?"

"Hot date?" Luna asked with a grin.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Emily replied in a deadpan tone, making Luna laugh.

"Be torn between congratulating you and wondering who the hell would be brave enough to date you" She admitted after a few moments.

"Well then, I will leave you to ponder which one you want to use" Emily bounded to her feet "Good night, Minister"

"Ambassador" Luna gave a polite nod as Emily walked out of her office.

xoxox

_2nd of September, 2015_

"Minister - I think you are going to want to hear this" Susan said from the door. Luna looked up from the document she was reading, then stood up and walked into the outer office.

"Susan?"

"A press conference - Alice Burke has just come out of The Wizengamot Chamber" Susan gestured to the tv monitor.

"....and so, because I believe that they pose a clear and present danger to the future of wizarding society, and because we will not always be able to rely on the heroics that we saw yesterday to safeguard our children or our other vulnerable citizens, I have put forward a bill to The Wizengamot for its consideration" Alice Burke was talking in the foyer of The Ministry building.

"This bill will require the non-secured areas of the magical world - those where the public can wander at will without having to be screened or scanned - to be open only to the members of magical society. That spells, wards, charms and other security measures should be taken to prevent muggles from coming into them and putting all of us, and our children, at future risk" She paused, letting her face become sincere.

"While I personally have no problem with muggles, the events of yesterday show that - despite the fact they may no longer be burning our kind at the stake, they are still a dangerous and sometimes barbaric group of people who are more than capable of doing a great deal of damage in a short time" She let a moment of silence pass by, then continued "Preliminary reports suggest that yesterday's brutal attack was carried out by someone who had been merely surprised to find themselves in the magical world. Imagine how much worse it could be if someone - maybe many someones - came through the portal to where our children were gathered in large numbers with the intent of ridding the world of as many magical beings as possible" She slowly shook her head.

"I believe that we owe it to our children, and to future generations, to ensure that we can be safe from these problems. And the only way to do that is to separate our two worlds. I am not prejudiced against muggles, but I believe that it is no longer safe for our two worlds to mix as freely as they have been. That our two worlds should remain separate but equal" She paused, then gave a polite nod "Thank you"


	3. Meritorious

_2nd of September, 2015_

_That our two worlds should remain separate but equal" Alice Burke paused, then gave a polite nod "Thank you"_

Luna stared at the screen as the press conference started to break up, then she turned back to Susan.

"Would you like me to get The Chief Warlock, Minister?" Susan asked in a quiet voice. Luna continued to stare at the screen for a few moments longer, then turned to face Susan.

"Thank you, but no" Luna shook her head. She paused, taking a deep breath "This is a Wizengamot Bill that has been brought to The Wizengamot. As of yet, The Ministry isn't directly involved, so it would be somewhat wrong of me to start to interfere with it now" 

"Of course, Minister" Susan nodded.

"However if you would like to let my husband know that I would like to have lunch with him, I would be most grateful" Luna grinned.

"Of course, Minister" Susan said in the same tone, although a wry smile crossed her lips. She glanced at the tv screen before looking back at Luna "Minister?"

"Yes, Susan?"

"Do you think this will pass?" Susan asked quietly. Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"Miss Burke put her case very effectively" She replied after a moment "She isn't calling for muggle-borns to be kicked out of the magical world. Unlike The GRA she made it clear that she has nothing against muggles per se, but that - after the attack on Platform 9 3/4 - there is a reasonable case to be made that we should tighten our security" Luna sighed.

"The fact she was the one behind rewarding not only two werewolves but a vampire clearly shows that she is not prejudiced against half-breeds and non-magical beings, and the fact that this attack - this thrice damned attack - put students in danger - including The First Children and many other children of VIPs will ensure that a lot of people will listen to her and support her"

"So what can we - what can you do?" Susan asked intently.

"I'm not sure" Luna admitted, then she smiled a determined smile "But believe me - I am going to think of something"

xoxox

"Daniel - does Minister Potter have any comment on The Burke-Thompson Bill currently before The Wizengamot?" Horsmont asked from his seat in the second row.

"Minister Potter only learned about this new bill earlier today, and has said that she would like to read the full details of the bill - study it for the full implications of what it is suggesting - before she makes any public comment on it" Daniel replied calmly.

"So she hasn't expressed an opinion either way? Whether she is for or against it?" Horsmont followed up.

"She does not with to make any public comment before she has completely examined the bill" Daniel repeated, then looked over "Miss Taylor?"

"Has the order of ceremonies been arranged for Saturday yet?" Katie asked. 

"The presentation will take place in the afternoon in The Great Hall at Hogwarts. Headmaster Riddle has arranged for The Hall to be expanded to ensure all the invited guests can be accommodated" Daniel smiled "All of the students will be present, as well as a number of Ministry and Wizengamot representatives" 

"What will the security arrangements be?" Katie glanced down at her pad "Given that - from all reports - Headmaster Riddle is opening up the castle to all the students' parents, will there be extra security to ensure the children are safe?"

"As with all matters relating to security and to The WPS, I am not entirely at liberty to go in to all the details" Daniel said calmly "However I have been assured by The WPS, The Minister, The Headmaster, The Head of The DMLE and The Department of Mysteries that every method at their combined disposal will be used to ensure the castle remains a safe place for the students, staff and visitors within"

"So Headmaster Riddle intends to continue with his plan to allow not only parents but also muggles into Hogwarts? Even when The Wizengamot is considering banning such an action" Wynlion asked from behind Horsmont.

"There are currently seventy one bills that are in front of The Wizengamot" Daniel replied, trying not to smile as he spoke "Some of which involve curtailing freedom of the press to the point where such a question would be considered treason" He paused "The Headmaster, like all the other citizens of our fair country, is only required to obey actual laws, not potential ones"

"And he isn't worried about a repeat of yesterday's brutal attack?" Wynlion pushed.

"I refer you to my earlier answer, Mr Wynlion" Daniel said, then turned to another report "Mrs Lupin?"

xoxox

"So what can we do about this?" Harry asked as he and Luna climbed in to bed that evening.

"I really have no idea" Luna said with a sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder "I don't suppose we can get it thrown out on the grounds of violation of The Unification Treaty?"

"The Treaty doesn't specifically say talk about the non-magical world, except in reference to the magical children of non-magical parents" Harry sighed "There is nothing to protect the rights of the parents to be a part of our world, or to prevent them from being a part of our world"

"What about Dudley?" Luna suddenly sat up "He's the parent of a magical child, so is Clare, but he's also The Ambassador"

"His rights are directly protected" Harry replied "And the bill makes it clear that members of the non-magical community who have been vetted by The WPS are excluded from the new prohibition"

"Bugger" Luna leaned her head back against his shoulder, then suddenly sat up again "Harry - do you remember your.... third year, I think it was?"

"My third year?" He frowned "Any particular part?"

"The part where you were trying to woo Hermione and you were so entirely distracted that you two wandered in to the path of The Whomping Willow" Luna said with an amused smile.

"Oh - that part" Harry gave a soft laugh "Yes - I remember. Any particular reason you chose to wander down that bit of memory avenue?"

"You and Hermione spent the night in the hospital wing, and Uncle Tom invited Hermione's parents, as well as James and Lily, to visit you" Harry gazed at her, smiling slightly.

"The new bill would prevent such a thing" He nodded.

"Come to think of it - how is the bill getting round Hogwarts being independent?" Luna asked.

"We kind of burnt that bridge when we insisted The WPS be allowed to secure the school" Harry pointed out "We implicitly created a precedent that while Uncle Tom has complete control over Hogwarts, security decisions can be taken by The WPS and The Ministry"

"And if we try to challenge the bill on those grounds, we risk letting The Wizengamot challenge our decisions as well" Luna shook her head "Anyway - setting that aside, I think I know where we might be able to make some ground"

"And it relates to me and Hermione being attacked by a psychotic tree?" Harry looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Oh yes"

xoxox

_3rd of September, 2015_

"Ladies and Gentlemen - The Minister of Magic" Daniel stood to one side as every reporter in the room got to their feet. Luna walked up to the podium, rested her parchment on it, then gestured for everyone to sit down again.

"Good morning" Luna smiled politely at the reporters "Yesterday, a bill was presented to The Wizengamot that would create a permanent divide between the magical world and the non-magical world. A divide that would prohibit the majority of the members of the non-magical community from entering our world, or being a part of our world" She looked around the room.

"This bill was prompted by an incident on Platform 9 3/4, when someone found their way through the portal by accident, and - seeing our world for the first time - reacted badly. This man wasn't a parent, wasn't a relative and wasn't connected to our world at all. Nor was he someone who came to destroy our world. He was just a poor individual who found himself in an unexpected situation and reacted to that situation" She paused.

"However, while the intention of this bill is to prevent such incidents occurring in the future, I believe that it will have another effect - one that will be far longer lasting and will be far more damaging to our world than one man with a gun ever could be" She took a breath.

"First born boys and girls come to Hogwarts to be a part of our world. However they do not expect, nor do we demand, that they give up the world of their birth in order to do this. If this bill is enacted - if we once and for all, completely and utterly declare our two worlds must be separate, then we would be asking them to cut out a piece of themselves. To make the choice once and for all which world they will belong to" She paused, her face turning serious.

"There is also a very good probability that a number of them - maybe the majority - will chose to leave our world and return to their own" She sighed "The consequences of such a mass exodus from the magical world would be serious indeed and would devastate our world for decades to come" She shook her head.

"I understand that - after the incident on Platform 9 3/4 - people are afraid. And I fully understand that fear can motivate us to do things we would never normally do, just to get some feeling of safety and security back in our lives. Much like many of you, my children were on the platform and I will never forget the feelings of worry and terror I had before learning that they were safe" She imagined the looks on the faces of Tomas and Cally as she spoke.

"But I believe that we can have safety and security - that we can ensure we minimise the danger of such an event happening again - without putting a permanent barrier between our two worlds that will forever alter the destinies of both" She paused, then smiled.

"Over the coming week, I will be discussing this matter with The WPS, with The DMLE and The Department of Mysteries. I am confident that together, we can make the magical world as safe and secure as it needs to be without cutting ourselves off from the rest of The UK and Scotland" She looked around, but found mostly neutral expressions greeting her. With an internal sigh, she decided that was probably enough for one day "Thank you"

xoxox

_4th of September, 2015_

**OPEN LETTER TO THE MAGICAL WORLD**

_While the start of school is never exactly a happy day for the students of Hogwarts, it is not supposed to be a day filled with terror and tears._

_And while students might be apprehensive about starting a new school year, they should not be afraid for their very lives._

_Yet if Minister Potter continues with her quest to unify the magical world - if she blatantly ignores the need for safety and security in favour of pursuing her own ideological ends - then scenes like we saw last Tuesday will become more common, and all too soon it will not just be our children who might find themselves in danger, but all of us._

_Hogwarts. St Mungo's Hospital. Diagon Alley. Hogsmeade. Kings Cross Station._

_Areas of our world where we allow muggles to come and go as they please. Areas of our world where there is no security, no wards, no protection of any kind._

_Areas of our world that are just begging to become the site of the next killing, or the next massacre._

_This is not the world we want for our children - for ourselves. But it is the world that will surely become a reality if Minister Potter continues on her zealous ideological quest to unite two worlds that are clearly not designed to be together._

_We ask that everyone who cares about the future of our world - and the safety of our children - to oppose Minister Potter's dangerous view of what this world should be, and instead support The Wizengamot in their continuing effort to make our world safe and secure._

Susan finished reading the letter from The Daily Prophet, then looked up at Luna.

"It's signed by thirty five members, at least five of whom I would not have described as COP members. And while I would not have put them down as ardent supports of you, I would have said they were more on your side of the line than not"

"We knew there'd be something like this" Luna said with a sigh, then let out a small chuckle "I really am glad Uncle Tom decided to bring in the rule about journalists at Hogwarts - can you imagine the field day some of the less ethical journalists would be having if they were still free to talk to the kids about all this"

"The mind boggles" Susan shivered "M'am?"

"Yes, Susan?" Luna looked up.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" Susan asked, making Luna look at her curiously.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm guessing the press are going to be at the awards ceremony?" Susan looked at her questioningly. Luna nodded "As are all of the children of Hogwarts"

"Ohhhhh" Luna exhaled slowly "You are worried that the....."

"Less ethical members of the press" Susan supplied.

".....might not be able t help themselves" Luna paused, then sighed "You have a point" She leaned back in her chair "Okay - I will talk to Uncle Tom..... sorry - I will talk to Headmaster Riddle about it - maybe he would be able to find some of the senior students who are willing to talk about it, or at least provide a quote or two for the press"

"What about The Ministry Children?"

"No" Luna shook her head "I know that Lucy Brown will be the focus of some attention, since her mother is being awarded The Merlin, and her mother may have her own view point on whether Lucy can be interviewed or not, but if we let the press talk to any of the other under age children now, it could be viewed as setting a precedent, and I am not willing to take that risk"

"The Merlin?" Susan quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Pardon me?" Luna blinked in confusion.

"You said Emily was being awarded The Merlin?" Susan prompted. Luna blushed.

"About six months after we instituted the new commendations, Harry came up with some new names for them" She said sheepishly "He nicknamed the Commendation the Call Me Merlin" Susan looked at her questioningly "CMM - the initials for Commendation from The Ministry of Magic"

"Oh" Susan nodded.

"The Fidelius Commendation is the Founders Call Me Merlin" Luna continued "And The Meritorious Commendation from The Ministry of Magic is...."

"Merlin Calls Me Merlin" Susan smirked "Who else knows about this?"

"Harry, his parents, The Fore Fathers - including Uncle Remus - and a few others" Luna grinned "Feel free to tell Hannah if you want, but please try to not refer to them like that in any official statements, publications or comments - renaming the entire commendation system will be a bugger to do, and I'd really rather not" 

"Of course not, m'am" Susan smiled "Do you want to send an official reminder to the press about the rules and so forth?"

"Actually, if you could inform Daniel I will be addressing his last briefing of the day, I will do it myself"

"Yes, m'am"

xoxox

_5th of September, 2015_

"Hermione? Do you have a moment?" Luna asked.

"For you, Minister? Anything" Hermione replied with a grin. Luna returned the smile, then gestured for Hermione to follow her into the nearest classroom "I do only have a few minutes, though - I have to start organising the kids"

"I know" Luna nodded "But this will only take a few minutes" She lead Hermione into the classroom, where Claire, Dudley and Jessie were waiting. 

"Good afternoon" Hermione said in surprise, then she turned to look at Luna "What's up, Madame Minister?"

"You've seen the bill? And the support it is getting?" Luna asked. They all nodded "Before I continue, does anyone here think it's a good idea?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Excellent" Luna laughed "I was hoping I could prevail upon you - each of you - to write me a testimonial of sorts"

"You want a job reference?" Dudley asked in surprise "For what?"

"Not that kind of testimonial" Luna rolled her eyes "Hermione - could you write about the influence your parents had on your life. How they helped you while you were at school and encouraged you and so forth?"

"Yes, Minister" Hermione nodded.

"Jessie - can you write about your history in the magical world, and how having support from the non-magical world made it easier to transition, and to do your job?"

"Within the usual limits, yes" Jessie smiled.

"Claire, Dudley....."

"A brief history of our relationship with the magical world, and how being their for our children has made their lives easier in the magical world?" Claire asked, and Luna nodded.

"Pretty much" Luna said "But I'd also like you, Claire, as Head of The PTA to talk more about parents at Hogwarts, and you, Ambassador, about one or two incidents where you have helped parents in our world - the reasons behind them and so on"

"Yes, Minister" Dudley said, then continued "You know I'm not allowed to be political, right?"

"Ambassador - you are here to represent the interests of the non-magical world. Do you think this bill will serve the best interests of your world?"

"Not in the least"

"Would you say that, as Ambassador to The Court of St James, you have a duty to make that fact clear?"

"A duty and an obligation" Dudley nodded.

"Mrs Dursley - if non-magical parents are forbidden from having any interaction with the magical world, do you think that will severely impact your job? And the effectiveness of The PTA?"

"I am pretty sure most of the first-born children, even the second and third-borns, will find their school lives a great deal harder. The PTA will pretty much cease to exist, and I would guess that within four or five years, most non-magical children will probably withdraw from Hogwarts and no more will come" Claire replied "And that, by the way, is the best case scenario I can come up with"

"Do you feel....."

"That it is my duty and obligation to make this public?" Claire grinned "Try and stop me"

"Hermione....."

"I get the idea" She paused, then glanced at Claire and Dudley "Dome of silence?" She asked, and they both nodded "Minister - I am quite happy to do this, because this bill is wrong and dangerous, but whether we win or lose there will be questions about this come November"

"November?" Dudley asked, then his eyes brightened with understanding "November"

"I realise that, and if you want to say out of this you can" Luna replied.

"She shouldn't" Jessie said suddenly. The others turned to look at her "Hermione - regardless of what you are going to do in the future, you are the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. This bill is going to severely disrupt how well you can do your job, and - if Mrs Dursley is right - is going to lead to a huge reduction in student numbers, which - if I have done my maths right - could see Hogwarts closing down" She paused "Whether or not you run for Minister, can anyone question the fact you are speaking up now?"

"I guess not" Hermione smiled, then looked at Luna "I'm in"

"I can't write on behalf of The WPS - that would be Ella's job now - but I can write about my life, and assuming I don't break confidentiality and classified rules, I can write about one or two things that happened during my time in charge" Jessie said. 

"Thank you - thank you all" Luna smiled brightly, then looked at Hermione "And now, I think we should get the ceremony started before Miss Smith and Mr Taylor pitch a fit"

"Yes, Minister" Hermione grinned.

xoxox

Luna finished pinning the small golden medal on Emily's robes, then took a step back. With a formal bow - returned by Emily - she turned to face the assembled guests in The Great Hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" She said in a loud, commanding voice "For bravery above and beyond the call of duty I present to you the three newest inductees to The Meritorious - Ella Smith, Remus John Lupin and Emilia D'Fey Marina Brown" As everyone in The Hall rose to their feet, Luna took a step to one side, then - in a move mirrored by all of the guests - she gave the three honourees a low, respectful bow. 

She straightened up, then smiled as The Great Hall burst in to applause. 

xoxox

_6th of September, 2015_

"Good morning" Harry looked around The Wizengamot Chamber, then down at the two pieces of parchment in front of him.

"I have two bills to put before you" He continued, his voice resonating through The Chamber "The first was commended to this Chamber earlier this week, and is referred to as The Burke-Thompson bill - a bill that will forbid the entry of non-magical citizens to parts of the magical world, unless the said citizens are vetted and have been given security clearance" He paused.

"The second bill is Ministry Bill 5172, submitted by The Office of The Minister of Magic. The bill will designate 'security zones' - areas where the danger of accidental non-magical incursion is most great, and will ensure these areas are safe" He looked up again.

"Both bills are in order, and as such and on your behalf I have accepted them. However, what happens next is, as always, your decision" He glanced over to where Luna, Hermione and Tom were sat, then looked back around The Chamber.

"The bills can be voted on this afternoon - either or both. Or they can be put on hold for more discussion - a date will be agreed on which the final vote will be held" He paused "Finally, one or both bills can be rejected right now, however this will take a two thirds majority of votes to ensure that it is definitely the will of this Chamber" He looked around "I will open the floor to questions"

"Chief Warlock" Alice Burke stood up "What if we choose to vote on one bill but not the other?" 

"In this particular instance, should the bill that is voted on be passed, the other bill would almost certainly be suspended - the effects of the two bills are not compatible, and can not be passed together" Harry replied, although he was fairly certain she knew the answer.

"If The Ministry bill passes, the Burke-Thompson bill would be rejected?" Burke asked.

"It would require extra review, but yes - that is my considered opinion of the probable outcome" Harry nodded. Burke sat down, looking satisfied.

"Would the discussion include public discussion and consultation?" Another member - Titus Fallasn - asked.

"Both bills involve a fair amount of wards and security charms, so I would expect The DMLE, WPS and Department of Mysteries to be involved" Harry gave a brief nod "The inclusion of public consultation will be at the discretion of This Chamber, while public discussion is almost guaranteed if the bills are not voted on today" 

"And what would the proposed date be for the vote, should it not be today?" Fallasn asked.

"The date is also at the discretion of The Chamber, however - given we are less than two months away from the start of The Ministerial Election, I would strongly suggest that the bills be voted on by then, or suspended until next August" 

"Is that because you don't want your wife's bill being used as a weapon in the election?" A voice came from the right of The Chamber. Harry looked over at Luna - whose face was flashing with suppressed anger - then looked over to the place the voice had come from.

"It is - at the very least - customary to stand when addressing the Chief Warlock" He said calmly "However - I believe that given we are discussing the safety and security of our nation, I believe that letting this get tangled up with the election cycle would be a mistake. However - that is just my opinion, and you are, of course, free to ignore it" He slowly turned away from the source of the disturbance and looked back towards the centre of The Chamber.

"If there are no further questions......" His eyes flicked sideways for a moment ".....or comments....." He looked back towards the central well again "..... then I will proceed" He paused for a few more moments, then continued.

"As this is not a formal vote on the bills, the votes will be conducted via the signal crystals in front of you" Harry glanced down at the two crystals before him "All those in favour of rejecting The Burke-Thompson bill today?" He looked around The Chamber, and wasn't surprised when no crystals lit up.

"All those in favour of rejecting The Ministry bill today?" He blinked in surprise as two lights lit up, then resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he realised Burke was one of them.

"All those in favour of voting on The Burke-Thompson bill this afternoon?" A dozen or so lights lit up, but it was clear it wasn't close to a majority.

"All those in favour of voting on The Ministry bill today?" Nearly twice as many bulbs lit up, but again it was obvious it was not a majority. He was about to speak again when he realised - much to his surprise - that Luna's light was not amongst them. He looked over at his wife, and saw her smiling.

"By the nature of the votes, the bills will be held over for discussion and consultation. Given the topic of the bills, I recommend no less than six weeks, and so I would provide a suggested date of the 24th of October. This will ensure there is suitable discussion and consultation, as well as ensuring it does not get tangled up with the election campaign. Does anyone oppose this date?" He waited a full five minutes for any of the lights to turn on, but all two hundred stayed blank.

"Very well - the bills will be held over for discussion and consultation, and This Chamber will gather here on the 24th of October to carry out the final vote" He smiled "Thank you all - The Chamber, for now, stands adjourned"

xoxox

_7th of September, 2015_

**OUR INHERITANCE - THE MAGICAL BENEFITS OF A NON-MAGICAL WORLD**

Luna smiled as she put the copy of The Prophet down, and looked across the desk at Harry.

"So - that went well" She grinned.

xoxox

_12th of September, 2015_

**THE FUTURE OF OUR NATION?**

__

Following Minister Potter's unexpected revelation that she will be standing down next August, there has been a vast amount of speculation across the country about who the next Minister of Magic will be. 

Whoever it will be has some big shoes to fill - Luna Eloise Potter has been Minister of Magic since The Unification, and whoever steps up to replace her as the most powerful person in the country will literally be stepping into the unknown.

So who will be the person to inherit this mantle? 

We can't be sure just yet - we are still two months from the official declaration date - however there are a few names being mentioned more than others :-

Jessica Owens - Head of The WPS Investigations, Former Head of WPS Operations and daughter of The Werewolf Ambassador. Recently married, she is a popular figure in The Ministry, and well respected for her job with The WPS. 

Filius Flitwick - Charms Professor at Hogwarts, he is very popular with the students, and one of the smartest people in the country. Well respected both within Hogwarts and without, he would bring an inside knowledge of Hogwarts to The Ministry.

Lucius Malfoy - previously a candidate for Chief Warlock, Lucius Malfoy has a long history in politics and activism, and would bring a vast wealth of experience to the job.

Remus Lupin - Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation, and one of only a handful of people to join The Meritorious - those who have been awarded the highest honour in our country. As Ambassador, he has an intimate and detailed knowledge of relations with The Werewolf Nation, and a better than average understanding of the problems facing werewolves in today's society.

Barnabus Cuffe - editor of The Daily Prophet, Mr Cuffe has been deeply involved with politics for the past four decades, and has come to be a well respected member of the press. 

The other major topic of discussion that is circulating around the country is whether - a year from now - Chief Warlock Potter will follow his wife's lead, and step down from his office.

Remus lowered the paper and looked across the breakfast table at his wife.

"What?" Tonks asked, wiping her son's mouth.

"Just curious who wrote it" Remus admitted "And how my name got on the list of potential candidates"

"It was written by the society reporter" Tonks replied.

"You have a society reporter?" Remus asked in surprise. 

"Newly created job" Tonks said with a grin, spooning another mouthful of baby food into Edward's mouth "Mr Cuffe created it about a week or so ago - I think he wants someone who can report on the election from a less political point of view" 

"A less political point of view about the election of Minister of Magic?" Remus looked at her sceptically. 

"I don't really get it either" Tonks shrugged.

"And my name?" Remus grinned "You're not trying to get me elected by the back door, are you?"

"Sorry, love - I had nothing to do with it" Tonks grinned back at him "I don't know where the list came from, or who wrote it, compiled it - whatever - but it is just speculation. No one on that list can have confirmed their desire to run"

"I know" Remus glanced down at the paper again "Do you think Cuffe is going to run?" Tonks blinked in surprise.

"You think that's what the article is about?" She asked, staring at him until Edward banged her hand with his spoon and she turned back to her son.

"If you owned a newspaper, and wanted to get your name out there before it was considered polite to do so, this would be a good way to do it" Remus said after a few moments. Tonks looked at him thoughtfully.

"Barnabus Cuffe, Minister of Magic" She said after a few minutes "Good god that's depressing"

"Tell me about it" Remus shook his head "Let's hope Hermione can do something about it"


	4. Out Of The Past

_22nd of September, 2015_

"Mr Weasley - good morning" Jessie smiled as her deputy came into her office. A smile which faded a moment later as she caught sight of his face "Not such a good morning?"

"I wish I came with good news, Miss Owens, but I am afraid that we have a problem"

"Have a seat" Jessie waved at the chair in front of her desk. Ron sat down, then pulled out a folder from his robes.

"I've been researching this for the past two weeks or so, and I have come to a disturbing conclusion" He said quietly, laying the file on her desk "We thought the arrests in August had spelled the end of The GRA - that putting their leader behind bars would cripple the organisation for good"

"I am guessing by your tone that we celebrated too soon?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to say, but yes" He nodded "There's nothing specific, and the evidence is somewhat sketchy at the moment, but while I might not have any definitive proof, I can say for certain that there are at least two dozen members of so of The GRA that we missed in our sweep, and that - again - while there is nothing we can act on at the moment - everything leads me to believe they are not going to stay quiet" Jessie stared at him thoughtfully for a few minutes, then nodded.

"Okay - I realise that, come November, you may be slightly distracted, but I want you to make this your top priority. I want a task force to monitor them, to ensure we know where they are and what they are doing" She leaned forward, resting her hands on her desk "I realise that we might not be able to take any action yet, but if they do do something we can act on I want to be able to act before, rather than after"

"Yes m'am" Ron nodded, then added "And about my wife?"

"Yes?" Jessie gazed at him implacably. 

"I can't promise that the election campaign won't affect the way I do my job, I have talked it over with Hermione, and we both agree that - barring any major emergencies - this will always be my priority"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Jessie returned his smile "However, if I may give you a little piece of advice?"

"Of course"

"Your job is important - we are the first line of defence against all the whack-jobs, bigots, racists and other bad guys who would try to use violence to advance their warped ideologies" Jessie paused "But have you ever stopped to think why we do all this?"

"To protect our country against the whack-jobs, bigots, racists and other bad guys?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"To protect our families" Jessie said simply "Ron - I know you do your best at this job, and that it means a lot to you, but you shouldn't put your work above your family life" She turned a picture frame around, showing him a picture of her and her daughter "I transferred out of Operations because Susie meant more to me than anything" She turned the picture back, then looked up at Ron.

"You love your wife?"

"Yes" He nodded without hesitation.

"You want her to win? To be our next Minister?"

"Definitely" He nodded again.

"Then make sure you can do everything you can to help her" Jessie said "Because if you don't, you may come to regret it" Ron smiled back at her.

"Yes m'am" He looked down at the folder "Do you want me to talk to Miss Smith about this?"

"Nah - I'll take care of that" Jessie shook her head "It will be up to Miss Smith whether we inform The Minister and the other Heads of Government" 

"Okay" Ron stood up "I'll get on the task force right away"

"Thank you" Jessie replied, then her eyes drifted back to the photo as Ron left the office.

xoxox

_1st of October, 2015_

"Mr Chief Justice?" Percy's assistant stood at the door to his office.

"Yes, Diana?" He looked up, smiling.

"Mr Pond is here" She said, and Percy's smile slowly faded.

"Remind me?" Diana looked over her shoulder then walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Mr Pond asked for an appointment to discuss a matter regarding Minister Potter, Chief Warlock Potter, Headmaster Riddle and a number of other citizens" She said quietly.

"Oh yes, now I remember" Percy sighed "Give me a minute, then show him in please"

"Yes, sir" Diana nodded, then turned and left the office, closing the door behind her. Percy closed his eyes for a moment, then tidied away the files on his desk, leaving it empty. 

"Mr Chief Justice - Mr Ronan Pond" Diana stood at the door again, next to Ronan Pond.

"Thank you" Percy stood up "Mr Pond - please take a seat"

"Thank you, Mr Chief Justice" Ronan gave a polite nod, then walked over and sat down opposite Percy. 

"Thank you, Diana" Percy nodded to his assistant, who smiled and left the office.

"So, Mr Pond - what can I help you with today?" Percy asked calmly.

"Chief Justice Weasley - I realise that you do not generally get involved with the day to day activities of the Judicial Branch, and that generally speaking civil suits are handled by a specific group of Justices, however in this instance, I thought I should come to you directly as it involves some of the most senior members of our government"

"You told me as much when you asked for this meeting" Percy continued in the same, quiet tone "Perhaps you could give me a more detailed explanation as to what you want?"

"Of course" Ronan nodded, then slipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a roll of parchment. He laid it down on the desk, then looked up at Percy again.

"This is a complaint against Luna Potter, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Tom Riddle for perjury, liable, slander, defamation of character and fraud. In addition, everyone named aside from Luna Potter and Harry Potter are to be sued for unlawful killing" He rested his hands on his lap, waiting for Percy to respond.

Percy looked at the parchment for a few moments, then picked it up, unfurled it and read through it in silence.

When he finished reading it, he looked up at Ronan again.

"This all seems in order, however I have one or two questions" Percy paused "They are just for establishing the legitimacy of the case - nothing to do with discovery or evidence" Ronan nodded "Firstly - why bring this to me? As you said, we have a specific division for civil cases"

"This is a civil case that involves three of the four Heads of Government, as well as the Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation and The Ambassador to The Wizengamot" Ronan pointed out "Even if I had filed this with the Justice in question, it would have come to you before being progressed, would it not?"

"Almost certainly" Percy nodded "Again - this next question is just about establishing that you have a legitimate case" He paused "Do you have evidence to support this complaint, or is just this a nuisance suit designed to embarrass the Potters and their family?"

"I have more than enough evidence to prove my case, Mr Chief Justice" Ronan said quietly "Do you really believe I would bring this complaint if I didn't?"

"May I know the substance of this evidence?" Percy asked.

"No" Ronan's flat refusal caused Percy to blink in surprise.

"No?"

"I am not required to give you that information, am I?" Ronan pointed out.

"No, however civil trials have certain standards for evidence, and before I convene a trial that will see some very powerful, very important people dragged into the spotlight and accused of some very serious crimes, I would like to be sure that it will not be a complete and total waste of time" 

"Are you just saying that because the majority of these very important people happen to be your friends?" Ronan stared at him impassively. Percy stiffened, then let out a long slow breath.

"Mr Pond....." He paused for a long moment, then continued "I will file this case this afternoon with the civil division. Due to the nature and subjects of the complaint, it will take around a week or so to arrange the trial"

"A week?" Ronan exclaimed in surprise.

"Mr Pond - while I know that you believe Mr and Mrs Potter have things to answer for, they also have a government to run. Given that this is not a criminal case, the Judicial Branch can not compel them to drop everything to come to court" Before Ronan could respond, Percy held up his hand.

"Once I issue the summons - which I will do tomorrow morning - my office will liaise with the offices of those named in the complaint to find a suitable date on which the complaint can be heard" 

"They murdered a great man and they get to decide the day on which they are put on trial?" Ronan sneered. Percy stared back at him blankly, then picked up the parchment.

"The complaint will be filed this afternoon, and the summons issued tomorrow morning. Once a Justice is assigned to the case, their office will keep you to date with arrangements" He said calmly.

"You won't....." Ronan started, but Percy cut him off.

"The Chief Justice doesn't sit on cases, Mr Pond" He said, his tone slightly firmer "No matter the seriousness or the subjects of the complaint" He paused, then his tone lightened again "One of the Justices will be in touch shortly" He placed the parchment into a folder, then turned and placed it in a tray behind him. Turning back, he smiled politely "Is there anything else?"

xoxox

_2nd of October, 2015_

"Luna, I am truly sorry about this" Percy said as he handed the summons to Luna.

"I know you are just doing your job, Percy" Luna put the summons down on her desk "Do you think he has a case?" Percy let his expression go blank.

"I'm sorry, but you must know I can't answer that right now" He said in a neutral voice. Luna blushed.

"Sorry - I don't know what I was thinking" She said, still slightly red. She glanced at the parchment "When?"

"The case has been assigned to Justice Wilson Brady. Her office is going to be in touch with those of you who have official schedules to find the first date you are all available to attend court" Percy paused "Can I ask?"

"I have a meeting on the 5th that can't be put off. And - from what I recall - Harry has one on the 7th, and Remus on the 6th" Luna smiled "They aren't' security matters, but they are meetings that - for various reasons - can't be delayed" 

"Ambassador Black?" Percy asked.

"No clue - he works for Harry more than me" Luna replied "Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Uncle Peter are probably more available, and while Uncle Tom does have a full time job, I think he teaches three or four lessons a week, and can easily find staff to cover for him if it is important" 

"So I guess we are looking towards the 9th?" 

"Probably" Luna frowned "Would they really start a case of this magnitude on a Friday?"

"The law requires the case to be started on the first available date" Percy gave her a wry smile "It says nothing about how long the case has to take"

"Wonderful" Luna rolled her eyes, then looked down at the parchment again "I really thought all this was behind us"

"My parents tell me that Professor Dumbledore - when he was in his prime - was one of the greatest minds, and the greatest mages of the time" Percy replied in a quiet voice "Greatness that gained him a lot of passionate supporters" He looked down at the parchment as well "Without prejudicing the case, I am coming to the conclusion that Mr Pond is a true believer. He genuinely believes that your family, your friends, killed Dumbledore in cold blood and then lied about it" He looked up at her "He is not doing this just to embarrass you and your husband, or to get to you through your family and friends. He is doing it because he believes he is right, and that you killed a great man" Luna looked at him, then shook her head.

"I don't care if he believes it or not, or if he just doing this to screw with us or not" Luna said calmly "He's hurting my friends, my family and my husband" She looked up at him seriously "That is something I will not allow to continue, Mr Chief Justice, and if Mr Pond wants to continue this insane quest, I am going to make him very sorry" Percy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"A threat?" Luna shrugged.

"A promise"

xoxox

_3rd of October, 2015_

**POTTER FAMILY IN THE DOCK - DID THEY MURDER DUMBLEDORE?**

**POTTERS PUT ON TRIAL FOR DUMBLEDORE DEATH DECEPTION**

**GOVERNMENT ON TRIAL FOR HISTORIC CRIMES**

**ANNUAL UNICORN MIGRATION STALLED BY TORNADO IN NORTH SCOTLAND**

Harry looked over at his wife.

"Your father is a little bit crazy, right?" Luna grinned back at him.

"Oh yes" She nodded.

xoxox

"Minister, Mister Chief Warlock - I think that you should address the press this afternoon" Daniel stood with his hands behind his back, looking at Luna and Harry.

"You realise we can't talk about the case, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, Mr Chief Warlock" Daniel nodded "However the last two briefings have been dominated by questions about the case, and I am starting to think that they are not going to be satisfied with anything that I tell them"

"So if we give them a no comment, it will shut them up?" Luna asked, slightly amused.

"I wouldn't quite phrase it like that, m'am, but essentially - yes" Daniel shrugged "And - if I may be so bold - I believe that you can talk a little bit about the trial, even if you can't talk all about it"

"We can?" Luna raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, m'am" Daniel continued, sounding more confident "From what I understand of the law, you can tell them you are happy to looking forward to proving your innocence, and putting this issue to bed once and for all"

"He has a point, love" Harry agreed "The subjudice laws just prevent us from discussing the case itself. If - as Daniel suggests - we simply say we are looking forward to putting our side and showing the world we are innocent, I can't think of how we'd be breaking them" Luna looked at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay" She said, then looked at Daniel.

"The last conference of today" She glanced at Harry, who nodded "We will be there, but we will only answer limited questions about the case, and definitely not the election"

"Yes, m'am" Daniel smiled, then turned and left the office.

xoxox

"Mr Chief Warlock - do you have any comment on the case?" Horsmont asked.

"My wife, my family and friends and myself are looking forward to proving our innocence" Harry said calmly "This issue - these claims - have been following my parents and their friends around for over thirty years, and it is long past time they were settled once and for all"

"So do you think this case is a waste of time?" Horsmont added. Harry smiled.

"I am afraid I can't give you an answer to that" He said after a moment "Given that the case is now under the control of the Judicial Branch, it is not for me to pass judgement as to the legitimacy of a case"

"Good answer" Luna said under her breath, making him smile.

"Thank you" Harry replied, equally quietly.

"Minister Potter - do you agree with your husband?"

"I try not to disagree with him when he is right" Luna replied with a slight smile.

"Minister Potter - if you are found guilty in this case, do you think you and your husband, and the other officials, will be able to continue in your jobs?" Wynlion asked.

"This is a civil case, rather than a criminal one" Luna pointed out "However we are currently focused on the case itself, and will go under any future bridges when we come to them" 

"Minister - will the outcome of this case affect what you are going to say in your last State of The Nation address?" Katie Ball asked.

"As I said, we are focusing on the case for now" Luna replied "However I will say that - as has been the case for the past thirteen years, my speech is mostly complete, and I have no intention of revising it unless something major happens to change my mind" She looked around the room.

"If there are no more questions?" She waited a few moments, but no one raised their hands "Then I believe that is all" Harry held out is arm, then they walked out of the room together.

xoxox

_6th of October, 2015_

"Minister, Mr Chief Warlock" Ron stood at the top of the conference room table, facing Harry, Luna, Ella and Jessie "Two weeks ago, I reported to Miss Owens that The GRA was not as dead as we'd hoped, and that there were still some active members who were seeking to continue their mission of political change through violence and terror" 

"We received that report" Luna nodded gravely "I take it you have learned something more?"

"Yes, m'am" Ron nodded "Miss Owens asked me to set up a task force to watch the suspects and to try to find out what they are doing and to stop them doing it" He looked around the room "I can't say that we have a definitive answer yet, however based on intelligence, I am afraid to say that we have a preliminary list of targets" 

"Targets?" Harry asked "People?"

"I'm afraid so" Ron gave a brief nod "Remember - this is a preliminary list"

"We understand" Luna nodded "And I would hazard a guess at the first two names, given how hesitant you are about reading them out" 

"We won't let anything happen to them, Luna - I give you my word" He paused "But yes - the first two names are Tomas and Callista" He took a breath as Harry reached out to take Luna's hand. 

"There are eight other names" He said after a moment, then looked over at Jessie "Miss Owens - you and your daughter are both named, along with Harry and Luna. In addition, Ambassador Brown and her daughter, and Dudley's daughter and Remus' son" He waved his hand and created a dozen duplicates of the parchment.

"I realise that the decision to inform the people named here about the threat usually lies with The Minister and The Head of Operations, but I thought in this case - Miss Owens - you would want to know about Susie"

"Thank you" Jessie nodded.

"Minister - whether you inform the others is, as I said, a decision for you and Miss Smith" Ron continued "And, as I said, this is a preliminary list and there is only a smattering of evidence to support it"

"Yet you thought you should inform us?" Luna asked with a slight grin.

"I just thought you should know" Ron admitted.

"And we are grateful" Luna smiled gratefully at him. She looked across at Ella "Can you come to my office after lunch? We can discuss what we tell the others - if we tell them anything"

"May I?" Ron interjected, causing everyone to turn to look at him "While I wouldn't tell the children, I would inform their parents" He glanced down at the list "If it were Harry and Arthur, I would want to know" Luna gazed at him, then nodded.

"Can you give me a non-classified version of the information? If we are going to tell them, it would be helpful to be able to give them something" 

"I will have it to you by lunch time" Ron nodded "Copies for the three Ambassadors?"

"Yes, please" Luna stood up "Okay - Miss Owens - can you join the meeting with Miss Smith? I want to know if we're going to need to beef up any security or arrange larger details"

"Of course, Minister" Jessie nodded.

"Very well" Luna looked over at Ron "Find them. Find them and stop them"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

Later that evening, Luna flooed into Tom's office at Hogwarts.

"Thank you for letting me use your office for this, Headmaster" She said, sitting down on the sofa at the side of his office.

"Calling the Ambassadors to the Vampire and Werewolf nations and The Court of St James into a meeting would attract some unwanted attention" Tom sat down next to her "Do you want me to stay for the meeting?"

"Yes, please" Luna reached out and took his hand "I realise The WPS has final say in security at the school, but you know more about Hogwarts than anyone, and I am certain they will ask you for advice - it will be easier if they don't have to dance around the explanation"

"Very well" He squeezed her hand "This is nothing you haven't dealt with before - you've lived with threats throughout the time you've been Minister"

"I know" She sighed, then let herself be pulled into a hug "But it's my children - it's Susie, Lucy, Edward" She closed her eyes "They are just kids, Uncle Tom - they aren't politicians or Ambassadors! They are innocent!"

"I know" He said soothingly, stroking her hair "And we will find the people who are threatening them, and we will ensure they can't hurt anyone else again" He continued to stroke her hair until there was a knock at the door. Luna straightened up, then got to her feet.

"Thank you" She said in a near whisper, then watched as he walked over to the door and opened it to admit Dudley, Remus, Tonks, Ella, Jessie and James Noble.

"Thank you all for coming" Tom said, waving his hand to create a number of chairs "Minister Potter asked for this meeting because of some information she received. She will explain in a few moments, but I just want to make it clear this isn't an official Ministry meeting - you are here as parents, rather than as Ambassadors" Everyone nodded, then took their seats. Tom looked over at Luna "Minister - I believe this is your meeting"

"Thank you" Luna walked to the centre of the office "Following an investigation, The WPS has provided my office with a list of names who we have some reason to suspect are potential targets of a terrorist group" There were a number of surprised gasps, but Luna held her hand up.

"This is just a preliminary list, and it is very early in the investigation. We have no reason to believe it is a credible threat, nor that anything is imminent. However, because of the names in question, it was decided that you needed to be informed"

"It's our kids, isn't it?" Dudley asked.

"I'm afraid so, yes" Luna nodded sadly "Tomas, Callista, Susie, Lucy, Edward and Michelle - along with Emily, Jessie, Luna and me" She paused "I realise I will be repeating myself, but I just want to repeat that we don't believe this is a serious, credible threat, and that we are only warning you because Harry and I both agreed that if the roles were reversed - if any of you was Minister and we were on the list, we'd want to know"

"Can you tell us what you are doing to find them?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't" Luna shook her head "WPS activities have to remain classified for the safety of those involved" She gave Emily an apologetic smile "What I can tell you is that The WPS presence at Hogwarts will be increased until further notice. The children will still have their personal agents, but an extra five agents will be assigned on general patrol duties" 

"In addition, you can all ask for a larger detail if you want it" She added, then looked at Emily "Emily - I realise you are in a somewhat unique position, and that you have been happy to look after your daughter's security. I am happy to let that continue, but if you do want any extra support, come and see me and I will see what we can do"

"Yes, Luna" Emily nodded.

"Whether you tell your children or not is entirely up to you, however I can tell you that Harry and I won't be telling Tom or Cally - they have enough to worry about and given the extremely nebulous nature of this threat, we don't want to worry them unduly"

"Mr Noble" Tom said, looking at the lead agent "If you'd like to stay after the meeting, I believe we can alter and enhance some of the wards to make your job a little less complicated"

"Thank you, sir" James gave a brief nod "That would be most helpful"

"That's pretty much everything" Luna said after a moment "If any of you want to come and talk to me about this, my door is always open...." She paused "Except when it isn't, obviously" There were a few chuckles "The only reason we are meeting here is because summoning three Ambassadors and a reporter to my office would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention, and I didn't want this splashed all over the pages of the press" She looked at Tonks and turned slightly pink "No offence, Aunty Tonks"

"None taken" Tonks grinned back.

"So - feel free to come and talk to me" She glanced at Ella and Jessie with a question in her eyes. They both nodded "Or to Miss Smith or Miss Owens" She looked around the group "I promise we will do everything we can to sort this out as soon as possible" She paused for another moment, then smiled "Thank you"

xoxox

_9th of October, 2015_

"Please stand" The bailiff stood, along Harry, Luna and the rest of the group, as twelve Justices filed into the court room, taking their seats behind the bench.

After eleven of them had sat down, the twelfth looked over the court room and nodded.

"Please be seated" Justice Marcia Ranson said quietly, then sat down after everyone else "We are here today to review and adjudicate on a complaint made by the plaintiff - Mr Ronan Pond - in regard to the circumstances surrounding the death of Professor Albus Dumbledore on the 31st of October, 1981. This is a civil case, meaning that - should one or more of the defendants be found guilty of any of the charges, the result will be fines, or similar forms of recompense" She looked around the court, then continued.

"While this court cannot hand down custodial sentences, any convictions that this court might generate could become the basis for future criminal prosecutions" Marcia paused "Are all the named defendants present?"

"Yes, Madame Justice" Luna's lawyer - Christian Garfield - stood up "Everyone who was named in the defendant is here"

"Very well" Marcia looked across at the prosecution table "Mr Pond"

"Thank you, Madame Justice" Ronan stood up, then walked around to stand in front of the table "For nearly thirty four years, the generally accepted wisdom has been that Professor Albus Dumbledore - one of the greatest minds and greatest men of our time - was a cold blooded killer who planned to murder a toddler and his parents in an attempt to frame a young man and to further enhance his own reputation" He paused, then turned to stare at the people sat behind the defence table.

"The eight people here were the architects of this story. They were the only witnesses to the confrontation at Godric's Hollow, and their story is the only one that has ever been told" He started to pace back and forth "And while there were those who questioned this story - questioned the idea that the hero that defeated Grindelwald, the man who revolutionised our society, would suddenly start behaving in such a strange and unusual manner" He paused in his pacing, facing the bench "The government of the day sided with the eight people here, and the truth was buried in political expediency" He turned back to face the eight defendants.

"Since that day, the stars of these eight people have never stopped ascending. Minister, Chief Warlock, Ambassadors, Headmaster. Even those not in government service have flourished and prospered. Whether this is due, at least in part, to the actions taken thirty four years before, is a matter of debate. What is not in debate is that they are all in a position to continue to hide the truth - to use their power, their influence and their patronage to ensure that the truth of what happened that fateful Halloween night never comes to light" He turned to the bench.

"Until today" He walked back to the table and picked up a number of pieces of parchment. 

"I have here letters exchanged between Professor Dumbledore and his brother in the months leading up to Halloween. Letters that cast a whole new lights on those months, and on the events that are now immortalised in our collective consciousness" He held the parchments up "These letters show that - far from being the lunatic that he has been painted as for the past three decades - Professor Dumbledore was sane and rational, and that he had conclusive proof that the then Professor Riddle was planning to lead a revolution against the government and against Professor Dumbledore" 

"Madame Justice?" Christian stood up "We haven't seen these letters. The prosecution has been very reticent about letting them out of their possession - apparently they were worried we would do something untoward if we got our hands on them"

"Your point, Mr Garfield?"

"We would strongly object to these letters being admitted into evidence without being able to conduct our own tests on them - to verify their authenticity" Christian continued.

"Aberforth Dumbledore - Albus' brother - has confirmed they are real" Ronan replied.

"Is Mr Dumbledore on your witness list?" Christian asked "Can we add him to our list to ask him about this?"

"Mr Dumbledore is out of the country" Ronan replied "This time of year, as you can imagine, is hard for him"

"So - with all due respect, Madame Justice, we are just supposed to accept that these letters - letters that contradict everything we know about that period of time - are real? We request time to conduct our own tests on these letters, otherwise we strongly, and emphatically, object to them being admitted into evidence" Marcia stared down at him for a few minutes, then looked over at Ronan.

"Mr Pond - are you willing to allow these letters to be tested?" She asked.

"These letters were entrusted to me, Madame Justice. They are also very old and delicate, and I am afraid that any tests performed on them risk damaging them beyond repair" Ronan said calmly "However I can show you the results of all the tests conducted on them, proving beyond a doubt that they are authentic"

"Mr Garfield - have you seen these tests?"

"Yes, however the tests were conducted by a private company employed by Mr Pond. We would prefer tests that are done by an independent organisation, such as The DOM - one that can be assured to be impartial" He took a breath "Given the nature of the allegations and the seriousness, we do not believe this is an unreasonable request" Marcia looked at him for a few moments, then looked at her fellow Justices. A second later, a shimmering yellow barrier popped into view as the twelve Justices began to confer. 

Luna turned to Christian.

"If the letters are admitted, how much trouble are we in?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure" Christian replied honestly "Since I haven't seen them, I couldn't say for certain" He glanced up at Ronan "But given how much he is fighting for them, they must be fairly incendiary"

"Do you think they are forgeries?" She frowned "Surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to risk that, no matter what the benefits"

"They wouldn't have to be forgeries, but remember what Mr Pettigrew said about the time leading up to Halloween?" Christian pointed out "For all his faults - his numerous, numerous faults - Professor Dumbledore was a very eloquent man and a powerful public speaker" He looked over at the prosecution table "If he wrote like he spoke, the letters could be very damaging" There was a brief flash of the light, and the privacy spell dissipated.

"Mr Pond - do you have any evidence to support your complaint aside from the letters?" Marcia asked.

"No, Madame Justice"

"And you still refuse to permit the defence to conduct independent tests of their own?"

"Yes, Madame Justice"

"You understand how that looks, Mr Pond? That you have this potentially damning evidence but refuse to allow it to be authenticated by anyone else?" Marcia stared at him, but he did not respond "Very well - the letters are ruled as inadmissible and can not be a part of the court record" Ronan's jaw clenched, but he did not respond "If you have no other evidence to support your complaint, I will have to rule against you" 

"The letters that prove they murdered Dumbledore in cold blood are all that I have" Ronan replied in an angry voice.

"Then it is the finding of this court that the complaint is rejected. The costs are to be paid by the plaintiff, and the defendants are discharged" She stood up, a move followed by everyone else "This court is adjourned"


	5. The Nature Of Democracy

_10th of October, 2015_

"Lils?" James stuck his head into Milly's Potions "You here?"

"Yes, love" Lily walked out of the back room "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you had time for some lunch" James leaned casually against the door jamb "Peter and Paul have the bookshop under control, and I know you have some polyjuice on the boil, but my guess it is has another two hours or so before you have to do something with it?"

"One hour, fifty five minutes" Lily replied with a grin "What did you have in mind for lunch, love?"

"The Leaky Cauldron is going a Taste Of France special - I know how much you loved our last holiday there" James took Lily's jacket down from the hook behind the door and helped her into it.

"True" Lily smiled at the memories filling her head, then together they walked out of the shop. She locked it up then looked back at her husband "So - what's on the menu?" 

"Well - there are a few choices, but I think the one you will like most is.... Ronan Pond?" Lily blinked in surprise, then shook her head.

"They are hacking up Pond and serving him for lunch?" She asked "About time"

"No, darling" James rolled his eyes "I mean - Ronan Pond" He turned her head to where a small group was gathered in front of the entrance to The Ministry building. Ronan was stood almost directly in front of the entrance, while a group of around thirty people were gathered around him.

"Tonks?" Lily pointed out their friend's wife.

"And there's Katie, Horsmont and Wynlion" James added "A press conference?"

"Looks like" Lily glanced down The Alley in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron "Do you think they'll still be serving lunch a little later?"

"You want to listen?" James asked in surprise "Can you think of anything that man has to say that we would want to hear?"

"No" Lily shook her head "But with what the trial yesterday, and Mr Pond's insatiable desire to blame us for Professor Dumbledore's death, not to mention his crusade to get our daughter in law fired and whipped naked through the streets, I think knowing what has got his knickers in a knot today might be helpful"

"Well - when you put it that way...." James took her hand, and they walked over to the assembled group, coming to stand behind Tonks.

"James, Lily" Tonks gave them a polite nod "You've come to here what doth trouble Hamlet's mind today?"

"Actually we were going to have lunch when we saw the man himself lurking about" Lily admitted "Any idea what he's upset about today?" 

"His statement said that he had an announcement that could well change the way we view our country" Tonks said.

"So nothing too ambitious then?" James said sarcastically "How's Edward doing?" Tonks grinned back at him, but before she could answer, Ronan started speaking.

"Yesterday, we saw - once again - that there are those in this country who are above the law. Who use their influence and power to manipulate the system for their own ends" He sighed "Yesterday the attempt to bring these people to justice - to force them to publicly answer for their crimes, their blatant abuse of power and their manipulations. But once again, we saw how far their influence goes, and how deeply they have corrupted our government" He shook his head.

"While I am not here to accuse them of actual corruption, I believe that their strength, their power and their influence is now so pervasive that every branch of the government has become ensorcelled and beholden to them. Even the fabled independence of the Judicial branch has been tainted by the influence of the Potters in government" 

"Wow" Lily said quietly "He's really going for it"

"This situation can not be good for the country, nor the people in it. And it is a situation I intend to stop. I intend to bring justice back to the country, and to end this domination and corruption within our government, once and for all" He held up a piece of parchment.

"This afternoon a bill will be introduced into The Wizengamot that will change our country for the better. The bill calls for Justices to be appointed by The Wizengamot, so that when a position in The Judicial Branch becomes available, it will be the people's representatives who fill the slot. The Judicial Branch will nominate a candidate to fill the slot, but it will be The Wizengamot who has the final say on whether the Justice is appointed or not" He looked around the group of reporters.

"Once this bill is passed, it will ensure that the Judicial branch is truly democratic, and will hopefully bring an end to the corruption and incestuous nature of self love within our government" He paused "I will now take questions"

"Mr Pond?" Tonks raised her hand almost immediately.

"Mrs Lupin" Ronan replied in a tight voice.

"The Unification Treaty enshrines the independence of The Judicial Branch in fairly specific detail. It was one of the founding pillars of our society...."

"The Unification Treaty is not carved in stone, Mrs Lupin" Ronan replied "There are various sections that permit The Treaty to be amended by bills in The Wizengamot - clearly the original authors anticipated a scenario such as this" He looked over at the other side of the group "Mr Horsmont?"

"Currently judicial appointments are for life, or until Justices are no longer capable of doing their job" Horsmont said "Once a Justice is appointed, they can't be removed for any reasons other than death, ill-health or failing the required exams. Do you intend to change that with this bill?"

"No" Ronan shook his head "While I believe that the Judicial Branch needs reforming, I do not need for such a step" He paused "At least, not yet"

"But you are not ruling it out?" Horsmont prompted.

"I have no reason to consider it at the moment" Ronan smiled "Mrs Ball?"

"Mr Pond - yesterday you tried to have a number of people convicted of a crime that the vast majority of the public don't think ever happened. The Judicial Branch threw your case out and now you are going after them. If this bill passes, are you going to try to get Justices appointed that will support you in your crusade?" Ronan stared at her for a moment.

"Thank you all for coming - once the bill is introduced, The Wizengamot will no doubt keep you up to date with its passage" He turned and walked away from the reporters. 

"Love? I know you had your heart set on lunch, but do you think we could go via The Ministry?" Lily asked, looking up at her husband "I think Harry and Luna are probably going to want to know about this"

"They probably do already" Tonks said from beside them "There is no chance Susan won't have told Luna, and whatever Susan knows, Hannah knows"

"Still - I think we should make sure" Lily said insistently.

"Okay" James nodded, then looked at Tonks "Do you want to join us?" 

"I wish I could, but I have a story to file" Tonks waved her notepad "And while an exclusive with Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock would be exceptionally good, somehow I suspect your entire talk will be off the record"

"That's a fair bet" James grinned "Say hi to Remus for us, and no doubt we will see you again soon"

"Give my love to the kids" Tonks replied, then turned and walked off down the street. 

xoxox

"Mum? Dad?" Harry stood up as James and Lily came into his office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Did you see the press conference?" James asked as he and his wife sat down in front of his desk.

"Press conference?" Harry stared at them, bemused "You gave a press conference?"

"It wasn't them, dear" Luna's voice came from the door "Mum, Dad - good afternoon"

"Luna, love" James stood up as Luna walked over to sit on her husbands desk "You saw?"

"Heard" Luna clarified "Susan gave me the gist of it. You were there?"

"We were on our way to lunch when we saw it starting" Lily nodded.

"When what started?" Harry's gaze drifted between his parents and his wife "What do I not know?"

"Ronan Pond gave a press conference where he announced he will be introducing a bill to The Wizengamot this afternoon" Luna explained.

"I didn't realise he was a member" Harry frowned.

"He isn't" Luna said "But I am sure he has one or two friends who are willing to help him out" 

"What's the bill for?" Harry asked.

"Mr Pond apparently feels that - despite the various oaths, charms and so on - The Judicial Branch has abandoned its neutrality and is entirely at our beck and call" Lily said flatly "Or, rather, your beck and call. Although Mr Pond doesn't like us, he is mostly convinced that it is you and Luna, and possibly Tom, who has got the Justices in their pocket" 

"And so the bill is going to amend The Unification Treaty so that Judges are appointed by The Wizengamot, rather than from within their own ranks" James continued "When a position becomes vacant, The Judicial Branch can nominate who they want to fill it, but that nomination has to be confirmed by The Wizengamot"

"Holy crap" Harry stared at Luna "Is that legal?"

"Sadly, it is" Luna gave a single nod "The amendment clauses in the original Treaty ensure that The Wizengamot can vote to make changes to it, even at a fundamental level" She paused "The only thing they can't do is vote to repeal it, because that power rests solely with The Minister, Chief Warlock, Headmaster, Chief Justice and The Monarch, and it has to be unanimous"

"What would this mean?" James asked "If Justices were appointed by The Wizengamot?"

"The end of civilization as we know it" Luna said darkly. Harry reached out and took her hand. She smiled weakly at him, then looked back at his parents "But it's not going to happen"

"It's not?" Lily stared at her in surprise.

"Susan told me that there was a question about the lifetime appointment of Justices?" Luna looked at James and Lily.

"Yes - Pond said he had no intention of changing it" James nodded.

"He said he had no reason to consider it now" Lily corrected "You think he will do it next?" 

"I would if I were him" Luna hopped down off the desk then started pacing "First you get The Wizengamot to appoint Justices. You can stock the Judicial Branch with people who think more like you" She sighed "But that only ensures you can put them there - you have no control over them once they are there"

"So if they suddenly develop a conscience, or render a verdict that goes against what you want, there's nothing you can do about it" Harry nodded.

"So the next logical step is to put some kind of recall process in place" Luna closed her eyes "A Wizengamot vote, a public vote, a vote of the Judicial Branch - whichever way he chooses to do it, it would mean that a Justice could be removed from their post if they do something wrong" 

"Good lord" James whispered.

"It would put The Judicial Branch in the pocket of whichever group in the Wizengamot has the most power" Harry said quietly "It would be tantamount to electing them" He looked up at Luna "So why do you think it won't pass?"

"Two main reasons" Luna opened her eyes, smiling slightly "First - the fact Pond publicly associated himself with this bill. There are very few people in The Wizengamot who like him, and very few people who would want to be seen to publicly side with him on any matter. Even if he wasn't associated with The Bumblebees, he is still one of the least popular people in the country" 

"True" James nodded.

"Second - while there are some members of The Wizengamot who don't have the brains that god gave a skrewt, the majority of them are smart enough to have seen the scenario I just outlined - that if they get the power to appoint Justices, they will eventually get the power to remove them"

"And they won't want that?" Lily asked in surprise.

"They won't want it used against them" Harry's eyes widened in understanding "In the last thirty years, only Pond has succeeded in getting us in to court over the Dumbledore death, and he got his ass kicked" He looked at Luna, who nodded "But if The Judicial Branch becomes just another arm of whoever happens to be in power, then it could easily be open to abuse - anyone, literally ANYONE could find themselves up before a court"

"I more or less have faith that most of The Wizengamot are above board, honest and loyal" Luna said "But even the most honest man has something to fear from his political enemies" She paused "Can you imagine what Dolohov might have done if he had the courts on his side?"

"That is a scary thought" James admitted "So you think political expediency will cause this to fail?"

"I am almost certain" Luna nodded "However that doesn't mean I am not going to do everything I can to stop it" She looked at Harry "You with me?"

"When am I not?" He smiled back. James and Lily watched the exchange, then both stood up.

"We will leave you to it, my dears" Lily said, leaning over to give them both a kiss "Good luck, and if you need any help, let us know"

"We will" Harry and Luna said in unison. 

xoxox

_11th of October, 2015_

"Good morning" Percy stood in front of The Wizengamot Chamber, looking calm and relaxed. The Chamber was around half full, was quite impressive for a Sunday morning. He knew Harry was behind him, and that Luna and Tom were sat on the right hand side, but most of the other members were scattered around the other sections.

"Following the submission of the...." He glanced down at the bill in front of him "....Return of Justice bill, there was a request from twelve members of this Chamber to ensure that it was a valid and legitimate bill" He paused, noting a few members looking at him in surprise.

"The main concern was that - given the independence of The Judicial Branch was enshrined in the original Unification Treaty, and that the separation of powers is also a founding principal of our world, a bill to reverse that principle and to put the election and appointment of Justices into the hands of the political branches could be considered an assault on the nature of democracy and a massive violation of The Treaty" He heard Harry give a low chuckle and saw Luna trying to restrain a laugh.

"Seven of my fellow Justices and I spent yesterday afternoon and most of last night going through the bill with a fine toothed comb and revisiting the salient passages of The Unification Treaty. Our full findings are available to those who wish to read them, but - in summary - the bill is valid and legitimate" He paused "The Unification Treaty contains three sections that permit the Treaty itself to be amended by future governments - The Seven Architects apparently took the view that while The Treaty was what was required for this time and place, tempora et omnia mutator" He paused "Although I suspect Mr Potter and Mr Dursley probably said 'Time changes all things', given their respective marks at school" This time he saw Luna burst into laughter, while behind him he could almost picture Harry rolling his eyes.

"However, the the sections in regard to amending The Unification Treaty are specific as to how this can be achieved. There are a lot of details, but again - in summary - any vote to amend The Treaty must pass by a two third majority - that is at least one hundred and thirty four votes. But the start of The Treaty outlines seven founding principles - the core values that The Treaty enshrines as the pillars of our society" He glanced down at the parchment again.

"Again - The Architects felt that while these founding principles were right for here and now, future generations could decide that something else is important, and so the principles could be overridden" He smiled "However, any bill that attempts to override one of these principles must pass by a three quarters majority. That is - it must gain the one hundred and fifty members" There were a few surprised gasps from around The Chamber. Luna let a sly grin cross her face, forcing Percy to look back down at the parchment for a moment.

"That is all I have to say. The full ruling will be available in The Wizengamot archives and copies will be sent to the press corps for their edification" He turned to face Harry "Mr Chief Warlock"

"Mr Chief Justice - thank you, for both your research and your presentation. And if you could pass the thanks of This Chamber onto your associates, I would be most grateful" Harry gave him a polite smile.

"I will do that, Mr Chief Warlock" Percy nodded, then he left The Chamber. Harry stood up.

"As this is an important bill, the administrative council have agreed to hear it tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. And while I really hate to do this, I think - due to the fact it will require a three quarters majority, I believe I will have to make it an extra-ordinary session and force every member to attend" He glanced over to where Tom was sat "I realise this may cause some inconvenience to various members, however that is my decision" He paused "Are there any questions?"

"Mr Chief Warlock" Luna stood up "While I am sure everyone understands the nature of the bill requires you to compel our attendance, what will happen should some members be unable to attend? More to the point - what will happen if fifty one members are unable to attend?"

"If one or two members are unable to attend for any reason the bill will go ahead. However - depending on the scale of the absences, the bill will be held over and all other business will be suspended until this bill is voted upon" Harry said calmly "In addition, members who are absent for reasons that are not considered compelling will be censured and face potential suspension or expulsion from This Chamber" He paused "Does that answer your question, Madame Minister?"

"Yes - thank you" Luna nodded, then retook her seat. 

"Are there any further questions?" He asked, looking around. When no one spoke, he smiled "Then you are all dismissed for today"

xoxox

"Minister Potter - given that you and your husband are two of The Seven Architects, do you oppose the bill that is being voted on tomorrow?" Katie Ball asked. Luna looked back from the briefing podium, then smiled.

"Mrs Ball - while I have a very good grasp of what my husband's opinion is on this situation, it is not the position of The Minister to speak for The Chief Warlock, especially when she is stood behind this podium" She said, still smiling "However I can speak for myself"

"That wasn't exactly an answer, Minister" Katie pointed out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice" Luna gave a soft laugh, then her face turned serious "The fact that this will overturn a part of the Treaty that my husband I were authors of is, quite honestly, neither here nor there. I believe The Treaty was - and indeed is - the best way for our society to proceed, however there is the possibility, however small, that I might be wrong. The Treaty was written nearly sixteen years ago, and while I believe the principles written within it are timeless and unarguable, society has changed a lot in the past decade and a half. Our country is now two countries, and the rise of religious fundamentalism in the world has changed the nature of the non-magical society we have to co-exist with" She smiled "In addition, the magical societies around the world are also experiencing their own problems - problems that will change the way we deal with them" She took a breath.

"The Treaty was designed to be a living document so that the government of the day can ensure it reflects the society it represents - and so I have no issues with the principle that members of the government can submit bills to alter the nature of The Treaty" She looked down at Katie "However, to be frank, I believe this specific bill is an abomination and that I will be doing everything in my power to see that it fails"

"Why?" Katie asked.

"If you ask a dozen people who is the most powerful person in the country, you will get a dozen different answers. Some will tell you that it is me - I set the direction of The Ministry and the government. Some will tell you it is my husband - he is in charge of The Wizengamot and has direct influence over what bills are heard and what bills are not" She paused "Others will tell you that it is Professor Riddle - he educates the next generation, and has the power to shape their minds as he sees fit. Others will tell you it is the people - we are their representatives and they have power over us" She paused "I happen to agree with that last view to a certain degree - we are answerable to the public and, in a true democracy, the voice of the people is the voice of god" She took a deep breath.

"However - settings aside the role of the people in our democracy - the most powerful group in our country is The Judicial Branch. We all answer to them. From the average citizen on the street to The Minister and The Chief Warlock. If we are found to be breaking the law, they can put us in jail. If we are found to be creating laws that violate The Treaty, they can have those laws struck down. They are the guardians of our society - they ensure that everyone plays on the same field, that everyone has the same rights and everyone works to the same rules" Taking another breath, she let it out slowly.

"No single group has as much power, and - as we have known for centuries - great power has the ability to corrupt even the purest of saints. And given that The Judicial Branch has a very great power to affect the lives of everyone in this country, it is vital that this power is not wielded on behalf of any one person, or even anyone group. Instead it must be wielded on behalf of everyone - of every citizen in this country of ours" She smiled.

"If the Justices are appointed based on their political views, rather than on their ability to do the job, then the independence that ensures that they treat everyone equally will vanish. They will have patrons - members of the political branches who have undue influence. They will - potentially - start to act on their ideologies, basing their decisions on belief rather than the law" She shook her head "We will turn the most powerful group of people into a blunt weapon that can be used by the government to pursue groups that the government disapproves of, of to target members of the government who refuse to toe the line" She realised she was looking angry, but found she couldn't help it "The Judicial Branch has a special place in our government - in our country. It is the ultimate authority - the one to which we all answer. It is vital that that authority is not abused and vital that it remains independent. This bill would wipe away all of that, and it is something I can stand by and let happen" She paused, then looked down at Katie "Does that answer your question?"

xoxox

"Mr Chief Warlock - do you agree with your wife's opposition to the bill currently before The Wizengamot?" Horsmont asked.

"While it is not appropriate for The Chief Warlock to comment on The Minister of Magic, I can say that I make it a policy not to disagree with her when she is right" He paused "Which does seem to be most of the time" He paused as a few of the reporters laughed "But as Chief Warlock, I believe that this bill will pretty much bring about the end of our society as we know it" 

"You believe it is that serious?" Horsmont asked.

"The bill will put the Judicial Branch in the hands of The Wizengamot. And while the ramifications for the legal procedures in this country are disturbing enough, there is another factor that needs to be considered" He rested his hands on the podium "The Judicial Branch, amongst its other duties, rules on the legitimacy and validity of bills that are put before The Wizengamot. While my wife is correct in that I have a fair amount of influence in this area, the Judicial Branch has the final say on whether a bill is legitimate or not. This means that - should I submit a bill to have the 25th of August as National Luna Potter Day, during which everyone has to pay her a compliment and some sort of financial tribute, The Judicial Branch would be able to stop me no matter how much support I may have in The Chamber itself" He paused, then grinned "Before I continue, can I just make it clear that I have no intention of doing this - the 12th of March would be my preferred day for such a celebration" There was a wave of laughs.

"The Judicial Branch would stop this bill before it comes to the floor of The Chamber because it violates any number of provisions of The Treaty" He said "However, if I had direct influence over The Judicial Branch, it would not be beyond reason that I could convince them that this bill is worthwhile and is legitimate" There were a few confused looks, so he continued.

"While I gave you a trivial example, consider this - what if the bill to celebrate the glories of my wife was in fact a bill to privatise the treatment at St Mungo's? Or a bill to compel every family to hand over their first child for ritual sacrifice? Or a bill to legalise the hunting of purebloods, or werewolves, or vampires?" The room fell completely silent as he finished.

"As my wife said, The Judicial Branch is the most powerful force in our country, and if it becomes the plaything of future Ministers, future Chief Warlocks, future administrations then it will no longer be the force for good that it currently is - because while I understand that peoples views of The Judicial Branch are subjective, and that someone who has been sentenced to life in prison might not believe they are a force for good, I also hope that most people can see they act based purely on the law and not personal bias or political view points - and instead of being a force for good, it will become corrupt and turn into a force for evil" He paused "It is not something I want for this country, not something I want for our citizens and not a world I wish for our children" He took a deep breath "So much so, that - should this bill pass - I promise you here and now that the next bill will one to hold an emergency election to find a new Chief Warlock, as I will not serve under a politically biased Judicial Branch" He had expected some kind of response, but every journalist stared at him with identical expressions of shock.

"Does that answer your question, Mr Horsmont?"

xoxox

_"Does that answer your question, Mr Horsmont?"_

Luna stared at the monitor in the outer office with a similar expression of surprise.

"I take it, m'am, that he didn't tell you about this?" Susan asked.

"Not so much, no" Luna shook her head.

"Did you consider the same option?" Susan looked up at her.

"I did, but I was worried that it might encourage people who oppose the bill to vote for it just to spite me" Luna admitted "Plus I only have ten months, not twenty two"

"Makes sense" They looked back at the screen and saw Harry wrapping up the press conference "Should I let Hannah know you want to see him?"

"I am pretty sure he will come here first, but thank you" Luna smiled "I'll be in my office"

"Yes m'am"

xoxox

_12th of October, 2015_

"Mr Chief Justice - do you have an opinion on the bill being voted on this afternoon?" Percy - who had just entered the atrium of The Ministry - looked over to see Horsmont walking up to him.

"Do you really expect me to answer that, Mr Horsmont?" He replied with a slight smile.

"If it passes, your job - the job of the entire Judicial Branch - will be changed beyond recognition. I would think you would have some view on that" Horsmont responded.

"Oh - I have a view on it" Percy grinned "However, in the last sixteen years, have you ever heard a Justice express an opinion on a political story, let alone The Chief Justice?" Percy said, then continued before Horsmont could respond "The Judicial Branch is independent, Mr Horsmont, and as such we are not here to express views on the actions of the other branches"

"By tomorrow you might not be independent" Horsmont pointed out.

"Then you should come back and ask me for my opinion tomorrow" Percy said calmly.

"Thank you, Mr Chief Justice"

xoxox

Harry looked out from his seat at the front of The Chamber, then slowly got to his feet.

"Good afternoon" He said formally "We are here today to vote in the....." He paused, trying to avoid wrinkling his nose in disgust "....Return of Justice bill. The bill will alter The Unification Treaty to require new appointments to The Judicial Branch to be confirmed by The Wizengamot. Does anyone have any questions about the bill itself?" He looked around, then continued "Very well. The process for voting will be the same as usual, however because this bill will alter The Treaty and one of the seven basic principles, it will require one hundred and fifty votes to pass. The three quarters majority is set forth in The Unification Treaty, and ensures that The Treaty can not be changed without overwhelming support from those in power" He paused "It also means that I will not be required to use my vote today, because if it comes out as a tie, the bill will have been deemed to have been defeated anyway" There were a few nervous laughs, then Harry looked over to his right.

"Is the first Arcanum ready to vote?" He asked, and the thirty three members nodded "Very well - would you please cast your votes on this bill" He waited, holding his breath, as a single light lit up. He waited another two minutes, then smiled "Thank you" He looked over at the second group, already aware that unless there were fifteen yes votes in this group, this would be the single fastest vote ever in Wizengamot history.

"Is the second Arcanum ready to vote?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. After the group responded, he took a deep breath "Very well - would you please cast your votes?" Watching, he saw seven lights turn on. A moment later, two indicated a yes vote as well. Deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt, he held on for another three minutes, before letting out a long slow breath "Are all the votes counted?" He asked. When no one replied, he smiled "Thank you for your votes" He looked glanced over at Luna, who had a huge smile on her face, then looked back towards the centre of The Chamber.

"Members of The Wizengamot - while it is unusual for me to say this at this stage of the process, I can now inform you that the bill has failed to achieve the required number of votes. With only ten supporters in the first two Arcana, the sum total of remaining votes would still leave it four votes shy of the required total" He paused as there was a surprisingly loud burst of cheers and applause from The Chamber "While I admit this is a somewhat unprecedented situation, Wizengamot protocols were drawn up to deal with circumstances such as this" He glanced down at the papers on his table, just confirming what he had read earlier that day, then looked back up.

"If a simple voice vote agrees, we can conduct the vote of the final four Arcana together, to see the level of support the bill has" He paused again "If that vote fails, we will continue with standard voting procedure" He looked around "Before I call for the first vote, is anyone unclear on what this vote is for?" He looked around, waiting for an answer, then glanced down at the table once more.

"Very well - all in favour of finishing the last four Arcana at once, rather than individually say aye?" He was almost certain every voice in The Chamber spoke at once "The ayes definitely have it" He looked over to the left of The Chamber "Please cast your votes" He watched the one hundred and thirty four lights, resisting the urge to smile as only a further twenty two came on. He waited another minute, then nodded.

"Members of The Wizengamot - the Return to Justice bill has only received thirty two votes. Not only is this short of the three quarters majority required to pass a bill of this nature, it is short of the two thirds majority or even a simple majority" He paused "The bill is defeated, and will not be passed into law. Thank you all for your attendance today. This session is now adjourned"


	6. Truth and Justice

**POND BILL HUMILIATED IN HISTORIC WIZENGAMOT VOTE**

In one of the most surprising and shocking Wizengamot votes of recent times, The Return To Justice bill - submitted by Ronan Pond in an on going attempt to pursue his crusade against high ranking officials within the government - was utterly and totally humiliated.

A bill that was touted as being one that would "reform our society" and "return justice to the people" managed to gain only thirty two votes. 

As was pointed out by Chief Warlock Potter during his summing up, this didn't come anywhere close to reaching the one hundred and fifty votes required to alter one of the fundamental precepts of our society, and did not even come close to reaching the hundred and one votes that most bills require to pass.

When asked for comment, Minister Potter issued a statement saying that "The magnitude of this defeat indicates how much faith that the public and their representatives have in our current system, and how out of touch with reality the perception that the Judicial Branch is anything other than independent and the true arbiters of justice" 

Chief Warlock Potter issued a similar statement - "The people have spoken, and in a surprisingly loud voice. The Judicial Branch will remain independent and detached from the politics of government, leaving them to do their jobs in the same unbiased and disinterested way they have been since signing of The Treaty some fifteen years ago"

When asked for comment, Mr Pond - the author of this bill - merely said that "this was more evidence of the insidious and institutionalised corruption that has now infected every branch of our government"

xoxox

_14th of October, 2015_

"....together we can create the world we truly desire for our children, their children and all our inheritors" Luna looked around the briefing room as she finished her speech "There is another paragraph, but I would prefer to keep that a secret" She paused "So - what do you think?"

"Brilliant as always" James said with a bright smile "If you give that speech on the 31st, you will blow the entire Chamber away" The other occupants of the room all agreed.

"No comments on content?" She asked, then looked over as Peter raised his hand "Uncle Peter?"

"I know it's two weeks away, and you can't make that many changes without throwing the whole thing out of balance, but have you thought about what you will do if Burke's bill passes?" He asked quietly. 

"Blow up The Wizengamot, cast an imperious curse on Tom and Percy and declare myself master of the universe and have them join with me to reverse every bad law ever passed" Luna said in a deadpan voice.

"As long as you've thought about it" Peter replied with a laugh.

"Seriously - the section about the unification of the two worlds relates to that. And if The Wizengamot, in their infinite wisdom, decide to place a barrier between the two worlds, then I have a different paragraph" She moved some papers around on the podium, then looked up.

"While it has been a long held dream of mine to bring our two worlds closer together, to break down the barriers that keep us apart, the bill passed last week in The Wizengamot has put that day further out of reach than ever before. But I am not downcast nor downhearted, because if I have learned nothing else in the past fifteen years, I have learned that this country has a limitless capacity to learn. A capacity that has seen us embrace the company of werewolves, of vampires, of goblins and of a multitude of other sentient species" She paused.

"And while I also understand that fear can be a powerful motivator - that it can make people react in ways that they later come to question, or even regret - I am also a strong believer that hope will always trump fear, that doubt and insecurities will be replaced by knowledge, by wisdom and by a strong, firm belief in what is right. So while today our worlds may be further apart than ever, I truly believe that we will still, one day, see the magical and non-magical worlds united as they always should have been" Much to her surprise, the small audience burst into applause as she finished speaking, and she found herself blushing.

"Thank you" She said after the applause died down "And - sorry to disappoint you - but I am really hoping I do NOT have to use that version, so consider this my first, and last, SOTN Easter Egg" This time the room filled with laughter "So - any other comments?" Everyone shook their heads "Very well...... Hermione?"

"Luna - I was wondering if I could have two minutes?"

"With me?"

"With the group" Hermione replied. Luna looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"The podium is yours" She said, walking down from the front of the room to sit next to her husband. Hermione gave Ron's hand a squeeze, then walked up to the front and turned to face the assembled group.

"Some of you already know what I'm about to say, so apologies in advance" She paused "The day after Minister Potter gives her farewell State of The Nation address, I am announcing that I running to replace her"

xoxox

"I think it went well" Hermione said later that night, as she and Ron were having dinner.

"You really thought it wouldn't?" Ron smiled fondly. 

"Luna has left some enormous shoes to fill, love - sixteen years of unparalleled success" Hermione blushed "I was worried that people might think I am full of myself" Ron gave a soft chuckle.

"Hermione, love - they adore you. Did you really think they would give you anything other than their full support?" He reached out and took her hand "We have a lot of loyal and true friends, heart of my heart - and I am sure that once you announce officially, and your hat is in the ring, they will do everything they can" Hermione smiled.

"I know. At least my brain knows" She pauses "My heart, on the other hand......" She trailed off and shrugged "Two weeks"

"Two weeks" Ron grinned.

xoxox

_18th of October, 2015_

Jessie's eyes flicked open at the sound, and a second later she had bounded out of bed, crouching on the ground.

"Kyle" She said in a low whisper. Her husband opened his eyes, and looked over at her. He opened his mouth, but closed it again when she raised a hand.

"Someone's here" She said in a near silent voice "Go to Susie's room and lock the door. Use the floo and summon The aurors and The WPS. If you hear the alarm, use the floo to escape - it will take you to WPS Headquarters"

"I want to help you" Kyle whispered, but Jessie shook her head.

"Kyle - love - I know you want to protect me, but I did this for fifteen years" She let a truly feral grin cross her face "Trust me - I won't be in danger" He smiled back at her, then slipped out of bed, out of their bedroom and along the hall. Once he was in their daughter's room, Jessie walked out onto the landing and slowly down the stairs.

Crouching in the shadows, she watched as the front door slowly swung open, and five figures in dark cloaks walked in.

"The girl is upstairs, second room on the right" The lead figure said in a quiet voice "Once we've dealt with her, we leave her body hanging here so that it is the first thing her dog mother sees in the morning" There were a series of nods. 

"You're going to want to rethink that" Jessie said, speaking in a quiet, firm voice. All five figures span round to face her "Get out of my house, and I promise that - when I find you - you will only go to jail"

"What if we don't?" The first figure asked, slightly sneeringly.

"Then you will spend the rest of your life in the secure ward of St Mungo's, eating food through a straw and trying to forget the memories I am going to give you" Jessie said in the same calm, but firm, voice "So what's it to be?"

xoxox

"Dad....." Susie hugged her father tightly "Where's Mum?"

"She's just making sure we are okay" Kyle said comfortingly "She'll be here in a moment"

"Mr Bates?" They both looked round at the voice coming from the fireplace.

"Miss Smith?" Kyle asked in surprise.

"What's happening?" Ella's voice continued.

"Jessie heard intruders, and went to take care of them and asked me to summon The Aurors and WPS" Kyle replied "Susie's locked in her bedroom with me"

"Jessie's suggestion?" Ella asked, and Kyle nodded.

"Yes" He said "Can you get someone over here?"

"We'll be right there" The flames died almost at once, and Kyle hugged his daughter again.

"Should we help mum?" Susie asked quietly.

"She can take care of herself, darling" Kyle replied, kissing the top of her head.

xoxox

Ella walked quickly up the path to Jessie's house, accompanied by four aurors and another WPS agent.

They reached the front door, and Ella held her hand up. 

"Let me go in first - if I need help, you'll know" She said.

"We will?" The lead Auror asked.

"I'll scream - really loudly" Ella replied without smiling. The others nodded, and Ella turned and put her hand against the front door.

When it opened with a soft push, she took a deep breath, then stuck her head inside.

"They're all dead, boss" Ella stopped at the sound of Jessie's voice.

"Did they give you a choice?" Ella asked, looking at the bodies on the ground.

"They came after Susie. I gave them every chance to leave. They didn't take it" Jessie said in a toneless voice "I know what you have to do, but can I go up and see my husband and daughter first?"

"I just need you for one more moment" Ella said, then she looked out the door "Can you all come in now, please?" A few moments later, the Aurors and Agent came in.

"Jessica Bates - can you confirm that these people broke in and that you killed them in self-defence?" Ella asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, Agent Smith" Jessie nodded.

"And that you haven't altered this room at all to hide evidence or otherwise pervert the course of justice?"

"I haven't done anything, Miss Smith" Jessie replied.

"Finally - you are aware I have to put you under arrest and take you to The Ministry for questioning?" 

"I am aware, Miss Smith" Jessie nodded again.

"Very well - go up and talk to your family. And while I know it hasn't crossed your mind, please do not leave the house and come back down when you are finished" Ella smiled "Go talk to Susie and Kyle"

"Yes, m'am" Jessie gave her the first smile since she'd come through the door, then turned and bounded upstairs. Ella turned back to the others.

"Pictures, charms, spells - I want this fully documented" She glanced at the stairs, then looked back "We have to do this by the book and ensure everything is above board"

"We'll do it right" The lead Auror replied "We know she is one of us"

xoxox

"MUM!" Susie threw herself into Jessie's arms, hugging her tightly. Kyle walked up behind them and enfolded them in his arms.

"I'm fine, love" Jessie kissed Susie's forehead "Everything is okay" She looked up at Kyle, who smiled back at her. 

She held them for a few more minutes, then slowly stood up.

"I have to go" She said quietly "Miss Smith has to ask me a few questions, and she has to do it at The Ministry" 

"They're arresting you?" Kyle asked, then he frowned "What happened?" Jessie glanced down at their daughter, then back at up at him.

"I'll be back in the morning, love - you and Susie get some rest and I will see you tomorrow" She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"I'll walk down with you" Kyle said, but she shook her head.

"Stay here with Susie - make sure she gets some rest" Jessie paused "Mr Marchant will be up in a moment to tell you what's happening" She leaned over and kissed him, then hugged her daughter "I'll see you soon"

"Yes, love" Kyle nodded. Jessie gave him a final smile, then turned and walked back downstairs.

"Mr Marchant - my husband is keeping my daughter upstairs until you are done collecting evidence" She looked around the five corpses in the hall "I do NOT want Susie seeing this, so when you have a moment, can you go up and talk to Kyle and let him know what's happened" She paused "I don't want Susie to see this"

"I will take care of it" Joe Marchant nodded.

"I also have a favour to ask" Jessie looked at Ella "Can you assign a protection detail to the house?" She pointed at the bodies "They came here for Susie - to torture her to death and string her up so I would find her in the morning"

"I will make sure they are safe" Ella nodded "You have my word"

"Thank you" Jessie sighed with relief, then she held out her hands "I'm ready to go"

xoxox

"Minister - sorry to wake you, but there's been an incident" Luna blinked sleepily as Mr Noble stood beside her bed.

"Tell me" She said, reaching out for a glass of water.

"Miss Owens has been arrested and brought in for questioning" James said. Luna stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment.

"Am I actually awake?" She asked a few seconds later "Because I could have sworn you just told me Miss Owens had been arrested?"

"Yes, Minister" James nodded "On five counts of manslaughter" 

"BLOODY HELL" Luna exclaimed, causing Harry to sit bolt up right in shock.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, putting his arms around her and looking at James.

"About ninety minutes ago, five people broke into Jessie and Kyle's house. Eighty minutes ago, Kyle Bates summoned the Aurors and WPS, telling them that Jessie was confronting five intruders" James paused "When Ella, Mr Marchant and The Aurors arrived, they found all five intruders dead in Jessie's front hall, and Jessie herself confessed to killing them"

"So she was arrested and brought in to The Ministry" Luna nodded "Where are Kyle and Susie?"

"Still at home with a full protection detail guarding the house" James replied "Jessie didn't want Susie to see the bodies" 

"They were that bad?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know, sir" James shrugged "But given a choice, would you let Tomas and Callista see five dead bodies, even if they were perfectly preserved?" 

"He has a point" Luna sighed "Mr Noble - can you arrange a detail for us. We will be going to The Ministry, but first we need to go to the resident of Ambassador Lupin"

"Yes, Minister" James nodded, then turned and left the bedroom. Luna climbed out of bed.

"You're coming to?" She asked as Harry got out of bed as well.

"She's family" He said with a shrug. 

xoxox

"Ambassador Lupin - Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock are waiting in the lounge" Remus' agent said quietly. Remus stared at her for a second.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"They just said they need to speak to you on a personal matter" Faith Queen said quietly.

"Personal?" Remus sighed "Can you tell them I will be there in two minutes"

"Yes, Ambassador" Faith turned and walked out of the bedroom. Remus slipped out of bed, and grabbed a dressing gown.

"What's wrong, love?" Tonks asked sleepily.

"Harry and Luna are here - they said it was personal" Remus replied.

"Oh dear" Tonks sat up "Want me to come?"

"I'll see what's up, then let you know" Remus said "Go back to sleep"

"Some hope" Tonks replied, leaning back against the pillow "I'll wait up till you come back"

"Okay" Remus nodded.

xoxox

"Remus" Luna and Harry stood up as he entered.

"What's wrong? Is it Tom?" Remus asked quickly.

"No" Luna said "This will be a bit of a shock, but you need to know both on a personal and official level" She paused "Five people broke into Jessie and Kyle's tonight - from what we've learned, they were going to kill Susie"

"Bastards!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus - cam down" Harry rested a hand on his arm. Remus blushed.

"Sorry" He paused "You said were?"

"Jessie intercepted them, and now the five people are all dead" Luna continued "Kyle called The Aurors, and Miss Smith was obliged to take Jessie in for questioning - she was arrested on suspicion of five counts of manslaughter"

"But if it was self-defence...." Remus started, then shook his head "That would come up at the trial" He paused "Were they human?"

"We literally know as much as you do" Harry said "We came her firstly to let you know what had happened, and second because - as Ambassador - you are required to be consulted on cases involving werewolves" 

"Okay" Remus nodded "You are going to The Ministry?"

"Yes" Luna replied "We can't do anything about the arrest or about how justice is administered, but we want to be there any way"

"I will be along shortly - I just want to let Tonks know what's going on" He paused, looking down at himself "And possibly put some clothes on"

"Might be wise" Luna grinned "We'll see you there?"

"Count on it"

xoxox

"Minister, Mr Chief Warlock, Mr Ambassador" Ella nodded politely "Miss Owens is currently talking to her lawyer, but the plan is she will under go a veritaserum questioning in about twenty minutes, pending her lawyer's approval"

"Can I speak to her before she is questioned?" Remus asked. Ella turned to him.

"I will agree to that under three conditions" She said after a moment's thought "I realise you are Miss Owen's Ambassador, and as such you have a right to talk to her, but I can't ignore the fact you are her father, and that family visits are not usually permitted" 

"I understand" Remus nodded "What are the conditions?" 

"First - her lawyer has to be present" Ella said "Second, while I don't expect you to keep it entirely professional, this has to be an Ambassadorial visit, not a parental one" 

"You don't want to give the appearance of favouritism" Remus smiled.

"Thirdly - the cameras in the room have to be switched on" Ella said "They were turned off while she talks to her lawyer, and the recordings will be shown to no one outside The WPS, however I want to be able to show that Caesar's wife is beyond reproach should the need arise"

"I can't see a problem with any of those" Remus replied calmly.

"Then give me two minutes to set it up and I will call you in" Ella gave a brief nod then turned and walked away. Remus looked at Harry and Luna.

"I will catch up with you later" He said, half questioning.

"We'll be in Luna's office" Harry said.

xoxox

"Mrs Bates" Remus gave her a polite smile.

"Mr Ambassador" Jessie returned the smile.

"I am just here for an Ambassadorial visit" Remus continued "Are you happy with the treatment you are receiving? You don't feel you are being treated differently because you are a werewolf?"

"I am fine, Mr Ambassador" Jessie couldn't help grinning "I understand this process well, having been on the other side of it more times than I can remember, and they are doing everything by the book"

"Because you are a WPS agent?" Remus asked, and Jessie nodded.

"They want to make sure that no one can accuse them of corruption or favouritism" She explained, then looked at her lawyer "I can talk about the case?"

"You can talk about what you want" Sophie Smith nodded "I am just here to see that Mr Lupin doesn't put you under undue pressure to confess, or attempt to get you to change your story"

"Why in the world would he do that?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"A werewolf on trial could be an embarrassment to the nation" Sophie suggested "Getting you to confess and forego the trial would be easier" She realised Remus was looking at her with a slightly confused expression "Sorry, Mr Ambassador - I am not suggesting that you would do any of that. However, I am here to represent Miss Owens' best interests"

"As am I" Remus smiled at her "But I understand" He looked at Jessie "You were saying?"

"I'm a werewolf - a fairly prominent one at that - who killed five humans. That alone is reason enough to make this a landmark case. But add to it the fact I am the Head of Investigations and the former Head of Operations of the agency designed to protect humans from werewolves and any number of people would have a field day with this" Jessie paused "They have to make sure no one can question any part of this - no hint of favouritism or suggestion of a cover up"

"But they are still treating you fairly?" Remus confirmed "They aren't trying to get you to change your story - to make life easier?"

"Unbiased, disinterested and fair" Jessie nodded "They aren't treating me as anyone special, but they aren't treating me as someone they've convicted" She paused "As someone who has been through this on that side of the desk, I can say this is what I would expect"

"Good" Remus smiled "So - how are you doing? With the deaths?"

"I regret every life I have taken, but they came to kill my daughter. To torture her to death and then hang her body where I would find it" Her voice was cold and angry "I told them to leave. I told them that if they left, they would simply be put in jail, but if they tried to harm me, my daughter or my husband, I would do everything in my power to prevent them" She looked at her father, then her face relaxed "I regret the necessities of my actions, but - quite honestly - I am not sorry about what I did"

xoxox

_19th of October, 2015_

**HEAD OF WPS ARRESTED - FIVE BODIES REMOVED FROM HOUSE**

**HEAD OF WPS STANDS DOWN FOLLOWING ARREST ON FIVE COUNTS OF MANSLAUGHTER**

**RONALD WEASLEY NEW ACTING HEAD OF WPS FOLLOWING JESSICA BATES ARREST**

**HEAD OF WPS TO BE PUT ON TRIAL ON FIVE CHARGES OF MANSLAUGHTER**

xoxox

"Before we start - can I just pre-empt about three dozen questions and tell you that Minister Potter has no comment on the events of today involving Miss Owens and her family" Daniel looked around the press room "Nor does she have any comment on The WPS investigation, any suspected or alleged motive or anything else that relates to the case that is going to be before the courts in the near future" He paused "With that in mind, are there any questions?"

xoxox

"Minister - Miss Smith and Chief Justice Weasley are here" Susan said.

"Then show them in" Luna stood up as Ella and Percy came in "Good afternoon"

"Minister"

"Minister"

"Have a seat" Luna waved them to the seats in front of her desk "So - are you all done?"

"Yes, Minister" Ella nodded "I am one hundred percent convinced that it was nothing more than self-defence. The five people were all connected to The GRA, and under veritaserum Jessie has confirmed that they were their to torture her daughter to death. She also said she gave them every chance to leave, and from her description of the fight that ensued, she had no choice but to kill them - it was the only way to prevent them from killing Kyle, Susie and herself"

"Why do I sense a but?" Luna asked.

"Miss Owens - while acting in self defence - is a werewolf who killed five human beings. And a WPS Agent. And the daughter of The Werewolf Ambassador. And the friend of a fair number of senior staff in the government, including The Minister and Chief Warlock" Percy paused "Minister - all of this has been done by the book, and I am as confident as Miss Smith that Miss Owens did nothing wrong, either morally or legally. However the average member of the public is not so forgiving and the more right wing members of the press are even less so"

"You want to put her on trial" Luna said, understanding.

"A public trial, conducted by a panel of Justices, will only confirm what we already know, but it will confirm it in public, and it will ensure it is confirmed by someone outside The WPS, The DMLE, The Ministry and The Werewolf Nation" Ella said "Jessie agrees - she knows that, for the good of The WPS and The Werewolf nation - she has to face trial"

"Okay" Luna nodded, leaning back in her chair "I take it I have no say in this?"

"This is merely a courtesy" Percy admitted "It will be heard in two days time and - totally unofficially and off the record - I don't expect it to last for more than half a day"

"Is she being held until then?"

"No - but she won't return to her job, and she, Kyle and Susie will spend most of their time at their house, which still has the extra protection detail" Ella smiled "I understand Emily and Lucy are going to visit - it's been cleared with her agents and her lawyer - but that;s about it"

"Minister - forgive me for this...."

"We won't be visiting, Percy" Luna smiled "It has been made clear that the only visitors she can have are her lawyer, Ambassador Lupin and his family, and people who are not directly connected to any branch of government"

"Sorry, but I don't want accusations of corruption or patronage" Percy said.

"Cross my heart" Luna mimed the gesture "Do we know anything more about the five GRA members?"

"Still under investigation" Ella said "Ron's task force is looking into them, although Ron has temporarily recused himself on account of the fact he is now acting Head of Investigations"

"How's he doing with that?" Luna asked.

"He hates it" Ella said flatly "I mean - he can do it, and I have total and complete faith in him, but he wants Jessie back on the job, and wants to get back to proper investigations rather than running the department" She smiled "He and his wife are so different - she is a born administrator, while I think he would rather walk over hot coals than take a managerial position" She shrugged "Anyway - despite that, the department is in good hands until Jessie comes back"

"Excellent" Luna smiled, then let out a yawn "Sorry - I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" She saw Ella's expression "Something I think you can probably sympathise with" 

"We generally need less sleep, but it has been a bugger of a long day"

"Then I will let you get on with whatever work you need to do, so you can get to bed early tonight" She yawned again "Because - unless war breaks out - I am not staying past four this afternoon, and I will be in bed by ten" 

"Sounds like a plan" Ella nodded.

xoxox

_20th of October, 2015_

"Mr Pond - I have reviewed your petition to have the trial televised, and while I understand the intent behind it, I have to inform you that I am going to reject it" Percy stared across his desk at Ronan Pond.

"May I ask the reason why?" Ronan asked in a tight voice "Because I believe that the petition I provided made a number of good points, and that - given this trial is one of the most important to take place in recent months - letting the public see justice be done is a worthy goal" He paused "In addition - you know that the entire array of newspapers and television will report the outcome of this trial, and each one will put their own unique spin on it"

"Freedom of the press is something we all hold dear, Mr Pond" Percy said calmly "And while the fact that newspapers are allowed to express their own points of view, and attach their own commentary does mean that every report will be different, I believe that is one of the strengths of our country, not one of the weaknesses"

"You don't believe that the truth is the truth?" Ronan frowned "That there are many versions of it?"

"What is truth? Is truth a changing law? We both have truths - are mine the same as yours?" Percy replied, then rolled his eyes when Ronan looked at him with a confused expression "From a professional point of view, I believe the truth is one thing. As a Justice, it is my job to get to the truth behind an accusation" He paused "However, from a personal point of view, I believe the truth is what you make it" 

"I don't understand how you can hold both views" Ronan said "Either there is one truth, or there is no such thing as truth" 

"Mr Pond - you ran for election three years ago, and you didn't win" Percy gazed at him levelly "Do you believe it was a humiliating defeat, or do you think you fought a good campaign that you can be proud of?"

"A good campaign" Ronan snapped.

"But, with all due respect, you barely managed to get into double digits in most districts and in some you got no votes at all. You recorded one of the lowest percentages and lowest totals since The Unification. Most people would say that is embarrassing and humiliating" Percy said, then raised his hand before Ronan could reply "I am not stating an opinion either way, Mr Pond - I am just telling you that - for most people - truth depends entirely on your point of view, and the press are no exception"

"Which is surely all the more reason to allow this trial to be televised, so that the people can see the truth of what happens without the filter of the news media" Ronan insisted.

"The press is free to report things how they see fit as long as they stick to the facts" Percy said "And any member of the public can come to court and listen to the trial as it takes place - it will be held in public"

"But that still doesn't explain the ban on television" Ronan pointed out "Or why you refuse to make an exception in this case"

"The ban exists for two primary reasons - because our judicial system is there to protect the innocent. That is its sole and primary purpose. It is not there to serve as entertainment to the masses - something that is the sole reason television exists" Percy said "Secondly - having witnessed a number of televised trials from other countries, the idea that people get to see the court case and so learn the truth is a joke. All it means is that people can make their own biased, inept judgements far faster than they can when they have to wait for the press reports to be published" He shook his head "What you would see on screen would be formed by what the editor of the program decides to show you - there would still be bias towards one view or another, it would just be far more subtle and insidious" He glanced at the parchment on his desk.

"Finally - I have it on good authority from both the prosecution and defence that the trial will involve some testimony from WPS agents that would need to be redacted from any reports. The press know and understand this, and should anything come out in the trial that can not be reported, the press are pretty good at self-censorship in this area. I have no faith that the television coverage would be equally good, and unless the entire trial is broadcast on a twenty minute delay - to ensure that, should something come out that is non-reportable it can be prevented from being broadcast - the live broadcasting of a trial would prove an unacceptable risk to national security, to WPS operations and to the protectees being guarded" He gave Ronan a polite smile.

"I have given you my ruling, Mr Pond, and that ruling is final. Good day"

xoxox

_21st of October, 2015_

"Miss Owens - when the five men arrived at your home, why didn't you call The Aurors right away?" The prosecutor - Mike Robbins - asked.

"I asked my husband to do it" Jessie replied "Along with protecting our daughter"

"But you went out to confront the five men, rather than waiting for The Aurors" Mike continued "Why?"

"I had no idea how many there were, what they wanted and how powerful they were" Jessie explained "If we had barricaded ourselves in Susie's room and there had been twenty men, instead of five, we would have been overwhelmed and killed by the time The Aurors arrived" 

"So you decided to take the law in to your own hands?" Mike asked.

"I went down to see who was trying to break in to my house" Jessie said "I then confronted them and asked them to leave - just like I would with any guest who I did not want in my home" She looked across the court at Mike "I am pretty sure that that is not illegal, Mr Robbins"

"True, but most people who ask their guests to leave do not end up with five dead bodies, Miss Owens" 

"Before I ask them to leave, I heard them say they were going to find my daughter, torture her to death and string her up so that I would find her body" Jessie said in a cold, angry tone "I gave them a chance to leave, in an attempt to stall them while The Aurors arrived - but they attack me. All five of them rushed me at the same time, two of them with silver bars"

"And you fought back?"

"Of course I fought back" Jessie said "If someone came at you with a deadly weapon, would you just stand there and let them kill you?"

"But you aren't an average person" Mike said calmly "You are a trained WPS agent, and a werewolf"

"So that means I am not permitted the right of self-defence?" Jessie asked.

"I am suggesting that you could have disabled or incapacitated them in some other way - that killing them was an overreaction and something that goes beyond the bounds of self-defence" Mike explained "At any point, did you attempt to do that?"

"I knocked out two of the men. One of their associates revived them and they renewed their attack on me" Jessie frowned "Mr Robbins - I gave them every chance to surrender. Every chance to run away. They didn't take any of those chances and continued to attack me - continued to try to kill me so that they could go upstairs and kill my daughter" Mike gazed at her, then nodded.

"No further questions"

xoxox

"Miss Smith - you were the first WPS Agent on the scene" Lana Duvall said calmly "Can you tell me what you found?"

"I found Miss Owens sat on the floor, and five bodies strewn around the hall" Ella said "The entire place was a mess - from my professional opinion I would say there was a fairly big fight there"

"Was that all?" Lana asked "Miss Owens has testified that at least two of her attackers were armed with silver bars"

"I found one silver bar still in the hands of one of the corpses, and I found two silver bars lying at the end of the hall - forensic testing showed that this was one bar that had been broken in two" 

"What did Miss Owens say when you arrived?"

"That she had given the attackers every chance to leave, but that they had given her no choice" Ella said.

"Thank you" Lana sat down, and Mike stood up.

"Miss Smith - how long after Mr Bates' call for help did you arrive at Miss Owen's house?"

"I would say maybe ten, fifteen minutes" Ella replied "No more than that"

"Miss Owens fought and killed five full grown men in fifteen minutes?" Mike sounded surprised "Does that sound like she took the time to give them a chance" Ella stared at him calmly, then smiled.

"Mr Robbins - have you ever seen WPS training? Before you are permitted to join a detail, you have to disable five fellow agents in under five minutes" She paused "We are the best of the best, Mr Robbins and we take our duties very seriously" 

"In your training are you taught to take prisoners or to render people unconscious?"

"Of course" Ella nodded "However our guiding principle - the overriding lesson - is that the security of our charges come first" She looked over at Jessie "Miss Owens is the former Head of our department and the woman who taught most of us how to be Agents" She looked back at Mike "The WPS are the best of the best, Mr Robbins, and Miss Owens is the best of all of us" 

"So she could easily could have rendered them unconscious, rather than killing them?" Mike prompted.

"I have absolute faith that she would have done only what was necessary to stop them from killing her, her husband and her daughter - even if that meant putting them down for good" 

xoxox

"Jessica Owens-Bates, please rise" Tyson Marvala looked at Jessie as she rose to her feet.

"We have heard details about the attack, about your response and about the outcome. We have also heard from expert witnesses about WPS training and other aspects of the case" Tyson paused "Before we rule, do you have anything to say?"

"I did what I thought was best, Mr Justice, and I have no regrets about putting the lives of my husband and daughter above the lives of those who came to torture and kill her. And while I understand the magical world is possibly uncomfortable with a werewolf being responsible for the deaths of five humans, I would ask anyone who has a problem with what I did what they would do in the same circumstances" She paused "That is all, Mr Justice" 

"Very well" Tyson took a breath "It is the verdict of the court that - while you are undeniably responsible for the death of these five men, the circumstances in which the deaths occurred most definitely support the claim of self-defence, and the defence of others" He smiled "Mrs Bates - you are free to go, with no stain against your character" She stood up "This court is adjourned"


	7. A Gold, Unattainable Sky

_22nd of October, 2015_

**WPS HEAD FOUND INNOCENT**

We at The Solaris welcome the decision of the court - that we all have a right to self defence.

We also condemn those that would use the tools of violence and terror to achieve political change. The GRA have been revealed time and again as cowardly, craven bullies. And while we would never revel in the death or glorify the killing of a sentient being, we can not deny the world will not be a worse place without these people in it.

xoxox

"Minister Potter welcomes the ruling that all members of our society have a right to defend themselves, even with lethal force, should the situation call for such force to be used" Daniel announced from the podium "She also backed the return of Miss Owens to the Head of Investigations, and thanks Mr Weasley for his role as acting Head during this difficult time" He looked around, then pointed at Tonks "Mrs Lupin?"

"The vote on the two bills in regard to relations with the non-magical world takes place in two days time. Does Minister Potter have a comment on either bill, and does she have a comment about the other editorial that appeared in The Solaris this morning?" Daniel looked up in surprise as Miss Smith and Mr Noble walked into the briefing room. 

"Daniel? Did you hear my question?" Tonks asked, then - when Daniel didn't respond - she looked over her shoulder to see the two WPS agents walking down the two sides of the room.

"Mrs Tonks, if you will give me one moment, I believe you will have a better answer than you were expecting" Daniel said, then - when Miss Smith nodded - he smiled "Ladies and gentlemen - The Minister of Magic" The reporters all stood up as Luna walked down to the podium, then turned to face them.

"Please be seated" She said "Mrs Lupin - I believe you had a question?"

"Yes, Minister" Tonks nodded "In two days time, The Wizengamot is going to vote on two bills that could literally change the face of our society. Do you have any comment on either of the bills, and - in a related topic - do you have any comment on the editorial from The Solaris this morning?"

"The Solaris is free to express its opinion as it sees fit" Luna replied with a slight smile "Free speech and a free press is one of the corner stones of our society, and something I am quite proud of. However - in a free country - we are free to disagree with everyone else" She smiled calmly "The Solaris would have us believe that we should look for the lowest common denominator. That we should settle for what we have - that we should not take risks to improve ourselves" She shook her head.

"I believe we should aim higher than that. I believe that if we turn our back on the non-magical world, if we become insular and isolated, it will destroy us as a society. We will stagnate, and we will die. It may take a thousand years, it may take five, but it will happen if we break all our ties with the other world" She paused "But I believe we are better than that. I believe that some risks are worth the reward. I believe that the best version of our world - of both our worlds - is united in partnership, not cowering in fear" She raised her hands "I believe that we should aim not for the lowest, nor for the safest, but that we should - as a wise man once wrote - live with our hearts striving upwards to a gold unattainable sky"

"Dream the impossible dream?" Tonks asked, and Luna smiled.

"The Solaris is wrong. Alice Burke is wrong. We can exist in co-operation and co-existence but we can also exist in safety. The DMLE, The WPS, The DOM and other agencies have assured me that we can prevent a recurrence of the incident on Platform 9 3/4. That we can - quite literally - have the best of both worlds without sacrificing anything in either" She looked around the room, then looked at Tonks again "In two days time, I have faith that The Wizengamot will do the right thing. They will not vote for the eventual decline and fall of our society, but instead will reaffirm that we are - as we have ever been - one world with a common goal. That we are, as we have ever been, ready to face the challenge of tomorrow" She smiled "That we are, as we have ever been, a society that - rather than hiding in the past will always and forever look to the future" 

xoxox

"I knew letting you watch that film was a mistake" Harry grinned as Luna entered his office.

"I had to say something, and this time they will definitely remember what I have said" She plopped down into his lap and gave him a smacking kiss "Too much?"

"You can never kiss me too much, my love" Harry replied, making her laugh "Oh - you meant the press conference"

"Yes, dear" Luna gave him another kiss.

"I think you put your point across very well - and I think that people will listen" She leaned her head against his shoulder as he continued talking "Based on my latest discussions, Burke's bill has some support - but it is mostly coming from those who are trying to push the fear and terror angle"

"They are trying to scare people into dividing our worlds?" Luna rolled her eyes "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because you are a unique and remarkable woman, which is why I love and adore you" Harry kissed her cheek "But the fact they are using fear and terror while you are using optimism and hope puts you in a far better position. The Wizengamot members who are neutral are more likely to look to you because they want to believe in a better world rather than a terrifying one" 

"Wow - who knew I was that good" Luna grinned.

"Well - me, obviously" Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Obviously" Luna laughed "So - what do you think? Do we have a shot?"

"Unless something unexpected happens, I think Burke's bill will get maybe seventy or eight votes - not enough to pass. Your bill will get slightly more, and - depending how the press react to your Impossible Dream speech - could get maybe two thirds of the vote" Harry said confidently.

"I can live with that" Luna grinned, then kissed him again "So - if we have that all wrapped up, what are we going to do with our free time?" 

"I have a few ideas" Harry waggled his eyebrows at her, then let out a low curse when there was a knock on the door "Come in Hannah" They both looked round as the door opened slowly and Hannah popped her head round.

"Sorry to intrude, sir, but you have a meeting with Ambassadors Black and Lupin in about five minutes"

"Damn" Harry sighed "Can you bring me the file, please?"

"Of course, sir" Hannah nodded, then slipped out of the room again. Harry turned to his wife.

"Sorry, my dearest love, but it looks like our crocheting activities will have to wait until later. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus want to talk to me about potential changes in European laws regarding werewolves - it's not something I can put off"

"No worries, love" Luna slipped off his lap and stood up "I will see you at home, my most beloved" She gave him a passionate kiss, then turned and strolled out of the office.

When she encountered Remus and Sirius in the outer office, she grinned.

"He's all yours, boys"

xoxox

_23rd of October, 2015_

**MINISTER POTTER MAKES PASSIONATE APPEAL FOR UNITY**

**A GOLD UNATTAINABLE SKY - MINISTER POTTER'S OPTIMISTIC VISION FOR THE FUTURE**

**MINISTER POTTER NAILS HER COLOURS TO THE MAST OVER WIZENGAMOT VOTES**

**WILL THE IMPOSSIBLE DREAM BECOME A REALITY?**

xoxox

_24th of October, 2015_

"How's the vote going?" James and Lily walked into Florean Fortescue's to find Susan, Hannah, Padma and Tonks sat around a table. 

"We are down to the last Arcanum" Tonks said as the radio droned in the background "The vote has been split all the way along" She sighed "Currently the vote is one vote in favour"

"Oh dear" James pulled a chair out to let Lily sit down, then sat down next to her.

"If it gets more than sixteen votes, it will pass" Padma added "Sixteen votes will make it a tie and will give the deciding vote to The Chief Warlock"

"Good lord I hope it doesn't come to that" Lily sighed "He won't vote for it, and when he votes against it there will be any number of complaints from the right wing press about him and Luna being in a conspiracy cahoots" 

"Conspiracy cahoots?" Susan asked, slightly amused.

"Sorry - when I get nervous, my language is the first thing to go" Lily grinned "But you know what helps?"

"Ice cream!" Padma, Tonks and Hannah said in unison.

"Then fear not, fair damsel - I shall fetch you all the ice-cream in the world!" James bounded to his feet, placing his hands on his hips. The five women stared at him, all trying not to laugh "Oh shut up" He rolled his eyes, and stomped off to the counter.

"Your husband is very adorable, you know" Tonks said with a grin.

"I am aware" Lily smiled, then looked up at the radio "Hold on - I think Harry is ready to announce something" The shop fell silent as Harry's voice came on the radio again.

"The last Arcanum of votes has been counted, and there are fifteen votes in support of the bill" 

"YES!" Susan punched the air, then hugged her wife. 

"This gives the bill a total of ninety nine votes" Harry continued, his voice nearly drowned by the cheering that filled the shop "Therefore it is my duty to announce The Burke-Thompson bill has failed to gain the requisite support and has been rejected by The Chamber" A burst of applause came through the radio, mirrored by one in Fortescue's. 

"The second bill - which has been renamed The Golden Sky bill - will be voted on in two hours time. Until then, The Chamber stands in recess. Thank you" 

xoxox

"If you can give us two minutes, Minister, Mr Chief Warlock" Miss Smith said.

"I know I forgot my parents' anniversary, but I am pretty sure they aren't dangerous" Harry grinned at The WPS chief.

"Of course, Mr Chief Warlock. If you could both hold here, I will be back in a moment" She turned and walked into Fortescue's.

"I swear one day I will make her laugh" Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh - you have made her laugh" Luna said with a grin.

"I have?" Harry asked.

"Just not necessarily on purpose" Luna added, making Harry glare at her.

"Thank you, dear"

"I live to serve" Luna grinned sweetly, then they both turned to Miss Smith as she walked out of the shop.

"The shop is clear and secure" She said.

"Thank you, Miss Smith" Harry grinned, then he took Luna's hand and walked into the shop, only to stop a second later when they were greeted by a wall of applause as everyone gave them a standing ovation.

"Thank you - thank you" Luna waved her hands "But I am sure you have better things to do than to applaud us, especially when you all have ice-cream going cold" There was a ripple of laughter, then everyone sat down. Luna and Harry walked over and sat down at the table his parents, Tonks, Padma, Hannah and Susan were sat at.

"Congratulations, Minister" Susan said.

"Thank you" Luna smiled back "But we are only halfway through the process. The biggest challenge is coming up in about ninety minutes"

"I have faith, m'am" Susan grinned.

"Then I can't see how we can fail!" Luna laughed.

xoxox

"Well - I am sorry to break up the party, but Harry and I need to go back to work" Luna said, getting to her feet "We have a bill to pass and speeches to make" Harry stood up as well.

"Do you need us, sir?" Hannah asked.

"Once the bill is done - until then you are off the clock" Harry smiled.

"Thank you sir, m'am" Susan nodded.

"Just don't get sick from eating too much" Luna added.

"Yes m'am" Susan laughed.

"Mum, dad - we'll see you later" Harry leaned over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, dear" Lily replied.

"Thank you" Harry smiled, then reached out to take his wife's hand "Sancho - my armour, my sword!"

"I'm Sancho? Seriously?" Luna stared at him.

"Dulcinea?"

"Better" Luna nodded "But you were saying?"

"What matter wounds to the body of a Knight Errant? For each time he falls....." Their voices faded out as they left Fortescue's and down Diagon Alley towards The Ministry. The entire shop stared at the doors for a moment, then Lily turned to her husband.

"More ice-cream dear?"

"Yes please"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Lily dropped her spoon into her bowl.

"All sixty six votes went against them" She said "Has that ever happened before?" 

"Twice in just under a thousand votes" Hannah said without thinking "For all that we hear about the Pureblood power block, it is rare to see them all on the same page"

"Wonderful" James sighed "Hopefully The Ministry votes will offset them a little"

"I guess we will find out any minute now" Padma turned in her seat as Harry's voice came on the radio again.

"The third Arcanum has voted, and there are thirty two votes for the bill" He announced "This gives the bill a total of thirty two votes" He paused "Is The fourth Arcana ready to vote?"

"Well - it's a start" James gave a hopeful smile.

"It's thirty two more votes than they had before" Lily added.

"And it's nearly a third of what they need already" Susan added.

"The fourth Arcanum has voted" Harry's voice cut across their conversation, and even Padma could tell he was smiling "All thirty three votes are cast in support of the bill"

"Woooohoooo!" Tonks exclaimed "Fifty five votes - more than half way there"

"This gives the bill a total of fifty five votes" Harry's voice continued "Is the fifth Arcanum ready to vote?"

xoxox

"I can't remember when two votes have ever been this close" Tonks said, leaning back in her chair "It is rare enough that one vote goes to the Sixth Arcanum, let alone two in a row" 

"Given the topic at hand, I guess it makes sense" Padma said "I know that werewolves, vampires, a free press and so on are hot button issues but even back in Professor Dumbledore's day the number one topic of contention between the two halves of the magical world has always been our relationship with the non-magical world" 

"It's true" James nodded "We are afraid of them because - as bad as it sounds - our earliest ancestors abused our power terribly and made the non-magical world terrified of us. And - even though most of the non-magical world doesn't believe in us any more, the race memory of what we did is still there - and they are still scared" He glanced up at the radio "How long does it take to count thirty three votes?"

"The sixth Arcanum has voted" Harry's voice announced.

"Or - you know - just tell me to shush" James rolled his eyes.

"Shush!" Lily, Tonks and Padma said in unison, making him laugh.

"The sixth Arcanum gives the bill thirty two votes" Harry said in a surprisingly calm voice "This brings the total number of votes for The Golden Sky bill to one hundred and twenty two. And so it is my great privilege to announce that it has passed...." The rest of his sentence was drowned out as the entire ice-cream shop burst into cheers.

xoxox

"Minister - what is your reaction to the bill passing?" Katie Ball asked. Luna and Harry were both stood behind the podium in the briefing room, less than an hour after the bill had been passed.

"I am, unsurprisingly very happy" Luna grinned "The terrible events of the 1st of September were a wake up call, however it was not a call to divide our two worlds, merely to make certain that we take steps to ensure the safety of both our worlds. With the support of The Wizengamot and the people, we can now do that - and we will make certain that such an event will not happen again"

"Mr Chief Warlock - is it significant that The Burke-Thompson bill came within a single vote of passing? Will that fact be taken into account when implementing The Golden Sky bill?"

"The level of support for The Burke-Thompson bill was more than expected" Harry nodded "However it is not my place to comment on Ministry operations or how The Ministry conducts its business" He felt Luna step on his foot behind the cover of the podium, and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Minister Potter - would you care to answer the question?" The reporter asked.

"The implementation of the bill will be worked out over the next week or so. I can't speak to the details just yet, but I am sure they will be forthcoming soon enough"

"Minister Potter" Tonks raised her hand "Will the bill be implemented by the start of the election?"

"Again - I can't speak to the specifics, but I suspect that while we may have the details worked out by The State of The Nation, the actual implementation may take a little longer. Given the fact security is at stake, we want to do it right, rather than quickly" She looked around the room "If there are no more questions....."

"Would you care to give us a preview of The State of The Nation?" Horsmont asked.

"I can tell you that it will be made up of quite a few words, some of which may include State, Nation and Quixotic" She paused "And the broom chase in the middle is one of the best I have ever seen" There were a few moments of silence, then Horsmont rolled his eyes.

"Minister - are you, perhaps, teasing us?" He asked.

"There is a chance of that, yes" She admitted "Sorry"

xoxox

_31st Of October, 2015_

"....together we can create the world we truly desire for our children, their children and all our inheritors" Luna paused, allowing the applause to sweep round The Wizengamot Chamber. Her State of The Nation address had been remarkably well received - though whether that was due to content or because it was the last one she would ever give, she wasn't certain.

"Thank you" She smiled "Normally I would leave the address there, however as this is the last State of The Nation I will ever give, and one of the last times I will be addressing this august Chamber in my position as Minister of Magic, I would like to add one last thing" She paused, surprised to find tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"I have served as your Minister for fifteen years, and it has truly been the greatest honour, privilege and experience of my life. I am truly grateful that you have trusted me to represent this great country of ours, and while it has not all been plain sailing, I would not change a moment and I will cherish every minute of my time in office. I am humbled by the faith you have shown in me, and proud of the society that we have created together in the past decade and a half" She paused "Over the coming months we will find out the names of those who wish to take on this burden, and I wish them all luck. This job is not easy, it is not for the faint-hearted. But - as I stand here before you, I can honestly and truly say that the rewards of this job are more than worth the effort and work it requires" She smiled "Thank you for allowing me to serve, to lead and to represent you all - it is something I will never forget, and something that will stay with me for the rest of my life" She smiled "Thank you, and good night" 

xoxox

 _"Thank you and good night"_

Fred and George watched as - on the screen relaying The State of The Nation from The Wizengamot Chamber - the entire Chamber rose to their feet in rapturous applause. Even the press gallery were on their feet, joining in the ovation as Luna was greeted by Harry, Tomas and Callista. A moment later, both presenters realised that the audience assembled in their studio had done the same thing, and the twins soon followed suit.

Luna, Harry and their children stood for another few minutes as the ovation showed no sign of abating, then, hand in hand with her two children, Luna walked towards the rear of The Chamber and vanished from sight. As the ovation started to die out, Fred turned back to their audience, who were also retaking their seats.

For a moment, he simply stared at them, words refusing to form in his brain as he replayed the scene in The Chamber.

"Well...." He started, then trailed off, looking hopefully at George.

"Minister Potter finishes her final State of The Nation address with a heartfelt note of thanks" George said, still looking slightly awed "And in a sight rarely seen in the chamber, the entire government applauds her words - a sign that everyone recognises what a truly historic address this was, and that we are coming to the end of an era"

"We will be discussing the rest of The State of The Nation shortly, however - as compelling as her priorities for the rest of her time in office were - I believe it will be her final words that tonight is remembered for" Fred continued, finally finding his voice "And who could argue with her? The public elected her five times, and - based on the support she had tonight and the most recent opinion - it is becoming apparent that if she had not decided to step down, there would be no question of her being re-elected for another term" 

"There are very few figures in our world that can be said to be truly beloved" George smiled "But I think, after tonight's speech, very few people will have a bad word to say about Minister Potter"

xoxox

"You evil woman!" Hermione tried to glare at Luna as the group walked towards the briefing room.

"Me?" Luna smiled innocently "What did I do?"

"You gave a farewell speech that will be the standard for speeches for the next hundred years!" Hermione threw up her hands "I am already looking at my announcement speech tomorrow and planning on rewriting most of it because compared to yours it sounds like I am bibbling idiot!" 

"Ooops" Luna grinned wickedly, then gave Hermione a genuine smile "Hermione, sweetheart, you will be fine"

"You screwed over everyone who is ever going to write a speech from now on!" Hermione said, trying not to smile "And god help whoever has to give the next State of The Nation address - they will be doomed from the get go!"

"It was that good?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't already know it, Madame Minister" Hermione paused, then threw her arms around Luna "It was possibly the single best speech I have ever heard in my entire life"

"Hey - I thought that was what you said when I proposed to you?" Ron gave her a fake frown. Hermione, not releasing Luna, looked over at him.

"Well - I hadn't heard this one then, had I?" She said with a grin. Tomas and Callista both exploded in to laughter, while Harry managed to restrain himself.

"Thank you, Madame Minister" Ron sighed "The one time I managed to string words together coherently and now even my wife thinks I am in second place!" The twins continued to laugh, and Harry broke down and joined in.

"Sorry, love" Luna - breaking free from Hermione - leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"It was truly brilliant, Luna" He said "And I have to admit, I agree with my wife"

"Always a good policy" Harry said with a smirk.

"Are you going to the studio?" Hermione asked as they reached the briefing room.

"No" Luna shook her head, then looked around before glancing at her children "Tom, Cally - this will sound worse than it is, so don't worry"

"Yes mother" The twins said in unison, making her smile.

"After the incident at Jessie's house, The WPS believe it would be better if I did a televised briefing here, then an interview from here with Fred and George" She paused "It's not that they think studio would be dangerous, but more that this would be safer" Hermione nodded understandingly, making Luna smile.

"Anyway - the four of us will be along to Hogwarts when we are finished, so if you could let Uncle Tom know I would be most grateful" She continued.

"Your wish is my co-operation" Hermione grinned.

xoxox

"We now go over to The Briefing Room where Minister Potter will be conducting a press conference" Fred said, then they turned to the screen again as Miss Smith and Mr Noble entered, followed by Harry and the twins.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen" Daniel said "The Minister of Magic, Mrs Luna Eloise Potter"_

xoxox

Luna walked in as everyone rose to their feet, then gestured for them to sit down. Looking around, she saw the kids and Harry sat near the back, flanked on either side by a WPS Agent.

"Good evening" Luna smiled at the assembled reporters "Before I start, I have one stipulation" She looked at her family and smiled "I realise that I will sound like a narcissistic diva, but this press conference is all about me. Despite their presence, I would ask that you not direct questions to my husband or children, and if you do I can promise you the questions won't be answered and you will earn my disfavour and ruin my night of jubilee, which is not something you want to do" There were a few laughs.

"Very well - who has a question?" Every hand in the room shot up, and - with a bright smile - she pointed at Horsmont "Mr Horsmont"

"Minister - the speech was very impressive, and delivered flawlessly as usual. The farewell part at the end was very touching - not a dry eye in the house" Horsmont said.

"I believe you had a question, Mr Horsmont?" Luna smiled "Because while I am always happy to accept praise and flattery, I am sure you have something else to say"

"I was just getting to that, Minister" Horsmont actually smiled "Given that the next ten months will be dominated by the search for your successor, do you really believe you have any chance, let alone a realistic one, of getting any of the things you promised tonight done?"

"Well - first, thank you for the compliments. I always endeavour to put on a good show, and as this was the last time I will give The State of The Nation, I wanted to make sure it was memorable" She paused "But in response to the rest of your question - this time three years ago, I was giving a similar address, where I outlined the priorities for the then coming year. The day after, I announced that I was running for Minister again" She smiled "I believe that I managed to fulfil all of the promises I made then, despite being actively involved in the election cycle" She looked around the room.

"I have two hundred and eighty five days, starting tomorrow, and I intend to use every single on to fulfil my promises to the people before I leave this office forever" She smiled as Harry gave her a thumbs up "Mrs Lupin?"

"You said that you were going to investigate, and hopefully implement, a pre-Hogwarts magical program. Can you expand on that?" Tonks asked.

"I would be happy to" Luna smiled "Right now, most pureblood and halfblood children are given some magical education before they start Hogwarts. Children of the magical world are taught about Hogwarts, about their powers and about what magic is. In addition, depending on their parents, they are sometimes taught the non wand related side of magic, such as potions and herbology" Luna paused "There is no counterpart to this for the first born wizards and witches. They enter our world knowing little or nothing about it - we simply thrust them into this world and expect them to adapt" She paused "I believe there is a better way. That - if we could detect magical children at a much younger age, and could find a way to approach them at a younger age - then we can bring them into our world gradually"

"There are potential problems with this - keeping our secret is important, and the earlier people know it the greater potential it has to leak. However I believe the benefits to the children involved make it worth investigating the possibilities of helping them, even if it ends up being a wild skrewt chase" She looked at the next reporter "Mrs Ball"

"Minister - are you going to be involved in the election campaign at all?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna frowned "I am definitely not standing for election, if that is what you are asking"

"No" Katie shook her head "You have made that very clear, Minister" She paused "There have been suggestions that you might take part in one of the debates as a moderator - given your intimate knowledge of the job you would bring a unique perspective to the questioning"

"Oh - right" Luna nodded "I understand. And no - I am not going to be involved in the election campaign at all. The next ten months should be about the future, and the next Minister. If I am involved in any part of it, focus will be dragged away from them, which is not a good thing for anyone"

"Do you plan to endorse anyone?" Katie followed up.

"Officially - no. The choice for the next Minister of Magic is up to the people, and the sitting Minister should have nothing to do with it"

"And personally?" 

"I think I will wait to see who stands up tomorrow before I make any decisions" Luna smiled "Especially since - as unlikely as it sounds - there is a chance no one may stand up"

"What happens if no one stands?" A voice came from the back of the room, and Luna look at Callista in surprise. The girl blushed when she realised what she'd done, and hid her face in Harry's chest.

"Miss Potter? You had a question?" Luna asked in a calm, supportive voice. Callista looked up at her mother, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Sorry, Minister" She said after a moment "I was just curious what would happen if there are no candidates for the election? Or if there is only one?"

"That is always a possibility, Miss Potter" Luna gave a thoughtful nod "If no candidates come forward, the sitting Minister - in this case, me - is required to stay in their job. Another election is then arranged for four months after the date of the original one. This situation will continue until someone steps up" She paused "In addition, The Unification Treaty sets up a legitimacy threshold for an election for Minister, Chief Warlock and posts at The Ministry and Wizengamot. Each election must contain at least two candidates who are eligible to stand, and they must have at least four months to put their case to the public" She smiled "However I am more than certain that such a situation won't occur and that - at a guess - we will see three or four people come forward tomorrow, with maybe another two or three in the next month or so" She looked down at her daughter "Does that answer your question, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, thank you Minister" Callista blushed, then hid her face in her father's chest again. 

"Mr Wynlion" 

"Following in from your answer, if only one person steps forward tomorrow, will you change your mind on standing, so as to avoid the stalemate situation your described?" 

"No" Luna shook her head "I gave my word that this would be my last term in office, and I am not going to go back on that"

"Even if the term lasts beyond next August?" Wynlion prompted.

"Even then" Luna smiled "Mr Lovegood?"

"One of the priorities you mentioned in the address was arranging more funds for Hogwarts and for The WPS. Was there a a particular reason you chose those two areas, as opposed to - say - St Mugno's or Hogsmeade?"

"The WPS has undergone a large change in the last few years, and while it has continued to perform in an exemplary manner - as it always has - concerns have been voiced that resources are becoming stretched" Luna paused "I believe that - for the safety and security of our country - that is not a situation we should let continue"

"And Hogwarts?"

"The school is finding itself in a similar situation, and while it is an independent body - not beholden to Ministry Control - The Ministry does have a responsibility to ensure all our children receive the education they deserve. The situation is under review, however I felt it was important enough a topic to raise during the annual address" Luna smiled "Okay - time for one last question. Mrs Lupin?"

"You mentioned a desire to forge better relations with other species and other magical nations. Did you have any species and nations in particular?" 

"While we do have generally good relations with most of the sentient species around the world, there are some I would like to see improve. Since Ambassador Brown left The Volturi, our relations with the Vampire Nation at large have been strained. In addition, there are still advances to be made to ensure that races and species within our own borders" She paused "I have worked my entire career to ensure that every citizen born in this country can achieve the life they want, regardless of race, creed, colour or species. I intend to see that promise fulfilled by the time I leave office" She paused "Thank you all for coming, and while I do not wish to appear rude, the room has been set aside for a live interview with Fred and George, so I am going to have to ask you to please make your way out" She smiled at the good natured grumbling that filled the room as the reporters left, then she looked over at the man operating the camera.

"Five minutes, Minister" He said, then flipped the lens cover down, revealing the red light that indicated the camera was off.

"Thank you, Tony" She grinned, then bounded over to her family.

"Sorry, Mum" Callista apologised "I really didn't mean to ask that out loud"

"Don't worry - it was something that I've never really thought about and that I think the country at large would appreciate knowing" She smiled "So how did you like your first official press conference, love?"

"It was kind of fun" Callista said "Will you get in trouble for me asking a question?"

"I think people will find it adorable" Harry said, hugging his daughter "I know I did" 

"Thank you Dad" She hugged him back, while Luna looked at Tomas.

"How about you, son of mine?" She sat down next to him.

"It was interesting" Tomas said "But not for me" He grinned "I think the urge to be sarcastic would be far too hard to resist, and I would either end up insulting The Minister or - if I were behind The Podium, I would probably get fired or impeached before I finished my first sentence" Luna laughed.

"Then perhaps politics is not for you, sweetheart" She kissed the top of his head, then looked over as Tony came back into the room "Do you want to stay for the interview?"

"If that's okay?" Tomas asked, and Luna nodded. She looked at Harry and Callista, who both nodded as well.

"Okay - this shouldn't take too long" Luna stood up and walked back towards the front of the briefing room. She looked at the podium, then drew her wand, levitated it to one side and then picked up a chair. Sitting down, she looked at the camera.

"Tony - am I framed up?" She asked.

"Give me one second, Minister" Tony replied, then he looked down into the view finder "Okay - you are good to go. We'll be live in thirty seconds" 

"Thank you" Luna looked over at her family, grinned, then looked back in to the camera.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One...." Tony counted down, then nodded. 

"Minister - thank you for joining us"


	8. Candidates

_1st of November, 2015_

"Ready?"

"Not in the least"

"That's the spirit" Ron gave his wife a supportive grin, then looked over at the main doors to Hogwarts "They are all gathered, and the podium is set up" He paused "How did you know it wasn't going to be raining?"

"I am a wise and wonderful woman" Hermione smirked at him, then took a deep breath "Last chance to back out, my love"

"Honey - you want to do this" Ron squeezed her hand "You talk about it with the same passion and excitement that you used to talk about teaching with" He leaned over and pressed his head against hers "The kids support you, I support you, everyone we know supports you" He paused "If you want to back out, no one will think any the less of you"

"I know" She gave a quiet sigh, then took a deep breath "Okay. Lets do this thing" 

xoxox

Tonks looked round as the doors to Hogwarts, then smiled as Hermione and Ron walked out from the school.

Hand in hand, they crossed to the podium, then Ron let go and Hermione - with a final smile at her husband - came to a halt, facing the reporters.

"Ladies and gentlemen - thank you for coming" She said in a firm, commanding voice "For those of you who don't know me, or at least haven't spoken to me in person, my name is Hermione Jane Weasley, and, for the past fourteen years, I have served as Deputy Headmistress and Professor of various subjects here at Hogwarts" She paused, then glanced over her shoulder to see Tom stood in the shadows.

"However, today I am embarking on a new journey. Today I am announcing that I am running to be the next Minister of Magic" She paused as a few of the journalists let out surprised gasps "I believe that - given my knowledge of the workings of Hogwarts, and the educational needs of present and future students - that I would bring a unique wealth of experience to the job" She smiled.

"In addition, I have existed in both the magical and non-magical worlds for almost the whole of my life, and I believe that experience would stand me in good stead in helping bridge the divide that we face, and in finding a way to make our worlds work together" She paused "I realise that being Minister is not easy, and not a job to do on impulse. But I am ready to take this next step, and ready to serve my country" She glanced back over her shoulder, then smiled.

"I will now take questions, if you have any" She looked around as a number of hands shot up, then added "And I apologise in advance, but I only know some of your names, so there is a chance I will have to call on you another way" There were a few smiles "The lady in the middle with the blue jumper"

"Katie Ball" Katie said with a smile "Have you resigned your post at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Riddle has graciously agreed to let me take a nine month sabbatical, on the understanding that - if I am elected - I will properly resign my position, as serving in two branches of the government is not permitted" 

"Who has been appointed as the new Deputy?" Katie asked.

"While I have to admit I do know the answer to that, I don't want to set a precedent in answering questions about Hogwarts now that I am not currently employed there" She paused "However, if you promise not to take this as an invitation to ask any more question, Professor Filius Flitwick was appointed as Deputy Headmaster this morning" She looked at the group again "Mrs Lupin?"

"Do you know if Minister Potter plans to endorse you as a candidate?" Tonks asked. Hermione gazed at her for a moment, and then Tonks gave a very subtle, almost imperceptible nod.

"I have to admit, I don't know" Hermione said "From what I understand - based on her published statements - Minister Potter is not going to officially endorse any candidates. That it is not the place of the sitting Minister to comment on the election or the candidates"

"Do you think she might endorse you personally?" Tonks looked up from her notepad.

"I am afraid that is something you will have to take up with The Minister" Hermione said, then - as Tonks nodded - added "I suspect that the same will go for The Chief Warlock as well"

"And Professor Riddle?" 

"That is a question for The Headmaster" Hermione said with a smile, then looked over to the right of the group "Mr Horsmont?"

"Should I be flattered that you know my name?" Horsmont asked.

"I will leave that up to you" Hermione replied "And I am assuming that wasn't your question?"

"It wasn't" He smiled "You said that your dual heritage makes you perfectly suited for finding a way for the two worlds to work together. Do you believe that is wise, given the events of the past two months?"

"I believe it is the will of the public that we at least try to find a way" Hermione said calmly "There are a myriad of reports that suggest that the magical world can not sustain itself without the non-magical world, and that, should first born mages remain in the non-magical world without any training to master their powers, it would be a potential disaster" She smiled "Our worlds have to exist in harmony, otherwise neither one will survive" She glanced around "Mr Lovegood?"

"Should I be flattered that you know my name?" Xeno asked with a wry smile, making Hermione grin.

"I will leave that up to you" Hermione gave a laugh "But you had a serious question?"

"As you said earlier, you have a vast wealth of experience in the education of our children having taught here at Hogwarts for so long. Does this mean you would be tempted to use the office of The Minister to make changes at the school?" He gazed at her intently.

"No" Hermione shook her head "Hogwarts is independent, and I would have no desire to change that"

"Even if you thought that you were right and Professor Riddle was wrong?"

"Professor Riddle is the finest and best educator I know, bar none" Hermione's voice became more serious "Everything I have learned about teaching, about education and about the best way to guide our children in to the future I have learned from him" She paused "And while I will use the experience I have gained here at Hogwarts to help me to better do my job, I can promise I have no desire to interfere in Hogwarts from The 9th Floor" She gave him a bright smile "Does that answer your question, Mr Lovegood?"

"Why yes, thank you Mrs Weasley" Xeno nodded.

"Then I have time for one final question" Hermione looked round the group again, and saw only one hand raised "Mrs Lupin - again"

"Three years ago, when Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock began their campaigns, they both made a promise to talk only of themselves, and not about other candidates unless they were asked a direct question" Tonks paused "Given that you didn't mention it in your announcement, are you going to make a similar promise?" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then smiled.

"I have to admit, Mrs Lupin, the idea had not occurred to me. But it does have merit" She paused, then smiled "From here on out, not only will I no longer be answering questions about Hogwarts activities and current policy - excepting where it relates to the election campaign - I promise you here and now that I will not attempt to deflect questions to which I may not have an answer by slamming any of the other candidates. And while I may draw attention to statements made by other candidates it will only be to question facts, figures or opinions they have given" She smiled "Thank you for your time, and I have no doubt we will probably do this quite a lot of the next nine months, so I will endeavour to learn the names of those of you who I do not know so well" She turned, walked back over to where Ron was standing, then together they walked back into the castle, and the doors closed behind them.

xoxox

"Mr Malfoy - three years ago you failed to get elected as Chief Warlock. What makes you think the public will elect you as Minister?" Lucius resisted the urge to glower at Tonks, then gave her a neutral smile.

"As you said, Mrs Lupin, it has been three years and I would point out that the worlds - both our world and the non-magical world - have changed a great deal in that time. They have become a more dangerous place, and I believe that the public deserve someone who will face those dangers head on, rather than ignore them in some ideological induced blindness" He paused "And I believe that there are those in our society who would welcome a change to the policies that have been inflicted on us for the past decade and a half. Mr Horsmont?"

"Mr Malfoy - do you believe that the current policy of unification, if you will pardon the phrase, is unwise? And would you be likely to reverse it, or at least suspend it, if elected?" 

"While I reluctantly agree with Minister Potter that we can not ignore and dismiss the non-magical world, I am not in favour of her endeavour to combine the two worlds. Although we are all human, I am convinced that the things that separate our two worlds are greater than those that might unite us, and continuing to try to force them together will only end in another tragedy like the one we almost saw at the start of the year" He looked around "I have time for one more question" He paused "Mrs Ball?"

"Do you have any comment on the other candidates that have already put themselves forward?" Katie asked.

"I apologise, Mrs Ball, but I have been somewhat busy today, so I am not entirely certain who has thrown their hat into the ring, so to speak" Lucius smiled.

"As of the start of your press conference, the candidates that have announced are Hermione Weasley, Kaytlen Jones and Barnabas Cuffe" Katie supplied.

"Professor Weasley?" Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise "I was under the impression that The Unification Treaty forbade people from working in more than one branch of the government at once"

"Mrs Weasley announced she was taking a sabbatical until the election, and that her future would be decided after that" Katie smiled "So - given the list of candidates who have announced, do you have any comment on them, or on your chances?"

"I think I would like to review the other candidate's platforms and speeches before I make any comment, Mrs Ball" Lucius gave her an ingratiating smile "Because while I know all three, I will admit to not knowing them well enough to comment without at least doing that" He paused "In addition, I would like to say that unless there are unusual circumstances, my general policy is going to be not to comment on other candidates unless called to do so" He smiled "While I may have had my disagreements with Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock, their last campaigns were marked by a lot less name calling and insults - something I think can only strengthen our democratic process"

xoxox

_"Something I think can only strengthen our democratic process"_

"Is he trying to steal credit for my idea?" Luna asked, watching Lucius' press conference on the monitor in the outer office.

"I think he's trying to paint himself as a believer in democracy and your natural successor, m'am" Susan replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wonderful" Luna sighed.

"M'am?" 

"Yes, Susan?"

"Daniel has asked Hannah and me to ask you and The Chief Warlock if you would like to make a statement at the last briefing today" Susan paused "It seems that he has already been asked four times if either you or your husband are planning on endorsing any of the candidates, and Daniel thinks the press might......"

"Shut the hell up?" Luna smirked.

"....be more receptive to a statement from either you or The Chief Warlock" Susan finished "And yes, after that they might shut the hell up" Luna laughed.

"Could you let Hannah know I'll be right over - I'll see if Harry wants to join me on the podium"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded.

xoxox

"I can't endorse candidates, love" Harry said, staring at her in confusion.

"I know that" She rolled her eyes "But if you could announce that to the press at large - all in one go - then they won't ask you again" She paused "In theory at least"

"What about you?" He looked up at her, perched on the edge of his desk "Once a new Minister is announced, you won't have to deal with them any more, so you can comment without risking your political future - so to speak"

"I know" Luna paused "And given Lucius' recent entry into the race, I am more tempted than ever to put my weight behind Hermione" She sighed "But if I am seen to be trying to hand pick my successor, it could easily back fire against her"

"I know you discussed it before" Harry said "But in the end, I think you should leave it up to her - to Hermione"

"So what do I saw to the ravening hordes?" She asked.

"Lucius stole a line from you - why not steal one from him?" Harry grinned.

xoxox

"Chief Warlock Potter - do you intend to endorse any of the candidates for Minister, and do you have any comment on those who have come forward so far?" Horsmont asked.

"While the letter of the law does not prohibit it, I believe that - in the spirit of The Unification Treaty - one branch of government should not be interfering, either directly or indirectly, in the election of another branch" He paused "So, in short, no - I have no plans to endorse or comment on any of the declared candidates, or any candidates who might come forward in the next few days or weeks" He glanced at his wife "And now I believe my wife has a statement"

"Thank you, dear" Luna grinned at him, then moved up behind the podium.

"To echo my husband's sentiments, The Unification Treaty does not prohibit me from speaking" She paused "However just because I can do something, doesn't necessarily mean I will" She smiled "At the very least, I am going to take some time to review the statements and speeches from each candidate before making any statements of my own and even then any endorsement or comments would be from me, Mrs Luna Potter, rather than from my office as Minister of Magic" 

"You don't believe the people have a right to know the opinion of the sitting Minister as to who should replace her?" Horsmont asked.

"The people will decide who is to be the next Minister, Mr Horsmont - as it should be in a democracy" She paused "And while I will express my opinion as one of the people, I will not do it from behind this podium" She smiled "That is all I have to say on the subject, and I believe my husband has made his position equally clear. Thank you"

xoxox

"In the end, Hermione, it's up to you" Luna said. She, Ron, Hermione and Harry were having dinner at the residence "Of the four of you, I am more likely to endorse you than any of the others, and I would gladly do it. However the downside is people who don't like me might see it as a reason to dislike you as well"

"Plus, with all due respect Luna, if people see my wife as your successor, isn't there the potential that they might think you will be the man behind the curtain" Ron added, then frowned "Woman behind the curtain - sorry"

"That was something else that occurred to me as well" Luna smiled "Which does lead me on to something else" She paused "I would guess that you have agreed with most of the things I have done for the last fifteen years?" 

"Yes" Hermione nodded, curious as to where Luna was going.

"Are there things I have done that you haven't agree with?" Luna asked quietly. Hermione gazed at her for a moment, then turned light pink.

"That's what I thought" Luna grinned at her "I'm not going to ask you what they were, but I just wanted to say something before the campaign starts properly" She paused "Don't be afraid to run away from me"

"Okay" Hermione stared at her in confusion.

"There are good odds that even though I am not running, my record over the last fifteen years will come up over the next nine months or so" Luna continued "You, Lucius, Barnabas and.... thingy"

"Kaytlen" Harry supplied.

"Thank you - I really could not remember her name" Luna grinned at her husband, then looked back at Hermione "The four of you are going to be asked about my record and your opinions on some of my policies" She smiled "If you think I was wrong, or if you would have done something differently, don't be afraid to speak your mind"

"Even if it's about a policy you are working on now?" Hermione asked.

"Anything in particular?" Luna quirked an eyebrow at her, with a slightly amused grin.

"What? Oh - no" Hermione shook her head "I just meant that over the next nine months you are probably going to have to make some policy decisions and you know we will be asked about them"

"Hermione - all I want is for you to be your own woman" Luna replied "If you think I am wrong, speak out. If you think I am right, speak out. If you think I would look better with red hair, keep it to yourself because I really don't want to know" Hermione laughed. 

"Okay" She said, still smiling "I promise that if I believe you are wrong, I will comment if asked" She paused "Of course, the press will be more interested in the army of flying pigs that has invaded" 

"True" Luna smiled "So - the endorsement?" Hermione tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"Luna, I know you won't believe this, but even though we are good friends, I am still somewhat in awe of you. You have been my role model since you the the process that united our worlds, and my awe and respect has only grown in the last fifteen years" She paused "The fact you would even consider me worthy of endorsement is something I am very proud, and humbled by. So yes - if you wish to endorse me, I would consider it a great honour" She realised Luna was biting her lip, and her eyes were suspiciously moist.

"Hermione - if I didn't think you could do this job, if I didn't think you would be a truly brilliant Minister, I would not have asked you to run in the first place" Luna said, wiping her eyes "I will be honoured to endorse you" 

"Thank you" Hermione whispered. Ron smiled.

"Now - to a more important question" He said "You've been living in The Residence for fifteen years. Is that going to be your home after next year, or will the new Minister move in, who ever she might be" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"That's actually a good question" Harry said, looking at his wife "Is it The Minister's house, or just our house?"

"The Minister's house is the house the Minister is currently living in" Luna smiled "I checked the treaty when I decided not to run, just in case we'd have to move out" She looked at Ron and Hermione "The White House and Ten Downing Street are fixed houses because the security is centred around them. It would be a nightmare to rearrange it for somewhere else"

"But magic can pretty much protect any house in our world" Harry nodded.

"Our house is our house" Luna continued "And should you be elected, the security around your house will get wildly upgraded by The WPS and DMLE - it will become The Residence" She paused "What's the name of the house of The Chief Warlock?" 

"Don't know" Harry admitted "I don't think it's ever had a name because it hasn't needed one" He shrugged "We can make one up later" He looked over at Ron "Something else to consider - you are probably going to be referred to as The Minister's Husband if Hermione is elected"

"I know" Ron smiled "I thought about First Gentleman, or possibly The First Dude, but neither of them seemed sensible" 

"The Dude?" Hermione looked at him with amusement "You really thought about calling yourself that?"

"Minister Weasley and The Dude" Harry tilted his head to one side "Sounds like a weird tv show" 

"I know!" Ron said excitedly "That's why I liked it!"

"You are NOT calling yourself The Dude!" Luna glared at him "I will pass a law if I have to"

"Spoilsport" He stuck out his tongue at her, making her laugh. 

"All this can be sorted out over the next nine months" Hermione said "I've already had a meeting with The WPS, and now have two agents assigned to me" She glanced at Ron "That's not going to be a conflict is it?"

"No" Luna shoo her head before Ron could reply, then blushed "Sorry, Ron - force of habit" Ron smirked.

"Don't worry about it" He said "Plus I don't actually know the answer"

"Oh" Luna blinked "When The WPS was reorganised, it was agreed that Operational Agents would be solely answerable to the Head or Deputy Head of Ops" She smiled at Ron "Despite being Deputy Head, or even Acting Head of Investigations, Ron can't give commands to WPS agents except in exceptional circumstances"

"Such as the incident on the platform" Ron smiled.

"Exactly" Luna grinned "So - in short - no, there is no conflict of interest"

"Okay" Hermione shrugged "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Basset hounds have big ears so they can waft up the scent of whatever they are hunting" Harry said.

"Anything else I should be aware of that might be useful?" Hermione clarified.

"A full grown T-Rex is twenty times the size of any dinosaur that is one twentieth of its size" Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Luna.

"Anything to add?"

"I once learned to juggle geese" Luna said with a barely restrained grin.

"Oh good lord" Hermione sighed, then looked at her husband "Dare I even ask?"

"Actually - I do have one more question" Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione "What about Dolores?" 

"Harry and I talked about it" Luna said quietly "Filius will be brought into the secret, however I am not going to leave the group until Harry retires from his position" She looked at her husband "I'm not letting him do this alone, and I am not going to sit at home while he risks his life. We both agreed that either we both step down from the group, or neither of us do"

"Okay" Ron nodded "And Filius?"

"After the election, but only if necessary" Harry said in response "It's not that we don't trust him, or that we think the spell won't work on him, but we'd rather not burden him with this until necessary" 

"Sounds fair" Ron smiled, then looked at his wife "If you cast a lumous spell at the speed of light, the light will go away from you"

xoxox

_2nd of November, 2015_

**HERMIONE WEASLEY GAINS POTTER ENDORSEMENT**

In a move that you would have to say is not exactly surprising, Luna Potter, the current Minister of Magic, has given her personal endorsement to Professor Hermione Jane Weasley, who announced her candidacy yesterday in front of her school.

"I have known Hermione Weasley since we met in school, and in that time I have seen her grow in stature, in skill, in experience and in wisdom. In her years at Hogwarts she has repeatedly proven her ability to solve problems, to fight for what she believes in, to stand up for what is right and for the truth, to cope in unusual circumstances and to stay calm in the most dire of emergencies.

And while it is not the place of the sitting Minister to try to influence the election for her replacement, I have no hesitation - and indeed am greatly honoured - to be able to say that, as Luna Potter, wife and mother, I wholeheartedly and unreservedly announce my support for the candidacy of Hermione Jane Weasley for the next Minister of Magic"

While Minister Potter makes it clear that this is purely a personal matter, and that she is not acting as Minister when making this announcement, the fact is a large number of people will see it as Minister Potter, and not Luna Potter, who is endorsing Professor Weasley.

Whether this will cause any problems - either for Minister Potter or her preferred candidate remains to be seen.

xoxox

"Mr Chief Warlock - now that your wife has picked her candidate, do you plan on breaking your silence?" Harry sighed, then looked over at Horsmont.

"I have already answered that question, Mr Horsmont - The Wizengamot and The Ministry are distinct branches of government, and it is not the position of The Chief Warlock to be commenting on the election for Minister"

"But your wife commented on a personal basis, rather than an official one" Horsmont pointed out "Could you not do the same, Mr Potter?" Harry smiled.

"I could" He said "I could do a lot of things. But that doesn't mean I will" He sighed "Once more, I am not going to be endorsing any candidate" He paused "Thank you - that's all I have time for" 

xoxox

_8th of November, 2015_

**ACADEMY REVIEW SHOWS CLEAR SIGNS OF BIAS**

Tracey Greene, who has been in charge of The Auror Academy since Ronald Weasley's transfer to The WPS back in June, has announced the results of her first review of the situation at her new post.

The Solaris can exclusively report that the figures show a clear bias towards muggle-born and half-blood candidates and students in The Auror program.

Over the past ten years, statistics show that more and more of the Aurors passed by The Academy are from either mixed families, or first born mages, to the point where they make up over 60% of the current class.

Minister Potter has always maintained she does not directly interfere with DMLE Operations - of which The Academy is a part - however, given her oft repeated desire to see the two worlds united, this reporter has to wonder if The Academy has been subconsciously following her will, or if her claims of independence are somewhat questionable.

We, at The Solaris, believe that an investigation of standards at The Academy is in order - particularly in to the last two directors of The Academy (Ronald Weasley and Bellatrix Black) and their performance in this important role.

xoxox

"It's about Hermione" Luna said with a sigh, facing Katie Taylor across her desk. 

"Professor Weasley?" Katie asked, confused.

"Ron transferred out of The Academy to The WPS nearly five months ago, before anyone had any idea that Hermione was going to run" Luna explained "So at the time it looked like he was just transferring because he wanted a change, or because he was tired of teaching"

"So no one questioned it, or even gave it much thought" Katie nodded.

"But now, even the dumbest reporter alive would realise that Ron moved out of The Academy because he couldn't really work there if Hermione were to become Minister" Luna continued "However, the same dumb reporter is not going to be dumb enough to suggest that there is anything wrong with that, because they would have to be able to prove Ron was forced into this against his will, and that is never going to happen" Katie nodded.

"But if they can show Ron is biased, or incompetent, then they can link it to Hermione running and Ron moving to avoid the truth coming out" She said, and Luna gave a brief nod.

"I can not believe they are going after her this quickly" Luna said "And that they are using The Academy to do it" She sighed "However, if what I think has happened has happened, I am fairly sure this will backfire and screw them over completely" She looked up at Katie "I realise you are busy, and that with The GRA and everything else, I am very sorry to have to do this"

"I am at your disposal, Minister" Katie replied sincerely. 

"I need a full review of every graduating class since 2005. I want the records of final exams, practicals and any training exercises" Luna paused "I'm also going to need Bellatrix and Ron to bring in their personal review files for all the Auror candidates and graduates in that time period as well"

"I can provide you with the Academy files, but given that both Ron and Bella are no longer under my command - so to speak - I would suggest it would expedite the process if you ask them yourself" Katie said apologetically "I know The WPS is nominally under my control, but it would require going through Miss Smith and Miss Owens"

"Okay" Luna nodded "I will get in touch with them as soon as I can" She sighed "Gut instinct - do you think it's true?"

"I think the figures are correct" Katie said "There would be little or no reason to fake or manipulate them - it's not like we execute those who fail the course"

"Probably a good thing" Luna said dryly.

"But you can prove anything with figures, whether it is true or not" Katie continued "I will let you have the review files by lunch time tomorrow - copies of the files, rather than the originals" She paused "I realise I don't have to point this out, but they are classified"

"I am aware" Luna smiled "Ron and Bella still have their security clearance - Bella retains it even though she isn't employed by the government any more - and the files will only be seen by me, you and possibly Harry - who also has the clearance to see them"

"There's one more thing" Katie said hesitantly "How much do you know about the reviews?"

"Not a lot - I generally leave it up to the various directors" Luna shrugged.

"Every review comes with personal notes by the director - either of The Academy or The DMLE or The WPS. These notes are highly personal, and even if they are glowing and full of praise, they are still confidential. Only the director and their superiors are permitted to see them - the person being reviewed never gets to see them" She paused "This allows for complete honesty and candidness"

"I promise they will not be circulated" Luna said calmly "It's hardly in my best interests to cause chaos in the law enforcement agencies by creating dissent and ill-feeling" 

"that's what I thought, Minister, but I can't overstate enough that it would be a disaster"

"I understand" Luna nodded "Tomorrow lunch time?"

"I will let you know if there'll be a delay" 

xoxox

_9th of November, 2015_

"Minister? Miss Black is here to see you" 

"Thank you Susan, please show her in" Luna stood up as Bellatrix came into her office, carrying a briefcase "Bellatrix - it's been a while"

"To say the least, Minister" Bella sat down, resting the briefcase next to her.

"What have you been up to?" Luna asked, sitting back down again.

"Keeping myself busy" Bella grinned "I've been doing research into the more obscure branches of magic - I figured I could maybe find something to help out The DMLE and WPS"

"Sounds worthwhile"

"It's boring as hell" Bellatrix said with a laugh "Turns out there is a reason that some branches of magic have become obscure - it's because they are so totally and unbelievably boring that no one in their right mind would want to spend more time than necessary in studying them" Luna grinned.

"Well - okay" She smiled "Given any thought to coming back to government?"

"I admit I miss it" Bellatrix nodded "But I am still a little wand-shy. After the Valaria incident, and realising my deputy had done all that under my nose without me noticing...." She trailed off, then shook her head "Minister..... Luna - the world has become far more dangerous. The GRA are a real, serious threat - far worse than the Valaria mob were, worse even than the rogue werewolves who almost screwed over The WPS. The world is more dangerous, and I would spend half my time doing my job, and the other half worrying that I am missing something really important and end up second guessing myself into doing nothing" 

"I understand" Luna nodded "I have to admit, sometimes I worry the same thing about me - if I am doing the right thing, if I should do something else"

"How do you get past it?" Bellatrix asked.

"I just remember I have been doing this for fifteen years, and that I have any number of people around me who are far smarter and if I were doing a dumb thing, they wouldn't hesitate to tell me" Luna said, making Bellatrix laugh. 

"Is that why you are quitting?" Bellatrix asked after a moment. 

"Surprisingly, no" Luna shook her head "That was more related to wanting to stop while I am ahead"

"And the kids?"

"Maybe a little" Luna smiled "But I think Hermione is going to be an excellent Minister - not as good as me, of course, but who is?" Bellatrix laughed again, then reached down and picked up her briefcase.

"All my personal notes from my time at The Academy" She said "Parts of them are classified, and there are a number of review files and commentaries that I would really prefer you keep to yourself, or at the very least not show to the people they involve"

"Director Taylor already explained that part" Luna said "I've already ensured that only people with clearance will see them"

"Thank you" Bellatrix paused "There is a file on Director Taylor"

"You don't want her to see it?" Luna asked, and Bellatrix nodded "I will do my very best to ensure she doesn't"

"Thank you again" Bellatrix stood up "And now I must return to the wonderful world of research and randomness" 

"Enjoy" Luna paused "And do me a favour?"

"Of course, Minister" 

"I know that you aren't in the right mindset now, but your departure was a great loss to Law Enforcement and the government. So while I won't ask you to reconsider it yet, don't dismiss it out of hand?" Bellatrix stared at her, then nodded.

"I can't promise anything, but I will give it some thought" She replied. 

"That's all I ask" 

xoxox

"Thank you" Luna looked at the files Ron had given her "Bella and Katie have both reminded me about the classified and confidential nature of the files" 

"Good" Ron smiled, then paused "This is because of Hermione, isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure" Luna nodded "Bella has been out of the job for a while, and her resignation was for undeniably good reasons" 

"Where as I transferred in secret, ostensibly because I would not want to work directly for Hermione as Minister" Ron sighed "And if they can somehow suggest I was incompetent or biased, they can use it to attack my wife" He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out "Reporters suck"

"Tell me about it" Luna gave him a wry smile "And somehow your wife wants to get further into this?"

"She is a little loopy at times" Ron admitted.

"She married you, so I kind of assumed that already" Luna smirked, making him laugh. 

"Anyway - since you know about the files and their nature, I will leave you to it" He stood up "You didn't ask me the most important question"

"I'd rather look at the files before asking you or Bella about them, if that's okay?" Luna looked up at him "Plus, you know, I already know the answer" 

"You do?"

"I do" Luna nodded emphatically. 

"Okay then" Ron smiled "Then I will leave you to it, Madame Minister"

xoxox

_14th of November, 2015_

"Daniel? Does Minister Potter have any response to the statements made by two of the candidates today about The WPS?"

"The statements from Mr Malfoy and Mrs Weasley?" Daniel asked, and Horsmont nodded "Minister Potter did in fact give me a specific response to that question" He paused "Minister Potter said that one of the numerous bonuses of not being involved in the election campaign is that she doesn't have to answer questions about things said during it" He looked down at Horsmont "Does that answer your question, Mr Horsmont?"

xoxox

_18th of November, 2015_

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming" Luna stood at the front of The Great Hall, looking out at the guests who had come to the annual dance for The Auror Benevolent Fund "As we have every year, tonight we come together for a good cause. And to that end, this evening we have raised six hundred and seventy galleons that will be donated to The ABF" There was a polite round of applause "This money will be used to help those members of our law enforcement community who need it the most - those who have lost loved ones in the line of duty, and those who have been injured doing their jobs" She smiled.

"So - thank you all for coming, and for your kind generosity" She looked around The Hall, then grinned "But now - let the dancing continue" 

xoxox

"Minister - may I have a word?" Luna looked round to see Emily Brown stood next to her. 

"Have three, Ambassador" She smiled, then realised Emily was not smiling back "What's wrong?"

"Perhaps we should talk outside" Emily said quietly, then looked past Luna to where a number of reporters were stood by the temporary bar. Luna followed her gaze, then turned back to her.

"Do you want Harry as well?" She asked in an equally quiet voice.

"It's up to you, Minister" Emily paused "I'll be on the bridge" She turned and headed towards the door, vanishing through them a few seconds later. Luna stared after her for a moment, then walked over to where Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tom were talking.

"Love? Would you care to talk a walk in the moonlight?" She asked. 

"I would, but I think - given the press - you should probably go with your husband" Hermione said with a grin. Luna rolled her eyes, then - taking Harry's hand - walked out of The Hall and out towards the grounds.

"So who are we meeting?" Harry asked "And am I involved in some clandestine conspiracy that will possibly land me in Azkaban?" 

"No, Mr Chief Warlock" Emily's voice came from the end of the bridge "However it may land you in the history books" Harry and Luna turned to face her. 

"Ambassador?" 

"Earlier today I received a telegraph from my former Masters" Emily said quietly "They have asked me to approach you about letting The Ministry serve as a neutral location" Harry and Luna stared at her in confusion.

"A neutral location for what?" Luna asked after a moment.

"For peace talks between The Volturi and The Cullens"


	9. Peace In Our Time

_19th of November, 2015_

"Minister Potter sent for us?" Miss Smith and Miss Owens walked into Luna's outer office. 

"Yes, please - go right in" Susan said politely "The Minister will explain"

"Thank you" Miss Smith looked at Susan curiously, then she and Miss Owens crossed to the door, knocked once, then entered when bidden.

"Ah - Directors" Luna stood up, then gestured to two of the extra seats she had conjured "Sorry the office is a bit full, but I wanted to keep this as.... private as possible until we know more" Jessie looked around to see Luna, Percy, Padma, Remus and Sirius sat in the other magical chairs, while Emily Brown was leaned against the wall on the left. 

After the two WPS agents had sat down, Luna turned to look at Emily.

"This is your show, Madame Ambassador" She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Minister" Emily turned to look at the group "I realise some of you know the details, but the vampire world is essentially in a state of civil war, between two of the largest families" She paused "The Volturi, whom I used to have the honour of representing, and The Cullens, who are based in America. The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for over fifteen hundred years, since they overthrow the corrupt Romanian order" 

"Corrupt Romanian order?" Remus asked, and Emily turned slightly less pale.

"My apologies - it was the politest way we had of referring to them in The Guard. I won't bore you with the full history, but my former Masters lead a rebellion against them, and took their power" She smiled "It was about the time I joined, so I can never remember a world where we were not lead by The Volturi. And - until recently - their power has been unchallenged"

"But these Cullens are changing that?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Again - the full story is kind of long and boring, but over the past few years they have started to interfere with the workings of The Volturi and to set themselves up as an alternative government" Emily frowned "The massacre in Australia was one of the results of that, as was my defection. But - as unbelievable as it sounds - they are small effects compared to the chaos that is embracing the rest of the world"

"Thirty thousand dead is small?" Padma raised an eyebrow.

"The Volturi have stood as rulers of our world for fifteen hundred years. They are not reacting to this.... change very well. They are becoming swifter to enforce their rules and their justice is becoming more and more brutal. Our world is potentially coming to a tipping point - if the civil war goes on for much longer, it will cease being the cold war we have seen until now and turn into a full fledged battle" She looked around the room, her face serious "Trust me - that is NOT something you ever, ever want to see" There were a few minutes of silence, then she continued.

"However, it would appear that my former Masters are aware of this fact, and that - apparently - they would like to avoid a war the likes of which hasn't been seen since the sixteen hundreds" She glanced at Luna "This meeting was called because - yesterday afternoon - I was approached by Alec and Jane. They are two of The Elders most trusted, and to hear them is to hear the voice of The Elders. And they came to tell me that Aro, Caius and Marcus would like to seek a peaceful solution to the crisis"

"Peace?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"And they would like The Ministry to serve as intermediaries" Emily finished, then smiled as everyone - except Luna and Harry - stared at her in complete and total surprise.

"They.... they...." Jessie started, then blinked "They want to come here?"

"They apparently feel that, since we - that is I - am declared as neutral and that I haven't allied myself with The Cullens - this can be considered neutral territory" Emily explained.

"We are going to invite The Elders into The Ministry?" Ella turned to Luna "Seriously?"

"I realise that non-magical history isn't taught at Hogwarts, but I am sure you have all heard of the great plague? The one that swept the world around 1660?" There were a few nods "Millions of millions died - every country's population was affected and greatly reduced" Luna paused and looked at Emily "It wasn't a plague - not completely"

"The last vampire war for dominance came close to gutting the planet" Emily said simply "The war ended with The Great Fire - started by one of the covens in an attempt to wipe out the base of the other" She bowed her head "It was not one of our finest hours"

"But the point is - if The Cullens and their supporters go to war with The Volturi and their supporters, it will not only affect the vampire world, but our world - and the non-magical world as well" Luna paused "Harry, Emily and I talked about it last night, and the most conservative estimate we could come up with was two and a half billion dead" Silence filled the room again, then - after a minute or so - Luna continued.

"I think we should do this, but only if we can ensure the risk is minimised" She said quietly "And I am aware that sometimes my judgement on things like this is questionable. Remus, Padma - you are Ambassadors to the other races, and can give some perspective on their potential points of view. Sirius, Harry - while I am the leader of The Government, I am pretty sure The Wizengamot are going to want to speak. Percy - you are the final arbiter of law and order and quite possibly the wisest man I know" She looked at Ella and Jessie "And - given the huge security risk we would be undertaking - the opinions of my two heads of security will be important" She looked back at Emily, then at the group again.

"I realise that it might well be unpopular, but - quite honestly - I have nothing to lose. I am going to be out of a job soon, whether we do this or not" She paused "However, if we can't make it perfectly safe and secure, then I won't do it" She looked at everyone in turn "I want suggestions on whether or not we can secure a room, or suite of rooms, so that the two groups can meet. And on how we can make sure they can enter and exit the rooms without putting anyone else at risk" She smiled "I realise this is a lot to ask, and I am not expecting an answer now - however time is somewhat of the essence, so if we could meet again in two days?" Everyone gave a nod.

"Also - and I guess you probably know this already - this is entirely under the rose" She paused "Does anyone have any comments?"

"The Great Fire was due to a vampire war?" Sirius asked "I always thought it was a fiendfyre charm that got out of control?"

"Three of my friends in The Guard were there" Emily said "They were the ones who set the fire" 

"Wow" Sirius exclaimed.

"Wait till you hear Marcus on the topic of The Crucifixion" Emily grinned "Apparently he had the fish" She laughed, then realised the rest of the room was staring at her in polite confusion "Never mind"

"Two days" Luna said, trying not to laugh. There were murmurs of agreement, then everyone stood up and left, leaving Luna and Emily alone in the office.

"Do you really think we can do this, Minister?" Emily asked.

"We will know in two days" Luna replied.

xoxox

_21st of November, 2015_

"The short answer is, yes" Ella said, sitting on the left of the conference table "We believe that - with the help of The DMLE and The DOM - we can secure three rooms in the fifth floor. They are mostly isolated from the rest of The Ministry and - at a push - we can create more walls to totally and utterly isolate them"

"We create floo connections in all three rooms, so that we can get in and out of them" Jessie continued "And while I am pretty sure that neither The Cullens nor The Volturi will have access to a floo at the moment...."

"We have fireplaces, but we tend to avoid leaping into them when we can" Emily said with a laugh "Turns out - fire and vampires don't mix"

".....we can set up two secure connections so that they will only be able to go to and from this room" Jessie finished "And while secure floos are not cheap, they are - as their name suggests - completely secure and will ensure only those who are supposed to use them will be able to"

"Emily - I am not asking you to betray any confidences, but are there any members of The Cullen clan or The Volturi who would be able to negate magical power?" Ella asked.

"No" Emily shook her head "We have the strength thing, and while some of the vampires have..... powers that make them formidable, the majority are mental rather than physical" She paused "There are four I am concerned about in relation to that, but before I can discuss them, I am afraid I will need a magical oath that you will not repeat what I am going to say outside of this room" She looked around at the others. They all nodded.

"Repeat after me" Luna said "I swear that I will not reveal Emily's secrets, without permission from her or Minister Potter" Ella, Jessie, Remus, Harry and Percy all repeated her oath "Thank you"

"Why you?" Emily asked "Not that I mind, but...."

"You should never bind a secret to one person" Luna said.

"Because....." 

"I have no clue what the powers are that you are about to discuss, but lets just say things go bad, and The Volturi decide to try to escape and rampage into The Ministry" Luna paused "I would guess you would probably be the first one killed in the fight?"

"Probably" Emily admitted.

"And we would probably need to inform the rest of The DMLE, The WPS and everyone else about the powers, to ensure they can defend themselves" Luna explained "But if you are dead, no one could give them permission"

"Oh - that does make sense" Emily nodded.

"I promise - we will keep your secrets, Madame Ambassador, but.... well, we have to plan for every eventuality" 

"I understand" Emily smiled "Okay - here's what I am worried about...."

xoxox

Two hours later, Luna looked down at the parchment in front of her.

"How soon can we get this all sorted?" She asked.

"I'd say four days to secure the rooms, including the wards and extra re-enforcements" Harry said "Then two days for testing" She looked over at Jessie and Ella "You two are happy to do that?"

"Yes" They both nodded, then Jessie, smiling, added "It's rare we get to go to town with our powers - could be fun" Luna grinned.

"Then we'd need another week to recheck everything" Harry said "So - two weeks?"

"Okay" Luna looked at Emily "Do you think The Cullens and The Volturi can be ready in two weeks?"

"Yes" Emily nodded "Do you want me to....."

"Yes - please" Luna said, then looked around "Okay - from this point on, someone is probably going to notice"

"When we start adding walls, I can pretty much guarantee it" Harry said.

"So - Emily's secrets aside - we aren't under the rose any more. However - I would prefer if you let any announcements come from The Minister's office?" Everyone nodded "Thank you" She paused "That's it. Go forth and do good"

xoxox

_27th of November, 2015_

"Minister - over the past two weeks, I've reviewed all the records from The Academy" Katie Taylor said "The short answer is - I can find nothing to indicate that Bella, Ron or any of the other people involved in deciding which candidates progressed and which were dismissed displayed anything other than perfect professionalism" She held up a piece of parchment "The system does have the potential for bias - something we should possibly look into - but no candidate got through on the decision of one person alone - everyone was viewed by at least two senior staff, if not more"

"So what's the long answer?" Luna asked.

"There has been a noticeably higher percentage of half-blood and first-born mages in the qualifying classes" Katie said "In 2005, it was around thirty five percent, and last year it was...." She glanced down at the parchment "It was around fifty five percent" 

"But it's not a result of bias?" Luna raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"No - I am absolutely certain it isn't" Katie smiled.

"So what caused it?"

"The half-blood and first-born mages work harder" Katie continued to smile "Even in the utopian world you have created, Minister, the general perception is that the magical world still favours its own" She paused "And as a result, the half-blood and first borns feel they have to work harder to prove themselves - to show they belong" 

"So the twenty percent increase is due to them working harder?" Luna blinked "I suppose that makes sense"

"Actually it's a hundred and fifty percent increase" Katie grinned "Who is it who does the budget again?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Can you prove all this? Without violating confidentiality or disclosing classified papers?" She asked.

"Of course" Katie nodded "The figures are fairly easy to understand, and the non-classified portions of the reviews make it clear how the candidates got the ratings they did"

"Could you write up a Janet and John report for the press?" 

"It would be my pleasure" Katie grinned "How soon?"

"I'd like it in the press in four days, so by the day after tomorrow?"

"Consider it done"

xoxox

_28th of November, 2015_

**MINISTRY RISKS NATION IN QUIXOTIC PEACE CONFERENCE**

In a truly stunning turn of events, The Ministry of Magic is going to put the lives of every citizen of this great country at risk by hosting a pointless peace conference between two warring tribes of vampires.

The Volturi - suspected to be responsible for the massacre in Australia that left thirty thousand dead - have reportedly been at war for nearly ten years with another vampire tribe - known by the mysterious name of The Seattle Coven. The two sides are vying for control of The Vampire world, and do not appear to care who gets hurt in the process.

And yet Minister Potter - possibly in a last, rash attempt to ensure her legacy lasts past her retirement next year - has invited these two violent, dangerous groups to The Ministry to discuss a peace settlement. 

While we at The Solaris understand the desire for peace - and, under different circumstances, would welcome such a conference with cheering and applause - it can not be denied that, in this case, it is far too dangerous.

A single vampire can rip apart a village in hours - the massacre at Carnforth is evidence enough of the damage and destruction that they can cause. 

Yet Minister Potter would welcome not just a rogue coven into the heart of government, but also the group that killed over thirty thousand people in less than twelve hours and have ruled with fear and terror for over a thousand years.

Peace is always a worthy goal, but not when it risks the lives of every single person in this country.

We at The Solaris demand Minister Potter explain herself - explain why she is risking the lives of her citizens when her primary role is to defend them. And how she will mitigate the clear danger of bringing an army of vampires into The Ministry.

xoxox

"I trust that Minister Potter has been through all the risks and dangers, and that she will take all appropriate action" Kaytlen Jones replied to a reporter.

xoxox

"While I am not her biggest fan, I believe that a vampire war is something to be avoided and that if Minister Potter can bring about peace in our time, it is a chance worth taking" Lucius smiled "And I also trust that she has enough concern for her own image to take all necessary precautions"

xoxox

"While they have a reputation for cruelty, The Volturi also have a reputation for fairness and honesty - at least a certain type of honesty" Barnabas Cuffe grinned "I think they will come in good faith, and that they are sincere in their desire to negotiate" He paused "However my concern is what will happen if things do not go their way"

xoxox

"Minister Potter has my complete confidence" Hermione said sincerely "As do The WPS, DMLE and Ambassador Brown" She paused "And since history shows, in fairly graphic detail, what the price of failure of this summit would be, I believe it is in all our best interests to help it succeed"

xoxox

"Minister - do you have any response to the article in The Solaris and the statements from the candidates?" Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Mr Horsmont - as I have said before, I am not going to comment on statements by the candidates unless they relate to something I am required to comment on" She paused "Or something like that anyway" She shrugged "In relation to the article - yes, it is true. Representatives from The Cullen Clan and The Volturi are coming to The Ministry for negotiations to end the.... disagreement between them" 

"You think that inviting such a dangerous group of beings into The Ministry is wise?" Horsmont asked.

"I believe that the consequences of not doing everything we can to prevent this disagreement from escalating into a war make it worth it" Luna said calmly "The last war between two vampire clans claimed the lives of billions of people. If we can do anything to prevent that, I think it behoves us to try"

"So you are willing to put all our lives at risk to save a few vampires?" Horsmont said in a slightly sneering tone.

"A few vampires and the lives of a quarter of the world" Luna resisted the urge to smirk.

"Can you explain the security arrangements, Minister?" Tonks asked.

"While I can't comment on the specifics, I can tell you that, for the last two days, we have had experts in every branch of magic trying to escape from the rooms, and so far no one has succeeded" Luna smiled "And while it might appear that I am being cavalier about the danger that inviting The Volturi and The Cullens into The Ministry poses, I promise that the security of the people of Britain - magical and non-magical - is my first priority"

"Do you believe that peace can be achieved?"

"I believe so, yes" Luna nodded.

xoxox

_30th of November, 2015_

**REPORT ON "BIAS SCANDAL" CLEARS BLACK AND WEASLEY**

Following the accusation that Directors Bellatrix Black and Ronald Weasley had abused their position at The Auror Academy to promote under qualified and unworthy half-blood and muggle-born candidates ahead of those who truly deserved a job in The DMLE, Minister Potter ordered a review of all Academy activities in the past decade. 

The report was compiled by The Director of The DMLE - Katie Taylor - and release to the press by Minister Potter.

While the figures do show that the proportion of first-born mages in the Auror corps has increased over the last ten years (by twenty percent), the accompanying documentation suggests that this increase has occurred not because they have been given preferential treatment, but because the first-born candidates put more effort in and try harder, where as those from established magical families seem to think that their name and their position will see them through.

On announcing the results, Minister Potter said that - while this shows that Directors Black and Weasley have been vindicated, it also shows there is still a way to go in ensuring that it is who you are, not who you are born, that dictates your fate in life.

xoxox

_2nd of December, 2015_

"OW!" Luna couldn't help but smile as Jessie bounced off the wall and fell on her bum.

"Give up yet?" Luna asked. Jessie glared up at her.

"I am going to escape from this damn place if it's the last thing I buggering well do!" She exclaimed, then stood up. 

"If brute force won't do it, then how about sneakiness?" She wondered. She walked up to the wall - one that had been created to seal off the corridor from the rest of the Ministry - and started examining it.

"If I can find the seal......" She said, then started running her hands up and down it. 

"Fair warning - you may want to stop that" Luna suggested. Jessie glanced at her, then a moment later whipped her hand away.

"Electric shock? Was that strictly necessary?" She whined.

"It worked, didn't it?" Luna smiled.

"Okay - I give in" Jessie sighed "I can't get through the floo, the walls are too strong to break - even when I put all my strength behind it - and now that you've added an electric spell to it, I don't see how to find a way out" She walked over and sat on one of the chairs "I'm done"

"Thank you - I appreciate your time" Luna grinned "And if it helps, Ella, Remus, Tom and Katie all failed, as did Emily"

"That does make me feel better" She paused "What about Aro? And Edward?"

"Those of us who are going to be in the room will have all the security details removed from our minds" Luna said "Targeted obliviation to ensure the details can't be lifted from our minds" She paused "Not that it matters anyway - even if you know exactly how to escape the room, you can't do it without magic and without someone on the outside" 

"What about Jane? If she tortures you, do you think any of your staff would sit by and do nothing?" Jessie asked.

"It is a concern - Ella suggested I don't attend the conference, but I am one of the prime movers, so I will have to be there for at least a little while" Luna paused "The DOM should be able to counter it"

"Okay" Jessie nodded "So - we proceed?"

"We proceed"

xoxox

_3rd of December, 2015_

"Minister - are you considering any new laws to deal with incidents such as this?" Tonks asked. Luna looked over her shoulder - at the ruined stores down the side of Knockturn Ally. Earlier that day a magical explosion had ripped through three of them - wrecking all three and damaging the others on either side.

"Sadly, there is little that anyone can do to prevent incidents such as this" Luna said sombrely "While The Ministry can make laws to discourage people - laws that we have had in place for decades - there is very little we can do to stop someone who is hell-bent on doing something wrong" She looked over her shoulder again "What we can do is ensure that - when tragedies like this strike, we can do our very best to ensure that those affected by it can recover, and get back on their feet as soon as possible" 

"Will such support be available in this case?"

"The Department of Commerce and Infrastructure is already preparing the appropriate response" Luna nodded "They will be sending a team to survey the damage, sort out compensation and the schedule for rebuilding the damaged stores"

"What about the person who caused this?" Horsmont asked.

"The circumstances of the explosion are still being investigated, and until The DMLE and DCAI have completed their inquiries I am not really at liberty to speak to what might happen after" Luna replied "However, they believe the investigation will be completed before the end of tomorrow, so hopefully you will have your answer relatively soon"

"Thank you, Minister" 

"Does The DMLE have casualty figures yet?" Katie Ball asked.

"The provisional figures are that no one has died, however three dozen people are at St Mungos, about eight of those in critical condition" Luna said from memory "My husband and I are planning on visiting them this evening, pending approval from the medical staff, of course" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miss Smith give her a subtle wave "I'm very sorry, but I am afraid that is all I have time for" 

"Minister - do you have any comment on the report that protest against your peace conference are growing?" Horsmont asked.

"Mr Horsmont - we are here to discuss the tragedy that unfolded this morning. All the other issues of the day will be covered in later briefings" She said sharply "Thank you"

xoxox

_4th of December, 2015_

"The remote floo access has been set up, Minister" Ella said "One in The Cullen's Seattle home, and one in Volterra" She paused "Carlisle expressed some concern about The Elders being able to send The Guard directly into his house, but I have assured him that the floos are configured in a such a way that it can't happen"

"Good, good" Luna smiled "Where is our floo?"

"Connected from a magically hardened cell in The DMLE - I know it is somewhat undignified to ask The Minister to go into a cell, however it does ensure that anyone coming out will have problems escaping" Ella paused "One final thing, Minister" She stood up and handed Luna a golden medallion on a piece of string.

"This was charmed by The DOM" Ella continued "I realise that you have to be present at conference, however you are The Minister and it is the duty of The WPS to put your safety first"

"I know" Luna nodded.

"If things start to go bad, this medallion, and the phrase 'nor hell a fury like a woman scorned' will transport you to your office in less time than it takes to say it" Ella paused "I also have to insist that you use it if you believe you are in danger, regardless of who else might be in trouble" 

"I understand, and I promise" Luna smiled "Miss Smith - I have no desire to risk my own life, and while I am not one to put myself first, I accept that there are only things I can do, and that everyone else in that room - at least everyone else from our team - would gladly fight and die to protect me. I will not dishonour that by screwing around"

"Good" Ella gave a brief nod "Hopefully you won't have to use it, and once the conference is over, you can go back to your regular protection detail"

"Swell" Luna glanced down at the medallion "You don't want me to keep it? Even after?"

"The charm is very strong, is keyed in to the wards around your office and - should it fall into the wrong hands - could easily be reverse engineered" Ella explained "It is only the fact that The Cullens and The Volturi are non-magical that The DOM are happy for you to use it"

"And if I took it out on to the street, the entire security of The Ministry could be compromised?" Luna frowned "I can see how that could be bad" Ella smirked.

"Finally - we got agreement from both parties that they will abide by our laws. However, given they won't actually be entering the country - other than the given rooms - I am not sure that matters so much" She paused "So - tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Luna nodded.

xoxox

"The explosion was caused by a Mr Michael George attempting to amplify the power of an Osirian Staff" Katie said, looking up from her notes "Mr George is the son of one of The GRA members we currently have in prison, however there is nothing to suggest he has any political ideology at all, let alone an affiliation or allegiance to The GRA or his mother's cause" She shrugged "I think he just wanted to see if he could do it and wanted to see what would happen if he did"

"Charges?"

"The usual - abuse of dark magic, public endangerment. Happily no one has died, yet, so the most we could get him for is injuring the public and destruction of private property" 

"Okay - let me know if The Judicial Branch is going to charge him, otherwise just send it out to the press as a DMLE report" Luna smiled "Bad as it sounds - I am glad it is just some idiot playing with dark magic"

"Ditto" Katie nodded "Oh - I've also received word there will be a protest tomorrow. The WPS estimate around five to six hundred people will gather outside The Ministry. But all intelligence suggests it will be peaceful - that no one will try to storm the building and kill our guests"

"The people protesting this as stupid, but they are not that stupid" Luna rolled her eyes "I can not think of ANYONE in their right mind who would try to kill a member of The Guard" She paused "You'll do the usual? Aurors and plain clothed agents?"

"Pretty much" Katie nodded again "We'll only do something obvious if it looks like getting out of hand, or if they try to enter The Ministry en mass"

"Okay" Luna smiled "Then I think that's it"

"Thank you, Minister" Katie stood up and left her office. Luna leaned back in her chair.

"So - now there is just the matter of negotiating a lasting peace between two of the most dangerous armies in the history of the world" She grinned "Piece of cake"

xoxox

_5th of December, 2015_

"Minister, may I present Aro, Marcus, Alec, Jane and Demetri" Emily said, and Luna gave the five vampires a formal bow.

"Aro..... my apologies - do you have a formal title?" Luna asked, keeping her voice relatively calm.

"You may call me Aro, Madame Minister" Aro inclined his head "My titles are.... numerous, but they are mostly ceremonial"

"Thank you" Luna gave him a warm smile "The Cullen representatives have yet to arrive - however if you would like to view the conference chamber, it is this way" She stood to one side, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you" Aro inclined his head again, then he and Marcus strode through into the next room. Alec, Jane and Demetri followed a moment after. Luna walked in after them, with Emily behind her.

"This all seems acceptable" Marcus said in a quiet, whispery voice.

"Thank you, Marcus" Luna replied, then she heard a chime coming from the other room "The floo for The Cullens has been activated. If you will excuse me, I should go and greet them"

"By all means" Aro inclined his head again, then the five Volturi returned to their chamber. Luna took a deep breath, then walked into the room on the far side.

As she entered, she saw Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Jacob and Renesmee walk out of the floo one by one.

"Mr Cullen" Luna said, bowing again, but Carlisle raised his hand.

"I believe that - for the sake of clarity and to avoid confusion - you may refer to all of us by our first names" He said in a singing voice. Luna smiled.

"Very well, Carlisle" She nodded "The Volturi have arrived and are in their chamber at the moment. Would you like to see the room we have set aside for negotiation?"

"Thank you" Carlisle nodded, then followed Luna through to the other room. Edward and Bella went after them, but Jacob saw Renesmee hanging back.

"Love?" He asked quietly.

"I am just..... preparing myself, my love" She said in a quiet, tinkling voice "The last time I was face to face with Aro - well, you remember"

"Quite" Jacob gave her a supportive smile "However this is different. You heard what your father said - they appear to be genuine about this meeting"

"I know" She slipped her hand into his, then raised her other hand to his face. A series of images flashed through his mind - notably of a giant looking Aro staring down at her with predatory eyes. 

As she lowered her hand, he pulled her in to a comforting hug, gently kissing the top of her head.

"He won't hurt you, love - I promise"

"I know" She smiled up at him, then turned to look at the door "Shall we?"

xoxox

Four hours later, Luna leaned back in her chair.

"Forgive me, but I am afraid we will have to stop for lunch" She said, blushing slightly "At least, I will have to stop for lunch"

"I am a little hungry too" Renesmee said, smiling a slightly bashful smile.

"The Ministry can provide a source of human blood, should any of you require it" Luna continued in an even tone "Or, should you desire, you can use the floos in your chambers to return to your own homes and return after lunch" 

"Thank you, Minister" Aro said politely "I believe we will return to Volterra. Shall we reconvene in say one hour?" He looked across the table at Carlisle, who gave a single nod of consent.

"Very well. The conference will continue in one hour" Luna stood up, then watched as the two groups returned to their own chambers. Once she heard the floos activate, she turned and walked into her own floo.

She reappeared a few moments later in the re-enforced cell, then drew her wand and pointed it at the target on the far side of the wall.

"Depulso" She whispered, and a bolt of light flashed from her wand, hitting the target. 

Around thirty seconds later, a squad of four aurors walked into the cell, then one bounded over and unlocked the gate.

"Apologies Minister - we were not expecting you to finish this early" The Auror - Jodie Brown - said.

"I got hungry" Luna smiled "The conference will start again in an hour"

"We will temporarily disconnect the floo, so that no one can use it if they return early" Jodie said "And we'll be on guard until you return"

"Thank you" Luna nodded.

"And The Chief Warlock left a message - he needs to see you as soon as you break for lunch" Jodie added "He said it was important"

"I will go right there" Luna smiled, then walked out of the cell, and took one of the DMLE floos up to her own office.

"Susan?" 

"Minister?" Susan came into the office "Sorry - I wasn't...." Luna waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. Could you let Hannah know I am back? Harry said he...."

"He asked to be informed as soon as you return" Susan nodded "I will see to it now"

"Thank you" Luna walked over and flumped down into her chair. A few minutes later, she heard her floo ignite, and smiled as Harry appeared through it "Oh are you a sight for sore eyes" 

"I live to serve, but before we get to that, there's something you need to know" He paused "It appears that some members of The Wizengamot - quite a few members I think - have been listening to the public" 

"Vox populi" Luna sighed "What does this mean?"

"There is a move afoot to hold a vote to force you into stopping this conference - or at least to force the conference out of The Ministry" Harry said quietly "Given the topic, it would be a simple majority and if they manage it......"

"Then it would pretty much spell the end of the conference" Luna closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"It will take them at least a day to get organised, and a day or so after that to set aside time for the vote" Harry paused "Is there any chance you can get the conference wrapped up in that time?"

"I can try" Luna nodded, opening her eyes "Thanks for letting me know" 

"I live to serve" Harry smiled at her "And now - lets get you some lunch"

xoxox

Luna walked back into the cell, smiling as it was locked behind her. She then jumped into the floo, flying out of the other side a moment later.

"Minister" She looked up and saw Edward, Bella and Renesmee sat by the table, all staring at her.

"Good afternoon" Luna got to her feet "Sorry - floos are sometimes an art form - they also obey Newton's Laws"

"So if you enter too quickly, you exit equally quickly?" Renesmee asked, and Luna nodded.

"Most of the time I can manage it, but....." She realised Edward was gazing at her intently "Oh - I had forgotten about that" Edward gave her a sheepish smile. 

"My apologies Minister - it was not deliberate" 

"I realise that, Edward" She paused "Do you think we can do it?"

"Do what?" Bella asked, glancing between Luna and Edward.

"The government here is made up of two parts - much like our branches back home" Edward said calmly "It would seem that the other half of the government - The Wizengamot - is going to try to force Minister Potter to bring the conference to an end"

"Oh dear" Renesmee sighed.

"They can't do it for at least two days" Luna added "And while I realise that negotiations like this are delicate and not to be rushed....."

"You are hoping we can find a route to peace before The Wizengamot force you to kick us all out" Bella nodded. She looked at her husband "I believe we can probably achieve this"

"Aro and Marcus do appear to be sincere in their desire for peace this time" Edward acknowledged "I believe if we explain the situation, both sides should be amicable to finding a solution" 

"Good" Luna sat down "So where are Carlisle and Jacob?" 

"Seth is about to become a father for the first time, and he just wanted to make sure Diana was healthy" Renesmee smiled "Jacob and Carlisle went to check on them - they will be back any minute now" There was a chiming sound from the room next to them, and a moment later, Jacob bounded out and swept Renesmee up into a hug, kissing her repeatedly.

"Jake - what did I tell you about making out with my daughter in front of me?" Bella said in a dangerous tone.

"I think you should forgive him, love" Edward reached out and stroked her hand "She's now an Aunty after all" Bella's eyes flashed.

"Diana had her child?"

"Carla Jake Clearwater" Carlisle nodded "Mother and daughter are doing fine, while father is bounding around like a deranged puppy"

"You mean he isn't a deranged puppy?" Edward asked archly, making Jacob role his eyes and Renesmee giggle. Before anyone could reply, there was another chime - from the other room. Luna stood up.

"It's time"


	10. A Secret Agenda

_6th of December, 2015_

**MINISTER POTTER'S SECRET AGENDA**

When we published a story suggesting Minister Potter and the then Ambassador to The Volturi were becoming closer, we were ridiculed and mocked.

When stories were reported about the children of The Minister and the child of The Ambassador were becoming closer, Minister Potter tightened the press laws to an unreasonable degree - one not seen since the dark days of Lord Malus and The Ministry of Darkness. 

And now, when Minister Potter invites not one but two groups of vampires into the very heart of The Ministry - groups that could destroy our nation in an instant if they decided to - we are told that it is for the good of our nation that she is doing this.

However, we believe that - far from the altruistic acts of a benevolent leader, Minister Potter's actions are all in pursuit of a single, secret, dangerous agenda.

We believe that Minister Potter is planning on becoming one of the vampire nation herself. That the acts of befriending a large group of creatures such as these - in particular the former Ambassador the Vampire Government - can only have one purpose.

And while we support everybody's right to chose their own destiny, and would not shed any tears should she become one of the undead, it is a gross abuse of power and of her position as leader of this country to use her office to further her own personal ends.

xoxox

"What in the name of god....." Luna stared at the paper, then looked up at Emily "I am sorry - I really never thought they would drag all this up again"

"It's not my name that is being besmirched" Emily pointed out "Although I can't say I care for the tone of the piece all that much" She frowned "Aren't there rules against this sort of story?"

"From a certain point of view" Luna nodded "And there is enough here that I could probably sue them for libel"

"But?"

"But what is the point?" Luna asked "Most of what they wrote is true - we have become friends. Tomas and Lucy are probably on the way to becoming more than friends. Cally and Lucy are almost inseparable, and I did invite two groups of vampires into the heart of The Ministry" She paused "And - quite honestly - I would do it all again"

"Ditto"

"We are on the verge of preventing a war that would cause chaos for centuries to come" Luna said, her voice excited "And while I really don't give a crap about my legacy - that was assured the moment I signed The Unification Treaty - being able to look back and know how many billions of lives I helped save....." She shook her head "And saving all those lives is far important than any bollocks this crappy excuse for a paper can come up with" She glanced at her watch "They should be arriving soon. Shall we?"

xoxox

"Mr Chief Warlock - I have the bill here" Sirius handed Harry a piece of parchment "Sorry"

"It's not your fault, Mr Ambassador" Harry glanced at the parchment, but didn't unroll it "What does it say?"

"That under Section 9, Subsection 95, Paragraph 3 of The Unification Treaty, The Legislative Branch hereby orders The Executive Branch to end the mediation of negotiations between two warring factions of a dangerous and hostile nation. And that under the same paragraph, Minister Potter is to dismiss the conference and ask the participants to return to their own countries" 

"Wow - they aren't messing around" Harry paused "Any timetable?"

"We can't hold the vote today - there are not enough members around to make it binding - but the forces marshalled against you have been busy. I would say the latest we can put it off to is 3pm tomorrow" Sirius realised Harry was smiling "Something I should know?"

"Both sides are united in their desire for peace - The Cullens don't want bloodshed and The Volturi are actually concerned that they might lose - so Luna thinks they can have it wrapped up by six o'clock tonight" Harry grinned "Schedule the vote for three o'clock tomorrow afternoon - if my wife is right, then we will be voting to end a conference that was a one hundred percent success"

"And if she's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Then she's wrong" Harry shrugged "But when have you ever known my wife to be wrong about anything?"

"She married you, didn't she?"

xoxox

"The bill seems to be in order" Harry stood in front of a nearly full Wizengamot chamber, trying not to throw the piece of parchment he was holding in the fire behind him.

"The vote will take place at 3pm tomorrow afternoon - and while it is a bill that uses the authority of The Wizengamot to override the authority of The Ministry, it only requires a simple majority to pass" He paused "For those who asked, The Minister is still going to be busy with the peace conference tomorrow, however she will be sending a proxy to vote on her behalf, so we will have a full chamber" His announcement was met with silence.

"Once the vote is complete, I guess we will see what happens next" He continued "Thank you" 

xoxox

"Daniel? Do you believe that The Wizengamot will be able to stop the peace conference from continuing?" Horsmont asked.

"Minister Potter believes that the people understand enough of what is going to let the conference continue" Daniel replied.

"She doesn't think her husband will command her to stop it?" Horsmont prompted.

"Her husband?" Daniel frowned.

"Wizengamot procedure requires The Chief Warlock to enact this particular function of the bill" Horsmont said with a slight smile.

"Oh" Daniel paused, then shrugged "As I said, The Minister believes it will not be an issue" He looked down at the front "Mrs Lupin?"

"Is there any update from the conference today?"

"We don't get updates during the conference itself, however the last information I received was that all sides are confident that they can reach an agreement that will avert a catastrophic war that would tear the earth apart" Daniel paused "That's all for today - thank you"

xoxox

"I have to do it?" Harry stared at Daniel in bewilderment.

"It would appear so, sir, yes" Daniel nodded reluctantly "I take it this has never come up, before?"

"The Wizengamot rarely interferes with Ministry procedure, because they know it has the potential to backfire on them" Harry said "The Minister has repeatedly, and publicly, embraced the doctrine of separation of powers - not interfering either directly or indirectly in the affairs of The Wizengamot" 

"And if The Wizengamot start routinely interfering with The Minister's activities, there will be a backlash from the more moderate members and the public" Daniel said "That makes sense, sir" He paused "However - as the representative of The Wizengamot, you are the instrument of their will"

"Not Sirius?" Harry asked, and Daniel shook his head "Well, bugger"

"Is there any news, sir?" Daniel asked.

"No" Harry shook his head "The conference room is more or less sealed - it was the only way The DMLE and The WPS would let the conference go on" He paused "We can get in touch with The Minister should we need to, but aside from that it is entirely private"

"Very well" Daniel stood up "I have a briefing just after noon, sir - should you have any further information"

"I will let you know, Daniel - thank you"

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

"Miss Jones - do you think The Wizengamot will force Minister Potter to curtail the conference?" Tonks asked at Kaytlen's press conference "And, if they do, do you think it will set a precedent for the rest of Minister Potter's term? And the future Minister?"

"Which question would you like me to ask first, Mrs Lupin?" Kaytlen gave her a wry smile "I don't believe that The Wizengamot will overreach their authority tomorrow - they know that The Unification Treaty was written the way it was so that each branch of government could not have undue power over the others. Even The Judicial Branch, while the most powerful of the four branches, has limited scope for interfering with the others" She paused "And I think that The Wizengamot is smart enough to realise if they do this now, then they will lose a lot of the support they might need in the future" 

"So you don't think it will have any repercussions in the future?"

"No" Kaytlen shook her head "I think this is more of a bluff rather than an actual threat - that they wish to force Minister Potter to reconsider her actions by flexing their political muscles, so to speak"

"So this isn't a real vote?" Tonks asked.

"I am not convinced the vote will take place" Kaytlen replied "Because if they stage the vote and lose it will weaken them for the rest of Minister Potter's time in office"

xoxox

"Professor Weasley...." Horsmont started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"I think that, since I am not currently serving as a teacher at Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley might be more accurate" 

"Very well - Mrs Weasley - do you think The Wizengamot can override Minister Potter's decision?" 

"I think they have the ability to, but that if they do, it will be a dark turn for our government" Hermione said calmly "The Unification Treaty is founded on separation of power - and while it was written with certain exemptions to that, they are supposed to be used for emergencies and times of true crisis"

"You don't believe that inviting two groups of vampires - including one that is responsible for the deaths of over thirty thousand innocent people - into The Ministry is an emergency?" Horsmont asked.

"Mr Horsmont - The Minister promised that the nation would be safe. Can you - can anyone here - prove that she has not kept that promise?" Hermione raised her right hand, ticking off points on her fingers "First - neither The Cullens nor The Volturi have been outside the conference chambers set aside" She folded one finger down "Both groups have maintained their promise not to try to violate the wards or the rooms" She folded a second finger down "From what I understand, the talks are progressing well and it looks like they will achieve their stated goal" She lowered her hand.

"If The Wizengamot wants to disrupt the best chance for peace and deliberately act to prevent a global war, that is their business" She finished.

xoxox

"I get why Hermione is supporting Luna" Harry addressed Remus, who was sitting across from him "But what I don't get is why Lucius and Barnabas seem so intent on supporting her as well"

"While I'd like to think they are doing the right thing because it is the right thing, I suspect they have a more baser motive" Remus replied wryly "If Luna can pull this off - if she can bring about peace in our time - then being on her side will make them look wise and foresighted"

"And if she doesn't?" 

"Then they look as if they were on the side of peace" Remus shrugged "It is pretty much win, win for them" He tilted his head to one side "There's also the fact that if they accept the premise that The Wizengamot can override Luna, then they accept that - whichever one of them wins - can also be at their mercy as well" 

"That's a good point" Harry smiled "Do you think Miss Jones is right? That this might be a bluff?"

"It would be nice, but no - I think that the more radical members are convinced they can win, and that they can cripple the rest of Luna's time in office and disrupt any of her future plans" Remus sighed.

"Well - that would suck" They both turned to see Luna stood in the doorway, with Miss Smith stood behind her.

"Love? It's over?" Harry bounded to his feet and ran over to the door, pulling his wife in to a hug.

"The Cullens have gone home, as have The Volturi" Luna grinned as she held him in her arms "And I am glad to say, they all left happy" Harry straightened up, releasing her.

"Peace? Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes" Luna, still grinning, took his hand and lead him back into his office. Miss Smith and Ambassador Brown followed, while Remus stood up.

"Do you want me to...." 

"No - stay" Luna waved him back into this seat "You'll find out soon enough" Harry sat down and Luna dropped into his lap, giving him another kiss.

"Madame Minister - I have never seen you this happy" Remus said. Luna grinned.

"I just helped avert a genocide the likes of which even Merlin has never seen" She said, leaning her head against Harry's shoulder "That kind of thing makes you a little bit hyper" 

"So what did they agree?" Harry asked.

"Madame Ambassador?" Luna looked over at Emily.

"The vampire nation - excluding the confines of the United Kingdom - will be divided into two halves" Emily said with a smile "The Volturi will retain control over Europe, Asia and Australasia, while The Cullens will take control over The Americas and Africa" She paused "They will both govern as they see fit - they both agree of the need to keep secret our world - and the vampires of the world will eventually migrate to whatever region they are happiest in"

"What about extradition, for want of a better phrase?" Remus asked "Does such a thing even exist?"

"Vampires who commit crimes will be subject to the judgement of those who are in charge of the area they are in" Emily said "If they run, and make it to another region, then they have to be returned to face their punishment"

"Will The Cullens agree to hand over vampires to be killed?" Ella asked.

"They will" Emily said "While it does go against their usual behaviour, they understand that it is the only way this will work" She paused "And you have to understand that while Carlisle and her family seem to be peaceful and somewhat fluffy, they are just as capable as The Volturi are of enforcing our laws and will do it with equal seriousness" 

"Okay" Harry nodded, then looked at Luna "You are going to announce this?"

"The WPS and Daniel have arranged for a briefing in about twenty minutes" Luna smiled "Ambassador Brown will announce the treaty with me - oh, Emily has been promoted by the way" 

"You have?" Harry looked over at her.

"Following the arrangement of this new world, Minister Potter appointed me as Ambassador to The Vampire Nation" Emily smiled proudly "I am still the senior vampire in The UK - and responsible for the law here - and I also liaise with Aro and Carlisle" She paused "I am also responsible for the extradition of vampires who come here - I realise that may cause problems, but it is a Vampire problem and so doesn't fall within The Ministry" 

"Okay" Harry nodded, then looked back at Luna "Twenty minutes?"

"Yup" Luna grinned "Do you think they're still going to hold the vote?"

xoxox

"Ladies and gentlemen - The Minister of Magic, and her excellence, Ambassador Brown" The reporters stood up as Luna and Emily walked into the briefing room and up to the podium.

"Thank you" Luna said, smiling "Please sit down" She waited until they were all seated "Approximately thirty minutes ago, The Cullens and The Volturi left The Ministry, having signed a treaty that will ensure a lasting peace within The Vampire Nation" She paused as almost every hand in the room shot up at once "The treaty had the full agreement of both sides, and has created a new arrangement within The Vampire Nation - one that will see war and conflict replaced by co-operation and harmony" She smiled "Ambassador Brown has been asked to serve as our Ambassador to this new world, and as the new world's Ambassador to The Ministry and she has graciously agreed to serve in this capacity" Emily gave a polite nod.

"The conference is over, and - as I have reported - it is a great success" She paused, resisting the urge to smirk "Ambassador Brown as agreed to answer a few questions, as will I, however - as with all treaties and relations with other nations - there are limits as to what we can discuss" She glanced at Emily, who nodded, then looked back at the reporters "Mrs Ball?"

"Has the treaty changed their relationship with The UK? Will any of our laws be rewritten?"

"No" Luna shook her head "The treaty just covers the relationships within The Vampire Nation"

"Doesn't The Ministry have a treaty with The Volturi?" Katie asked.

"You would think so" Emily said "However the treaty has always been with The Vampire Nation, not The Volturi. It's just that over the past fifteen hundred years, they have been one and the same" 

"In short - nothing much will change for the magical and non-magical worlds in Britain" Luna said "Mrs Lupin?"

"If nothing will change, then what was the point of the peace conference?" Tonks asked. Luna looked at her curiously, then turned to Emily.

"The situation in The Vampire Nation was becoming untenable" Emily said "Neither side was willing to give any ground, and both sides feared that any peace talks that were arranged by the other would probably turn out to be a trap. When Minister Potter was approached with this offer, it was the last hope to avoid an all out war"

"Directly, The Ministry gained nothing" Luna added "However indirectly, I believe acting as mediators and avoiding a brutal and destructive war that would have affected every corner of the globe definitely makes it worth the effort"

"Is one of the indirect benefits having both governments in The Vampire Nation in our debt?" Horsmont asked.

"Mr Horsmont - they are not in our debt. We merely provided a place where they could meet in safety and security. We feel they owe us nothing for that, nor do we owe them for averting the war" Luna said in a calm, but firm voice.

"So you risked the lives of an entire nation for no benefit to the said lives?" Horsmont demanded.

"As I think the last two days have proven, there was no risk" Luna continued in the same calm voice "And preventing a war that would have killed millions is something I would describe as being of benefit to all" She smiled "I have time for one more question..... Mr Lovegood?"

"Given that the peace conference is over and it has - in your words - been a resounding success, do you know if The Wizengamot are still planning on holding their proposed bill to get you to stop the conference?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I believe that The Chief Warlock will have an answer to that shortly, Mr Lovegood" Luna said, not able to stop herself from grinning "I have had other, more important things on my mind over the last few hours and so I am not sure what they will do about it" 

"If the vote does go ahead, do you believe you will be forced to terminate the conference?" He grinned. 

"Somehow I suspect that that eventuality is not all that likely - however, on the off chance that they do vote for such a measure, I will gladly comply with their wishes and not continue to hold the peace talks within Ministry walls" She heard Emily laugh, but resisted the urge to do it herself "Thank you all"

xoxox

_7th of December, 2015_

**CONTROVERSIAL CONFERENCE ENDS - PEACE ACHIEVED**

**VAMPIRE NATION WILL NOT GO TO WAR THANKS TO POTTER PEACE PROCESS**

**PEACE ACHIEVED, BUT AT WHAT COST?**

Luna stared across the breakfast table at Harry.

"Two out of three isn't bad, I suppose"

xoxox

_10th of December, 2015_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and to our studio audience at home, welcome to the first debate in The Ministerial Election of 2016" Fred smiled "Since it has been three years since we were last here, we will just go through the rules and guidelines again"

"Since our baby brother is married to one of the candidates, we have again taken an oath of neutrality and independence. The oath can be found on record at The Ministry, and we have a copy here should anyone wish to view it" George looked around, then smiled "Wow - I wouldn't have thought that we were that trustworthy, but you learn something new every day" there was a wave of laughter through the auditorium.

"The questions that will be given to the candidates are of our own choosing - no one except my brother and me know them. We will ask each candidate the question, and each candidate will be allowed to answer. They are also permitted to talk to each other, however this must be in the form of questions - we will not permit attacks from the stage and will silence all four candidates if we believe it is necessary" Fred paused "There are no set time limits for the answers, however as we have a number of questions to get through, we would appreciate some level of brevity"

"Finally - given that we are broadcasting live, we would ask that you moderate your language" George smiled, then turned to face the audience "This applies to our audience here as well. In addition - while I understand that you will all have your preferred candidate, and your less than preferred candidates, we would prefer you not do be overly enthusiastic in expressing your views. You may applaud statements and answers as you see fit, however we ask that you do not boo, jeer or otherwise heckle the candidates. We have a number of ushers who are ready and willing to escort people out of this auditorium, but we would prefer they not do that" He looked over the audience, then turned back to face the candidates.

"The order of questions was determined by an expert in the field of debate logistics" Fred said with a slight smile "So, Mr Malfoy - the first question is for you"

xoxox

"Mrs Weasley - the magical world was shocked by the attack on Platform 9 3/4 at the start of the school year, and yet you, in your position as Deputy Headmistress, published a statement saying that you believe our future lies in closer unification rather than separation from the non-magical world" George paused "Now that you are running for Minister, have you changed your opinion at all?"

"While I sympathise with the.... disquiet that the attack caused, I believe that the government and the magical world as a whole responded well to the incident" Hermione said "It is easy to give in to terror - to fear of the unknown and the new - however if we, as a society, choose to stick with only that which is known - that which is safe - then our society will stagnate and eventually die" She rested her hands on the podium she was stood behind.

"My view as Deputy Headmistress was that Hogwarts would suffer greatly should we isolate ourself from the non-magical world. And as go Hogwarts, so goes our nation. I was never that good at Herbology, but I am fairly certain that any half-decent botanist will tell you that if you burn the roots of a plant, the plant will wither and die. Hogwarts - and the students we educate there - form the roots of our society. They are the next generation who will continue after we are gone, and if we burn those roots away by stopping any new blood, new ideas and new concepts, then our society will also wither and die" There was a mild round of applause as she finished speaking. 

"Miss Jones?" 

"The attack on our children at the start of school was disturbing" Kaytlen said quietly "But, much like Mrs Weasley, although I can understand the fear and worry it generated, I believe that Minister Potter and our law enforcement and security agencies have taken all the steps necessary to ensure that such an incident will be very unlikely in the future" She paused "I realise that we will never achieve one hundred percent security and safety while we continue to interact with the non-magical world, however the benefits we gain from the continued interaction far outweigh the now greatly mitigated risks" Another polite round of applause followed her answer.

"Mr Cuffe?"

"I have long been a proponent of stronger and greater ties to the non-magical world" Barnabas said "However I wonder on how many fronts can The Ministry - regardless of who is at the helm - continue to fight" 

"What do you mean?" Fred prompted.

"The GRA appear to be stepping up their campaign of terror again. The rise of any number of fundamentalist groups in the non-magical world - most of whom are not fans of wizards and witches - are posing a serious threat in that world, and I believe it will only be a matter of time before they cross in to our world" He glanced over at Kaytlen "As Miss Jones pointed out - absolute safety and security is an impossibility, and as the technology in their world grows, they will become more and more of a threat" 

"So you believe we should cut off all ties?" Hermione asked, then looked over at the twins "My apologies - that should probably be your question"

"Whoever asked it, it is a good point" Fred looked back at Barnabas "Mr Cuffe? Would you favour a more radical approach if you were in office?"

"I think the entire area of magical and non-magical relations is somewhat complex and requires a lot more serious thought than it appears to have been given" Barnabas said "And that it should, perhaps, be put in the hands of those who can think clearly, and not act on their cultural and historical bias" There were a wave of gasps through the audience, while Hermione raised a single eyebrow.

"Would you care to expand on that, Mr Cuffe?" George asked. Barnabas stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I believe that we have to ask if muggle-born members of our government are in favour of the idea because they believe it will benefit magical society or because it will benefit non-magical society more. Or if they want to use any potential act of union to cleanse themselves for their collective past when their ancestors nearly wiped out our people"

"Pardon me?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief, resisting the urge to leave her podium and punch him in the face.

"Mrs Weasley - do you deny that your own great grandfather was appointed as WitchFinder General and responsible for the deaths of several hundred witches?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes I deny it!" Hermione said "My great grandfathers were all born around 1918" Barnabas stared at her bemusedly for a few moments.

"Your great grandfather wasn't Matthew Radcliffe?" He asked.

"My great gradfathers were named Mark, Luke, James and John" Hermione snapped "Granger, Harris, Smith and Dulac if you are curious"

"The research and evidence I have says that Matthew Radcliffe was your ancestor, born in 1725. Twenty years later, he planned and organised The Winchester Burnings - where a hundred and fifty witches and wizards are locked in a brick barn and burned to death" Hermione stared at him, then glanced over at Fred and George.

"May I respond?" She asked.

"By all means" Fred nodded.

"Am I allowed to call him stupid?" She asked, provoking a burst of laughter from the audience.

"We'd prefer you not" George replied.

"Very well" Hermione looked back at Barnabas, who was now glaring at her "Mr Cuffe - I realise that mages have long lives, and that having a great grandfather born in the 18th century might not be unusual. However non-magical people, such as my entire family, generally only live around seventy to eighty years. If I did, indeed have an ancestor alive in the seventeen hundreds who was responsible for massacres such as this, he or she would be many, many generations removed from not only me, but from my great grandparents as well"

"Never the less....." Barnabas started, but Hermione cut him off.

"What I can tell you - and the general public at large - is that my parents both served during The Falklands Conflict, and - when The Sheffield was attacked - were instrumental in saving around two hundred lives between them" She paused "All four of my great grandfathers enlisted to fight in World War Two, and three of them were a part of The D-Day Landings that helped liberate Europe, and - if I remember my history - paved the way for the assault against Grindelwald. Three of my great grand uncles - who also fought in The War - were a part of The Miracle of Dunkirk" She smiled "Finally - three of my great, great grand fathers fought, and sadly died, in a town called Courcelette, back during World War One" She looked at Fred and George.

"I have no clue what my family was doing in the seventeen hundreds. And quite frankly, I am not certain that it actually has baring on what I do and why I do things" She paused, then smiled "While I won't ask for a show of hands, I would like to ask each of you one question - how many of your parents, or possibly grandparents - fought in Dumbledore's Army against Grindelwald? How many of your immediate ancestors followed a man who is now widely regarded as one of the most evil human beings this country has ever produced" She fell silent - a silence that filled the auditorium for a few minutes, then Fred cleared his throat.

"Very well - I believe that that question....." He trailed off, then shook his head "My apologies - Mr Malfoy? Do you have an answer to the question?"

"I am not sure I can remember the question" Lucius said with a smile.

"Would you continue the policy of constructive engagement with the non-magical world, or would you - as it was described - pursue a policy of separate by equal?" George asked.

"I think that - like all relationships with foreign governments, and the non-magical governments are, to one degree or another, foreign - we will have to take it as it goes along" He paused "For now, it would appear the solution Minister Potter put forward has the support of the country, and that it does appear to be working as intended. In a month's time - or, more specifically, in nine months' time, who knows where we will be?" He shrugged "For me, I would like to see it continue as it is, however should there be another attack - or, Merlin forbid, a worse one - then I suspect we would definitely have to revisit the topic sooner rather than later"

xoxox

"Lucius said something nice about me?" Luna whispered to Harry. They were sat at the back of the auditorium, flanked by two WPS officers. 

"Stranger things have happened" Harry grinned back at her.

xoxox

"Our last question of the night" Fred looked around the four candidates "Mrs Weasley - if you were stuck on a desert island, what music, book and comfort item would you want with you?"

"Hogwarts: A History, The Collected Works of Andrew Lloyd Webber and....." She trailed off "Do husbands count as items?" The audience laughed.

"Sadly it has to be a thing, not a who" Fred grinned "And while we could apply that logic to Ron, I think he might take it a little badly" Hermione smiled.

"Then I would take my bumper book of puzzles" She replied, then added "Not that I am suggesting that is a suitable replacement for my most beloved"

"Of course" Fred laughed again "Miss Jones?"

xoxox

"So that went well" Hermione said, climbing into bed later that night.

"You'd really want me on an island?" Ron smiled back at her.

"I'd need someone to do the fetching and toting and carrying" Hermione snuggled up to him, smiling as she felt him laugh.

"But what was Cuffe and his Witchfinder thing?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I have no idea" Hermione shook her head "Maybe he thinks I am the most dangerous of his opponents, and pasting me with being the child - of the descendent - of a witch-burning muggle lunatic is a way to get people to dislike me"

"Will it work?"

"Who knows" Hermione shrugged against him, then smiled "But at least that's one of out three done with - only two more debates to go"

"Yay!"


	11. A False Prophet

_19th of December, 2015_

"Good god - has it always been that hard?" Luna asked as she and Harry walked back into their residence "I remember Christmas Balls being more fun in previous years"

"Oh - they were" Harry smiled "But for the past fourteen years you haven't been on the verge of retiring" 

"True" She looked at him, curious.

"And so you haven't had to pick and choose you words carefully, and you haven't had to - in the full view of the press - avoiding giving the idea you are favouring or disfavouring anyone" He helped her off with her jacket, then smiled at her again "Just think about it - normally you'd have spent most of the evening with, amongst others, Ron and Hermione"

"But I can't be seen to be spending more time with them unless I spend time with Lucius and Narcissa, and Barnabas and Eludicia and Kaytlen and....."

"Joseph" Harry supplied.

"Joseph! That's it!" She clicked her fingers "I was trying to remember his name all night" 

"Well - you can forget it for now" He leaned over and kissed her.

"The press aren't going to be at the dinner, right?"

"The WPS and Uncle Tom both decided it would be better for all" He paused "Plus, given that Hermione is technically still on staff, she is going to be there while the other three candidates will not"

"But if the press aren't there, we can be our usual effusive selves?" Luna grinned "Sounds like it will be a lot of fun"

xoxox

_25th of December, 2015_

"Friends, family - everyone" Tom stood at the head of the table, looking down the length of it at his guests "Once again - thank you all for coming, and for sharing your Christmas with us" There were murmurs of agreement.

"And, while I have usually steered away from the topic for the last fifteen years, I think that this year I will add one extra thing to my toast" He looked over at Luna, who blushed.

"This year will be the last year that Minister Potter graces us with her presence. After a decade and a half, she is finally going to find an honest job" Laughter filled the room, while Luna rolled her eyes "I am sure that everyone here agrees she has, for the past fifteen years, been the heart and soul of this country and that she fully deserves to enjoy the next fifteen years of her life as much as she appears to have enjoyed the first fifteen" The table burst into applause, while Luna blushed an even deeper red.

"And - if the fates are willing - this will be the last year, at least for a while, we will have Deputy Headmistress Hermione Weasley with us" Tom looked at the other side of the table, where Hermione was now almost as red as Luna "And while there is a way to go yet, I for one am very proud of the job she has been doing" Another burst of applause.

"But now - since you all have better things to do than listen to me talk - here's lunch"

xoxox

_31st of December, 2015_

"Minister - may we have a word" Luna looked up from her book to find Ella stood at the door to the lounge.

"Work?"

"Sorry, m'am - I know you are on holiday, but this can't wait" Ella replied.

"Okay - come in and have a seat" Luna put her book to one side.

"One moment, m'am" Ella glanced over her shoulder - out of the room - then looked back "Miss Owens just went to find your husband"

"The kids are....."

"All over at Emily's" Ella nodded "That's partly why we came now" She looked over her should again, then walked in to the room, followed by Harry, Jessie and Katie Taylor.

"Any idea?" Luna asked as Harry sat down next to her.

"Miss Owens just said they needed to talk" Harry slipped his hand into hers "Miss Owens?" Jessie smiled, but gestured to her boss.

"Minister - I'm sorry to disturb you and The Chief Warlock, especially on a Sunday during your Christmas holidays, but I - we - felt this couldn't wait" Ella paused "We have evidence - very credible evidence - that The GRA are recruiting again"

"Oh wonderful" Luna flopped back against the sofa.

"There is also reason to suggest that they are expanding their target base" Jessie said "Until now they have looked at disaffected witches and wizards, but there is now a chance that they are also looking to recruit dissident members of other species - ones who are not happy with their worlds being polluted with humanity" Jessie paused "There words, not ours, obviously"

"We understand" Harry nodded.

"We also have one final piece of news" Katie said, glancing at the two WPS agents "The evidence isn't as strong as the evidence of recruitment, but there is enough to make us a little concerned" 

"About what?" Luna asked.

"That The GRA and their new friends are planning a major attack of some sort" Both Harry and Luna sat bolt upright, staring at Katie in surprise.

"A single attack? Assassinations?" Harry asked urgently.

"I'm sorry - we don't entirely have more specifics yet, Mr Chief Warlock" Ella said calmly "The investigations are on-going, and we are not going to stop until we can be sure there is no further risk" She paused "I realise this sounds like we are scaring you for no apparent reason, and that everything we have is vague and fluffy, but honestly - we thought you would want to know now, rather than in a month or so when we will - hopefully - have more intelligence"

"We appreciate it" Luna smiled "I am sure there will be more questions when we get back to work, but there is just one thing that I think we need to know now"

"Yes, Minister?"

"Given the somewhat vague nature of the intelligence and the fluffiness, as you put it, should we inform the public?" Luna looked at each of the three agents in turn "Not of any specific threat, but should we ask people to be more on the lookout than usual?"

"I'd say no, Minister" Ella said quietly "At the moment, we just know they are recruiting and - if I can be entirely honest...."

"You mean sometimes you aren't?" Harry smirked, then became serious again when Luna slapped him on the back of his hand.

"We believe they are recruiting because they are planning some kind of attack, but we have no clue where the attack might be - and if we put people on alert too early....."

"They will become jaded and less alert" Luna nodded.

"Or they will think we are trying to use terrorists as the bogey-man to distract from government policy" Jessie added "Not that your policy is bad, m'am"

"Of course" Luna couldn't help laughing "Okay - keep us apprised" She glanced at Harry, who nodded "Both of us, if you can?"

"Will do, m'am" Ella nodded formally "Is there anyone else you want to keep in the loop?" Harry and Luna exchanged another glance. 

"Ambassadors Lupin, Black, Patil and - while I realise this is at a bit of a push - Ambassador Brown as well" Luna said after a few moments.

"Ambassador Krum?" Jessie asked, but Luna shook her head.

"She is our Ambassador to The Veela Conclave, however there are no veela living here at the moment" Luna smiled "Of course, if that changes, I will review the situation"

"Yes, m'am"

xoxox

_1st of January, 2016_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS!" Luna looked around the crowds assembled in Diagon Alley "As most of you should know, we will be hosting the Magical Olympics later this year. These are contests of skill, strength, stamina and..... and well I can't think of another word starting with S, so I will just say FUN!" She paused for laughter and applause "In advance of the opening ceremonies, there will be a number of events being held at various locations round the country. They will range from amateur sporting events to dinners and dancing. But one thing I can assure you of - they will all, in some way, help celebrate the spirit of The Olympics" 

xoxox

_5th of January, 2016_

"We have no new intelligence, Minister" Ella apologised "However we have all available resources on the investigation"

xoxox

_12th of January, 2016_

"Honey? What's wrong?" Remus walked into their bedroom to find Tonks laying flat on her back across the bed, head hanging off the edge.

"Do you ever regret becoming Ambassador? Do you ever regret taking a job that might require you to turn over someone to face justice?" Tonks stared up at him from her upside down position.

"Honestly? No" He shook his head "I have faith enough in our judicial system that anyone who is turned over from The Pack to The Ministry is going to get a fair trial, and is probably guilty" He sat down on the bed next to her "So what's up?" Tonks sighed, then closed her eyes.

"Over the past two weeks, I have been gathering evidence that Mr Cuffe is implicated in blackmail, payments to Aurors, payments to Ministry officials and other assorted crimes and misdemeanours" She opened her eyes looking up again "And while I truly believe that innocent until proven guilty applies to everyone, the evidence is undeniable - he is guilty as hell"

"So what's the problem?" Remus asked.

"I talked to my senior editor this morning, and he said that The Prophet is not going to run the story" She rolled over, continuing to stare up at him "He said that the evidence isn't enough to publish the story, and that even if it were, it would open The Prophet up to all sorts of charges of election tampering"

"So what are you going to do?" He looked down at her sympathetically.

"Well - I can either give in, and let a man who I am fairly certain is a crook continue in the election for the next Minister of Magic" She paused "And keep my job"

"Or?" 

"Or I can take the evidence to The DMLE, see him prosecuted, jailed and kicked out of the contest" She trailed off "And never work again"

"So which is it going to be, love of my love?"

"I already have an appointment with Director Taylor tomorrow at 11am" Tonks sighed "So - we can survive on an Ambassador's salary for a little while, right?"

xoxox

_13th of January, 2016_

"Mr Lovegood - thank you for seeing me" Tonks sat opposite Luna's father in his office "I realise that this may come as a surprise, but I was hoping to ask you for a job"

"Don't you have a job?" Xeno asked "Political reporter for The Prophet?"

"I do, but I suspect that I may not have that job for much longer" She paused "In about an hour or so, I am going to hand over a parcel of evidence to The DMLE that suggests Barnabas Cuffe and at least two other staff are involved in criminal conspiracies like you couldn't even imagine" Xeno stared at her, slightly incredulous.

"You have evidence of all of this?" He asked.

"I do, but - and I realise this isn't the best way to start a potential job interview - I have to hand over all this evidence to The DMLE and would rather it get there unmolested, so to speak"

"I understand" Xeno nodded "So - you want to apply for a job?"

xoxox

"Director - Mrs Tonks-Lupin is here to see you" Katie looked up as her assistant stood in the door "She doesn't have an appointment, but she says it is very urgent" 

"Show her in" Katie stood up as Tonks entered "Mrs Lupin - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Director - over the last two weeks I have been collecting evidence in regard to a fair few number of crimes" Tonks pulled out the folder of parchments and put it on Katie's desk "This folder contains everything I've discovered and - although I am not a legal reporter - I am fairly sure it is enough evidence to launch an investigation" Katie glanced at the folder, then back up at Tonks.

"Want to give me a preview?"

"There is evidence suggesting at least five of your Aurors, maybe more, have accepted illegal and corrupt payments to hand over information about on-going cases - cases that were on going at the time" Tonks paused "I can also show who the payments came from and how they were paid" She sighed "And I also have some evidence that the man involved in the payments has also been involved in using some of the information he received for blackmail purposes" 

"Does this person have a name?" Katie asked, pulling the folder towards her.

"Yes" Tonks took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "Barnabas Cuffe" Katie stared at her in surprise and bewilderment for a few moments, then looked down at the folder.

"You have evidence that candidate for Minister of Magic has been involved in blackmail and corruption?" Katie asked.

"Fairly compelling evidence, from a purely objective point of view" Tonks nodded "There is also a transcript from a conversation I had with my senior editor about why I shouldn't push for this story to be published and why it might not benefit my career if I did" She smiled "I already have a new job and I think I would rather you take the bastards down than I get an exclusive on it"

"No promises" Katie opened the folder, then started flicking through the parchments. A moment later, she went back tot he first one and re-reading them properly.

"Director? Am I dismissed?" Tonks asked, trying not to smile. Katie looked up, then blushed a light pink.

"Sorry - sometimes I get carried away" She glanced back down at the files "I may need you to corroborate some of this - especially the transcript - but for now, yes - you may leave"

"Thank you" Tonks stood up.

"Mrs Lupin - I think is I who am in your debt"

xoxox

_14th of January, 2016_

**NYMPHADORA TONKS-LUPIN SUPPRESSES STORIES**

In a shocking turn of events, The Daily Prophet has discovered that one of our reporters - Mrs Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin - has spent her career suppressing any number of stories that show senior member of our government in a bad lights.

The subjects of these stories appear in each branch of government, and include such luminaries as Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock, Ambassador Brown, Ambassador Delacour and - most surprisingly - Ambassador Lupin himself.

The stories that have been suppressed include suggestions that they have interfered with the workings of The Judicial Branch, have arranged back room deals for their own benefit (and to the great detriment of the nation) and have included a number of suppressed crimes committed at the highest levels of government.

We at The Prophet are ready and willing to hand over all the files on the suppressed stories and the criminal web of conspiracy that Tonks-Lupin has plunged this country in to.

xoxox

"Director Taylor - good afternoon" Percy smiled as he walked into the office of The DMLE.

"Mr Chief Justice" Katie inclined her head "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Warrants for the arrest of Barnabas Cuffe and Travis Fine" He paused "I also have five other warrants"

"The Aurors named in Mrs Lupin's file?" Katie asked, and Percy nodded.

"Sorry - but the evidence in the files is compelling enough to justify their arrest" He said quietly.

"I will go and talk to them now" Katie nodded, then smiled "And I will make sure that word doesn't leak out - we don't want Mr Cuffe and Mr Fine to go on the run"

"Thank you" He paused "I'm sorry to be asking you to arrest five of your staff, but....."

"But this is the job we've chosen and the life we live" Katie stood up "I know that, arguably speaking, Cuffe and Fine are bigger and more important targets, but if I take care of the Aurors first then they won't learn about the arrests - if that makes sense?"

"I'd like to say it does, but what do I know?" Percy shrugged "You realise that there will be a lot of coverage on this? You are bringing in a candidate for Minister of Magic"

"Are you trying to make me nervous, Mr Chief Justice?" Percy grinned at her.

"Why? Is it working?" They both laughed.

"I will let you know when we are ready to report" Katie said "I would guess it will be about twelve hours or so - depending on how complex the cases are"

"I will here all day, Madame Director" Percy gave a polite bow, then left her office. Katie stared at the desk for a few moments, then stood up.

"Time to go"

xoxox

_15th of January, 2016_

**BARNABAS CUFFE ARRESTED! ACCUSATIONS OF CORRUPTION!**

**PROPHET WITHDRAWS ACCUSATIONS AGAINST MRS LUPIN**

**FIVE AURORS DETAINED ON SUSPICION OF CORRUPTION**

**NYMPHADORA TONKS-LUPIN JOINS THE QUIBBLER AS POLITICAL REPORTER**

**CHARGES FILED AGAINST CUFFE, FINE, FOUR AURORS**

xoxox

_16th of January, 2016_

"Mrs Weasley - do you have any comment on the events of the past few days?" Horsmont asked.

"Obviously I can't comment on the charges and pending trials themselves" Hermione replied "And - until trials have been completed, one way or another - I am not sure I should comment on the rest of the election"

"So you don't think Cuffe should withdraw because of the accusations and pending trial?"

"I think that everyone in our society is considered innocent until they are proven guilty" Hermione smiled "And the reason we have trials, and a judicial system, is so that we can determine who is innocent and who is guilty"

"So you aren't going to join with Mr Malfoy and Miss Jones in calling for Barnabas Cuffe to withdraw from the contest until the cases are settled one way or the other?"

"I believe that to me a matter of conscience for Mr Cuffe, Mr Horsmont" Hermione paused "Whether or not he wishes to withdraw from the contest, pending the outcome of the trials, is up to him"

"You don't believe The Ministry or The Judicial Branch should force him to withdraw his name until that name is cleared once and for all?"

"Mr Horsmont - are you suggesting that The Judicial Branch pre-empt the outcome of one of their own trials?" Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"No, Mrs Weasley" Horsmont back peddled slightly "However the integrity of the election process is being compromised - Mr Cuffe's supporters may well be being asked to vote for someone who may well be going to jail" 

"Then it is up to them to decide if they wish to continue to support him should he be convicted" Hermione replied "Mr Horsmont - if Mr Cuffe is convicted, then I am sure this topic will be revisited. However, just for now, we should wait to see what happens"

xoxox

_18th of January, 2016_

"He really asked you to come back?" Remus asked as he and Tonks made lunch.

"He practically begged me" Tonks smiled at her husband "His name is Jared Theage, and until the cases involving Mr Cuffe are all settled, he is acting Editor in Chief" She paused, then laughed "He wants me to return as...." She poured as much sarcasm into the words as she could "...a features reporter"

"He didn't even want you to come back to the political desk?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Apparently he thinks that a talent such as mine - for uncovering scandal and writing compelling stories - is being wasted on reporting on the comings and goings of....." She trailed off "How did he put it? Oh yes - a dying administration and the next clowns in the clown car"

"Wow" Remus handed her the plate "Not a fan of any of the candidates then?"

"I think he thinks they are all much of a muchness" Tonks shrugged "And that I have better things to do with my time" 

"I know you've considered it before" Remus picked up his own plate, and the walked through to the lounge "That you wanted to get out of politics and into features"

"When did I say that?" Tonks asked.

"As recently as three weeks ago" Remus laughed, making Tonks pout. 

"I've been thinking about that" She said a minute later "Is it possible he's been planning this run for a while? You know some of the questions he's had me ask, some of the spin he's asked me to put on various stories" She sat down, resting her plate in her lap "Is he manipulating the press - manipulating me - to get himself elected?"

"It's possible" Remus nodded after a few moments' thought "Plus - he could also have been moving things around to ensure he didn't get caught" 

"True" Tonks said "Either way - I can't be entirely sure how deep this Cuffe thing went. For all I know Jared was in on it too and he is just going to use me the same way. Or three years from now, Jared will want to run for Minister or Chief Warlock" 

"You don't think Xeno will?" Remus took a bite of his sandwich "I mean - you don't think he's going to get the bug?"

"No" Tonks laughed "I asked him about it during the interview for The Quibbler - he says one Lovegood in politics is enough, and - just between you and me - I think he is worried about what his daughter might do if she takes his place as Editor while he is Minister" Remus thought about this for a few minutes.

"Yeah - that does sound scary" He admitted "I don't suppose he has any idea on what Luna is planning on doing after she retires?"

"If he does, he's not saying - at least not yet" Tonks smiled "Maybe after I work there for a while, he'll trust me more"

xoxox

_20th of January, 2016_

"ALL RISE" Tonks got to her feet, as did the rest of the court room - which, she noted, included Kaytlen and Lucius but not Hermione - when the nine Justices filed back in. They took their seats, then the lead Justice - Justice Vernon McKinner - gestured for everyone to sit down.

"Mr Cuffe. We have had time to consider our verdicts in the charges against you. Before we pronounce our verdicts, do you have anything to say?" Barnabas Cuffe rose to his feet, glancing around the court room.

"Only that I restate my innocence of all the charges against me, and once again question the necessity of these cases" He said quietly "And that the arrest and trial - let alone jailing - of a candidate for the highest office in the land has to be unprecedented" He fell silent, then Justice McKinner stood up again.

"Mr Barnabas Cuffe - having heard all the evidence, and testimony against you, this court is ready to pronounce verdicts in the various charges" McKinner paused "On the twelve counts of blackmail, we find you guilty. On the fifteen counts of corruption, we find you guilty. On the two charges of violating the new press laws, we find you not guilty" He paused "It is the considered opinion of the court that you be sent to jail for not less than twenty years" For a few moments, the court room erupted into noise, but then fell silent almost at once.

"Said sentence to begin at once" McKinner continued "As always, you have your right of appeal, however that appeal will have to be conducted from within jail" He glanced around the court room, then gave a brief nod.

"This court is adjourned until tomorrow at 10am, when we will hear the cases of Mr Fine, and Aurors Skinner, Jordan, Harper, Warren and Shea"

xoxox

**BARNABAS CUFFE JAILED FOR TWENTY YEARS**

**MINISTERIAL AMBITIONS SHATTERED AS CUFFE SENT TO PRISON**

**JAIL FOR WOULD BE MINISTER OF MAGIC**

**CUFFE'S DREAM ENDS IN JAIL**

xoxox

_21st of January, 2016_

**FINE GIVEN ELEVEN YEARS FOR CRIMES INCLUDING PERVERTING THE COURSE OF JUSTICE**

**AURORS JAILED FOR THREE YEARS EACH FOR CORRUPTION**

xoxox

"Minister - we..... we have a problem" Luna looked up to find Harry, Percy and Tom stood in the door to her office, along with Katie Taylor and - to her surprise - Remus, Dudley and Jessie.

"We do?" Luna looked at the assembled group "Is that I only have five chairs?"

"No - although we could do with more chairs" Tom said "The problem is more to do with the election and The Unification Treaty than it is the fact we can't all sit down" He paused "Although if we could go to the conference room....."

xoxox

"So - what's the problem?" Luna looked around the assembled group "Given that we have six of the seven authors here, I am guessing it's fairly major?"

"Mr Cuffe is refusing to withdraw from the election" Tom said simply. Luna stared at him for a few minutes, looking slightly confused.

"He knows he is going to be in jail for the whole of the term, right? And about six terms after that?"

"I think that, yes, he is aware of that" Percy smiled "But - aside from the pending appeals - I think he believes he can run the government from inside prison"

"Really?" Luna blinked a few times in surprise "Because I am not certain that is really a workable idea" She paused "And didn't we write laws into The Treaty about this?"

"You'd think so" Jessie said "But apparently the closest we got was to forbid people with capital convictions - assuming they were not put to death in the first place"

"We didn't look to spent convictions or the like?" Luna frowned "Really?" Remus raised his hand "Uncle Remus?"

"I think we were kind of assuming people who had had recent convictions wouldn't run because no one would trust them" He said "I don't think we ever planned for a case where one of the candidates would be jailed" 

"Well that was a bit dumb of us, wasn't it?" Luna sighed, then leaned back against her chair "Where's Hermione?"

"Sorry?" Tom looked at her questioningly.

"You, Harry, Remus, Jessie, Dudley and me" Luna said, looking around the room "Shouldn't we all be here, if we are discussing The Treaty and its ramifications?"

"We did ask her to come, but she said - in light of the fact we are talking about potentially removing someone from the ballot - one of her rivals - she didn't think she should take part" Harry said "She doesn't want the findings to even have the vague potential of being corrupted by her presence" Luna stared at him "Her words, I promise"

"Okay" Luna said "So - are we here to find a way to remove him from the ballot, or are we here to find a reason that we can't remove him from that ballot that we can say in public without feeling stupid?"

"The second" Dudley said. 

"The second" Harry nodded.

"So we can't remove him?" Jessie asked.

"The Unification Treaty lays out the..... the properties someone must have to be able to run for Minister" Percy said "However, because of the fact that the six of you and Mrs Weasley wanted to make it as open as possible, and not limit it to the pureblood elites, there are only three prerequisites that a person has to have to be able to run for Minister"

"They must be a resident of the magical world" Luna said.

"They must be at least over the age of eighteen" Jessie added.

"And they must be able to sing the prologue from Into The Woods by heart" Dudley finished. 

"And they must not have been convicted of any capital crimes!" Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"I think the prologue thing would be a much better way to test them" Dudley pouted.

"Why did we decide to do it this way?" Jessie asked.

"From what I remember, we wanted to make it easy for anyone to run" Luna said "But we also wanted to make sure that once someone had decided to run that only they could change their minds" 

"Oh - yes, I remember" Remus nodded "You were worried that the rooty-tooty-snooty brigade would launch a lawsuit or something, to stop people they didn't like being elected" 

"That does sound like something I'd say" Luna grinned "So - if there's nothing we can do about it within The Treaty, can we change The Treaty?"

"In theory, yes" Percy nodded "However there are one or two problems with that approach as well"

"We either have to make it so specific that it only applies to this case, which is going to look like bullying" Katie said.

"Or we're going to have to make it so vague and woolly and fluffy that it could be applied to anyone, including all of the current candidates" Jessie continued.

"Either way - the changes would take time and would - arguably - change the nature of democracy" Tom finished "And I am not certain that two months into an election cycle is the best time to change the way democracy works in our country" Luna looked around the room, then sighed.

"So what you've all come to tell me is that there isn't a lot we can do about this?" She asked, and they all nodded "And the reason you are talking to me?"

"Most of us can't possibly comment on the Ministerial Election" Remus pointed out "Harry, Jessie, Dudley, Katie, Tom and I are all forbidden. Percy can speak to the legal aspects, but not as to whether Mr Cuffe should be withdrawn or not"

"Which pretty much leaves me" Luna sighed again "I love you all, but sometimes I really could rip all your heads off and distribute them to the quidditch league"

"We love you too, Minister" Percy said with a smile.

"So - there are no legal grounds to remove his name?" Luna asked.

"No" Percy shook his head.

"And no Treaty grounds to remove his name?"

"No" Tom shook his head this time.

"And when we get asked about this, you know we are going to look like idiots" 

"No, Minister" Tom grinned again "Not us - just you"

"Swell"

xoxox

"Minister Potter - thank you for agreeing to come on the show tonight" Fred smiled at Luna, sat next to him on the sofa.

"You're welcome Fred - I am always happy to come and see you both" She looked around "Or not?"

"My brother somehow managed to get dragon-pox and has been quarantined for the next week or so" Fred admitted "So, for the time being, I will be flying solo" He looked back at Luna "Unless you'd like to co-host?"

"I wish I could, but I am pretty sure I have this other job....." She shrugged "It'll come back to me"

"Well - if it does, let me know" Fred grinned "So - The Olympics. The build up events are going well?"

"Oh yes" Luna nodded emphatically "The fun run this past weekend saw a lot of mages out running in the various parks around the country. And in two weeks time, we expect the National Broom Ride to be the same success" 

"Will you be taking part in that?"

"I think we'll have to see - while I know I know I sound like I am just making excuses, there are - sadly - concerns for me and my family that don't apply anywhere else" She paused "However the Ministerial Garden Party to be held on the 13th of February will definitely go ahead, and a good time should be had by all"

"Excellent" Fred smiled, then his face became serious "Minister - the last few days have seen quite a turnaround in The Ministerial Election. A man who was considered a front runner is now going to be in jail for the next two decades"

"This is true" Luna nodded.

"Minister - there have been a lot of questions in the press about why Mr Cuffe's name is still on the ballot when he is clearly not going to be able to do the job if the entire country goes nutty and elects him" Fred gazed at her "So far we haven't heard from The Ministry about this - nor from any other branch of the government, now that I think about it"

"I can explain the second part" Luna smiled "Because this is solely an election for Minister of Magic, The Wizengamot, Judicial Branch and Hogwarts do not feel it is their place to comment" She paused "In the same way that they don't comment on the election itself" 

"What about The Ministry?" Fred asked "I know that you have no official position on the race, nor on any of the candidates, but surely you must have a position on this"

"I do, Fred, but I am not sure it will be one that is explainable, let alone understandable" She paused "When we sat down and drafted the first version of The Treaty, the seven of us wanted to ensure that political power would be in the hands of the people. It was the single most important thing to us - that the democracy we created would be a fully functional, equal democracy" She smiled.

"We knew there would have to be laws, and people who create laws - that was all important, but the decision of who would be Minister, and who would be Chief Warlock and who would fill up all the other positions in our government - that decision would always be in the hands of the people. Which, in a true democracy, is where it should be"

"But you did put some limits on it" Fred pointed out.

"Just three - that they be a resident of our country, that they be at least the age of adulthood and that they haven't been convicted of capital crimes" Luna shrugged "All reasonable stipulations for someone who is going to govern this country"

"Why only capital crimes?" Fred asked.

"Because if Little Tommy Tucker gets caught shoplifting and given an official conviction, I am not convinced that should disqualify him from standing as Minister when he grows up" Luna said simply "We have very few capital crimes in our society, and each one of them is heinous beyond words. And while some of the other crimes in our world are serious - blackmail, for example - they are no where near as bad as murder, torture, rape and child abuse" She let out a slow breath.

"Whatever our justification, and our reason, we put only those three limitations on. And - if in the future - a Ministerial Candidate turns out to be younger than they look, or turns out not to be a resident, or gets convicted of a capital crime - then they will forfeit their eligibility and be unable to continue"

"And in all other cases there is nothing you can do?" Fred asked.

"The decision of who will be Minister is left in the hands of the people, which is exactly how democracy should work" Luna said "Or - to put it another way - would you want me to be the ultimate arbiter of who is a viable candidate for Minister? Or would you want The Wizengamot? I suppose an argument can be made for The Judicial Branch, but given that The Ministerial Election is all about the people choosing their leader in a democratic fashion, having an independent body that is unelected and unanswerable to the people removing candidates from the field does seem..... wrong, somehow"

"So you are officially announcing that Barnabas Cuffe is still an eligible candidate for Minister?" Fred asked.

"I am saying that that decision lies with the people, not with the current administration" Luna replied "If they wish to elect Mr Cuffe to the office of Minister, that is their choice and their decision"

"But surely he can't serve from in jail?" Fred asked.

"I guess that is a bridge we will cross when - or if - we come to it" Luna said.

"Any ideas as to what that bridge might look like?"

"Either a special constitutional hearing or another type of judicial hearing" Luna said "And depending on the outcome of that there will potentially be another election or a run off election" She paused "We will be exploring all of these over the months leading up to August, so that we will be prepared"

"Would you be able to keep us up to date with those explorations?" Fred asked.

"No" Luna shook her head "Whatever we decide will only happen in the event that Mr Cuffe were to win. So we would rather not risk prejudicing the outcome of the current election by announcing what might happen next"

"That makes sense" Fred nodded "Just one more question - on this topic - Minister?"

"Yes?"

"During all this discussion, we have been overlooking the simple fact that Mr Cuffe is able to withdraw their name from consideration. That is true, isn't it?"

"Of course" Luna nodded "Any candidate can withdraw themselves from any election at any point" She paused "Well - I probably can't withdraw myself from the last election at this point, but you get the idea"

"So Mr Cuffe could settle all this by facing the truth - that his election is over?"

"Pretty much" Luna nodded again.

"Okay then" Fred smiled "The peace conference......"

xoxox

"I believe it is an act of political cowardice" Lucius said calmly "The Minister is there to ensure the orderly succession of her office, and it is clearly apparent that if Mr Cuffe is elected, there will be chaos for weeks, possibly months" 

"Minister Potter says that it is the duty of the people, not herself, to decide who is a viable character for Minister" Tonks pointed out.

"Minister Potter just refuses to take the decision of putting this joke of a candidate out of the race because she doesn't want to upset anyone during her last few months in office" Lucius gave a slight sneer "She's more worried about securing her own legacy than anything else, and - if she refuses to take action over what the entire public can see is an obvious decision - her legacy will be that of a fool"

xoxox

_22nd of January, 2016_

"Imagine Minister Potter was running again - for a sixth term" Hermione said to the assembled reporters "So that the field was Minister Potter, Miss Jones, Mr Malfoy, Mr Cuffe and me" She paused "Of course, I probably wouldn't have run against Minister Potter - but lets put that to one side for the moment" She smiled.

"Now - the five of us are standing for Minister, then Mr Cuffe is arrested, tried and convicted and sent to jail" She looked around the reporters again "We would then be in a situation where Minister Potter could decide if one of her own rivals could be dismissed from the race" 

"So you think that would be a bad thing?" Tonks asked.

"I think that allowing the sitting Minister to reduce the number of her opponents sets a dangerous precedent" Hermione replied "Because not only would it give power to the sitting Minister, but also any future Ministers who would find it a great deal easier to change the laws to remove opponents or candidates for any number of reasons" 

"So you believe Mr Cuffe should be allowed to continue to stand, even though he is really unlikely to win?" Horsmont asked.

"Who says he is unlikely to win?" Hermione asked in response "Who gets to decide who is a viable candidate, and who should just drop out due to lack of support or other reasons?" She smiled across at Horsmont "Can you think of anyone in the political arena who would be able to give an unbiased opinion?" 

"The Judicial Branch......" Horsmont started, but Hermione smiled.

"Democracy is a matter for the people - Justice is a matter for the courts. If you start mixing the two then who knows what might happen" She paused "The Treaty was written to ensure the people get the final say on their Minister, their Ministry representative, The Chief Warlock and Their Wizengamot Members. And I have no reason to think that that was wrong then, or that it is wrong now"


	12. Intrigue and Inuendo

_22nd of January, 2016_

**LATEST OPINION POLL**

Hermione Weasley - 54%  
Kaytlen Jones - 30%  
Lucius Malfoy - 15%  
Undecided - 1%  
Barnabas Cuffe - 0%

xoxox

_31st of January, 2016_

"Minister Potter wants to see me?" Lucius stared at Susan in confusion "Me?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" Susan nodded "She has arranged a meeting at 1 o'clock this afternoon, and has invited The Chief Justice, Chief Warlock, Ambassadors to The Werewolf and Vampire Nations, as well as you, Mrs Weasley and Miss Jones"

"Not Mr Cuffe?" Lucius couldn't help smirking.

"The Minister believes that The WPS would probably do their collective nut if Mr Cuffe were to be present" Susan replied calmly.

"What if I can't make the meeting?" Lucius asked.

"It will go ahead, regardless of whether you are present or not, Mr Malfoy" Susan said "I believe that you, Mrs Weasley and Miss Jones were invited as a courtesy, rather than because your presence is required" 

"Oh" Lucius paused "Then please tell Minister Potter I will gladly accept her invitation, and be there at 1pm"

"Yes, sir" Susan gave a brief nod, then turned and walked away. Lucius watched her go, then walked the other way down the street.

xoxox

"I managed to meet with Mrs Weasley and Mr Malfoy, Minister" Susan said "I was going to go and find Miss Jones now - while The WPS are not all that talkative about their protectees habits, they are willing to say where their public appointments are and Miss Jones will be in Ministry Reception in around ten minutes"

"Thank you - I am very grateful for this" Luna smiled "You haven't told them the details, I take it?"

"No, Minister" Susan shook her head "Just that you invited them to the meeting, and that the meeting will go ahead without them but with the other two candidates should they decide not to turn up"

"Sneaky" Luna laughed "Am I right in leaving out Mr Cuffe?" 

"You can't hold the meeting in the prison, Minister, and I am fairly sure that The WPS would have any number of objections to bringing a convicted felon - especially one convicted of blackmail and bribery and corruption - into the heart of The Ministry" Susan paused "And, given what you are going to announce, I can not imagine what he could do about it, or how it would possibly affect him"

"That's true" Luna nodded "Okay. Once you have spoken to Miss Jones, I'd suggest taking your lunch, because I need you back here by one ish"

"Yes, m'am"

xoxox

"Mrs Weasley" Lucius gave Hermione a polite nod as they walked down the corridor together "You've been invited to this meeting as well?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" Hermione returned his nod "I don't suppose you know what this is about?"

"I was hoping you would" He admitted "After all you have a far closer relationship with Minister Potter than I do" 

"True" Hermione smiled "But that's a personal friendship, and while this would appear to be business" 

"You have a semi-professional relationship with her at Hogwarts" Lucius countered.

"Am I at Hogwarts now?" Hermione grinned back at him, making him laugh.

"I should give up while I am ahead, I take it?" He asked.

"You spend fifteen years dealing with recalcitrant students and aggravating parents, you learn a trick or two about answering questions" Hermione acknowledged "But - in short - no, I don't know what this meeting is about, nor why Minister Potter felt it would benefit from the presence of the three candidates" 

"The three candidates?" Kaytlen said from behind them, and they turned to see her walking towards them "Are you suggesting that the redoubtable Mr Cuffe is no longer a valid candidate?"

"I can't imagine anyone would be willing to vote for him" Hermione said "Who wants a convicted blackmailer and someone who's already shown they are corrupt to run the country?"

"You think we should wait till someone is elected to find out they are corrupt?" Kaytlen laughed.

"You know what I mean" Hermione shook her head "I get why the government can't force him to withdraw - it would set a dangerous precedent - but as a political force and a candidate for Minister, he's done" 

"So then there were three?" Lucius smiled.

"Then there were three" Kaytlen nodded.

"If you would like to come in" All three looked round to see Luna stood in the doorway of the conference room.

"Thank you, Minister" Hermione nodded, then all three filed into the room and sat around the table with Harry, Remus, Emily, Tom and Percy. Luna walked down the length of the table to stand at the end, where Jessie and Ella were sat.

"Firstly - everything discussed here is under the rose" Luna said "And by that I mean you are forbidden from talking to it to anyone who isn't present, or anyone who isn't authorised by either Miss Smith, Miss Owens or me" She looked down at the three candidates "There are laws to support this, incidentally - it's not just something I made up" Lucius and Kaytlen nodded.

"Very well" Luna paused, then took a deep breath "Based on intelligence received, we have very good reason to believe that an attack is being planned by The GRA. As a result, I am ordering all law enforcement agencies to Status 1, moving Hogwarts to Secure Level 1 and moving all government buildings to Security Status 1"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked "I mean - I know what Hogwarts Secure level 1 is, but what about the others?"

"Hogwarts Secure Level 1 requires all visitors to be added to the ward books, for the gatehouse to be opened up again and to be staffed by two Aurors. All visitors must report to the gatehouse to be given a security token to allow them to walk around the grounds. If they don't receive one, they will stunned when they pass through any threshold" Tom explained "In addition, all Aurors and WPS Agents will be supplied with tokens, in order to allow them access to and from the school"

"That's true" Ella nodded "Law Enforcement Status 1 means all leaves are cancelled, and all Aurors and WPS Agents are given leave to use the more forceful spells that they know. It doesn't grant them leave to use the unforgivables - however the decision about using them is put in the hands of the commander on the scene - which will generally be Director Taylor or me"

"Is that a good idea?" Lucius asked "I mean - the unforgivables are named for a reason, and using them should be a last resort"

"We already have laws that permit them to be used when permission is granted by Harry, Percy, Katie and me" Luna pointed out "This is just an extension of them, and it is only used during these unusual circumstances" Lucius nodded.

"For government buildings, including The Ministry and any of the residences for Ambassadors, the general rule is that no one can come on to the property without an escort by either an Auror or WPS agent" She looked over at Emily "I admit, we need to revisit this in the future because it really doesn't deal with your residence, Ambassador" She paused "Would you be able to recruit one or two vampires who you trust without question to act as security?" 

"Maybe in a few weeks, but for now I would be willing to accept an Auror guard, if you feel it is absolutely necessary" Emily replied "But I would point out I am the only person who occupies my residence at the moment - Lucy is off at school, and Mr Mathias is with her" Luna looked over at Ella and Jessie.

"Security is pretty much up to you - can we waive it for the time being for Ambassador Brown?" She asked. The two agents exchanged glances, then Ella looked back.

"Ambassador - you're happy to look after yourself?" Ella asked.

"Yes"

"Although while you are at The Ministry and Hogwarts you'll be under the general umbrella of protection" Jessie added.

"I understand" Emily paused "I can look after my home myself, and think that you can probably find better places to use the staff you'd assign to me" 

"Okay" Luna nodded "All Ministry workers have to wear their badges, or they will be held at reception"

"Do you even have a badge?" Hermione asked in surprise. Luna grinned, then pulled a lanyard out of her back pocket "Wow"

"Surprising I know - but we think of everything" Luna grinned as she slipped the cord around her neck.

"How long do you think the security state will last for?" Kaytlen asked.

"We don't think more than a month or so - if only because people just can't stay that alert and that observant for that long" Ella said "However, we are continuing our investigations, and will hopefully find The GRA and prevent whatever they are planning"

"When you said this was all under the rose?" Hermione asked "Aren't you advertising this to the public at large?"

"We have four potential targets - which I am not at liberty to share with you, I'm afraid - but we don't have a specific time frame" Luna explained "Based on the intelligence, we are sure something is going to happen, but I don't want to tell the public to watch out and start worrying when we have no clue when it will happen" 

"The flip side of that is what if we tell them to be wary, then nothing happens because The GRA realise we are on to them?" Jessie added "Then - when we stand down from Level 1, they use that moment to attack"

"The truth is we really can't win either way" Luna said "So rather than put the entire country in a state of suspended terror, we are going to keep it within the inner circle at the moment" She looked over at the three candidates "The reason we brought you in on this is that - over the next few weeks - The WPS details assigned to you will be doubled, as will security at your residence"

"You are of course free to reject it, but I would highly recommend that you don't" Ella interjected.

"What about Mr Cuffe?" Kaytlen asked suddenly "I realise you probably couldn't invite him to this meeting - not without The WPS doing their nut over it - but will he be informed of all of this?" Luna gazed at her thoughtfully for a few minutes, then smiled.

"No" She said "Firstly - his WPS detail was suspended once he was sent to prison. Secondly - he is in one of the most secure buildings in the country, so if The GRA want to kill him they will have a bugger of a time to do it" She paused, then shrugged "And finally he is done - I can imagine he would get one or two votes, if only because I assume his wife and eldest son would vote for him - but that's about it. We can't remove him from the ballot because the various laws forbid it, but I stopped thinking of him as a candidate the moment he was convicted" The other three laughed.

"And with that - the meeting is adjourned" Luna looked over at Remus, then back at the three candidates.

"One thing I forgot to mention - anything discussed under the rose can be discussed with your husbands, wives or partners, however they are under the same laws. If they tell anyone, discuss it with anyone who doesn't know or in any other way communicate the information, and we learn about that fact, they will be put on trial and almost certainly sent to jail" She paused "I don't say this lightly - I don't like threatening anyone - but these are matters that rate such a warning"

"Yes, Minister" Hermione said, and the other two nodded.

"If you don't want the news spread, why let us talk to Narcissa, Ronald and Joseph?" Kaytlen asked.

"Because while there are things we'd prefer to keep private, there are also things that we don't want you to have to carry on your own" Remus said "I'm permitted to share all this with my wife, but she knows that it is beyond off the record and would never consider thinking otherwise" He paused "Sharing the burden makes it easier, and besides - when you all turn up with extra WPS Agents, surely your partners are going to notice"

"True" Hermione nodded "Ron already knows, right?"

"He does" Jessie nodded.

"Okay" Hermione shrugged "Mr Malfoy, Miss Jones - a pleasure as always" She turned and walked out of the conference room, followed a moment later by Lucius and Kaytlen.

"So that went well" Luna smiled "What's next?"

xoxox

_3rd of February, 2016_

"Due to a conflict schedule, the state visit by President McCoy and Secretary of Magic Acton has been postponed for a month. The new provisional date is the fifteenth of March, and the trip will last for the three days currently planned" Daniel looked up, then sighed "Mr Horsmont?"

"Is there any truth to the rumours?" Horsmont asked.

"That would depend on the rumour" Daniel smiled "Were you referring to any one in particular, or just a general rumour?"

"There are reports from various sources in America that the meeting has been put back due to a disagreement between President McCoy and Minister Potter on the topic of import tariffs" Horsmont said "That Minister Potter believes they should be higher, and President McCoy is resisting" 

"The meeting was postponed due to a scheduling conflict" Daniel repeated "I promise - relations between Minister Potter and President McCoy have never been better" 

"So where do you think these rumours are coming from?" Horsmont asked.

"There are always some disaffected members of every government - perhaps members of her opposition are just spreading stories to try to disrupt the meeting when it finally takes place" Daniel smiled "All I can tell you is that relations between The Ministry and The White House have never been better" 

xoxox

_10th of February, 2016_

Luna looked around the conference room.

"Welcome to the meeting of the Security Committee" She paused "Do we need a better name? I mean something like COBRA, or VIPER?"

"COBRA is only called that because it takes place in Cabinet Office Briefing Room A" Ella said "And since this is the Ministry Official Room Of Notifications, I am not sure we want to follow the same naming convention" Luna stared at her, then laughed.

"I suppose not" She admitted "So we stick with Security Committee for now?" 

"We can give ourselves a cool nickname if you want, Minister" Jessie suggested "Or we could all suggest one, then vote on the best?" She realised Luna was staring at her with a slightly annoyed expression "Security Committee it is"

"Okay then" Luna smiled "But for our next meeting, lets see if we can, in fact, come up with a new name for this committee" She paused "Anyway - where are we?"

"I'm sorry, Minister, but nothing much has changed" Ella said "Investigations are continuing their...... investigations but so far all the chatter, all the information we have suggests an attack on the werewolf reservation up in the highlands or an attack on Diagon Alley" She paused "However there is a problem with both of those analsyses"

"The location of the werewolf reserve is only known to people who've been there" Jessie said "And even then it takes five or six times to work it out"

"None of you know where it is the first time you go there?" Ron asked. 

"Everything is done via secure portkey" Luna explained "When we first started it up, we thought there was a serious risk of someone finding the reserve and going on a hunting trip" 

"So the portkeys are magically keyed to individuals - they are bound to the person they are given to and won't work for anyone else" Ella added "You can't get to the reserve if you haven't been given a portkey. And the reserve is so remote - so out of the way - that I would be surprised if anyone could find it, let alone The GRA"

"No one would tip them off?" Luna asked "Or could someone plant a tracking spell on one of you?"

"No one in The Pack likes The GRA" Jessie replied instantly "And I realise speaking for the entire Pack is somewhat prideful and arrogant, but being the daughter of The Ambassador and one of The Seven, I have a fair idea of the mood of The Werewolf Nation and trust me - there isn't a single one of us who would sell us out to The GRA" 

"And while I can't say for certain, I think the portkeys prevent magic tracking or other spying spells" Ella added "I will go and check on that later but I am fairly sure"

"So an attack on The Reservation seems really, really unlikely?" Ron asked.

"Unless I have entirely misjudged the mood of The Pack" Jessie said "Which - I admit - is not impossible"

"Which leaves us with an attack on Diagon Alley" Luna said.

"There's a problem with that as well" Ron said "Nothing is happening in the next month or so. Literally - The Alley is going through the quietest period of the year"

"Which means what?" Ella asked.

"That if you are a terrorist organisation who wants to make a point about the indigenous population then why would you attack a half empty street?" Ron looked around the room "Not to mention that - if you will pardon the phrase I am about to use - there are very few targets The GRA would approve of in Diagon Alley. Most of them are purebloods, and there are no - sorry in advance - half-breeds there" 

"My parents?" Luna suggested.

"Tempting, but hardly big" Ron replied "It would be a lot of effort to go to just to kill James and Lily"

"So basically we have two targets, neither of which we believe can be hit by The GRA" Luna sighed "This does not fill me with confidence"

"I realise that we aren't entirely anywhere, Minister, but I promise we are going to keep working" Ella said.

"I know, I know" Luna sighed "And don't get me wrong - the analysis you have done is top class, and I really can't fault it. Neither target makes sense" She paused "But - can you humour me?"

"You are the perfect person to be Minister" Jessie said with a slight smile.

"I meant humour me about the attacks - can you put an increased watch on Diagon Alley for the next few weeks, and see if you can beef up the wards around The Reserve in case anyone does manage to locate it" Luna glared at her.

"We'll do our best, Minister" Ella nodded.

"I have every confidence in you" Luna smiled "Next item - Sunday is The Valentine's Day Ball at The Ministry. We've done this every year, and I would like to host my final ball as Minister" She paused "Is there any reason why we can't go ahead with it? Is The GRA likely to target it? Are there any other threats?"

"The GRA are unlikely to target it" Ron said "They want to rid the world of... well - you know what they want. An attack on The Ball would cause too many casualties amongst the people they consider to be the future of our world"

"So there's no reason not to go ahead?" Luna asked hopefully.

"We'll have a full compliment of Aurors on duty, backed up by The WPS" Katie said, looking at Ella.

"Everyone's detail is still at Status 1, so you can bet the ballroom will be lousy with WPS Agents" Ella smiled.

"So we can party?" 

"We can party within reason" Ella gave a brief laugh "The ball will have to be contained within the ballroom and the surrounding environs. The rest of the building will be closed off - excepting The DMLE and WPS offices"

"I can work with that" Luna grinned.

"Minister - why is this so important to you?" Jessie asked.

"Two reasons" Luna said, blushing slightly "The first is that - as I said - it is my last Valentine's Day Ball, and I want to make sure it goes off well" She paused "Charity aspect aside, I don't want my last major Ball to be a disaster"

"And second?" Ron asked.

"Our anniversary" Luna blushed again "The last two times we have gone out for dinner and dancing, something terrible has happened. So we aren't going to celebrate our anniversary this year - at least not in a big, party like way. Instead, this will be our party"

"You aren't worried that it will just make something bad happen here?" Ella asked with a slight smile.

"We're hoping a full Auror and WPS presence can counteract some of our bad luck" Luna grinned.

"Then we will do our best, Minister" Ella grinned back. 

"That's all I ask" Luna glanced down at the agenda "Okay - next item. Arrangements for President McCoy's visit" She looked up again "Can we hold that over for the next meeting? Since she isn't coming for another month, I think we should deal with the details then?" Everyone nodded "Okay - then I think we are done for the day"

"What about Badger?" Ella suggested.

"Badger?" 

"Our codename" Ella smiled "The Security Committee - codenamed Badger" She realised everyone was looking at her like she was slightly insane "Okay - not badger then"

xoxox

_14th of February, 2016_

"Good evening, Madame Ambassador" Luna gave a deep bow as Emily and Lucy walked into The Ballroom "Miss Lucy - my children are, unsurprisingly, over by the buffet table....." Before she finished speaking, Lucy had headed off to the other side of the room ".....so feel free to go and join them" 

"Sorry about that" Emily smiled "Even though they spent most of today together, I think they are both looking forward to the dance" She looked around "The press? They are here?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "But the first paper that reports on the activities of my children will, quite literally, get their balls ripped off and shoved down their throat" Emily burst out laughing. 

"My wife is nothing if not direct" Harry walked up beside Luna, handing her a drink "Madame Ambassador - would you like a drink?"

"A martini, but don't worry about it - I will get it myself. I am sure that you and your wife would like to dance"

"Maybe in a little while" Harry gave his wife a wry grin "We have to wait for a few more guests - specific guests - before we can stand down from our official greeting duties"

"Guests?" Emily asked, then looked over her shoulder and saw Lucius and Narcissa "Ah - guests. If you will excuse me - I will go see what the children are up to" She strode off across the ballroom, while Luna looked up the steps that Lucius and his wife were now walking down.

"Madame Minister, Mister Chief Warlock" Lucius inclined his head "Thank you for inviting us"

"Our pleasure, Lucius" Luna said with a bright smile "Although, honesty does compel me to admit that if we had invited Ronald and Hermione and not either of the other two candidates, the press would probably have had a field day with it" She paused "That isn't the sole reason we invited you, of course - you and Narcissa are great patrons of The Childrens' Fund and we are very grateful for that"

"I understand, Minister" Lucius nodded, then looked around "A very impressive turn out, I am impressed"

"Thank you, Lucius" Luna smiled "Now go - mingle, drink and be merry"

"By your command, Madame Minister" Lucius took his wife's hand, and they both walked off across the ballroom.

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Kaytlen has already arrived, and Hermione is over yonder" Luna let out a long, relaxed sigh "I think - for now - we can go enjoy our evening"

"Excellent" 

xoxox

"May I have this dance?" Hermione looked round as Harry walked over to her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" She asked "The press do seem to be somewhat snap-happy, and unless you are going to dance with Mrs Malfoy and Miss Jones as well...." Before she could finish, Harry had taken her hand and escorted her on to the dance floor. A moment later, they were waltzing round the ballroom.

"You were saying?" Harry gave her a cheeky grin "Hermione - we are old friends. We used to date back at school. I just want to dance with you because I want to dance with you, not because I think you will be the next Minister - or even that you would make a good one"

"You don't think I will make a good Minister?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I think you will make a brilliant Minister, and I for one am hoping you blow the opposition away" He whispered in her ear, then returned to his normal voice "But tonight is all about the charity, the dancing and about forgetting the worries and troubles of the world for tonight" He twirled her around "Unless you'd like to talk more politics?"

xoxox

"Madame Minister, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Ron gave a low bow in front of Luna, then - when she nodded her assent - took her hand and walked into the floor. 

"Do you actually know how to do the foxtrot?" Luna asked curiously, then she felt herself being taken in his arms and whirled around the floor "I guess that answers that question"

"Hermione is nothing if not thorough" Ron grinned "I think it was.... ten years ago that she decided we should learn to dance properly - as she put it - and we did a twelve week course, one dance each week" 

"A woman after my own heart" Luna smiled.

"I hope not - that would leave me with Harry and he is NOT my type!" Ron pouted, making Luna laugh out loud.

"Perhaps Hermione will share me with you" She said, then - as the dance came to an end - kissed him on the cheek "Thank you - that was wonderful"

"I live to serve" Ron gave a polite bow, then lead her back over to where Hermione and Harry were waiting "Mr Chief Warlock - your good lady wife"

"So I noticed" He smiled "Would you care to dance, my dear?"

"I thought you would never ask" Luna handed her drink to Hermione and took Harry's hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

xoxox

"What about Cally?" Lucy asked as she and Tomas danced around the floor. 

"You can dance with Cally if you want" Tomas grinned "My sister is very open minded"

"I meant that you and she haven't been hanging out so much since we started dating. I was worried about her being lonely, or missing you - I know you are very close"

"We are still close" Tomas smiled "And I know you and me are spending a lot of time together, but there are entire swathes of time where we aren't, and I am generally with her" He kissed her cheek "I know you worry about her, and it's sweet that you do, but Cally is fine, Lucy - we are still as close as we ever were and you are not coming between us"

xoxox

"Minister - how do you feel the evening is going?" Tonks asked. 

"Very well - very well indeed" Luna grinned at her "Ticket sales alone have raised five hundred galleons, and I suspect by the end of the night we might well have hit one thousand" 

"Do you know what the priorities for The Children's Fund are this year?" Tonks glanced at her notepad.

"As you know, while The Fund is a pet charity of mine, it is not one that is controlled by The Ministry" Luna explained "And while they do listen to our advice, the priorities and roadmap for the coming year are of their own making" She paused.

"Having said that, I do know that they are hoping to open a new education centre" Luna smiled "To help ease the passage of first-born children into the magical world"

"Sounds like a worthy goal" Tonks nodded, making a few notes "How is the rest of the evening going?" She lowered her notepad "Off the record - any problems balancing the candidates?"

"You must have seen the dances" Luna said, and Tonks nodded "But what you have to remember - and you can quote me if you want - Harry and Hermione and Ron and I have been friends since we were at school. And I am not going to forgo the fun of dancing with those I love on a night that is literally made for dancing with the ones you love" She held her hands out, taking in the entire ballroom.

"I am here with my friends and family, my loved ones all, on the last Valentine's Ball I will host and I intend to enjoy every minute of it" She smiled at Tonks "Speaking of which, do you know where I might find your most adorable husband?"

xoxox

"Minister" Luna looked up from her table as Emily, Lucy, Tomas and Callista walked over.

"Madame Ambassador, Miss Lucy" She gave a polite nod, then looked at her kids "You two look knackered. Ready to call it a night?"

"You don't want to stay until the end?" Tomas asked "Enjoying your last ball and all?"

"I don't want you two passing out, if that's what you're asking" Luna smiled. 

"You can't leave us with The WPS?" Callista asked.

"They aren't babysitters" Luna shook her head "And we can't treat them as such"

"Do we really need babysitters?" Tomas asked in a wheedling voice "We are both old enough to take care of ourselves?"

"How about this?" Emily suggested "I can take the kids home with me - their WPS Agents can come along as well - and then you can come over and pick them up when you are ready to leave"

"Can we Mum?" Callista asked. Luna looked at Harry.

"I can't see why not" Harry said "But, with all due respect, Emily - the final decision will rest with Miss Smith"

"Of course" Emily nodded.

"And - speak of the lady in question" Luna turned as Ella and Jessie walked over "Miss Smith - if Agents Noble, James and Smythe go with them, do you have any objection to the kids going home with Ambassador Brown?" Ella looked over at the Vampire Ambassador.

"You don't mind the agents?" Ella asked.

"Not at all" Emily shook her head "Mr Mathias has the night off, so I could do with the company" 

"You'll pick them up later, Minister?" Ella asked, looking back at Luna, who nodded "Then I can't see any objections. Jessie?"

"Ditto" Jessie smiled.

"Yay!" Callista cheered, then leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek "We'll see you later, Mum"

"Have fun guys" Luna kissed Callista back, then kissed Tomas on his forehead "And behave"

"Yes, Mum" The twins chorused in unison, making Emily laugh.

"I'll keep them safe" She said, then escorted the three children towards the exit.

xoxox

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen - I'm afraid we have to call it a night" Luna announced two hours later "Thank you all for coming - and I can announce that our final total for the night is a new record. Your generosity has managed to raise fifteen hundred galleons for The Children's Fund, which will be put to good use over the coming year. Thank you all for your donations, and for coming tonight. You have truly made this a night to remember"

xoxox

_15th of February, 2016_

**VALENTINE'S BALL A STUNNING SUCCESS**

On a record breaking night, The Valentine's Ball raised fifteen hundred galleons for The Children's Fund. 

However, given the heightened political atmosphere the country now finds itself in, the fact that The Chief Warlock danced with Hermione Jane Weasley - a candidate for Minister of magic - and Minister Potter danced with Ronald Weasley - Mrs Weasley's husband - did cast an interesting light on the evening.

Ever since November, we have been told that neither Minister Potter nor her husband have officially chosen a preferred successor. But while they danced the night away with Mrs and Mr Weasley, they did not extend the same courtesy to Mr and Mrs Malfoy, nor to Miss Jones and her boyfriend. 

So we, here at The Prophet, have to question whether the neutral stance that has served them so well is finally falling away? Have Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock finally come out with a preference?

xoxox

**MINISTER POTTER DISMISSES REPORTS**

Luna Potter met me for breakfast, and - under the watchful eye of The WPS - had a chat with this reporter about the events of last night.

"Yes, I danced with Ronald Weasley" Luna Potter admits without reservation "But I also danced with Emily Brown, with Remus Lupin and with Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Am I favouring all of those in the coming Ministerial elections? Or could it be that I danced with my friends, and loved ones?"

"So there was nothing to your husband dancing with Mrs Weasley then?" I asked.

"My husband and Hermione have been friends for longer than I have known either of them. And throughout all the years, they have never stopped being friends - they are as close now as they were in school, and I would not want it any different"

"But your husband's good and dear friend is now a candidate for Minister" I pointed out "Doesn't that change things a little?"

"The Chief Warlock cannot comment on the election, just as whoever is elected this time will not comment on next year's election for Chief Warlock" Luna said "And the political arena and our personal lives are two entirely different areas. My husband and I clearly have a very close personal life, what with the married and all, but in our political lives we rarely interact, except when officially required to" She shrugged "The fact that we danced with some people and not others should really not be this big a news story. I think focusing on the fifteen hundred galleons that The Children's Fund now has to do good work and good things is far more interesting"

"Do you have any news about that?" I asked.

"Actually, I do" Luna smiled.

xoxox

_16th of February, 2016_

".....and so that is how The Ministry and The Wizengamot generally interact" Luna looked around the room and smiled. She held the same meeting every year - the third year politics students came to spend a day at The Ministry to gain some hands on experience. After she finished, she would be taking them to The Wizengamot Chambers, where Harry would take over. 

"So - are there....." She started, then trailed off as she heard a noise blaring through the door and - a moment later - the alarm in the room started sounding as well.

"Minister? What's that?" One of the students asked.

"That's the security alarm" Luna said in a calm, quiet voice "It means The Ministry is under attack"


	13. Lockdown

_16th of February, 2016_

"HEADMASTER!" Agent Carson barrelled into Tom's office, nearly ripping the door off its hinges "Lock the school down. Now" Tom closed his eyes and ordered a castle wide lock down, strengthening the ward boundaries and bolting every door.

"The Ministry is under attack" Carson continued "The entire building has been locked down - Chloe got a message through to me before the floos were shut down as well"

"Do they expect an attack here?" Tom was already on his feet, heading for the door.

"No, but once The DMLE and WPS have retaken The Ministry, they will want to evacuate people. Sir - you need to order everyone back to their common rooms, and put the infirmary on ready alert to deal with casualties"

"What about St Mungo's?" Tom asked, taking two stairs at a time as he raced through the building.

"It's also been locked down - The WPS are worried about an attack there, but it will also be used as a secondary triage centre" Carson paused "Headmaster - The Ministry Children are going to need to know"

"I know" Tom said "I will get Her.... I will get Filius to get them together in their own room" He paused "Where are the candidates?"

"They are being held at their current locations - Lucius is at home, Kaytlen was in Diagon Alley and has been temporarily escorted to Gringots and Hermione is being held at her parents house - she was visiting them" Carson smiled "They are all safe, Headmaster"

"Okay" Tom nodded "Are we getting any extra security?"

"The fact we were at Status 1 means we have enough" Carson said "And - quite honestly - everyone is flooding into The Ministry to try to take it back"

"What's going on there?" Tom asked.

"Annoyingly, I just don't know" Carson let out a quiet curse "However - forgive me, Headmaster, but you have a job to do here"

"I know" Tom took a deep breath "Okay - lets go"

xoxox

"I have to go...." Hermione stood up, but her WPS Agents moved to block her way.

"Mrs Weasley - I know you are worried about The Ministry and about your husband, but if you try to leave, we will stun you and tie you up" Agent Torres said in a polite tone. Hermione stared at them, then sat down again.

"Love - I know you want to go, but you'd only get in the way" Claire Granger smiled at her daughter "I am sure The WPS will let you know once it is safe"

"Well - if you're going to be logical about it" Hermione dropped her head into her hands "This sucks"

xoxox

"We can't stay in here forever" Jessie whispered to her father. When the alarm had ripped through The Ministry, Remus and Jessie had been heading towards a meeting with Harry. A moment later they had heard a fire fight break out in the reception area, and Jessie had dragged her father into a cupboard.

"I know" Remus whispered back "But you aren't in the field any more, and I am an Ambassador"

"We are both werewolves and you know about Dolores" Jessie hissed "The DMLE has already been overwhelmed, and I suspect The WPS are probably having issues as well" 

"You want to go out and fight?" Remus asked in surprise.

"You don't?" Jessie replied in equal surprise. Remus stared at her for a moment, then gave a single, brief nod.

"Okay. But we need to plan this attack - we can't just go out half-cocked. We will get ourselves killed" He said quietly.

"I know" Jessie smiled "We make our way to Luna's office, and encamp there - I have no clue what these..... people want, but I am ninety percent sure Luna is going to be high on their list"

"Okay" Remus nodded "Lets go"

xoxox

"Minister....." Ella's gaze flicked between the door and Luna "You can't stay here"

"I'm not leaving" Luna replied. She had organised the students to flip the desks on their sides, and now all eighteen were hiding behind the hastily improvised barricade. She and Ella were stood at either end of the barricade and Luna was pointing her wand at the door.

"Minister - we have to get you somewhere secure" Ella repeated.

"Miss Smith - if I leave the room, you will have to come with me. That will leave the eighteen students here alone" Luna shook her head "I'm sorry, but that's entirely unacceptable"

"But you're The Minister - your safety is paramount" Ella said quietly. 

"I am a public servant. I am here to serve and protect" Luna replied "They are my guests, Ella - I am not going to leave them alone to be killed just so I can sneak off to be safe" She glanced at the students "You all have your wands, right?"

"Yes, Minister" The eighteen students replied in unison.

"I realise you are only young, and that you probably haven't ever been in a fight before now, but I want you to promise me - if someone comes through that door, stun them without hesitation" Ella said.

"What if it's a good guy?" One of the students asked.

"That's why you stun them" Luna grinned "Let me and Miss Smith deal with them if they are bad guys"

"Yes, Minister" The student nodded.

"Minister - when we're done here, your actions are going to be questioned" Ella pointed out.

"What's the worst they can do?" Luna grinned "Fire me? I am out of a job in seven months anyway" They both turned as they heard footsteps outside the door "Ready?"

"Yes, Minister" Ella said in a resigned tone.

xoxox

"I should be out there!" Harry was sat on his desk, staring at the door.

"If I let you go through that door, sir, Miss Smith would have my balls" Hannah replied calmly "And your wife would have whatever is left"

"Plus whoever has come here has almost certainly come for you, sir" Susan added "No one attacks The Ministry to kill assistants and secretaries"

"So I have to sit here and wonder what is going on out there?" Harry asked.

"It's your job, sir" Hannah replied. She and Susan were stood facing the door, both with their wands drawn "We can't let you go out there, sir - we just can't"

"I know" Harry sighed "But Luna was off talking to the politics class, Remus and Jessie didn't make it here for their meeting and - oh yes, there are people ATTACKING MY MINISTRY!" He slammed his hand down on the desk "This does not make me happy"

"We are aware of that, sir" Susan replied "However if we let you go out there, and you get hurt, or killed, then I think things would be a great deal worse" 

"Buggeration" Harry sighed again, then glanced at the computers on Hannah's desk "Can you hack into the security feed? Find out what's going on?"

"The WPS might have issues with that sir" Hannah replied, then - at the expression on his face - added "But they can take it up with me later"

xoxox

"Director - you must be aware that I am somewhat formidable" Emily said calmly "That I could deal with this if you let me"

"We don't know who they are or why they are here" Katie replied "If they knew you were here, and have come after you, then sending you out there would be dangerous"

"Do you really think that's likely?" Emily asked "Isn't it more likely they are after Luna, Harry, Percy or some of the other senior staff?"

"It is entirely possible, Ambassador, however I have you here - where you are safe and protected - and I am not going to let you go until I am sure you are safe" Katie smiled "You can sit down and relax, Ambassador - you are not going anywhere"

xoxox

Remus and Jessie walked along the corridor to reception, then flattened themselves against the wall and peered round the corner.

"All down" Remus said quietly "I'm going to see if I can revive any Aurors and put down the rest - stay here, watch and listen"

"Yes Dad" Jessie nodded, then moved round the corner and stared back up the length of the corridor. Remus walked into reception, drawing his wand, and began to cast awakening spells on the downed Aurors. 

"My name is Ambassador Lupin. My daughter and I were on our way to a meeting. Can you tell me what's going on?" Remus asked the first few Aurors.

"The GRA" Auror Reed said "Thirty of them. They stormed the reception area and shattered the wards before we could stop them" He looked around "The receptionist summoned two squads, and we took down some of them, but we were hopelessly out numbered"

"Drat" Remus cursed "Can you help me wake up everyone else, then conjure binders and cages for the...." He looked around "Do you know which ones are GRA?"

"REVELUS CONFRATUS" Reed waved his wand round the reception area, and eighteen bodies lit up "Wow - we got more than I thought"

"We need to get them locked up" Remus repeated.

"What about the other twelve?"

"We can't stop them until we can be sure we won't be attacked from behind" Remus pointed out in a calm voice "My daughter is keeping watch - they won't surprise us"

"Okay" Reed nodded "Lets do it"

xoxox

Harry watched as Hannah tapped out a series of commands on the keyboard, then cursed when Susan walked over to her.

"There's someone outside" Susan whispered "I need you"

"Yes, dear" Hannah glanced over her shoulder "Sir - can you get behind the sofa?"

"You want me to cower....."

"Yes, sir" Hannah nodded "Now, please?" Harry rolled his eyes, then walked over and crouched down behind the sofa. He drew his wand, resting it on the top of the couch cushion. 

"Do you want low or high?" Susan asked.

"I'll take low" Hannah said, then crouched down in front of the door to the outer office "On zero?"

"On zero" Susan nodded, pointing her wand at the door. 

"Three. Two. One. ZERO" Susan yanked her hand backwards, causing the door to fly open. At the same time, she and Hannah both launched a series of spells out of the door. 

xoxox

"Auror - I realise I am not in the chain of command, and that my daughter isn't really part of it either, but I want you and your associates to stay here, make sure reception is secure and make sure none of these bastards escape" Remus said, glancing around the newly formed prison structure.

"Count on it" Reed said "You and your daughter are going after the others?"

"My daughter is the ex-head of Operations and I am not going to let her go on her own" Remus looked over at the corner, where the bodies of three Aurors lay, covered in blankets "Not if they are this dangerous"

"Yes, sir" Reed nodded "Take care"

"Counter espionage is not something one engages in lightly" Remus smiled "When the re-enforcements arrive, make sure we get all this lot in the cells"

"Yes, sir" Reed nodded again. Remus looked around again, then turned and walked over to Jessie.

"Lets go hunting"

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" Luna blinked, shading her eyes, as eighteen stunning spells smashed into the first man who burst through the door. He fell to the ground as another man burst in behind him.

"DEPULSO!" Luna shot off a spell, driving the second intruder back. 

"AVADA KE...." Before the attacker could finish his spell, Ella charged forward, crashing into him at full tilt. 

"Kids - shields!" Luna commanded as she ran from the end of the desks to hide behind the door. She heard Ella fighting on the other side of it.

"DEPULSO!" Luna winced as Ella went flying backwards and crashed in to the line of desks. Four of the kids stood up and caught her, even though they fell over as they did.

"HIT HIM AGAIN!" Luna yelled, then dropped to the floor as a dozen stunning spells blasted into the door way. Luna peered round the door, then whipped her wand up and stunned the third man who was about to enter the room. 

"How's Ella?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the three prone forms lying in the doorway.

"She's fine" Ella's voice came up from behind the barricade "Though she is thinking of kicking your ass, m'am"

"You can do that later. Right now we have three prisoners that we need to tie and bind" Luna said "Kids - who knows how to conjure unbreakable ropes?"

xoxox

Remus leaped forward, tackling two attackers to the ground. A moment later, Jessie landed on the two attackers next to him. 

"STAY DOWN!" Remus bellowed "Stay down, or I will rip your head off and spit down your neck!" He punched one of the two in the back of the head, while Jessie pulled out a plastic tie and slipped it over the hands of the man she was sat on. 

"Who the...." Remus flipped the other attacker over and found himself staring at a young woman - maybe twenty, twenty five. He hesitated for a moment, then flinched back as Jessie brought her fist down into the woman's face, knocking her unconscious.

"I thought you'd have known better, Dad" Jessie smiled at him as she slipped another tie over the woman's hands.

"I know - I'm sorry" Remus shook his head "I just wasn't expecting them to be this young" He paused "I guess this is why I shouldn't join The WPS"

"Well that and you are very old" Jessie giggled, then stood up, admiring her handiwork "Can you stun them all? And bind them magically?"

"Consider it done, daughter of mine" 

xoxox

"Remind me not to mess with you two" Harry said, watching from behind the sofa as Susan and Hannah made swift work of the two attackers they had stunned in Harry's outer office.

"I know that you and Minister Potter hired us as assistants, but The DMLE made sure we got a fair amount of training" Susan said as Hannah slipped plastic ties over the attackers' hands "The WPS are tasked to protect you, but they can't be everywhere"

"I am beyond impressed" Harry slowly stood up, his wand still pointing at the two prone forms "Does Luna know you can do this?" 

"It hasn't come up" Susan admitted "Do you think she'd sleep better at night knowing?"

"It's possible" Harry nodded "Besides, when you two receive a commendation for your actions today I think she is going to ask why" 

"No, sir - you don't have to" Hannah replied "We are just doing our job"

"Your job is to sort my mail, arrange my schedule and makes sure I don't arrive late to meetings" Harry pointed out.

"And to deal with people you don't want to talk to" Hannah grinned, then she and Susan levitated the two bodies into the inner office, stunned them again and closed the doors. 

"Sir - I know this seems like good news, but until the all clear....." Susan started.

"I know, I know" He sighed, then walked back over and sat down on the sofa. 

xoxox

"Steve and Jane should have taken out The Chief Warlock by now" Daniel Thurston whispered "And Ian, Heather and John will have got Minister Potter" 

"If Team two took out the werewolf, then all we have left is The DMLE" Andrew Sloane said, glancing at the passageway in front of them.

"We don't stop until she's dead" Daniel drew his wand.

"Until she's dead" Andrew nodded. They both crept down the passageway, then jumped out, running into The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Good evening" They both skidded to a halt when they heard a voice behind them "I would advise you to drop the wands and surrender, because while I am unarmed, and while I can't do magic, I can kill both of you where you stand" They both turned around slowly - wands pointing in front of them - to find themselves facing a young woman. 

"We don't want to kill you" Daniel said "If you let us lock you in that cupboard, we will leave you alive"

"While you go and kill my friends?" Emily asked with a polite smile "Because that doesn't seem like a good idea" She paused "How about you put your wands on the floor, and hold your hands out so I can tie you up?"

"Why would we do that?" Andrew stared at her in disbelief.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?" Emily said in a calm, if surprised, voice "Put down your wands. Now" Daniel and Andrew exchanged glances, then looked back at her.

"AVADA..... OW!" Andrew dropped his wand, staring in disbelief at his arm, which now bent entirely the wrong way. A second later, Daniel's wand joined his - Daniel himself was flying backwards across the reception area.

"STUPEFY!" A series of stunning spells shot out of the inner offices, knocking Andrew and Daniel to the floor, unconscious.

"Thank you, Ambassador" Katie walked out of the inner office and looked down at the two men "I am not sure we could have done that so easily"

"We all have our skills, Director" Emily inclined her head "I am happy to put mine at your disposal"

"And we are grateful to have them" Katie smiled, then she looked behind her "However, I will have to ask you wait here while we clear out the building" She paused "If you want to help, take this" She held out a small token "This will take you through the wards and get you to Hogwarts - we're going to be sending everyone there when we find them - if you can go there and inform them we are on the move, I would be grateful"

"Consider it done" Emily held her hand out.

"Say home three times to activate it" Katie said, handing the token over.

"Thank you" Emily smiled "home home home" She felt a weird tugging sensation, then found herself stood in the centre of The Great Hall, surrounded by a ring of WPS Agents.

"Woah" She put her hands above her head "My name is...."

"Emily?" Tom and Filius came into The Hall.

"Director Taylor sent me here. She's about to start the evacuation and you are going to be getting a lot more visitors in the next hour or so" Emily said quickly "At least two of the attackers are down, and I think a few more are as well" She paused "I think there are also a fair number of casualties, so......" She trailed off, looking around as the WPS Agents melted away. 

"This isn't our first crash" Tom said simply as Emily stared at the rows of beds that had been set up, each one with a med kit next to it "Ambassador - there was a class of political studies students at The Ministry, meeting with The Minister. I don't suppose...."

"I was mostly in The DMLE" Emily replied "I don't know about the rest of the building" She looked around at a chiming sound.

"I think we're about to find out" Tom said, then pulled her out of the way. She let him tug her to the side of the hall, then looked back as five more figures appeared.

"HARRY!" Tom bounded over and threw his arms around his godson "You're alive!"

"Thanks to my good and dear friends" Harry hugged Tom back, then looked over at Hannah and Susan "I believe they.... Hannah?" 

xoxox

"Minister - I think we should maybe try to move out of here" Ella glanced at the three bodies on the floor, then at the eighteen students still sheltering behind the desks.

"You don't think we're better waiting for the cavalry?" Luna asked, her wand still trained on the door "Because the twenty of us are going to make a fairly big target" 

"I was thinking I would take four or five of the students, and leave the rest here with you" Ella admitted "I know it's not my best idea ever, but I need to find out what's going on out there, and I believe you are capable of looking after yourself - you and the students"

"Thank you for that vote of confidence" Luna rolled her eyes "But I believe we'd have a better chance if we go together - the children can look after themselves....." She paused, then flung herself against the wall behind the door. Ella followed her lead, flattening herself against the other side of the door. The students all ducked back down behind the row of desks, but all lined their wands up along the top.

The door opened, then four of the students shot stunning spells towards it.

"Blow me!" Remus dropped to the floor, while Jessie ducked to the right.

"Woah - hold your fire" Luna held her hands up, then she and Ella slowly peered around the door "Remus?"

"Luna?" Remus looked up from the floor into the eyes of his god-daughter in law "Luna!" He jumped to his feet and pulled her into a hug "You're not dead"

"Apparently" Luna hugged him back, then looked over his shoulder "Jess?"

"Minister" Jessie gave a polite nod, then looked at Ella "It was The GRA. We have eighteen downstairs, and another four along the corridor back there" She glanced to her right "And another three here, I see"

"Have you seen Harry?" Luna asked, straightening up from the hug.

"Not yet, love - sorry" Remus looked at Ella "We need to get her out of here"

"I've been trying to do that, but The Minister is somewhat strong willed"

"Tell me about it" Remus laughed, while Luna rolled her eyes.

"Remus - can you and Jessie stay here with the kids?" She asked "Miss Smith can escort me out of here, but I am worried if we bring the students along, we will present an awfully big target"

"That won't be necessary" Another voice came from the door, and Remus, Luna and eight of the kids all span round with their wands raised "Woah - don't shoot" 

"Director Taylor" Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Minister - we need to get you out of here" Katie strode in to the room.

"Welcome to my world" Ella said, making Luna glare at her.

"This rope will take you to Hogwarts. The WPS agents on duty have it secured, and Ambassador Brown is already there" Katie held it out "The students can all take hold of it as well - and Ambassador Lupin - you should go too"

"Yes, Director" Remus nodded "Jessie - take care of yourself"

"Yes Dad" Jessie kissed him on the cheek. Remus smiled, then took hold of the end of the rope.

"HOME HOME HOME" Luna called out, then swayed on the spot as she, Remus and the eighteen students all appeared in the centre of The Great Hall.

"Minister - welcome to Hogwarts" Tom said, the relief on his face obvious.

"Uncle Tom!" She bounded over and threw her arms around him "Any news?"

"Harry, Susan and Hannah arrived earlier" Tom said quickly "His office was attacked, and while Hannah and Susan defended him, Hannah was hurt"

"Where are they?" Luna and Remus asked simultaneously. 

"The infirmary - Poppy wanted to make sure she was okay" Tom said "We are mostly doing triage here - are you hurt at all?"

"No" Luna shook her head "Remus, can you escort me to the infirmary?"

"Of course" Remus nodded "You don't want The WPS?"

"They are needed here in case any of the bad guys arrive" Luna looked over at the students who had come back with her "Tom - can they go to their common rooms?"

"I want them checked out first, but once they are cleared - they can go" He looked over at Luna "Your kids - and Lucy - are already on the way to the infirmary"

"Thank you, Tom" Luna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then she and Remus walked out of The Great Hall.

xoxox

"Director? Miss Smith?" Katie and Ella looked round as Jessie and Auror Reed came into Katie's office.

"Miss Owens, Auror Reed" Katie smiled "I command you to give me good news"

"The Ministry is - once again - ours" Jessie said. Katie stared at her for a moment, then smiled again.

"Okay - that qualifies as good news" She said.

"We've evacuated everyone who isn't an Auror or WPS Agent, we've gone from room to room casting all sorts of detection spells, and we've secured every door out of here, and all the floos are still shut down" Reed said "The thirty GRA members who attacked us are all in cells - eight Aurors are on duty guarding them - and every other room is empty. There is literally nobody here but the Auror force and The WPS"

"Okay" Katie stood up "Please don't think I am doubting you, but I want to go through every room again"

"I anticipated that" Jessie said "We are ready to go when you are, Madame Director"

"Thank you. I know it seems paranoid, but...."

"But better we do it now than realise they are out to get us" Ella said "Lets go"

xoxox

"Minister" Susan stood up as Luna entered, but sat down again when Luna waved her to her seat.

"How's she doing?" She asked, walking up beside her husband. He looked at her, gave her a brief smile, then looked back down at the bed where Hannah lay.

"Madame Pomfrey says she is doing fine" Harry said "She fainted when we arrived, and Poppy wanted to make sure it wasn't magical backlash or something like that"

"What was it?" Luna looked over at Susan.

"My lovely, brave yet slightly dopey wife skipped breakfast this morning" Susan said, staring at Hannah with adoration mixed with exasperation "The sudden use of magic, followed by the portkey trip, caused her magical reserves to drop, so she fainted"

"And that's all?" Luna asked.

"That's all" Poppy Pomfrey said as she emerged from her office "Miss Abbott will be fine once she has had some rest, although I am going to suggest she take the next three days off to recover - it's not serious, but magical exhaustion is not something to fool around with"

"Take the rest of the week off" Harry said, then glanced at Luna, who nodded "You've both earned it and I don't want to see you back until next Monday"

"Yes, boss" Susan smiled.

"MUM!DAD!" Luna and Harry both looked round, then held their arms open as Tomas, Callista and Lucy ran into the infirmary.

xoxox

"Minister? Do you have a moment?" Luna looked up from her daughter's bedside to find Ella and Katie stood behind her.

"Director, Miss Smith" She stood up, then followed them out of the room that had been set aside for The First Family, Ambassador Brown and her daughter.

"Sorry to pull you away from your girl, but we thought you would want to know" Katie said in a quiet voice "We've conducted a thorough search of The Ministry - and can now confirm that we have retaken it"

"Thank you" Luna said tiredly.

"The thirty GRA members are all locked in our cells under multiple guards. We have rebuilt most of the wards, and put the entire place on the most secure status we can think of. No one can enter without a name-badge - everyone who comes to visit is held in a DMZ type area until they are either cleared or turned away" Ella said "In addition, the only floos that now allow inbound travel are those to your office, and the offices of The Chief Warlock, Chief Justice and mine"

"We can't stay like that for long" Katie said "It is far too disruptive. We estimate a week will do, then we can gradually scale it back"

"Whatever you want" Luna said "I am fairly confident Harry, Tom and Percy will listen to you"

"Okay" Katie nodded "We are starting to let people back into their offices - if you want to return"

"Can you give me half an hour?" Luna asked "I just want to check on Hannah - she did amazingly today. Harry credits her and Susan with saving his life"

"From all reports, he's not wrong" Ella admitted "If you let us know, your detail will be ready. Will The Chief Warlock be joining you?"

"No - he's staying here with the kids" Luna looked back towards the room where Harry was sat next to Tomas' bed "The Wizengamot won't be ready to meet until tomorrow anyway" She looked back "I want the Security Committee assembled in one hour"

"Yes, Minister" Ella nodded.

"See you soon" 

xoxox

"Okay - first. What's good?" Luna looked around the briefing room. Katie, Ella, Jessie, Ron and two Aurors looked back.

"Secure Status One seems to be holding" Katie said.

"There were no other attacks during the raid" Ella added.

"Our protocols at Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and St Mungo's worked perfectly" Ron said "The security arrangements worked exactly as they should"

"That's something I suppose" Luna said, then let out a yawn "Sorry - long day" She paused "Which you already know. So - what do we know about the people we have in custody?"

"Sorry, Minister - we haven't questioned them yet" Katie said quietly "With the staff at Hogwarts, at St Mungo's and in The Alley, we can't organise an interrogation - at least, not one I would feel comfortable with"

"When can you sort it out?" Luna asked.

"If everything stays the same, we can recall the Aurors and Agents from Hogwarts and St Mungo's - Diagon Alley I want to keep secure for the moment - and we can start the questioning around one ish" 

"Okay - one o'clock, as long as no other security is compromised to do it" Luna looked over at Ron "How's Hermione?"

"She was far more worried about you and Harry" Ron said "She's already talked to the other candidates, and none of them is going to make political hay out of this. They know the country has suffered an act of domestic terrorism, and none of them wants to play politics with it"

"I am very grateful" Luna said with a tired smile "But the press are not going to be so nice, so at some point we are going to have to formulate some answers for them" She looked around "I don't want answers now - none of us has slept and I suspect we are all on the verge of collapse - but I want another meeting in...." She looked at her watch "....eight hours, at noon today. By that time, I want some idea of how this happened and how we stop it from happening again"

"Yes, Minister" They nodded.

"Very well" Luna stood up "I realise that the fall out from this is going to run for a while, and I realise that we are all tired and have had a very, very long day but I just want to say, for the record what we don't keep of these meetings, that I am so very proud of all of you. While I know we lost people, and that we all have a lot of questions to answer, you all performed your job admirably. You and everyone in your departments. Please pass on my most grateful thanks to everyone - my husband and I, along with all the others you saved, are very, very grateful" 

"Thank you, Minister"

"Thank you Luna"

"Thank you, m'am"

"Thank you, Minister"

"And now - go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow..... today is going to be another long day"

xoxox

_17th of February, 2016_

"Good morning, Minister" Luna got to her feet as Ella entered her office.

"Miss Smith" Luna nodded "We aren't due to meet until noon, right?"

"Yes, Minister" Ella smiled "The Security Committee is meeting then, but....." She trailed off, holding out a piece of paper "I have the casualty list from the attack" Luna looked down at it, then sighed.

"Bad?"

"We lost eighteen Aurors and two Agents. Four civilians were also killed" Ella glanced down at the paper again, even though she already knew the figures by heart "Forty two Aurors are in St Mungo's, as well as twenty seven Agents and twelve civilians" She looked back up at Luna "None of them are serious, but we're going to be down on numbers for a while" Luna let out a long, slow breath.

"Okay. Harry and I are going to want to visit them, but only after the Doctors and you and Jessie give your approval" She saw Ella blink a few times "Miss Smith?"

"I will discuss it with her after the meeting" Ella said quickly "I've asked Daniel to temporarily suspend the press conferences until we can get the briefing room back under some more secure wards. Do you plan to address the nation?"

"Yes - do you want it done from here or the studio?" 

"We will let you know, m'am" Ella said "And I will get The DMLE and DOM working on the wards for the briefing room"

"Thank you" Luna smiled wearily "I want to try to get back to normal - or at least as close to normal as we can - as soon as possible. The country needs to see we are back in control"

"Yes, Minister" Ella nodded "If you will excuse me, I have to go and meet with Miss Owens and Mr Carson"

"Of course" Luna nodded, then looked back down at the paper on her desk as Ella left the room.

xoxox

"So - where are we?" Luna looked around the conference room. 

"The wards are all up and secure again" Ella said "The DOM has added an extra charm around the reception area - it can prevent anyone from leaving the area, and once activated can only be countermanded from either The DOM, The DMLE, The WPS or the Four heads of Government"

"Sounds useful" Luna smiled "Are we still at Status One?"

"Yes" Ella nodded "And probably will be for another week or so" She paused "However St Mungo's has stood down, Hogwarts is at Status One but not locked down, and while we have extra patrols out in Diagon Alley and the other Alleys, they are just a precaution - we are confident the threat is over"

"The interrogations are going to start in an hour, and given that they were all caught in an act of terrorism, we can use veritaserum and legilimency to extract all the information from them that we can get" Jessie said quietly "Don't worry - we will work within the law and we won't torture or abuse them. But we will learn all they know and use it to find their associates and accomplices"

"Good" Luna smiled "I want to make sure they are all tried and convicted, and I don't want any technicalities or excuses for them to get off"

"Trust me - they won't" Jessie gave her a grim smile.

"Okay - the next thing is I want to address the nation at 3 o'clock this afternoon" Luna looked at them.

"The Briefing Room" Ella and Jessie said in unison, then Ella continued "Fred and George will send over someone to operate the camera - someone we have already fully vetted, but they will be searched again before they are allowed to be alone with you"

"Not that they will be alone - you will have a full WPS detail" Jessie added.

"Okay" Luna nodded "I plan for the broadcast to last about twenty minutes" She took a deep breath "Then I want to go to Hogwarts to visit the eighteen students from the politics class"

"Professor Riddle has been advised, and Agents Jones and Green are going to prepare a specific room for the meeting" Ron said "Minister - I realise you will want to meet them in private, but we are going to have to insist...."

"Don't worry about it" Luna waved her hand dismissively "I am quite happy to bow to whatever....." She tilted her head to one side "Agent Jones and Green?" She looked at Ron "I thought Agent Carson was Head of Hogwarts Security Detail" Ron looked over at Jessie and Ella.

"Minister" Ella drew an envelope from within her jacket - a movement mirrored by Jessie.

"No" Luna shook her head.

"Minister - we didn't see this coming. They launched an attack on the heart of government in the most secure building and came within an inch of killing you, The Chief Warlock and any number of others" Ella laid the letter down on the table "The Ministry was invaded and occupied and nearly destroyed and it happened on our watch" Jessie put her letter on top of Ella's.

"Minister - we are both resigning, effective immediately. Ronald will take over as Head of Investigations, and Agent Carson will take over as Head of Operations" Luna gazed at both of them, then sighed.

"I understand your decision, and while I might disagree with it, I can see why you have made it" She paused "However I am not going to let you go in disgrace. Over the past fifteen years you have served this country in an exemplary fashion, and I will not have that end in tatters and tarnish" She stood up "While I understand the press will look upon this as abuse of my position, I am going to put you both forward for The MCMM and I expect you both to accept it" Ella and Jessie exchanged glances.

"Thank you, Minister" Jessie bowed her head. 

"Can you award the same award twice?" Ella asked.

"Repeat Clusters" Luna nodded "Miss Smith, Miss Owens - you are two of the best people it has ever been my privilege to work with, and while I understand you feel you must take direct responsibility for this, I am sorry to see you go" She reached out and took the letters "I accept your resignations - please ensure your successors are in place before you leave"


	14. Rubicon

_17th of February, 2016_

".....thank you, and good afternoon" Luna continued to stare into the camera until the green light turned red, and Ruby flipped the lens cover down.

"Thank you for coming in, Ruby" Luna smiled at the camera operator "I realise there was a lot of extra security, and that you've probably not been examined this closely in a long while....."

"Or since my last date" Ruby smirked, making Luna blush "Minister - don't worry about it. Fred and George warned me when I took this job that sometimes my personal.... liberties would be subject to WPS decree. And given what happened yesterday, I am quite honoured to be allowed in here at all"

"Fred and George vouched for you, and I suspect that Miss Smith vetted you thoroughly" Luna sighed "You are probably going to be the only one who is trusted to do this for a while. Even when the press return, I think The Ministry is going to be more secure than before" She paused "Off the record, of course"

"Of course" Ruby nodded "Besides - I know I work for Fred and George, but I am not a reporter. Unless you specifically tell me it's something I can report to my bosses, it's all off the record" 

"Thank you" Luna smiled "And again - thank you for coming in"

"It was my pleasure, Minister" Ruby smiled, then she looked Luna up and down "If you don't mind me saying, m'am, you look like you need to get some sleep"

"You're not wrong, Ruby, but we are less than twelve hours from the end of a terrorist attack that struck at the heart of government" Luna paused "I am not sure that I am ever going to get any sleep again"

"I could knock you out" Ruby suggested, then looked past her to see Anton Carson staring back at her "Maybe not"

"Wise idea" Luna laughed, then looked over her shoulder "Mr Carson - I think we are done here" 

xoxox

"Members of The Wizengamot" Luna stared out into The Chamber "We have been attacked - a strike at the very heart of our democracy. However I promise you - we will not be bowed, we will not be beaten. We will be reborn, stronger than ever and we will ensure that democracy takes its place at the centre of our political arena again" She paused as everyone jumped up and burst into applause.

"We have been caught wanting, and that want has cost the lives of brave men and women. I promise you - they will not have died in vain. We will ensure that those who would use fear, those who would use terror and those who would use violence to achieve their political ends will be found, will be arrested and will be tried for their crimes" She paused for another burst of applause.

"Over the coming weeks and months, there will no doubt be a lot of soul searching to be done, as to how this was allowed to happen, as to why it happened and as to how we can prevent it in the future. I promise the full co-operation of every government agency in this effort, and hope I can count on every agency to give one hundred percent" There was a loud murmur of agreement.

"A memorial service will be held this weekend for those who gave their lives in defence of their government. Next Monday, I will be presenting commendations to a number of Ministry personnel, WPS Agents and other members of the public who risked their lives and went above and beyond the call of duty to help fight off the attackers" She fell silent for a moment, eyes closed.

"We will not be beaten. We will not give in to fear, to terror or to those who would use them to subvert the political process" She stared around The Chamber, eyes firm "We will fight back, and we will be who we once were" As applause filled the air, Luna walked down to the central well, then out of The Chamber.

xoxox

_18th of February, 2016_

**WIZENGAMOT MUST HOLD HEARINGS**

_JT Horsmont_

While Minister Potter can spout platitudes until the skrewts come home, the truth is our intelligence services have failed us badly over the last seventy two hours. 

A terrorist attack at the heart of The Ministry rocked the entire nation - we were exposed, left naked to the machinations of The GRA. 

It is the job of The DMLE and of The WPS to ensure that that never happens, and yet neither of those agencies had any idea this attack was coming, let alone prevent it. 

The resignation of Miss Ella Smith and Miss Jessica Owens is a start, but it is the belief of this reporter, and of this newspaper, that a full investigation must take place. And not a WPS review of its own procedures, but a full, independent inquiry by The Wizengamot into how this disaster was allowed to occur.

xoxox

"Minister - do you have any comment on the front page of The Solaris?" Tonks asked as Luna stood behind the briefing room podium.

"The Solaris is not wrong - this attack caught our entire country by surprise, and our intelligence community clearly has some questions to answer" Luna said quietly "Because of this, I have asked The Judicial Branch to conduct an internal inquiry into WPS procedures and when - or if - they failed. Due to the nature of the information being reviewed, the inquiry will be classified, however the suitably redacted results will be published when they are ready"

"So you are hiding things from us, Minister?" Horsmont asked.

"As with all things to do with The WPS, there are protocols to be followed" Luna replied with a calm smile "However - setting aside the judicial review, I understand that The Wizengamot are going to make their own announcements about hearings. The Chief Warlock will be holding a press conference in around an hour or so, during which he will give you all the details"

"You can't give us a preview?" Wynlion asked.

"It's not my place" Luna responded "What I can tell you is that the ceremony to honour those who put their lives on the line at The Ministry will take place next Monday in the central well of The Wizegnamot Chamber. Those being honoured are Ambassador Lupin, Ambassador Brown, Susan Bones-Abbott, Hannah Abbot-Bones, Katie Taylor, Ella Smith and Jessica Bates" 

"MINISTER!" Luna resisted the urge to smile as a dozen hands went up.

"Mrs Ball?" 

"Ella Smith and Jessica Bates resigned from their posts in disgrace - do you really believe their country should be honouring them for allowing this attack to happen?" Katie Ball asked.

"Jessica Bates risked her life to secure eighteen prisoners, and to capture another four. Ella Smith went above and beyond the call of duty to save and protect my life, and the lives of eighteen visiting students" Luna's voice became more firm as she continued talking "In addition, they have - for the past fifteen years - kept this country safe from a multitude of threats and attacks, most of which were never made public because of their excellent work" She paused "While they hold themselves responsible for not preventing this attack, I believe their decade and a half of dedicated public service should count for something, and their actions during this crisis were beyond reproach" She waited for someone to ask a question, then - when the room stayed silent - smiled.

"That is all I have for now. Chief Warlock Potter will give a briefing in around an hour, and Daniel will be back for the regular evening briefing at 7pm" She gave a polite nod, then turned and walked out of the briefing room.

xoxox

"Good afternoon" Harry looked around the briefing room, then down at the parchment on the podium "As Minister Potter promised, I am here with details of the hearings that The Wizengamot are going to hold into the attack on The Ministry" He paused, then continued.

"The Wizengamot is going to impanel two committees. The first is going to hear evidence of what happened during the attack, whether any specific security measures failed and how The WPS failed to properly identify the target of the attack that was predicted" He paused "As with the judicial review, this will be held behind closed doors because of the WPS evidence given"

"The WPS screwed up and they get to hide their actions?" Horsmont asked.

"Mr Hosrmont - The WPS is currently responsible for the protection of over two dozen people, including me, my wife, my children and a number of other children at Hogwarts. While they may have got things wrong about this specific attack, I am not willing to compromise the security of the rest of their operations" He gave Horsmont a penetrating gaze, and Horsmont looked away.

"Secondly - a committee will hear a more general hearing in to the problem of terrorism and extremism in our society" Harry continued "This will be an open hearing, and will be hearing evidence from a number of sources, including Ministry personnel, expert witnesses and other sources" He paused "There is no set time frame for either hearing, however we do not expect them to last past a few weeks" He smiled "The upcoming trials of those captured during the attack on The Ministry means that the hearings cannot start right away - they are suspended until after the trials are finished"

"Mr Chief Warlock - will the findings of the first hearing be made public?" Tonks asked.

"Following the usual redaction protocols, yes" Harry nodded.

"And will the second hearing be open to reporters?" Tonks asked.

"They will" Harry nodded "However if there are any classified materials given in evidence, the hearing might be temporarily closed" Tonks nodded.

"Once the trials are concluded, we will have a better idea of when the hearings can start, so expect a press release in the near future" He looked around the room, then walked to the back of the room and out of the door, where he found Luna waiting for him.

"Nice conference" She smiled at him, then pulled him into a hug "How you doing, love?"

"I still have this urge to look over my shoulder every so often" He admitted "And I miss Hannah - the temp I've got is good, but she isn't Hannah"

"I'm missing Susan as well" Luna smiled "They'll be back on Monday though - just in time to be awarded The Merlins"

"They totally deserve it" Harry smiled "If you could have seen them - they didn't hesitate to put themselves between me and danger. And - by the way - did you know they'd been trained by The DMLE?"

"The DMLE trained our assistants?" Luna asked in surprise "Really?"

"Apparently they were worried that The WPS wouldn't be around when we needed them most" Harry replied "And they do kind of have a point"

"Are they good enough for us? For Dolores?" Luna looked around "Because I've been giving some thought to that - when I retire in August....." She trailed off "Maybe we should discuss this later"

"Maybe" Harry nodded "But to answer your first question - I don't think we should bring them in unless we really need to" He paused "If only because we need them to deflect the questions we get when we are gone"

"True" Luna laughed.

xoxox

_19th of February, 2016_

**MINISTER HAS QUESTIONS TO ANSWER**

_Grafton Wynlion_

While the hearings announced by Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock are a good start, this reporter - indeed, this paper - believes that Minister Potter has more questions to answer. 

Based on the statements made by Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock and other government officials, it would appear that our government knew an attack was on the cards. Not necessarily an attack on The Ministry, or an attack of such magnitude, but an attack none the less.

In addition, a number of government institutions have been at a high level of security over the past few weeks or so, suggesting that The WPS - the agency tasked with co-ordinating the security services of our nation - had some inkling that something was going to happen.

Given the strength, brutality and fatalities caused by the attack on The Ministry, The Solaris believes Minister Potter should come clean about what she knew, when she knew it and why she decided to keep it to herself.

xoxox

"What's the legal opinion on this?" Luna asked. She, Harry, Percy and Anton Carson were sat in her office. 

"The legal opinion is that there is no opinion" Percy said "While there are some - many - things that your oath of office forbids you from discussing in public, this isn't one of them"

"Even though it was under the rose?" Harry asked.

"Permission is granted by The Minister, The Chief Warlock or The Head of Operations" Anton said "You can give yourself permission to discuss this with whomever you want - providing you avoid how we gather the data, you can tell the press what you want, Madame Minister"

"Okay - if I am not going to break the law, then the next question becomes should I tell them?" She looked at each of the men in turn "If I tell the press everything we know, what are the upsides? What are the downsides?"

"Minister...." Percy started, then realised Agent Carson was staring at him "Agent Carson - I know you are new to the post of Head of Ops, so I guess I should explain" He paused "I'm not allowed to give political advice - only legal" He paused again "However Luna is one of my oldest and closest friends, and since I am the wisest and smartest man she knows....." He trailed off as Harry laughed and Luna rolled her eyes "....she sometimes asks me for advice in a strictly apolitical and friendly sense"

"Okay" Anton nodded "I suppose that makes sense"

"If you are uncomfortable with this, Anton, we can excuse you from the meeting" Luna said quietly.

"No - it's fine" Anton smiled "I can understand why you ask for his advice, especially in areas such as this" He looked at Percy "Sorry"

"No worries" Percy grinned "And, as I was saying, I think if you release a statement, or give a briefing, where you explain what you knew and why you decided to keep it within the government, the public will probably accept it"

"Probably?" Luna quirked an eyebrow.

"The Solaris have never been big fans of yours, my love" Harry said sympathetically "But I think the other papers will give you a fair hearing"

"So - I tell them we moved to Secure State One, that we had intelligence there would be an attack but we didn't know when, nor did we know specifically where the attack was going to be" 

"And if they ask about the intelligence?" Anton asked.

"I will say that I don't want to pre-empt the hearings" Luna grinned "And that I can't comment on the attack itself until the trials are over" 

"That much is true" Percy said "While I said there are no legal reasons not to make a statement, that only covers the under the rose stuff. Commenting on the trials - not wise"

"I don't want to set a precedent by finishing my term in jail. It would give Barnabas far too many ideas" Luna grinned, then looked at Percy "Any ideas on that, by the way?"

"I still can't find a legal precedent you can use to remove Mr Cuffe from the ballot" Percy said with a sigh "We wrote The Treaty too well to use any of the existing laws to remove him" 

"Well - hopefully his level of support will stay where it is, and it won't be an issue" Luna leaned back in her chair "Okay - Anton, can you produce a summary of the intelligence we had that I can use as the basis of a statement for the press?"

"Yes, Minister"

"Mr Chief Justice - do I have to sign anything to give myself permission to talk about all this?" 

"No" Percy shook his head, amused "The rose protocols are all informal and don't have any documents to sign"

"Excellent" Luna looked over at Harry "Do you want to join me, or should this be a Minister thing?"

"I think you'd be better on your own, my love" Harry smiled "They just want to know what you know - probably better to keep me out of it"

"Okaydokay" Luna nodded "Once Agent Carson has prepared the report, I will speak to Daniel about when I'll do the briefing"

"Minister - I realise you won't forget this, but the arrests, the trials and any discussion about what happened during the attack are off limits" Percy said.

"That might be a problem" Harry leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees "In four days time, we have an awards ceremony where the actions that a number of people took during the attacks may come up"

"You can't be vague?" Percy asked.

"Hannah and Susan fought off two attackers and saved my life. I would rather not minimise that" Harry shrugged.

"Okay" Percy leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together "If I can put together some notes, can you speak from those?" 

"Of course" Harry nodded.

"Then I will have them ready by Sunday afternoon, and whoever will be speaking on Monday can review them" Percy smiled "I promise I will not minimise any of the heroics of the bravery, but I will ensure that none of you will be sent to jail"

"For which we are most grateful" Harry smiled back at him.

"I live to serve" Percy laughed.

xoxox

_20th of February, 2016_

"In response to the questions about what the government knew, when we knew it and what actions we took, I have prepared a brief statement" Luna looked around the briefing room "Due to the nature of the statement, and the material contained within, as well as the upcoming trials, I can not and will not be answering questions once I have given this statement" She paused as her message sank in, then she looked down at the parchment.

"A few weeks ago, The WPS received intelligence that there was a credible threat of a major attack in the near future. This was shared with The Security Committee, however the targets that were named as the most likely did not include The Ministry nor any government building" She took a breath.

"We also had no confirmed time scale for the attack. We understood it was soon, but soon can mean a lot of things to a lot of people" She saw a number of reporters making notes "As a result, The Committee took the decision to keep the information from the public" She took another deep breath, then let it out.

"While subsequent events have clearly overtaken us, and hindsight has shown us that the attack occurred far sooner than we expected, I still believe that placing the nation in a state of suspended terror would have been a mistake. If we had released information we had - that there might be an attack against some target at some point - then I believe we would have done far more harm than good" She paused.

"In light of the events of the past week, it would appear that we may have been mistaken. However I believe that at the time we took the best decision we could with the information we had" She turned the paper over, then looked up again.

"The make up of The Security Committee is classified, due to the nature of the work it does. However I can confirm that I am on it, and am the public face of it. So while it was a decision out of committee, I alone take responsibility for it" Folding up the paper, she looked around the room "Thank you" 

xoxox

_22nd of February, 2016_

"Ladies and gentlemen, invited guests" Luna stood in the central well of The Wizengamot Chamber "We are here today to honour those who, during the recent attack on The Ministry, went above and beyond the call of duty. These seven men and women put their lives on the line, risking everything to ensure the safety of others" She turned to face the seven people lined up against the edge of the well.

"During the attack, I was pinned down with a number of students from Hogwarts. Miss Ella Smith stayed with me, against her better judgement, to protect not only my life, but the lives of the eighteen students" Luna looked over her shoulder to where the eighteen students, and their families, were sat.

"When the attack came, she put the lives of all of us ahead of her own life and her own safety - taking down two assailants with her bare hands when they threatened our lives" She paused "For this, and for a lifetime of service dedicated to the national good, I present Ella Smith with The Meritorious Commendation from The Ministry of Magic" As she pinned the medal on Ella's chest, next to the one she already had, applause filled The Chamber. Luna took a step back, and joined in as Ella took a bow. She then turned to where the eighteen students were sat, and gave another bow, as all the students rose to their feet, applauding even more strongly.

"Ambassador Remus Lupin and his daughter, Mrs Jessica Bates, were instrumental not only in securing eighteen prisoners who were taken down in reception, but capturing another four who were making their way through The Ministry. Using a combination of magic, strength and skill, they isolated twenty two of the attackers, ensuring they could not continue to achieve their goals. In doing so, they helped ensure the safety of everyone there - something that Mrs Bates has been doing for her whole time in government service" Another wave of applause filled the room as she pinned medals on Remus and Jessica. 

"Ambassador Brown has already shown her ability and willingness to risk her life for her fellow citizens. During the incident on Platform 9 3/4, she risked her own safety to stop our children getting hurt, and this last week she took the same risk to ensure the rest of us could be safe" Luna smiled across the well at Emily, then looked at Katie "Director Katie Taylor, of The DMLE, lead her teams through the building to ensure all the attackers were taken care of, and that it was safe to start evacuating people out. During this process she risked her life more than once, ensuring others got to safety first" She picked up another two medals from the desk "For these acts, I present Ambassador Emily Brown and Director Katie Taylor with Meritorious Commendations" Both women bowed to her as Luna took a step back, adding her applause to the noise filling the room.

"And finally, I come to the two awards that have the most personal significance for me" Luna turned to face Hannah and Susan "The Chief Warlock, my beloved husband Harry, was trapped in his office when the Ministry went into lock down. With The WPS and The DMLE spread throughout the building, my dear one had no one to protect him except for our assistants - Hannah and Susan Abbott-Bones" She smiled at the two women, then blinked back the tears in her eyes "When the attack came, these two women did not hesitate, did not think twice about putting themselves in the line of fire. Between them, they took care of the two men who tried to break into his office, disabling them in less time than it takes to tell of it" She looked up to see Harry walking down the steps from his usual seat. He reached the well of The Chamber a moment later, and walked up to stand next to her.

"Susan Bones-Abbott" Luna walked forward, medal in hand "For your actions in defence of The Chief Warlock of The Wizegnamot, First Lord of The Ministry and my most beloved husband, I present you The Meritorious Commendation from The Ministry of Magic" She pinned the medal to Susan's robes, then gave a deep bow. Susan returned it, blushing profusely.

"Hannah Abbott-Bones" Harry walked forward this time, holding the other medal "For your actions in defence of my life - actions for which I am forever grateful - I present to you The Meritorious Commendation from The Ministry of Magic" He pinned the medal to her robes then mirrored the actions of his wife by making a deep bow. Hannah returned his bow, blushing as red as her wife.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" Luna raised her voice above the on-going applause "THE MERITORIOUS!" Everyone in The Chamber rose to their feet, and Harry and Luna joined in with the applause as the eight members of the order stood in the centre of the well.

xoxox

_23rd of February, 2016_

**"MINISTRY ATTACK" TRIALS BEGIN TODAY**

_24th of February, 2016_

**FIVE CONVICTED - TWO GIVEN LIFE FOR UNFORGIVABLE CURSES**

_25th of February, 2016_

**SEVEN MORE "MINISTRY TERRORISTS" SENT TO JAIL**

_26th of February, 2016_

**FOUR TERRORISTS SENTENCED TO LIFE FOR MINISTRY ATTACK**

_27th of February, 2016_

**THREE CONVICTED - TWENTY FIVE YEARS EACH FOR TERROR ATTACK**

_29th of February, 2016_

**SIX SENTENCED TO BETWEEN EIGHT AND TWELVE YEARS FOR MINISTRY ATTACK**

_1st of March, 2016_

**THREE SENTENCED TO LIFE**

_2nd of March, 2016_

**TWO TERRORISTS SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY DURING MINISTRY ATTACK**

xoxox

"We have been through trying times together, but now that we have seen justice done - seen those who attempted to use violence and terror for their own ends received their just desserts - I believe we can get on with making a more perfect world. A world where democracy is the primary means of decision making, where freedom and equality are the birthright of every citizen, and where we can come together to create the world we want" Luna stared into the camera, face impassive.

"Together, we can put the events of the past behind us, and look forward to embracing the future with open arms" She tilted her head to one side "Thank you, and good night" The light flicked to red, and Ruby closed the lens cap.

"Very impressive, Minister" Ruby smiled at her "I can see why you have a reputation as a fearsome public speaker"

"Fifteen years of practice will do that for a girl" Luna smiled "What did you think of the speech?"

"Oh - I'm not qualified to judge....." 

"You are a voter? A citizen of the magical society?" Luna smiled "I rarely get to hear directly from the public - generally it gets filtered through the press and my staff"

"Oh" Ruby paused "Honestly - I was very impressed. I know the term unprecedented gets thrown around a lot, but an attack on The Ministry has to qualify. But, Minister, you've pulled the country round and got us back on track in less than two weeks. You have been a strong, uniting figure and I for one am never more proud to have voted for you" Luna stared at her thoughtfully. 

"And, if it wasn't for the fact you aren't standing again, I would gladly vote for you for the rest of time" Ruby finished "You've lead our country brilliantly, Minister - and I think we are all going to miss you when you retire" 

xoxox

_3rd of March, 2016_

"We are here today to investigate what happened during the weeks leading up to the attack on The Ministry" Finden Riley looked out from behind the committee desk "We will also be reviewing the events of what happened during the attack, and if any lessons can be learned from the events before and during the attack to help us prevent them from happening again" He looked around the committee room.

"We plan for this hearing to last around eight to ten days, including weekends, and we will be calling a number of witnesses from all branches of government, law enforcement and other areas. The testimony given here will be protected - that is to say, evidence provided can not be used as the basis of criminal proceedings" He paused "However false testimony, or testimony designed to mislead this committee will be treated as a crime, and one with fairly severe punishments"

"We will adjourn for today, and start with our first witness at nine o'clock tomorrow morning" He tapped the desk once "We stand adjourned"

xoxox

"Are you as worried as I am?" Harry asked as he and Luna prepared for bed.

"Mr Riley is not one of our greater supporters" Luna admitted "But more than that, I have a suspicion that he is going to focus on The WPS more than is necessary"

"He's against it?" Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"He's never publicly come out against it" Luna said "However I would put him with Dolohov, Malfoy Senior and The COP on the subject of werewolves in general, and it is entirely possible that his silence on The WPS has been motivated by political fear, rather than any desire to defend them" 

"So who put him in charge of a committee that is investigating The WPS?" Harry asked with a frown.

"He's a senior member, and no one else really wanted it - even if they don't go for The WPS with a will to destroy them, they are going to probably end up being very critical of it" Luna paused "Naturally, it attracts those who are less friendly to The WPS"

"I suppose" Harry flipped the covers back and sat down on the edge of the bed "Do you think it will be bad?"

"I can't imagine it will be a lot of fun" Luna shrugged "I guess we'll see what we'll see"

xoxox

_4th of March, 2016_

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that" Riley stared at Ella with a slightly surprised expression.

"Miss Smith - are you under the impression that testimony before The Wizengamot is optional?" He asked after a moment "Because I can assure you that it is not"

"I am aware of that, Mr Riley" Ella replied in a calm voice.

"So I will ask you again - can you tell me where the information about the impending attack was received from?" Riley stared at her.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr Riley" Ella continued in the same, calm voice. Riley shook his head.

"I think there must be some misunderstanding here, Miss Smith" He said after a moment "You were called to testify"

"Yes"

"And you are aware you are required to answer all the questions asked?"

"Yes"

"And yet you won't answer the first question I ask?"

"I will answer it, but I can't answer it in open session, Mr Riley" Ella said quietly "While I am no longer serving in The WPS, the oath I gave when I was recruited, and the oath I gave when I became Head of Operations, still bind me. There are simply some questions I can not answer in open session"

"Miss Smith - you were summoned to give evidence in regard to the attack on The Ministry. If you refuse to answer the questions put to you by this committee, you will be found in contempt - which is not a position that you wish to be in"

"Sir - I am willing to answer your questions providing you clear the room and keep the record classified" Ella's voice became firm "Otherwise you will have to find me in contempt - a charge I will fight, and I suspect I will win" Riley stared across at her.

"Miss Smith - you are temporarily dismissed. Please return in two hours, and please return in a more co-operative mood" Riley snapped.

"Very well" Ella stood up and walked out of the committee room. A moment later, Jessie walked in, and sat down.

"Mrs Bates....." Riley started, but Jessie held up her hand.

"Mr Riley - while I am willing and eager to co-operate with this committee and these hearings, I feel it only fair to warn you that, when I was appointed Head of Operations, I took an oath in relation to what I can and cannot speak about. This is in addition to the oath I took when recruited by the WPS" She stared straight at Riley, who closed his eyes.

"Mrs Bates - I have already informed your associate Miss Smith that she will be found in contempt should she refuse to answer my questions. Do you wish to join her on trial, or are you going to comply with this committee?"

"Mr Riley - may I have a word?" Riley and Jess looked round in surprise as Percy approached the committee desk. 

"Mr Chief Justice" Riley nodded politely "Is this important?"

"Would I be here if it weren't?" Percy replied, almost managing to keep the sarcasm from his voice. 

"Very well" Riley stood up, and followed Percy into the next room. Jessie watched the door for a few minutes, then smiled when Percy - followed by a slightly subdued Riley - emerged. And while Percy walked over and took a seat in the back of the room, Riley sat down behind the committee desk again.

"Mrs Bates - it has been pointed out to me that you are right about your oaths of service. Miss Smith was also correct" Riley paused, looking slightly annoyed "Consequently I have to order the room to be emptied during this portion of the testimony. To minimise the disruption, Mrs Bates will give her testimony, then Miss Smith will be recalled to testify" He looked round "Please clear the room"


	15. Findings

_6th of March, 2016_

"Minister Potter" Finden Riley looked across the room to where Luna was sat behind the witness table "Thank you for making time to come to this hearing and provide your testimony" 

"A pleasure, Mr Riley" Luna inclined her head. 

"We are here to learn what was known by the government in the weeks leading up to the attack, and what steps were taken to act on this intelligence" Riley glanced at his notes "Minister Potter - you are part of the Security Committee?"

"I am"

"Would it be safe to say you are the head of that committee?" Luna looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"I tend to direct the meetings, but no one is really in charge, per se - we all have an equal voice" 

"So the decisions you take are collective?" Riley asked.

"To some degree, yes, however given I am held to be the most senior political figure, I tend to have the most influence on what we do" Luna said quietly.

"Isn't The Chief Warlock on the committee as well?" 

"He is" Luna nodded.

"And yet you still think of yourself as the most senior politician?" Riley narrowed his eyes "Do you consider yourself above The Chief Warlock?"

"I am not going to get into that" Luna said "What I meant was that the public view me as the face of the government, and the committee tends to respond to that"

"Okay" Riley nodded "We have testimony from your former WPS Head of Operations - testimony that is not classified, so you can discuss it - that the committee had certain knowledge that an attack was imminent" 

"Yes" Luna nodded "The evidence showed a large uptick in chatter from The GRA, indicating they were up to something"

"Can you expand on that?" Riley asked.

"All the evidence pointed towards an attack on one of two locations" Luna continued "The first was Diagon Alley, however while the evidence pointed in that direction it didn't make any sense"

"Why not?"

"Because terrorists - as a rule - tend to go for high value targets. If the magical world had a military, then the bases would be on the list of targets. However, since we don't, I would consider government buildings, St Mungo's or Hogwarts more likely. The only time I would think of Diagon Alley is an important target would be back to school day - when it is really busy"

"So you discounted that as a target because you didn't think the people were important enough to kill?" Riley stared at her in confusion.

"I realise that sounds crass and callous, but when you are responsible for the security of a country, you have to view the country from the perspectives of those who would do it harm" Luna insisted "Diagon Alley didn't seem like a reasonable target because it would be more work than it is worth to attack it"

"What was the second target?"

"The werewolf reservation - where The Pack goes during the full moon" Luna leaned back in her chair "However the location of the reserve is a closely guarded secret. Outside of The Pack, I think there are only five people who know where it is"

"Are you one of those five?" 

"Yes, but before you ask - no, I can't tell you" 

"Because the location is classified?" Riley smiled "I understand, Minister - and I won't ask" He paused "But why would the location being classified render it a bad target?"

"You can only get there via portkey. It is unplottable and hidden under a massive fidelius charm" Luna said "Even if you wandered into it, you wouldn't know where you were, and would feel the impulse to leave almost at once"

"You can get there by accident?" One of the other committee members asked.

"During the day, and during the night except for the five nights during the full moon period" Luna smiled "We didn't want to make it so obvious that people never got there, but we also wanted to ensure no one wandered in by accident during the full moon" She looked back at Riley "You can't find it by accident, and portkeys are issued to specific people and bound to them"

"You said that members of The Pack know where it is?" Riley asked "Are they told?"

"Not specifically, but if you go somewhere once a month for your entire life, you tend to notice things" Luna replied "However, I have it on very good authority that no one in The Pack would give away the location - especially to The GRA or another terrorist group"

"Because?" 

"Because it is their safe place. A place where they can be themselves - where they can let the wolf inside them run free without fear" Luna leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk "That sort of freedom is very precious, and not a single member of their community would do anything to put it at risk"

"Okay" Riley nodded "So the only two targets that you had intelligence about were both very unlikely. What steps did you take to try to find out if there were more targets?"

"We took the steps we usually take, Mr Riley" Luna said "None of which I am at liberty to tell you in open session - however I believe that Miss Smith and Miss Owens will already have told you about them"

"Miss Owens?" Riley quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry - Mrs Bates" Luna smiled "She got married relatively recently, and I got used to referring to her as Miss Owens" 

"Okay" Riley nodded "They did cover that in their testimony, so we do not need to go through it again" He paused "Minister - was it because you felt that these targets were so improbable that you decided against informing the public of the pending threat?"

"No" Luna shook her head "The reason that we decided against making this news public was because we didn't have a firm time frame" Luna paused "Or even a vague time frame. All we knew was that there might be an attack soon"

"And that wasn't enough?" Riley asked.

"Mr Riley - we, the committee, took the decision that keeping the public in a state of terror for an indeterminate amount of time was not a good idea. Firstly - we would risk being the government that cried wolf. If we tell people an attack is coming - we don't know where, or when, or how serious - then nothing happens, then the pubic would be less inclined to believe us" She took a breath.

"Second - people can not keep up that level of alertness for very long. Aurors, WPS Agents - they are trained for this sort of thing. But the majority of the public would have trouble keeping it up for a day, let alone a week" 

"So you didn't inform them because you didn't want to scare them, and you didn't think they would be alert for all that long?" Riley frowned "That seems a little bit.... patronising, Minister Potter"

"Mr Riley - if I told you that there was going to be an attack on you, but that I couldn't tell you where it would be, or who would do it, or when it would come, what would you do?" Luna stared levelly at him. 

"I take your point, Minister, however we are discussing the magical nation, not one person"

"A society is just a group of single people" Luna smiled "We felt that with all of the law enforcement agencies on alert, and most areas....." She paused "I will come to that in a moment" She shook her head "Where was I?"

"Explaining why you lied to the general public about them being in danger" Riley said.

"A lie of omission?" Luna couldn't help grinning "I suppose, from a certain point of view" She shrugged "We took the decision that it would be better not to inform the public because we thought it would - on the whole - be counter productive. However we moved The Ministry, Hogwarts, St Mungo's and Diagon Alley to Security Status One - the most ready alert status they can be at"

"And what does that entail?" Riley asked.

"For various reasons, I am afraid I can't go into that, Mr Riley" Luna rested her hands on her lap "Even in closed session, the activities of the security services are classified, and while this committee does have a high level of access, it is not that high" She paused "I can give you a general idea, but if you were to be read into the details, they would not be allowed to appear in the report or in any part of the official record" 

"You believe that is necessary?" Riley said.

"I know that - from a certain point of view - our security organisation hasn't done as well as it could over the last few weeks" Luna admitted "However if I were to allow the publication of any of our security procedures, let alone the ones with the highest classification, then the safety and security of everyone in government, at Hogwarts, at St Mungo's and other areas would be dangerously compromised" She paused "You may find me in contempt if you so desire, Mr Riley, but I am not going to fill you in on the details"

"No - that's okay, Minister" Riley smiled back at her "I understand the need for security, and I accept that moving the locations you mentioned to the highest level was a suitable cause of action"

"Thank you, Mr Riley" Luna gave a polite nod.

"I just have two more questions for you, Minister" 

"Yes?"

"Do you believe The WPS missed anything that would have lead them to knowing about the attack on The Ministry?" Riley gazed at her questioningly. Luna gazed back at him for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"I reviewed all the information they got, and the only targets that were obvious were The Reservation and The Alley" She said "I would not put it past The GRA to have done that on purpose - perhaps they deliberately referred to The Ministry as The Reservation to throw us off the trail" She shrugged again "Terrorists can be surprisingly sneaky at times"

"So you admit that The WPS may have missed something?"

"Mr Riley - clearly we all missed something, or the attack would not have been such a surprise and taken so many lives" Luna felt herself growing angry "However - I do not believe they missed something obvious - I do not believe they made a mistake that could only have been avoided with the benefit of hindsight"

"Very well" Riley glanced down at the parchment in front of him "Finally - do you have anything else you would like to say in relation to this matter?" 

"Only that while it was clear the law enforcement agencies and security services missed something, their reaction to the crisis as it occurred was impeccable and exemplary. That they should be congratulated for dealing with it in such a fashion" To her surprise she heard some applause behind her.

"Thank you, Minister" Riley smiled "You are dismissed for now, however we reserve the right to recall you in the future"

"Of course" Luna stood up "Thank you, Mr Riley"

xoxox

_7th of March, 2016_

"Mr Chief Warlock" Riley looked across the room at Harry "Do you agree with Minister Potter in regard to the reason that the threat of the attack was kept from the general public?"

"I do" Harry nodded "While I do not believe it is healthy for a government to keep too many secrets from those it governs - because that way lies madness and the birth of a billion conspiracy groups - there are times, even in a civilized society, where the government can't tell everyone everything"

"Could you give us an example of that?" Riley asked.

"A real example? No" Harry shook his head "Because the things that the government can't tell the public are not the sort of things that can be written into a public report" He paused "However would you accept a hypothetical example?"

"By all means" 

"Imagine we discover the lost city of Atlantis" Harry leaned back in his chair "The location, how to get there and everything. But we discovered they were rebuilding their society following the last cataclysm" He paused "If everyone started going there - wanting to visit, to see what Atlantis is like - then the society could collapse again, possibly causing another..... another ragnarok" He took a deep breath.

"I think - in an instance like that - it would behove the government to keep the secret of this society, at least until it would be more capable of accepting visitors" Harry stared at Riley "To govern, Mr Riley, is to choose. To choose if we tell the public the truth, or if we keep it from them for what we consider to be a good reason"

"I realise you can't give me a detailed answer to this question - the very nature of the question precludes it - but can you give me an estimate of how many times you've chosen to hide the truth?" Riley asked.

"To decide to conceal the truth from the public is a huge decision - we try to avoid it as much as possible" Harry said "We don't like keeping things secret, Mr Riley - it is one of the less enjoyable aspects of sitting in this chair" He paused, then glanced down "Not this specific chair, of course - I meant the seat of government"

"Of course" Riley smiled "You have reviewed Minister Potter's testimony?"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Is there anything you can add? Or anything you would like to correct?" 

"I do not have anything to correct - Minister Potter was very accurate and thorough in her testimony" Harry paused "All I would add is that this attack was unprecedented and that I am very, very proud of the way it was dealt with - by everyone who was involved"

xoxox

_8th of March, 2016_

"Mr Ambassador - did you know anything about the intelligence relating to the attack?" Riley stared at Remus.

"No, sir" Remus shook his head "I am not generally privy to the inner workings of the government, unless they directly involve my people" 

"Would you have been preferred to have been informed?" 

"No, sir" Remus shook his head again "I trust in Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock and the other's who make these sort of decisions to act in the best interests of everybody" He paused "Besides - what would I do with this information?"

"But they thought there might be an attack on The Reserve - the place that your people call home" Riley pointed out.

"And they dismissed that idea" Remus replied "And I have to agree with their analysis - The Reserve is very unlikely as a target" 

"Who are you to make that judgement, Mr Ambassador?" Riley leaned forward, looking intense.

"I am not the one who made it, sir" Remus said coldly "I merely said I agree with the judgement of two trained intelligence officers, both of whom are also members of The Reserve" Riley gazed at him, then looked down at his parchment.

"Lets go back to the day" He looked up again "You and your daughter were in The Ministry for a meeting with The Chief Warlock?"

"Yes, sir" Remus nodded "We were due to meet with him about a personal matter when we heard the sirens go off" He paused "We hid in a cupboard"

"A cupboard?"

"A cupboard" Remus smiled.

"But you didn't stay in the cupboard for long, did you?" Riley asked "You came out and started fighting?"

"Mr Riley - my daughter is the former Head of WPS Ops, and I am a fully grown wizard and fully grown werewolf. The Ministry was under attack so we reacted as we should"

"But you didn't know who was the target" Riley pointed out.

xoxox

"True" Jessie nodded "However we knew that Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock, The Chief Justice and other VIPs were in the building, so we knew there was work for us to do"

"You had transferred to Head of Investigations, Mrs Bates, after you adopted your daughter" Riley said "You were no longer a field operative" 

"I realise that, sir, but while working as Head of Investigations, I also kept up my field training, even though I never planned to use it" She paused "Something that stood me in good stead when The GRA attacked my house"

"So you are still a fully qualified field agent?" Riley asked.

"My qualifications are on file in The WPS" Jessie nodded "And while I wasn't an active field agent, I would do it again in a heartbeat" 

"Would you risk your father's life as well?" Riley asked.

"My father is a grown man, Mr Riley, and the head of The Werewolf Nation" Jessie glared across the room at him "I didn't ask him to put his life at risk - he came with me of his own free will"

"You didn't try to stop him?" Riley pushed.

"Why would I?" Jessie snapped "We were going into what could only be described as hostile territory, Mr Riley, and working in pairs is a far better way to do anything than working on your own" 

"Even an untrained civilian?" 

"My father is very capable of looking after himself, and looking after me when the need calls for it" Jessie let out a long slow breath "Sir - WPS Agents tend to work in pairs because we can watch each other's backs. And while my father might not have been officially trained, he knows enough to know that sending me off on my own would have been far more dangerous than having him tagging along - so to speak"

"What were you planning on doing when you went out into the building?" Riley asked.

"Our initial plan was to make our way to the office of The Chief Warlock, or The Minister, or The DMLE - depending on how far we could get and who might try to stop us - but given how close we were to reception, we went there first" Jessie smiled.

"Where you found the fight mostly over?" 

"Yes, sir" Jessie nodded "The Aurors on duty had been overpowered, but in the fight they had taken down eighteen of the attackers" 

"How did you know who was attacking?"

"We revived one of the Aurors and he cast a spell to show us" Jessie said "Once we knew who they were, we restunned them, tied them up and then woke up the rest of the Aurors - those we could awaken safely - to guard them"

"Then you went back into The Ministry?"

"The Auror said there were thirty terrorists. With eighteen down, there were still twelve roaming the building doing god knows what" Jessie said "The Aurors had already been through a huge fight, and we wanted to ensure the eighteen guys they'd captured didn't escape"

"So you went back into the building to hunt down the rest?" 

"Yes, sir" Jessie nodded "We encountered four of them while we were heading towards the stairs, and managed to capture them. We tied and bound them, then went on ahead"

"Which is where you found The Minister?"

xoxox

"Yes, sir" Ella nodded "The students nearly blew Remus away when he opened the door" She smiled "He managed to duck out of the way"

"You had the students fighting? They were just kids"

"I realise that, sir, but by the third year, they had learned the stunning spell, which is all we wanted them to use" Ella said "We didn't want them to have to hurt or kill anyone, but at the same time the only other wand we had in the room was Minister Potter's - I thought having some backup was prudent"

"Minister Potter refused to get herself to safety?" Riley asked, making a note on his pad.

"Minister Potter can be somewhat strong willed, Mr Riley - she pointed out that either the two of us could leave, which would mean leaving eighteen students behind - unprotected and alone. Or the students could try to evacuate, but that would send them out with no protection and put their lives in danger" Ella paused "She also suggested I escort the students to safety, leaving her locked in the room alone, but that was entirely unacceptable" 

"So the students nearly stunned Ambassador Lupin?" Riley asked.

"Three people had already tried to breach the room, Mr Riley - naturally the students were more alert and ready for the next person who came through the door" Ella said with a slight smile "However Remus - Ambassador Lupin - has the added advantage of werewolf reflexes, so he managed to avoid being stunned"

"When he and his daughter arrived, did you decide to use that opportunity to get Minister Potter to safety?"

"Yes, sir" Ella nodded "I was going to take Minister Potter to safety, while Remus and Jessie stayed with the children. However that became a moot point a few moments later"

"Why?"

"Director Taylor arrived, bringing with her a portkey that allowed The Ambassador to take Minister Potter and the eighteen students to the primary evacuation point - The Great Hall in Hogwarts"

"So Minister Potter was taken to safety. Who went with her?" Riley asked.

"Like I said - just Remus and the kids" Ella tried not to roll her eyes "Director Taylor, Jessica and I then set about searching the rest of The Ministry. We found three prisoners in The Chief Warlock's office - courtesy of Hannah and Susan Bones-Abbott - and a few dotted around the building" She smiled "We managed to revive a number of stunned and injured Aurors and Agents" She paused, then her face fell "We also found those who had been killed, and transferred them to a holding room, ready for post-mortem and return to their families"

"I just have two more questions, Miss Smith" Riley glanced at his paper "Do you believe Minister Potter put herself at undue risk by not leaving when you told her to?" Ella looked at him thoughtfully for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"At that point, my entire duty as Head of Operations was to protect The Minister from any threats. It was a duty that was made a lot harder by her decision to stay and protect the students" She paused "However if Minister Potter had let me escort her to safety, there is every chance we might have been ambushed on the way. In the room, we were safe and it was an easy place to secure" Riley made a few more notes, then looked up.

"Last question"

xoxox

"Minister Potter - you are the head of government. By your own admission, your own testimony, you are the public face of the government and the most important member of it"

"I am not sure I said 'most important'" Luna replied "However the rest I would say is true"

"Would you agree that if you had been injured, or killed, The GRA would have scored a massive propaganda victory?"

"I would imagine they would consider that to be the case" Luna nodded.

"So would you accept the argument that - by not letting yourself be taken to safety - you put more than your own life in jeopardy?"

"Definitely, yes" Luna nodded.

"So do you regret that action? Do you think you should have let Miss Smith take you to safety?"

"No" Luna shook her head.

"Despite agreeing with the assessment of the danger you were in?" Riley leaned forward, staring at her intently.

"Mr Riley - I am the head of the magical government. I was elected this position to serve my people - that is my most highest duty and the one duty I should never abrogate or forgo" She paused "While I accept that I also have a duty to look after myself, and not to put myself in overt danger, I would argue that whatever I did I would be in danger - The Ministry had been overrun" 

"You could have escaped" Riley pointed out "Miss Smith could have taken you to safety"

"And left eighteen innocent children behind - unprotected and alone" She shook her head "I was elected to serve my people, Mr Riley, and leaving eighteen of those people alone to be injured or killed is not something I accept as being a part of my duty" She stared back at Riley "I understand The WPS has a duty to protect me, and that I made it a lot harder for Miss Smith to do that, but as Minister I believe I am here - in this office - to serve my people to the best of my ability. And in this instance, the best service I could give was not leaving eighteen children alone to die a bloody, horrible death"

xoxox

_11th of March, 2016_

"Mr Chief Warlock - from what I understand of The Unification Treaty, it is the job of The Werewolf Protection Service to provide protection to the higher echelons of government?"

"That's true" Harry nodded "When The Treaty was signed, we were approached by members of the werewolf community who said that this would be a job they were suited for"

"Why them, in particular?" Riley asked "The Aurors have been around for decades, and the other agencies even longer"

"Werewolves have a number of extra skills and traits, so to speak" Harry smiled "They are stronger, more resistant to magic, have brighter senses - I think that non-magical people would describe them as super-human, but that assumes that powers make the man, which I would hope you know isn't true"

"So werewolves make better bodyguards because they are - for want of a better phrase - better than normal mages?"

"Different, Mr Riley - not necessarily better" Harry pointed out.

"Different, then" Riley rolled his eyes "So the wolves came forward to volunteer for this?"

"The Unification Treaty gave them an equal footing in our society for the first time in history. They wanted to live up to that equal footing, Mr Riley - they wanted the chance to serve in the best way they could"

"And they lived up to that offer?" Riley asked. 

"For the past fifteen years, I would say it is undeniable" Harry smiled "From the attacks they have prevented from happening, to the plots and conspiracies they have unmasked and revealed, they have made our world an immeasurably safer place" He paused, and his face fell "Agent Kelly Gibbs - one of the finest and most dedicated people I have ever had the privilege to know - gave her life to protect me when I was attacked in Diagon Alley. She was the embodiment of what The WPS is, and I will never forget her"

"So where were they?" Riley asked "By your own testimony, and that of your associates, it was your assistant, and your wife's assistant, that saved your life. Not The WPS, but two administrative assistants" He tilted his head to one side "Since The WPS were not there when you needed them most, how do you know they will be there in the future?"

"Mr Riley....." Harry started, then he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Mr Riley - The WPS has saved the lives of every person in this country a dozen times over. They have prevented terrorist attacks the likes of which you couldn't even dream of, and plots that I would not wish on my worst enemy" He paused "We - all of us - were caught by surprise by this attack. That is not in doubt, and no one is denying that clearly we missed the signs. However when the attack came The WPS responded as I would have wanted them to - they took care of the threat as it was moving through the building"

"But they left you unprotected...."

"NO THEY DID NOT" Harry bellowed at Riley, making him - and a few others - jump. Harry held his breath for a moment, then slowly relaxed.

"My apologies, Mr Riley, but The WPS protected me - me, and everyone else - the best way they knew how. By stopping the threat as early as possible" He paused "If the agents assigned to my detail had gathered in front of my office, then they would have not been able to deal with The GRA terrorists who came through The Ministry as quickly and easily as they did" He closed his eyes "You've spoken to my wife about her actions, Mr Riley. By the same token - if I, as leader, put my life above that of everyone else. If I demand that my life is protected above all the other lives in The Ministry, then I am forfeiting my primary duty - my duty to serve" Riley stared at him for a few moments.

"Very well. That is all the questions I have for you"

"Then may I be allowed to add one comment to the official records?" 

"Of course, Mr Chief Warlock"

"While I realise you didn't do it on purpose, I am afraid the tone you used when describing Hannah and Susan implied that you did not think much of what they did" Harry said in a quiet, serious voice "Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones are our administrative assistants. We refer to them as our office managers, and - if I can be honest - they are the reason that my wife and I manage to run the government as well as we do" He paused, then smiled.

"However, that being said - they only get paid for their administrative work. Don't get me wrong - we pay them well for what they do, and we expect them to work hard for it - but that is the extent of their assigned duties. To manage the offices of The Minister and Chief Warlock respectively"

"Are you coming to a point, Mr Chief Warlock?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Mr Riley, I am" Harry glared at him "When the alert siren went off, these two women - who are paid to manage our offices and ensure we get to our meetings on time - did not hesitate before putting themselves between me and danger. The WPS are paid to do that - these two women did it because they would not let me face the danger on my own" He paused, then smiled "I just wanted to be clear that the protection you did not seem to give much thought to - that you seemed to think was second rate - is the protection that saved my life. These two women - who you seemed to have little respect for - did everything in their power to protect me and for that I owe them everything"

"I will have it noted, Mr Chief Warlock" Riley nodded sincerely "And if I gave the impression that I had anything less than the greatest respect for what they did, I apologise"

"Thank you" Harry smiled "That is all I have to say"

xoxox

_12th of March, 2016_

"The hearings are concluded" Finden Riley looked around the committee room "We will review and publish our findings within the next seven days" He paused "As is usual with Ministry and Wizengamot hearings, The WPS will review the findings first, redacting information that would compromise current operations and current activities" He paused "However because this is a review into the operations of The WPS, the said redaction review will be carried out in conjunction with The Chief Justice to ensure that The WPS can not use the protocol to protect themselves at the expense of the truth" He looked around the room.

"Committee adjourned"

xoxox

_14th of March, 2016_

"Minister - we have the first reports from the interrogations of the prisoners" Ron looked along the length of the table "There's good news, excellent news and.... well, just news" He looked at Luna "What do you want first?"

"Surprise me - go nuts" Luna replied.

"The Canon's will win the league!" He exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"But - that aside - I know how we got the targets so wrong" Ron glanced down at the report "The truth is - we didn't. Not really"

"Not really?" Percy asked.

"We've questioned all thirty prisoners, using combinations of veritaserum and legilimency, and the main thing we learned is that that they were using The Reserve and Diagon Alley as code for The Ministry. Their entire aim was to convince us they were going to either attack two places they could never hope to attack, or to convince us we wouldn't know where they would attack when they finally struck" He paused "And I realise that that is just one step up from 'hey look - a three headed monkey', but unless we could have got an undercover agent into their group there was no way we could have picked this up"

"So The WPS didn't screw up?" Harry asked, glancing at Anton.

"It depends on your point of view" Ron said "Clearly we got it wrong, because we didn't realise what they were talking about. However our intelligence gathering methods worked as well as we could expect them - we learned what they were talking about and we got that right" 

"I suppose that's good news" Luna smiled, then looked at Ron, eyes narrowed "That is the good news, right?"

"Oh yes" Ron nodded "Because the excellent news is that the members of The GRA we have in our cells is the entire membership of The GRA" Harry, Luna, Percy, Anton and Katie all stared at him.

"All of them?" Katie asked after a moment.

"Yes, Director" Ron nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face "It seems that - after the arrests last year - their membership plummeted. We got most of them then, and of those that were left, most quit and went straight"

"And these thirty are all that are left?" Percy repeated Katie's question.

"Yup" Ron grinned again "They've all been subjected to veritaserum, and they all say that there are no more members" 

"Wow" Luna exhaled "That definitely qualifies as excellent news"

"I thought you would like it" Ron said, putting down the parchment he was holding "I know we have been here before, but this time, Minister, I am as certain as I can be that The GRA is done. While I am not going to say it is the end of terrorism - I am optimistic but not stupid - I am willing to say that it will be way less of a problem now than it was before"

"Mr Carson - it would seem your job got a little easier" Luna looked over at the new Head of Operations.

"That is as maybe, Minister, but I do not intend to get complacent" Anton replied "A position I know Ronald shares" 

"Count on it" Ron smiled.

"What about the 'news' news?" Percy asked.

"We already have a number of good candidates to replace those we lost during the fight" Ron said calmly "It would seem a number of werewolves were quite impressed by the actions of their Ambassador and his daughter, and want to join The WPS to help serve their nation" 

"Okay" Luna nodded "I realise that we are wanting for Agents at the moment, but don't let standards slip" She paused "After Mr Riley's performance during the hearings, I suspect The WPS are going to be under increased scrutiny over the next few months. And given that we don't know who our next Minister will be, nor what their opinion of The WPS will be, the scrutiny will be even more intense" She paused, then sighed.

"How we behave in the next few weeks is going to determine whether The WPS can survive this, or if the agency will be scrapped and re-created" She looked at Harry, Percy and Katie, then turned to Ron and Anton "My husband and I, along with a great many other people, owe The WPS everything, and we will not let it go without a fight" 

"I understand, Minister" Anton nodded.

"Plus, quite honestly, I have very little to lose" Luna grinned "So you ready for a fight?"

"Count on it, Minister" Anton gave her a grim smile.


	16. National Security

_28th of March, 2016_

Harry looked around The Wizegnamot Chamber, then turned to look down at Finden Riley.

"Mr Riley - you may proceed when you are ready" He said quietly.

"Thank you, sir" Riley nodded.

"I would like to remind you that this is just a report of the findings of your committee, Mr Riley, and that while this is a political situation, this is not the time to advocate a radical agenda" Harry gazed at him "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr Chief Warlock" Riley nodded again.

"While I understand there will have to be a debate on your findings, and that The Minister will have to respond, I do not want that debate started until The Minister has had suitable time to react and formulate a response" Harry realised Riley was starting to get angry "And, before you decide to yell at me, Mr Riley, can I explain my reasoning?"

"Of course, sir"

"While I haven't seen your report, I can take a guess at the contents. I don't want to censor you - that is not my intent. However we are discussing the potential re-arrangement of our entire national security apparatus and agencies. Such a re-arrangement should not be done in haste and should not be done in a climate of political fear or menace. This is too important to use as a political quaffle - I think you would agree we have to get it right" 

"Yes, sir" Riley nodded "I promise that I will report the findings of the committee, as they are written. You have my word"

"Very well" Harry gestured for him to begin. Riley nodded, then turned to face The Chamber.

"Members of The Wizengamot - for those of you who don't know me, my name is Finden Riley, and I was asked to head the committee that was asked to investigate the events leading up to and surrounding The GRA attack on The Ministry of Magic" Riley looked around "The committee took evidence from a number of people, ranging from WPS agents to civilians caught up in the attack" He glanced down at his notes.

"Our instructions were to investigate what was known by whom, when it was known and what was done about it. We were also asked to investigate The WPS response to the attack, and why they were caught so unprepared and unawares" He looked around The Chamber again "And finally, we were asked to make recommendations to try to ensure that an attack like this can not happen again" He paused for a few moments, then turned over the first piece of paper.

"Our full report has been prepared, and will be available after this presentation. As with all investigations that involve WPS activities, the report has been vetted by The Head of Operations - Mr Anton Carson - and The Chief Justice - Mr Percy Weasley. It was made clear that while this vetting was necessary to protect on-going WPS activities, and the security of their wards and charges, nothing would be removed that did not relate specifically to those two areas" He paused "In short, there was no attempt to cover up the failure of The WPS in regard to the attack" He smiled.

"As I said, the full report is available after this presentation, however I have a summary of the findings, which I will now present" He paused, then glanced over his shoulder at Harry before turning back to face "These are merely the findings of the committee and the hearings and the suggestions prompted by these findings. Whether these findings are acted upon will be the subject of future debates" He smiled.

"We have four major findings from the hearings. First, and I believe most importantly, when the attack came, the response from The WPS and The DMLE was exactly what was required. Given the surprise, the ferocity and the numbers ranged against them, we find that the Aurors and WPS Agents could not have acted any better than they did. Their response was exemplary and everyone involved should be commended" There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room "In addition, Ambassadors Lupin and Brown, WPS Agents Smith and Bates and Hannah and Susan Abbott-Bones performed in an exceptional manner, and the committee fully endorses their commendations" Another murmur of applause filled the room, along with some applause.

"Our second finding is that the decision by The Ministry to keep from the public the fact an attack was coming - was in fact imminent - was a mistake. Even though the time frame was unclear, and the target was unknown, the decision to withhold this information from the public put the public at an unacceptable risk. Knowing that an attack might be coming would have made everyone more vigilant, and could have - potentially - prevented the attack on The Ministry" This time there were fewer murmurs of agreement.

"Third - the situation surrounding WPS testimony to The Wizengamot and to The Ministry has become somewhat untenable, and needs reviewing. My committee suggests setting up a permanent committee within The Wizengamot that has clearance to hear unredacted WPS testimony, and possibly has oversight of The WPS as a whole, rather than The WPS being a sub-agency within The DMLE and Ministry" He heard Harry give a sharp intake of breath, but resisted the urge to turn round.

"Finally, the evidence gathered from the various witnesses seems to suggest that while The WPS has the skills and experience required to gather the necessary intelligence to do their job, there is - sometimes - interference from the political branches of government. And while an argument can be made that this should be the case - The Minister, Chief Warlock and so forth are elected to govern and to do what they think best for the people - the committee believes an argument can be made for all security decisions to be taken out of the political arena and put in the hands of an independent body that will have the final say" This time Harry's sharp intake of breath was echoed around The Chamber.

"Those are the four main findings, and the final note from the committee is that they believe it is in the best interests of the country for Minister Potter to act on all four findings as soon as is reasonably possible - and that while it is important not to be too hasty where the security of the nation is at stake, it is also vital not to let this opportunity to take action and improve the said security pass by without due consideration" Riley smiled "Thank you"

xoxox 

_29th of March, 2016_

"The second hearing is under way now" Harry said "The woman in charge of it is fairly experienced, so I expect their findings to be a lot less controversial" He looked down at the report on his desk, then up at Luna, Percy and Tom. 

"Then again, given Mr Riley's hatchet job, I am not sure Isabelle Sloane could produce a more controversial one" He added "Did any of you know he was going to go that way?" The other three shook their head.

"From a certain point of view, his findings do kind of make a little bit of sense" Luna said reluctantly "Not a lot, but a little" She glanced at Harry "Perhaps we were wrong to keep the fact there was a pending attack secret - if we'd spread the news more widely, maybe we wouldn't have been caught by surprise"

"And maybe if we had told everyone The Reserve was going to be raided, or Diagon Alley attacked, then all the Aurors who defended The Ministry would have been out in The Alley" Tom pointed out "Or all The WPS Agents out in the highlands" He shook his head "We can second guess ourselves until the skrewts come home and it won't get us anywhere" 

"The Headmaster is right" Percy nodded "What concerns me more is the idea that The WPS will be put under the authority of The Wizengamot, or that decisions about national security will be moved to either The Wizengamot or a wholly independent body" 

"Would that be so bad?" Harry asked "Not The WPS - that would be a disaster the likes of which I can't even imagine - but having national security decisions moved to a non-political body"

"Nothing is non-political" Tom said quietly, then glanced at Percy "Present company excepted, of course"

"Of course" Percy smiled.

"But The Judicial Branch aside, no one in the government is politically neutral" Tom continued "And - for me - I would rather have a single political entity in charge of The WPS and decisions about security than a number of people, all with differing opinions" 

"I'm flattered" Luna batted her eyelids at him "But our usual committee is made up of more than one person - Harry, The Head of Operations, Head of Investigations, me and you" 

"Operations and Investigations are neutral. So am I" Tom replied "I would also argue that having the two elected heads of government on the committee is how it should be. You two are the people's representatives and should be the ones to make the final decision"

"So you don't agree with any of the recommendations made?" Percy asked.

"Honestly?" Tom shook his head "While the past few weeks may not have been our finest hour, I think that the current arrangement has worked for the past fifteen years and worked very well" 

"I tend to agree" Luna said "However I think - before we make an announcement such as that, we should wait for the second hearing to come back with its findings"

"Okay" Harry smiled "Then we are adjourned - for now"

xoxox

_31st of March, 2016_

".....and if I were to be elected, I have to say I would treat the people who put me in office with slightly more respect" Lucius said "The Minister owes nothing less to the people who voted for him" 

"Thank you..... Mrs Weasley?" Fred looked over at Hermione, who had her hand raised.

"May I ask Lucius to clarify something about his answer?" She said.

"By all means" Fred nodded. Hermione looked across the debating hall at Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy - you said that you would have told the public about the threat, if you had been Minister - is that correct?"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley"

"And yet you were present at the same meeting I was when Minister Potter and Miss Smith outlined the intelligence they had received. You made no attempt to convince them of the necessity of telling the public, from what I recall"

"Do you have a point, Mrs Weasley?"

"I just want you to confirm that you knew about the attack, and that you decided not to speak" Hermione gazed at him "Just like Kaytlen, just like me" Lucius stared back at her, then smiled.

"I obviously can't deny it, Mrs Weasley, however I would point out that - as a candidate - it is not entirely my place to make decisions for The Minister" He said calmly. Hermione smiled.

"That's all I wanted to know" She looked over at Fred and George "I'm done"

"Very well" Fred smiled, then glanced down at his pad before looking up at Kaytlen "Miss Jones - the activities of The GRA have thrown into sharp relief the problem of free speech versus hate speech. A lot of people think the existing laws are too liberal - that they practically encourage the extremists rather than preventing people form being abused. Do you agree with that point of view, and would you favour a tightening of the laws?"

"We have some of the most liberal free speech laws in the magical community as a whole. You can say things in this country that would get you arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of your life in others" Kaytlen smiled "Which I believe is something that makes this country the great country that it is. While language such as mudblood and half-breed can cause offence, it is just language - just words. If we are to truly value our right to free speech then we must accept sometimes people will say things that upset us. Because if we truly believe in free speech then we must learn to ignore people who vex us with mere words" There was a mild round of applause.

"Thank you. Mr Malfoy?" 

"While I agree with Miss Jones that our right to freedom of speech is one of the things that makes this country great, I think it would be hard to deny that the freedoms we embrace have lead some people to think that they are free to do anything. That if they can call people names - if they can demonise, or dehumanise, a person or group of people - then it is a very small step to not seeing that person as human and so not treating them as human. Which, in turn, leads to the activities of groups such as The GRA and others of their ilk" He paused, then sighed.

"So while I do truly appreciate the breadth of the free speech laws we have, I can't help but feel that they have lead to our undoing. And that if we are going to make our society a more equal place - a more perfect union - then perhaps it might be time to make some changes. So that the next generation can learn more respect - a respect that will become second nature to everyone" Another mild round of applause followed his words. 

"Thank you. Mrs Weasley?" Hermione looked back at Fred for a moment, then looked out to the audience.

"Miss Jones and Mr Malfoy can talk about people using offensive words. They can mention half-breed. And they can mention mudblood" She paused "But they can never know - not truly - what it feels like to have those epithets turned towards you. What it feels like when - at eleven years old - you are confronted by someone you have never met who calls you the most foul, the most offensive names imaginable just because they were born of one set of parents and you were born of another" She let her gaze roam round the room.

"I had been at Hogwarts two days when I first heard the term mudblood. I had known about the magical world less than two months when I first encountered the darker side of it. That night - the night that a sixth year made it clear that I wasn't worthy to be in the same room as him because my parents were not magical and his were - I cried myself to sleep. Not because of the name that he called me, but because I had thought the magical world would be a better place than the non-magical world had been. I thought it would be magical, and that night I realised it was just as crappy and mean spirited as the muggle world" She paused, looking thoughtful.

"I would love to be able to tell you that that was the last night I cried myself to sleep over the taunts and jeers of my fellow students, but I would be lying. The first year and a half I spent at Hogwarts was not that nice. Even under the direction of Headmaster Riddle, there were still those who thought their parents made them better people than my parents made me. But then - then I made some good friends, and my life became a little better" She smiled.

"It didn't stop the taunting. It didn't stop people telling me I was worthless and inferior. But it did make me realise that they were wrong. That they were being rude and mean because they were afraid of me. They were afraid of what I represented - they were afraid, and that gave me power" Her smile widened "They were afraid, and the only weapon they had was words. Words that - quite honestly - came to mean nothing to me. The words lost their power because I stopped letting them have power over me" She looked over at Lucius and Kaytlen.

"Words can't hurt us. And if we start making certain words illegal - if we start limiting what people can say to what we find polite, or what we don't find offensive - then we have lost the battle because we are giving the words back their power. We are handing a victory to those who hate, those who fear and those who are mean just because they can be" She shook her head.

"I don't fear names" She paused "I don't fear words when they are just words. But when those words call for action - call for the death of all werewolves, or the slaughter of all vampires, or the torture and execution of all half-breeds, mudbloods and freaks - then the words have crossed a line and the people speaking them have crossed that line as well" She smiled "So no - I do not believe we need to tighten our laws or create new ones to restrict our freedom of speech. Because the laws that make it possible for them to say whatever they like about me ensure that I cam free to say whatever I want about whatever I want. And that is a right I am not willing to give up" As she finished, the audience burst into applause, nearly half of them rising to their feet as they did. Fred let the applause go on for a few moments, then raised his hand. The room quietened, and he smiled.

"Mr Malfoy - one of the recommendations of the Riley hearing was a new committee to handle security matters. One that would put the decisions about national security into the hands of an independent body and transfer them away from The Minister. Is this something you would support?"

"No" Lucius replied "While education is not something that should be subject to political interference, and justice is definitely not something that should be put into the political arena, the security of this country, of its citizens and of its leaders should always lie in the hands of the most senior elected official - The Minister of Magic" The room burst into applause again. Fred let it run for a few moments, then looked across at Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"I agree with Lucius" Fred blinked in surprise.

"You don't want to add anything else?" 

"I don't" Hermione shook her head.

"Fair enough" Fred shrugged, then turned to Kaytlen.

"I agree with Lucius and Hermione" She smiled "That's all I have to say as well"

"Okay then" Fred smiled "I think it is time to take a break, so join us again after the news"

xoxox

_6th of April, 2016_

"Following the conclusion of the second hearing yesterday, The Minister and I have drafted some proposals in regard to the oversight and organisation of the security of this country, the operation of The WPS and where the ultimate responsibility for the security of the nation will lie" Harry looked around the briefing room, then over at Luna stood beside him.

"We paid close attention to the findings of both the first and second hearings, and while we respect the chain of thought that lead to the conclusions, we have decided not to implement all of the conclusions from both hearings, but instead to take the spirit of the findings and apply it in a more suitable manner" She said "To that end, these are the main points of the proposals - points that will form a bill that we will jointly submit to The Wizengamot tomorrow"

"Our bill proposes the creation of a new post, and a new committee" Harry said, glancing at the notes on the podium "The committee - known as The Committee for Intelligence Coordination, or CIC, will be responsible for collating and coordinating all the security reports from every agency. The head of the committee - the Director of Intelligence Coordination - will make regular reports about the status of security, and the threats faced" 

"This will mean that the agencies gathering the intelligence will be relieved of the burden of deciding what to do with it" Luna said "The WPS, when initially conceived, was set up to protect the senior officials in government and their families, as well as Ambassadors from other nations. It has gradually become a defacto national security council, and while it has done an acceptable job as such, it's causing the agency to become overstretched"

"While DOIC will have the overall responsibility of receiving and reviewing the intelligence, and of making recommendations, they will not have the final say in what actions are taken and which recommendations are followed. That will lie with a single group of senior Ministry officials - The Chief Warlock, The Minister of Magic, The Head of WPS Operations and The Chief Justice, with The Minister holding the deciding vote in the event that the four members can not agree a course of action" Harry looked around the room.

"This will ensure that while the intelligence is reviewed by an entirely neutral committee, the decision remains in the hands of those who were elected to safeguard this community" Luna smiled "It also ensures that the intelligence is reviewed by an entirely independent committee, ensuring that no political agenda can interfere with the analysis and compilation of the reports" She paused "The Chief Warlock and I will commend this bill to The Wizengamot for a vote tomorrow, followed by a period of discussion before a final vote sometime around the start of June"

"Are there any questions?" Harry asked, and before he finished speaking a dozen hands shot up "Mrs Ball?"

"The original proposals had a suggestion about WPS testimony - do you have anything to say about why you haven't referred to that in your bill?" Katie asked.

"We did review it" Harry said "However we believe that putting The WPS into the political arena would be a drastic mistake" He paused "The WPS has to be politically neutral. They have a duty to protect everyone without fear or favour, and as such they can not be beholden to one side or the other"

"The WPS is beholden to The Minister" Katie pointed out. 

"Not really" Luna interjected "The are more or less autonomous - and while they nominally answer to The DMLE, which answers to The Minister, the truth is The Minister is more answerable to The Head of Ops than The Head of Ops is answerable to The Minister"

"What about the issue of testimony?" Katie prompted.

"The WPS has a unique duty - one that no other agency or governmental worker has. They have to protect people who are in danger. In order to do that they have to have the complete confidence of their protectees" Luna paused "The people they protect include my husband, my children and me. And if we thought that our activities were being watched by an agency that could be FORCED to repeat everything they've seen to our political enemies, then the temptation would be there to try to escape the over sight of the people who are risking their lives to secure our safety" She shook her head "We can not have The WPS reporting to a political body, or being forced to testify to a political body. It would be a disaster and would put the lives of all their protectees in danger" She looked around "Mr Horsmont?"

"Do you have anyone in mind for the role of DOIC?" 

"At the moment we aren't even certain that role will exist, Mr Horsmont - once The Wizengamot has made its collective view clear on the bill, I am sure the topic of who will fill these roles will come up"

"So you haven't planned the creation of the role in anticipation of serving in the position yourself, once you retire as Minister?" Luna stared at him, then gave a short laugh.

"I promise you, Mr Horsmonst, the thought never even occurred to me" She said with another laugh "If only because the role is going to need to be filled before my retirement and DOIC will be a full time, politically neutral job" She looked around again "Mr Lovegood?"

"The committee you mentioned - made up of the two of you, The Head of Ops and The Chief Justice. Why those people in particular?" Luna looked at Harry, who smiled.

"The Chief Justice is politically neutral, and can give considered legal opinions on actions that can be taken against threats" Harry explained "In addition, he can provide instant legal opinion on - for example - threatening letters and such like" He smiled "The Head of Operations already has clearance to hear everything relating to security, and the rest of The WPS already report to Ops in regard to their protectees so there would not need to be anything redacted for that purpose" 

"And the two of you?" Xeno asked again.

"We are the two highest elected officials in the government" Harry said simply "And the final decision lies with The Minister because she is ultimately the person who has responsibility for the safety and security of the country and every person in it" he smiled "Does that answer your question, Mr Lovegood?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Sadly, that is all we have time for. The bill will be voted on tomorrow, and - should it pass the initial stage - it will pass into the discussion phase" Harry paused, then grinned "Either way, I am sure we will speak again soon"

xoxox

_7th of April, 2016_

".....and with the thirteen votes of the sixth arcanum, the bill has been accepted for further discussion by The Wizengamot by a majority of 178 votes to 22. The bill will now be put up for public discussion by The Wizengamot, The Ministry, The Judicial Branch and the public, and the final vote will take place on the 1st of June. Thank you"

xoxox

_14th of April, 2016_

"Minister - what do you hope to achieve from tonight?" Fred asked Luna as she and Harry stood in the briefing room, facing the camera to the studio. 

"I am not sure we have to achieve anything, Fred" Luna smiled "Tonight is the first of five balls that The Ministry is hosting in the lead up to Olympics. We have Ambassadors here from nearly every country that will be taking part and - quite honestly - if the evening proceeds in peace and harmony then I would consider it a success" She paused "Of course, now I have said that there are good odds a fight will break out before the first dance" 

"Do you think you could ensure that, Minister?" Fred grinned "It would make for an interesting story"

"Sorry - I think peace and goodwill are more my aims" She laughed "This really is just a getting to know you ball, Fred - one where the Ambassadors can meet in peace and friendship"

"Is it true that Secretary Acton is due to attend?" Fred asked "And will you use the opportunity to make up for the cancelled conference?"

"Secretary Acton was due to attend, but we understand she is not well at the moment. We send our best wishes to her, and hope that she gets better soon. We also welcome Under Secretary Caprice, who is taking her place" Harry said with a slight smile "We are also welcoming - for the first time - Ambassadors Thompson, Gerhert and Mallorn from New Zealand, Luxembourg and Shangri-La who are taking part in The Olympics for the first time"

"The Shangri-La?" Fred exclaimed in surprise.

"The Shangri-La" Harry nodded "They are sending a team of eight, which is relatively small for an Olympic team but for a first time team is actually quite large" 

"What about the teams from Luxembourg and New Zealand?" 

"Similarly sized - New Zealand has ten and Luxembourg has seven" Harry glanced over his shoulder, then looked back at the camera "Forgive me Fred, but we will have to bring this interview to a close. Hannah has just arrived, which I am guessing means it is time for us to go"

"Thank you, Mr Chief Warlock, Madame Minister" Fred nodded, then turned back to the camera.

"The first Olympic Ball, which is taking place tonight in The Ministry of Magic. This is the traditional opening function for The Olympics - a formal ball where the representatives from every country meet and talk - sometimes for the first time" He smiled "Our reporter will be there all night, so hopefully we might be able to get some interviews with some of the more notable Ambassadors"

xoxox

"Are these always this boring?" Luna asked, looking around the ballroom.

"I don't know - we generally send Sirius or Padma to these things so we don't have to go ourselves" Harry grinned.

"I knew they served a useful purpose!" Luna exclaimed, then laughed "So - would you care to dance?"

xoxox

Five hours later, Luna walked into her bedroom, followed a moment later by Harry. 

"Tell me again why we serve alcohol at these functions?" Harry whimpered as he climbed into bed, not bothering to get undressed.

"Because we are the most stupid people alive" Luna moaned, trying to unbutton her jacket. After her third attempt, she gave up and fell onto the bed next to her husband.

"We can't be that thick - we prevented reporters from coming into the ballroom" Harry rolled over on to his side so he was facing her "That was pretty smart"

"True" Luna replied without opening her eyes "We don't have anything on tomorrow, do we?"

"If I had my way, you wouldn't have anything on now" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows. Luna simply stared back at him.

"If you can get undressed before you fall asleep, I will happily do anything you want" She replied.

"Even..... that?"

"Even that" Luna nodded, then winced "Anything you want, except moving my head like that again" Harry laughed, then winced as well.

"Okay" He rolled to the edge of the bed, then slowly got to his feet. Turning, he stared at Luna for a moment, then gave a sigh.

"You win" He said, then collapsed back onto the bed.

"Yay. Go me" Luna said in a whisper, then she closed her eyes. A moment later, they were both asleep.

xoxox

_22nd of April, 2016_

"Minister? Professor Riddle is asking to speak to you" Susan said from the door to the outer office.

"He's here?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded.

"Okay - show him in" Luna got to her feet, and walked round to stand in front of her desk. A moment later, Tom came in "Professor Riddle - to what do I owe the honour?" Tom gazed at her for a moment, then sighed.

"It's about Callista, Luna" He said in a near whisper.

"Is she alright?" Luna asked, looking worried.

"She's fine, except....." Tom paused.

"Except what?" Luna pressed "What's wrong?"

"Luna, I've had to suspend your daughter because she was caught beating the crap out of another student"


	17. Cally

_"Except what?" Luna pressed "What's wrong?"_

_"Luna, I've had to suspend your daughter because she was caught beating the crap out of another student"_

Luna stared at Tom for a few moments, then sighed.

"Who?" She asked.

"A sixth year named Katie Queen" Tom replied, then gave a rueful smile "She isn't the daughter of anyone famous or political, which I guess is a good thing"

"Quite" Luna said in a flat tone "What happened, exactly?"

"I didn't catch the start of it, but apparently Callista was walking through The Quad with a friend when - for reasons as yet undetermined - she stopped, turned and walked over to Katie Queen and punched her in the face. Katie went down almost at once, then Callista straddled her and punched her another three or four times - in the face again. By all reports, she looked like she wanted to kill Miss Queen, and was only stopped by Tomas and Lucy pulling her off the girl" Tom paused "These are reports from witnesses - neither Katie nor Callista have said anything to me about it"

"Tomas and Lucy?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Also surprisingly silent" Tom admitted "Luna - I've got Callista sat in my office, waiting with Professor Sprout. I wanted to talk to you here, rather than there, but I am afraid that either you or Harry - or both - will have to come and take her home"

"For how long?"

"Three days - five if you count the weekend. She can return on Wednesday" Tom said, slightly apologetically "It is standard for this kind of thing - I know it will cause you some problems, but....."

"But you can't give The Minister or Chief Warlock special treatment" Luna nodded, then stood up "Okay - lets go"

"You aren't going to get Harry?" Tom asked, standing as well.

"Actually, I meant lets go to Harry's office" Luna said with a grin.

xoxox

"Hello mother" Callista looked up as Harry, Tom and Luna walked into the Headmaster's office "Father"

"Cally" Luna walked over to where her daughter was sat, then knelt down beside her "You okay?"

"I hurt my hand" Callista lifted up her right hand, showing bruised knuckles.

"What did I teach you about hitting someone with a closed fist?" Harry said calmly.

"That it hurts, but it is on occasions hilarious?" Callista suggested, then lowered her head when Harry stared at her "That you shouldn't hit people"

"Would you care to explain why you felt it necessary to beat up this girl?" Luna asked, staring intently at her.

"She was wearing purple and green" Callista replied at once "You can't let that sort of thing go - not if you want to keep order"

"Callista - while your sense of humour is a wonderful and glorious thing, I am not certain that this is the best time for it" Luna continued to gaze at her daughter "What happened?" Callista gazed back at her, then shook her head.

"It's between me and her" She said quietly. Luna gazed at her for a few more moments, then looked up at Tom and Pomona.

"Is there anything we need to sign?" Luna asked.

"No - everything's taken care of" Tom replied "Callista can return to school on Wednesday, and while this will go on her Hogwarts record, I wouldn't worry about it all that much" He looked down at the young girl "Unless this sort of thing starts to become a regular occurrence, Miss Potter"

"I can't make any promises, Headmaster" Callista replied "But if she leaves me alone then I will leave her alone"

"Very well" Tom looked up at Luna and Harry "You may take your child now, Mr and Mrs Potter"

"Thank you, Professor Riddle" Luna gave a polite nod, then Callista stood up, and they all walked over to the floo and vanished into it.

xoxox

"Cally - anything to say now?" Luna asked as she and her daughter walked up to Callista's room.

"No" Callista replied. Luna stared at her for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Okay. Unless there are any emergencies, I will be working from home for the rest of the day. You will stay in your room, except for toilet and food breaks. No floo use, and no use of the memo pad system" She paused "This will apply through to Monday, when you will come to work with me"

"Yes, mother" Callista nodded, then bit her lip "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I am sorry I embarrassed you and Dad, and that I am disrupting your work" She paused "But I'm not sorry about what I did, and no matter how long you confine me to my room, I am not going to tell you what happened"

"Confining you to your room is not coercive love" Luna gave her a small smile "It's a punishment for what you did"

"Oh" Callista shrugged "Okay then" She turned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Luna went back downstairs to find Harry in the front room.

"I sent her to her room until Monday, then I'm going to take her to work" She said "I know Susan isn't a babysitter, but if I leave Callista in my office, with a WPS Agent outside and Susan keeping an eye on her, she should be safe and will have to do some work"

"Sounds fair" Harry leaned back on the sofa "Any idea as to what happened?"

"She's sorry for embarrassing us in front of Tom, and sorry that we had to disrupt our work days to go and get her, but aside from that she hasn't said a thing" Luna shrugged "She said she wasn't sorry for what she did"

"Who is this Queen girl?" Harry asked "Do we know her? Or her family? Has there been anything between them before?"

"No idea" Luna shrugged again "But honestly - can you think of anything that could have gone on that would have justified Cally beating her so badly?"

"True" Harry sighed "So - aside from sending her to her room and making her come to work with us, any idea how else we should punish her?"

"No" Luna shook her head "I've never really thought about this before - they seem preternaturally good and well behaved" She paused "Do you think this is just normal rebellion? That they are finally becoming teenagers?"

"Oh god I hope note" Harry shivered "I guess we just see what we shall see?"

"I suppose" Luna glanced at her watch "I told Cally I'd work from home - do you need to go back to the office?"

"Meeting with Sirius in about an hour, but I'm sure if I let him know what's going on he'll deal with it"

"Okay" Luna nodded "I'm just going to get in touch with Susan and see what's happening"

"I'll get lunch started" He paused "We are feeding her, right?"

"Yes" Luna laughed "Although if you want to make celery and cabbage sandwiches...."

"I thought we outlawed cruel and unusual punishments" Harry grinned back.

xoxox

"Nothing much is happening, Minister" Susan spoke into the floo "Your afternoon is clear, nothing until Monday at 11am"

"Thanks" Luna paused "Susan...."

"I can keep an eye on her if she's in the outer office, and providing you have a WPS Agent present as well, I think we'll be fine, m'am" Luna stared as Susan in surprise "I was giving some thought to looking for a babysitter, but I think the security and vetting would be more hassle than it's worth, and as long as she doesn't start a riot, I am pretty sure I can handle her" 

"You are a life saver" Luna grinned "Plus I plan on keeping her in my office, except for meetings that are classified or private" She paused "Which, I admit, would be most of them, but still...."

"It's the thought that counts, m'am" Susan laughed "I take it she has school work or the like?"

"Count on it" Luna smirked.

"And she still hasn't said what caused all this?"

"Her only comment has been that Miss Queen was wearing purple and green, and that you have to put a stop to that sort of thing" Luna said with a sigh "I don't suppose you have any idea?"

"I can't begin to imagine what could have caused it, m'am - she's usually so well behaved" Susan admitted.

"That's what we said" Luna closed her eyes "Anyway - I'll be at home for the rest of the day if something comes up. Same for Harry"

"I'll let Hannah know, m'am" Susan nodded, then - after exchanging goodbyes - pulled her head out of the floo. As it went out, she turned to find her wife stood at the door.

"Let Hannah know what?"

"The Chief Warlock will be working at home for the rest of the day, love" Susan said "They're contactable - they are just working from home, rather than away"

"Okay" Hannah nodded "I don't suppose you know what he's doing about the meeting with Ambassador Black?" 

"I don't - sorry" Susan shook her head "You can probably get in touch and ask him if you want"

"Sounds like a plan" Hannah leaned over and kissed her wife "Back to the salt mines"

xoxox

_23rd of April, 2016_

"Huh" Harry looked up at his wife "A letter from Tomas, on the memo pad"

"To you?"

"To both of us" Harry glanced through the pad again, then looked up at Luna again "Want me to..."

"Feel free"

"Dear Mum and Dad, I know you are probably very disappointed in Cally right now. I am also sure you are angry with her, even if you don't want to show it. And while it's not really any of my business, I want to ask if you won't go too hard on her. While I didn't see the whole thing, I do know that she had reasons - very good reasons - for what she did, and even if she could have used better judgement and possibly reigned in her actions, I have to admit that I probably would have done the same if I had been in her position. So while I know she has to be punished and so on, please don't treat her too badly - I know she's sorry for the spectacle and for the shame and embarrassment she caused you. Love, Tomas" Harry looked up after he finished "I don't know why he doesn't have an interest in politics - he's very good at it"

xoxox

"Lunch" Luna put the plate on Callista's bedside table "Tomas seems to think we shouldn't go hard on you, because he thinks you are sorry for what you've done and that he would have done what you did if it had been him" Callista stared back at her impassively.

"Okay - Dad will be up to get your plate in a little while"

xoxox

Tomas looked down at the pad, then sighed.

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Dad wants to know what I know about all this" Tomas looked over at his girlfriend "Apparently Cally isn't being very talkative, and my parents would like to know what caused her disagreement with Katie" 

"Are you going to tell them?" Lucy looked down at the pad he was holding. Tomas stayed silent for a few minutes, then sighed.

"Would you want me telling your mother?" He asked with a slight smile. She smiled back.

"I take your point" She nodded "Will they be mad?"

"The earliest lessons they taught us were integrity and being true to ourselves" He replied "Well - that and the ones about not starting a fire in a room without a fireplace"

xoxox

"Dear Dad, I know that you and Mum will kick yourselves when you read this, but after spending our entire life watching you two work, both Cally and I have learned our lessons well. So if Cally is unwilling to talk, I can't do it for her. I am sorry, but I can't betray her - not even for you and Mother. Tomas"

"Tell me again why we raised them to be so good?" Harry asked, making Luna laugh.

xoxox

_25th of April, 2016_

"Minister" Susan stood at the door to Luna's office, occasionally glancing at Callista, sat on the sofa doing her homework.

"Susan" Luna looked up "What's up?"

"Mr Wynlion is here, without an appointment" Susan said quietly "He has asked for five minutes of your time" She gave a subtle glance at Callista, and Luna sighed.

"Very well" Luna stood up "Cally, love? Could you go and give Susan a hand with the post?"

"Yes, mum" Callista stood up "Anything to get away from potions" Susan laughed, then turned and walked out of the office, coming to a halt in front of Wynlion.

"Mr Wynlion - the Minister will see you. Her daughter is coming into the outer office, and I promise - if you try to talk to her, I will ensure The WPS drag you out of here unconscious"

"I cross my heart" He replied, miming the gesture. Susan nodded, then turned as Callista came out of Luna's office and walked over to Susan's desk.

"You can go in now, Mr Wynlion" Susan said. 

"Thank you, Susan" He gave a polite nod, then turned and walked into the office. Susan pulled the door closed behind him, then turned back to Callista.

"We send out the post four times a day" Susan said, pointing to a pile of memos on her desk "They come into three categories, and two groups in each classification"

"You don't have to distract me, Mrs Bones-Abbot" Callista said "I know that Mr Wynlion wants to talk to my mother about me"

"Does it surprise you?" Susan asked "Despite the laws that prohibit writing about Hogwarts students, your little.... escapade was bound to leak out"

"But if the laws prohibit...."

"There's a chance that Mr Wynlion could make a public interest case" Susan suggested. Callista looked at her thoughtfully, then sighed.

"I've made a mess of this, haven't I?" She asked.

"Maybe a little" Susan nodded, then she looked back at the desk "But you can fix some of it by helping me get the post sorted" 

"Okay" Callista grinned "So - what do I need to know?"

xoxox

"Mr Wynlion - you are aware that while my daughter is not currently at Hogwarts, she is still enrolled and as such reporting anything about this will get you in trouble" Luna said in a calm, flat tone.

"I am aware of that, Minister" Wynlion replied "And I am not even going to approach the review board about a public interest exception - I have no desire to make this news, Minister" 

"Then why are you here?" 

"Because I just thought you would want to know, Minister" He lowered his voice "Someone will make the connection, and will start to ask questions. Someone who is not as ethical as I am, and wouldn't mind taking the punishment the law allows if they could publish this story"

"So you are doing this out of the good of your heart and to protect my daughter?" Luna quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Whether you believe me or not, Minister, that is the only reason I am here" Wynlion stood up "Thank you for your time, Minister"

"A pleasure, as always" Luna stood up as well, and watched as he left. Once he had gone, she walked into the outer office.

"Cally, Susan - I am just going to visit Harry" She said "I'll be back in time to take you home, love"

"That's nice m'am, but I think my wife is probably expecting me" Susan said with a grin. Luna laughed, then - dropping a kiss on Callista's cheek - walked out of the office and own the corridor.

A few minutes later, she arrived in Harry's outer office.

"Good afternoon, Hannah - is my husband in?" 

"I'm sorry, m'am" Hannah shook her head "He went out for a meeting with Ambassador Black about ten minutes ago. I'm not expecting him back for at least an hour or so"

"Oh" Luna paused "Okay"

"Would you like to leave a message for him? Or ask him to call you when he gets back?" 

"No, thank you Hannah - I'll catch up with him later" Luna smiled "Thanks" She turned and headed back towards her office, then - halfway down the corridor, stopped. She stood staring down the passageway for a moment, then she turned back the way she had come.

"Hannah, can I borrow The Chief Warlock's office for a moment?"

"Of course, Minister" Hannah nodded.

"Thanks" Luna walked into Harry's office, the knelt down by the floo.

"Residence of The Vampire Ambassador" She called out, then - when the flames ignited - put her head into them.

"Ambassador?"

"Minister?" Luna saw Emily's face looking down at her.

"Are you free? I have a..... personal problem, and I need to talk to someone about it"

"I've got a meeting with Carlisle in about five hours or so, but I am free until then. Do you want to come through?" 

"I will, but I need to talk to Miss Sm.... I need to talk to Mr Carson first" Luna paused "I know your residence is secure and you are not a threat, but......"

"But The WPS has rules and when you break them, you get scolded" Emily grinned "I will expect you when I see you"

"Thank you" Luna withdrew her head from the flames then - when they had died down - tossed another handful of powder in "WPS Offices" The fireplace roared into life and Luna put her head back in.

"Minister? How can we help you?" The agent on duty asked.

"I need to visit The Vampire Ambassador - can you ask Mr Carson if he can arrange a detail in the next ten minutes or so?" 

"Of course, Minister" The agent nodded "Are you in your office?"

"I will be - I am in The Chief Warlock's office but I am going back to let Susan and Cally know what it going on" Luna replied "Ambassador Brown is expecting us"

"I will talk to Mr Carson now, Minister - we'll be there shortly"

"Thank you, Mr Jones" Luna stood up, and the fire went out.

"Hannah - I am going to see Ambassador Brown. Can you tell Harry I'll be back later?"

"Yes m'am" 

"Thank you" Luna walked back to her own office to find Susan and Callista still sorting out the post.

"I'm going to visit Aunty Emily" She said to Callista "Dad's out at a meeting with Sirius, but he'll be along later. I should be back in an hour or so, but if I get delayed, Dad can take you home"

"Yes, mother" Callista nodded "Say hi to Aunt Emily for me?"

"Of course" Luna looked at Susan "I can be contacted at her residence if needs be, but as far as I remember my afternoon is clear?"

"Yes, m'am" Susan nodded, then glanced at Callista "And I will make sure this young lady keeps busy and occupied"

"Oh swell" Callista rolled her eyes, then realised both women were staring at her "Did I say that out loud?" 

"If you want to break out the thumb-screws and the rack, feel free" Luna grinned.

"Yes, m'am" Susan smiled. 

"And you, my love, be good for Aunty Susan - and do what she tells you when she tells you" Luna dropped a kiss on her daughter's head, then looked up as Agent Carson and three other agents came in "Mr Carson - thank you for doing this"

"Our pleasure, Minister" He smiled "So we are going to the residence of The Vampire Ambassador?"

xoxox

"Good afternoon, Minister" Emily smiled as Luna walked into her front hall "Mr Carson, a pleasure as always"

"Madame Ambassador" Anton gave a polite nod "Minister - two agents will be at the front door, another will wait here in the hall, and I will come with you and stay outside the room" He paused "If that is acceptable, Madame Ambassador?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Mr Carson" Emily smiled "Would your associates like a chair?"

"Thank you, but we'll be fine, Madame Ambassador" Agent Robins said, then he and another agent walked back outside the residence.

"Very well then" Emily grinned, then turned and lead Luna and Anton down the hall and to the lounge. With a polite nod to Anton, Luna and Emily went into the lounge.

"So, Luna, what's up?"

"I have....." Luna started, then trailed off "Oh Emily - things are going a bit wrong, and I have no clue where to start"

"I suggest Maria von Trapp" Emily said with a smile.

"You know....." Luna stared at her in surprise "You'd think I'd stop being surprised with things like this" She paused "You know what happened to Cally?"

"Lucy mentioned it" Emily nodded.

"I don't suppose she told you why?"

"She said it was Callista's story to tell" 

"Pretty much what Tomas said as well" Luna nodded "But today I received a visit from Mr Wynlion, from The Solaris, who had a story to tell"

xoxox

"Susan - if I tell you something in confidence, will you promise not to tell my mother?" Callista asked. Susan gazed at her thoughtfully.

"There are limits to what I can promise" She said after a few minutes "If it's about national security, or something that they would need to know to do their jobs, I would probably be duty bound to tell them - you understand that, right?"

"Yes" Callista nodded "But what if it's just about me, and not something that could have any impact on the rest of the nation?" Susan smiled.

"Then I think I can keep your secret" She paused "But before you tell me, remember that until August my first duty is always to your mother - to The Minister"

"I know" Callista smiled "It's about last Friday, and the reason I am here"

xoxox

"I thought Mr Wynlion didn't like you?" Emily frowned "Doesn't The Solaris think you are a wet, bleeding heart liberal?" She paused "Sorry - that was a bit more.... blunt than I planned"

"No - you're right" Luna sighed "But apparently he has a sliver of humanity, or he is far more sneaky than I thought, because he came to tell me a story - about why Cally was suspended. He thought that I should know the truth about it, because - while he has no intention of publishing the story or even hinting at it - I apparently have enemies who would not mind being punished for reporting on it"

"And you believe him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know" Luna admitted "It kind of makes sense, but at the same time....." She trailed off "Maybe I should start again?"

xoxox

"Tomas and Lucy have been spending more time together" Callista said, sorting through the post "I get it - they clearly like each other a lot, and I am happy for both of them. But it does mean that we - Tommy and I - are spending less time together. I'm not worried we're growing apart, but I miss him" She paused "Which was why I was spending lunch with a girl named Lynda Knight"

xoxox

"Apparently Cally has been spending more time with a girl named Lynda Knight. She's a Hufflepuff, but in the year above Cally, Lucy and Tomas" Luna explained "Lucy and Tomas are spending more time with each other, and Cally is feeling a little left out"

"Makes sense, I suppose" Emily admitted "I remember the few times I was in the first throws of love - it can be obsessive" She paused "Are you worried about them?"

"No" Luna shook her head "Tomas - for all his Gryffindor traits - is not brash or headstrong. He has a good head on his shoulders and won't do anything overly rash" She smiled "I guess Lucy is of a similar temperament?"

"She is her mother's daughter" Emily paused, then grinned "Except for - you know - the odd times I go mental and rip grown vampires limb from limb. She doesn't tend to do that"

"Probably a good thing" Luna laughed "However, it wasn't Tomas that Wynlion wanted to talk to me about. No - he thought that I should know that my daughter's brand new friend is.... is gay"

xoxox

"Gay?" Susan looked at Callista curiously.

"Gay" Callista nodded "Most of Hufflepuff knows, as well as a few others. And no one really cares - to each their own. If the magical world can accept werewolfs, acromantula, centaurs and Solaris readers, then a young woman who loves other women isn't going to be a big issue"

"And you?" Susan raised an eyebrow. Callista looked up at her.

"What about me?"

xoxox

"You are worried your daughter is gay?" Emily asked, sounding slightly surprised "Because that doesn't sound like you"

"What?" Luna blinked, then shook her head "Oh - no, that's not it. I don't care if she's gay, straight or anywhere in between"

"Good" Emily smiled "Because if you had been worried, or disappointed, then I have to admit, I would have been a little shocked and disappointed myself"

"I can't imagine ever being disappointed in my daughter, or my son" Luna said fondly "Unless, you know, they grow up to be COP members or Solaris readers" Emily burst into laughter "No - it's not worry or disappointment"

"So what is it?" Emily asked quietly.

xoxox

"Are you spending time with Lynda because you like her?" Susan asked.

"Of course I like her" Callista said, sounding utterly confused "Why in the name of Merlin would I spend time with someone I hate?"

"No - I mean do you.... like her?" Susan looked at her intently. 

"Oh.... OH!" Callista's face brightened with understanding "No, Susan, I'm not gay - I like boys. Lynda knows I'm straight, and we are just very good friends"

"Okay" Susan nodded. Callista looked at her.

"I didn't offend you, did I?"

"No, sweetheart" Susan laughed "I have come to accept that there are straight people in the world - you can't help how you were born and I won't hold it against you" Callista smirked.

"So - if it isn't that you are afraid of coming out to your mother, what's the problem?" Susan asked after a moment.

"It's that racist, bigoted bitch, Katie Queen"

xoxox

"I'm just..... upset that she feels she can't talk to me about it" Luna said. She stood up, and started to pace back and forth. 

"Ever since they started Hogwarts, I've realised that both Tomas and Callista are starting to realise that what they do affects us" She paused "I mean - they kind of understood before, but once they started Hogwarts, they realised that the press were interested in their lives and that their lives could be used against us" She turned to face Emily "The first kiss story for example"

"It never happened before?" 

"No - not really" Luna shook her head "What with The WPS and us, their lives were fairly tightly controlled before Hogwarts, and the press only saw what we wanted them to see. Since they went to school, we have had to give up a lot of that control" She smiled "It's been good for them, and I know we couldn't keep them in seclusion forever - but the press intrusion is something I could live without"

"So you're.... worried that Callista might be hiding her sexuality from you because of what the press might think? And what kind of stories might come out of it?" Emily asked.

"Harry and I wanted to give them a normal life" Luna said emphatically "Well - as normal a life as was possible given they are The First Children" She sighed "But if every decision they make has to be filtered through the lens of public opinion......" She shook her head "If Callista is worried about coming out because she is worried what the press will say...... that's not something I can accept, and something that is entirely our fault"

xoxox

"Katie Queen? The girl you.... had a disagreement with?" Susan asked, making Callista snort in amusement.

"You mean the girl I left bleeding on the stone floor of The Quad, then yes - that would be her" She said.

"You don't need to sound so proud, Miss Potter" Susan looked at her darkly.

"I know I should be ashamed, Aunty Sue, but..... well - this is the part I'd rather you not tell my mother"

"Keeping what I said before in mind, I will try" Susan nodded "So - she said something that made you hit her?"

"Oh yes" Callista's eyes flashed.

xoxox

**flashback**

"So what did you do for your birthday?" Callista asked as she and Lynda walked through The Quad.

"Mum and Dad took me to Disneyland" Lynda replied with a smile "It was a lot of fun - the non-magical world can be really kind of exciting at times"

"Oh yes" Callista nodded.

"Plus I met a cute girl there....."

"Oh look - it's Potter" Both Callista and Lynda turned to see a young woman with blonde hair striding across The Quad towards them "What's the matter, Potter? Your brother abandoned you to suck up to the Volturi bitch so you have to hang out with the dyke?" 

"Pardon me?" Callista stared at her.

"I was just wondering if - now that your brother and that freak he hangs around with are spending more and more time together if he has forgotten that he has a sister at all?" Katie continued "Or are you just biding your time so that when he and that little vampire bitch finally get round to spawning, you can act as a blood-bag for their half-breed kids" She paused "Or are you waiting until they start screwing so you can be a part of their warped sex games?" Katie laughed "It's pathetic - both of you sucking up to the little vampire slut just to finally gain the approval of your half-breed loving paren..... urk!" 

**end flashback**

xoxox

"That would be when I hit her" Callista admitted "And I know that hitting someone when they are down is wrong, and that my parents raised me better than that, but....."

"But she insulted you, your brother, your parents, Lucy and Emily" Susan nodded "Sweetheart - I think you showed great restraint in not beating the crap out of her sooner" Callista blushed.

"I know that violence is not the answer, Aunty Sue, but I saw Tomas and Lucy coming over, and I didn't want them to hear that" She sighed "So - does this fall into your promise to my mother?"

xoxox

"Minister - you know I respect you, and that I respect your position?" 

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"You've got your head up your ass" Emily said, making Luna explode into laughter.

"What if you didn't respect me or my job?" She asked, still giggling.

"I am not sure you want to know" Emily grinned "But my point still stands, Luna - you have not ruined your children's lives, and this is not your fault" She paused "Yes, you ran for Minister and got elected, and yes it meant that your children were raised in somewhat of a goldfish bowl. But this situation is not your fault" 

"How is it not my fault?" Luna asked "She is hiding details about her life because she is worried what the press will say?"

"Have you thought that she might be worried what you will say?" Emily suggested "Because, while I admit don't have much experience in this area myself, I am fairly sure that children of parents who aren't the rulers of all they survey sometimes worry about coming out and admitting who they are" Luna smiled.

"True" She admitted.

"Plus you really have to consider what started all this" Emily continued "A man who has shown nothing but contempt for you and your family, who works for a newspaper that stands for everything you oppose and hates everything you stand for, tells you that your daughter has been spending time with a girl that he believes is gay" She paused "What if he was just screwing with you?" Luna stared at her for a few moments, then sighed.

"Madame Ambassador, I feel you are trying to walk me towards a point" She said.

"No matter what happens in the world, your daughter loves you" Emily said quietly "Whether she is gay, straight, a member of The Bumblebees, a powerful seer or the last heir of Hufflepuff, she loves you and you love her. So I suggest that if you want to find out what is going on, talk to her"

"I tried that...."

"Then try again" Emily insisted "Just don't make it about finding out the truth - don't confront her" She paused "Just be like you've always been - friends" 

xoxox

"No - it doesn't" Susan shook her head "But if you want my honest opinion?"

"I should talk to her and Dad?" Callista asked, and Susan nodded "I just don't want to worry them. They just got done with The GRA, and if they learn that - for all their talk of tolerance and equality - there are students my age who are racist little bastards, I don't know what they would do"

"You are worried they'd tell Professor Riddle? Get Katie in trouble?" Susan suggested.

"Maybe - and I don't want to be known as someone who goes running to mummy and daddy every time someone says something mean" Callista added "I know - if I am being bullied I should tell someone. But telling your parents is a bit different from telling you parents when they are the two most powerful and famous people in the land" 

"So what's the alternative?" Susan asked "Getting into fights? Getting suspended or expelled?" She paused "What if it's not you next time? What if she goes after Tomas or Lucy?"

"I know" Callista sighed "You really think I should tell them?"

"Your parents are two of the wisest, smartest, kindest and most caring people I know" Susan said with a smile "If you make your concerns clear - why you didn't want to talk to them, and what your worries about what they would do were, then I think you will feel a lot better" 

"Okay" Callista nodded "I will talk to them tonight"

"I think it's the best choice" Susan nodded "Now - can you pick up that pile of post?"

"This one?" Callista asked.

"NO!" Susan yelled, then blushed "Sorry - I didn't mean to scare you, but all of those are classified and for WPS eyes only. And while I am sure you are trustworthy and would not consider reading them or spreading the contents, I already bespelled them to prevent any non WPS Agent or other codeword cleared person from touching them" She grinned "And trust me - that's not something you want to play with" Callista looked down at the pile, then back up at Susan.

"Okay then - no touching" She smiled "So - what's next?"

xoxox

"Mum? Dad?" Callista walked into the living room later that night.

"I thought we said you couldn't come out of your room" Harry gazed at her.

"I know - and I will go back when I am finished" Callista said, then took a deep breath "But I have something to tell you......"


	18. Solutions

_27th of April, 2016_

"Headmaster - I am very, very sorry for disrupting the school last week, and for causing another student to be forced to visit the infirmary" Callista stood in the centre of Tom's office, gazing at Tom who was sat behind his desk. Harry and Luna stood behind her, watching.

"May I ask why you hit her?" Tom asked.

"You may ask, Headmaster, however I would prefer not to say" Callista replied quietly "If that means I can't return to school, then so be it" Tom looked at her thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"You may return to class, Miss Potter - although given the time, I would suggest spending the rest of this class in the library then going to your next class" Tom paused "And while I can't force you to tell me what happened, I must tell you that if something like this happens again, I would have to consider more severe remedies and punishments" 

"Yes, sir" Callista nodded "And I promise I will not do anything like this again......" 

"Unless?" Tom quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I won't start anything like this again, Headmaster" Callista said "But I am not now, nor will I ever, walk past a bully who is beating up someone else" Tom smiled.

"I understand, Miss Potter" He stood up "Welcome back to Hogwarts"

"Thank you, sir" Callista turned to her parents "Any message for Tomas or Lucy?"

"Just our love and so on" Luna smiled, then kissed her forehead. Harry gave her a hug and kiss, then they watched as she walked out of the office and the door closed behind her.

"We are sorry for all this, Tom" Luna said as she and Harry sat down in front of his desk "And while we aren't going to tell you the exact cause, do you think we can do anything about the girl?"

"I can't punish her for being beaten up" Tom smiled.

"We know" Harry replied "But she expressed some views that were.... not nice"

"Did anyone hear her?" Tom asked "Aside from the brother of the girl who started the fight?"

"Lucy?" Luna suggested.

"The girlfriend of the brother...." Tom started and Luna smiled.

"I think Lynda probably would have heard, but she's probably going to want to stay out of it" Luna sighed "So I guess the answer is no?"

"I know it's not the best situation, but since Callista, Tomas, Lucy and Lynda aren't going to say anything, I can't go on what you said that Callista said that Katie said - it would be ridiculous" Tom paused "What I can promise is that I will keep a closer eye on Katie and her little friends. And if I learn she is being insulting, mean and offensive, then trust me - it will not go well for her"

xoxox

_1st of May, 2016_

**CUFFE'S SUPPORT RISES IN LATEST POLL**

In a poll taken today, less than three months before the election and the day before the third Ministerial Debate, Barnabas Cuffe - now serving a twenty year jail sentence for corruption and blackmail - actually has some support in the Ministerial Election.

Cuffe put his name forward on the 1st of November last year - before he was arrested, charged, tried and convicted of multiple heinous crimes - and, due to the way The Unification Treaty was written, his name can not be removed from the ballot just because he is now a convicted criminal.

No one in government was available to comment on the poll, and none of the three candidates consented to give us a statement.

POLL :-

Hermione Weasley - 35%  
Kaytlen Jones - 35%  
Lucius Malfoy - 15%  
Undecided - 12%  
Barnabas Cuffe - 3%

xoxox

"I can not believe we are still discussing this, but what happens if he wins?" Luna sat opposite Percy in his office.

"With the exception of capital offences - treason, murder, torture and so on - there is no crime that disqualifies you from serving as Minister" Percy said "There are also no rules, no laws or no guidelines that require The Minister to ever actually enter The Ministry"

"The State of The Nation?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Thanks to your beloved and most amazing husband, you can do The SOTN via a television link if necessary" Percy paused "Which wasn't written into The Treaty per se, but all that is required is The Minister addresses The Wizengamot - it doesn't have to be live, or in person" 

"Remind me to kill him later" Luna grinned.

"I'll add it to my to do list" Percy returned her grin "The one thing I will say is that - having researched this a little - a bill can be passed after the election that requires The Minister to be present to do their job, or - if the other candidates want to - they can launch a civil suit to challenge the results. If they can show that The Minister can not sensibly do the job, they can ask The Judicial Branch to overturn the result"

"You can do that?"

"It's constitutional issue, obviously, so the case would be heard by twenty one judges, but the case would be a legitimate one to bring" He paused "Took me a while to find it because the idea of The Judicial Branch interfering with the democratically elected Minister was something of an anathema to my mind"

"I can see why" Luna nodded, then she tilted her head to one side "Mr Chief Justice?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"Is there any reason why such a suit couldn't be filed now?" Percy gazed at her for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"I can't see why not. But it has to be filed by an interested party - either by one of the other candidates, or by you or The Chief Warlock" He paused "I can't file it, because that would be a gross abuse of power, and Professor Riddle can't file it because - given the independence of the school, he can not be seen to be trying to interfere"

"I can't do it either" Luna pointed out "After all my pronouncements about not interfering with the process, I can't launch a suit against one of the candidates. There would be chaos, and I would be vilified"

"Same goes for Harry" Percy said "And none of the other candidates know about this - it is a pretty abstruse point of law and I doubt they'd be able to find it"

"Well - bugger" Luna sighed "So what if we wait?"

"Assuming the civil suit succeeded, the election would be re-run a month later without Mr Cuffe. You'd have to stay in power until then, because once Mr Cuffe is banned from office, we will need a serving Minister - but you would not, under any circumstances, be able to stand for re-election at that point. Only those who were part of the election originally could stand" Percy sighed "While I can't give political advice, or try to influence the sitting Minister or Chief Warlock, I would HUGELY suggest the next Minister make dealing with situations like this their first priority"

"Because not seeing this coming once is unfortunate, but twice is just careless?" Luna grinned "I can't influence the next Minister either, but I will endeavour to suggest it to them as a suitable course of action"

xoxox

_3rd of May, 2016_

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know you are studying British Magical History and Politics, and that it is very different from the world you grow up in, back in Volterra._

_I am sometimes surprised at how different things are - for example, when Minister Tabold (1432 - 1433) was imprisoned for theft at the end of 1432, he refused to step down as Minister and it was up to the courts to force him out. They showed that he could not do his job in prison, and that the country would suffer if he was not eased out. It took a few months to do it, but he was replaced in 1433 by Minister Waters._

_A similar thing happened in 1854 when Minister Entacha was severely injured by a terrorist attack. He became unable to do the job, but didn't want to give it up - eventually he gave in after a suit was launched._

_I am sure there are more examples of things like this - perhaps Professor Riddle could help you investigate them and you could present a report for your next class._

_Love,  
your mother._

xoxox 

"Professor?" Tom looked up from his lunch to find Lucy stood in front of him.

"Miss Brown - not eating?" He asked in polite surprise.

"I finished already, sir" Lucy smiled "I was hoping I could ask you about history sir - I understand you are very knowledgeable about Ministry history before The Unification"

"Anything in particular, Miss Brown? There was a lot of history before The Treaty" Tom gave her a warm smile "Is there any era you are particularly interested in?"

"Not so much an era, sir" Lucy shook her head "I was more interested in the times that The Minister was deposed - after living all my life in a society where the rulers were all powerful and untouchable, the idea of being able to forcibly depose someone is a little confusing"

"I would imagine" Tom inclined his head in acknowledgement, then looked at her quizzically "Do you have any examples? So as I know where to start?"

"Minister Tabold - back in the fourteen hundreds" Lucy replied at once "And I found another record of Minister Scanlon in the eighteenth century" Tom looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"I think I understand" He said, nodding slowly "If you and would like to come to my office this evening, I should be able to find some books that will be of help to you"

"Thank you, Headmaster" 

xoxox

_Dear Hermione,_

_How goes life on the campaign trial? I saw your speech outside Gringotts yesterday - very impressive. I've always known you have a flair for public speaking, but you have definitely come out of your shell over the past few months. In fact - not to fluff up your ego too much, but you are definitely starting to remind me of our beloved Minister when she is behind a podium._

_I was also suitably impressed by your performance in the third debate. Your answer on Hogwarts was amazing, and the way you dealt with Lucius' comments on education was a master class. If I had one comment - one note, as it were - I would say you seem to be dumbing yourself down a little, when you really don't need to._

_You are the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and arguably the smartest witch in your generation. You shouldn't hide that - you should sing it from the rooftops. Having someone smart on The 9th Floor is not something the country should fear, or run away from - it's something we should welcome - nay demand!_

_I am guessing the poll also made you smile as well. A three point bump from the debate, with three months still to build on it._

_Of course, the fact that Cuffe actually has some support, and gained two points after the debate (which was really impressive given he took no part in it) is somewhat disturbing._

_Life here at Hogwarts is continuing to be as entertaining as always. Cally's suspension hasn't had any long term fallout, and while I have kept an eye on the Queen girl and her little friends, they haven't been stirring up trouble._

_Lucy Brown came to visit me this evening - she has a presentation for her magical history class, and chose to do it on Ministers who have been forced out of office in the past. Turns out there have been more than you might think - there is a long history of law suits being launched against Ministers in unusual circumstances to force them out of office._

_I gave Miss Brown a few books on the topic - and discovered that the guidelines for removing a sitting Minister still exist today. The Judicial Branch can make a determination if The Minister is capable of doing his or her job (albeit under very strict conditions and very tightly controlled circumstances) and - appeals and so forth aside - their decision is binding._

_Anyway - I have marking to do and work to finish, so I will sign off for now. Hope your speech tomorrow goes well, and no doubt I will talk to you soon._

_Love, as always,  
Tom._

xoxox

_4th of May, 2016_

Hermione looked up from her paper as Lucius and Kaytlen walked into one of the back rooms of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you for coming - I realise that this is taking time out of the campaign schedule, and that meeting with me is probably not on the top of your list of things to do, but I promise you - it will be worth your while" Hermione smiled at them.

"You said it was about the campaign?" Lucius asked "You aren't dropping out, are you?" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, Lucius, but it won't be THAT worth your while" She grinned "If you'd like to sit down, I will explain" Lucius and Kaytlen exchanged glances, then sat down at the table.

"Did you know that seven times in the last hundred years, the sitting Minister of Magic has been forced to stand down from their position by a civil suit adjudicated by The Judicial Branch" She said calmly.

"Really?" Kaytlen raised an eyebrow curiously.

"In all the cases, The Minister in question was judged to be incapable of fulfilling their duties by a panel of judges" Hermione continued. Lucius and Kaytlen gazed at her, then Lucius leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"This is all very interesting, Hermione, but I do not quite see the relevance, nor why we would be excited by this news" He said, his voice calm.

"Oh my god" Lucius and Hermione looked over at Kaytlen, who was staring at Hermione with a bright expression.

"I think Kaytlen has an idea" Hermione smiled.

"Hermione - are you suggesting that we could launch a suit against Mr Cuffe? To remove him from the ballot for good?" Kaytlen asked.

"The historic suits were all against sitting Ministers, but the actual language of the suits were about not being able to fulfil their duties" Hermione smiled "Based on what we've seen of Minister Potter, the majority of the job involves meetings with various people, attending functions and so on. And even if he could present The State of The Nation from prison via a tv link, he would have to rely on a deputy for almost everything else" She paused "Add to that the fact that even if he hires a deputy, the amount of time it would take to run all the decisions past him - most of which would have to be done in person because of security concerns - then the government would all but grind to a halt"

"Plus his security would have to be protected, and having WPS agents in the prison would probably cause issues" Lucius pointed out.

"I believe that if the three of us file a suit with The Judicial Branch, we can more than show Cuffe can not do the job, and should be removed from the ballot because having him on there is pointless" She looked at each of them in turn "I am quite happy to file this on my own, but I think it would be better coming from the three of us, since it would indicate it isn't a..... a political issue, for want of a better phrase" She paused "I won't lie to you - there is a chance we might lose the suit, and will end up looking a little stupid. And - if we lose - it might generate more sympathy for him and end up handing him the election"

"On the other hand, if we do nothing, we will have to answer questions about him and his surge in popularity for the next three months" Kaytlen said "I'm in" She looked at Lucius "How about you?" Lucius stared back at her, then nodded.

"Very well" Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment "I have a suit here - if you'd like to read it, and sign it, we can submit it to Chief Justice Weasley this afternoon"

"We have to submit it to The Chief Justice?" Lucius asked.

"Constitutional Issue" Kaytlen said "We are asking him to interfere with the democratic process and prevent someone from becoming Minister - even if we hand it to one of the lower Justices, it would get kicked up to him eventually"

"I suppose" Lucius nodded "I just get the feeling he is not a big fan of mine"

"Lucius - you know better than that" Hermione glared at him "Whatever his personal feelings are, he is a Justice first and foremost. He is not going to dismiss the suit just because your name is on it" Lucius blushed slightly.

"I know, I know" He sighed, then read through the parchment and signed it. He passed it to Kaytlen, who signed it as well.

"We have an appointment with The Chief Justice at 2pm" Hermione said, taking the parchment back and signing it herself "I can do this on my own, but again - it would look better coming from all of us" 

"We'll be there" Kaytlen said, and Lucius nodded.

"Excellent" Hermione smiled "Now - lunch"

xoxox

"Minister - do you have a moment for The Chief Justice?"

"Susan, I have nothing but time" Luna smiled, then stood up as Percy came in "Mr Chief Justice - to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just thought I would let you know that I had a visit earlier today" He smiled back at her "Hermione Weasley, Lucius Malfoy and Kaytlen Jones made an appointment to see me - they filed a suit that asks for a Judicial Review of Barnabas Cuffe's candidacy for Minister of Magic"

"Really?" Luna smirked "I've always said that the universe is 2% planning, 2% enlightened self-interest, 99% coincidence and 752% bad maths" Percy laughed.

"So - do they have legitimate grounds for the review?" Luna asked.

"They make a compelling case" Percy nodded "They point out that the majority of the job of Minister is meeting with people - something Cuffe can not possibly do while he is in jail - and that even if he appoints a representative the time it would take for the said representative to carry information back and forth would slow the government down to a crawl" He paused "It was very well thought through and very well written"

"I won't ask if you think it will be successful - I know you may be asked to sit on an appeal and this is too important a matter to risk corrupting it" Percy grinned at her.

"Thank you"

"But given that it will at least go to court, when do you think we'll have an answer?" 

"It's a constitutional issue - obviously - so I will have to impanel a board of twenty one judges. That will take around three days or so. Plus I have to inform Mr Cuffe of this case - he is the defendant and is allowed to mount a defence, despite being in jail for some truly heinous crimes" He paused "Assuming there aren't any issues with the arrangements and there are judges available, it should be started in three days. The case itself - that will depend on how vociferous and how inventive Mr Cuffe wants to be in fighting the case" He shrugged "Experience suggests no more than a day, but I have been wrong in the past"

"Okay. You will inform the candidates?" 

"I have letters prepared to send to each of them tomorrow" He nodded.

"Okay" Luna smiled "Have you given any thought to how we could draft a law to prevent this from happening again?" 

"Honestly? I haven't come up with anything" He sighed "We either expand the number of offences that disqualify from someone form being Minister, but the danger with that is we end up covering every single crime"

"Would that be so bad?" Luna asked "Having someone with no criminal record at all?"

"From a certain point of view, Callista assaulted Katie Queen. There is very little doubt she was guilty - she even admitted it" Percy paused "If the Queen girl, or her parents, had pushed the issue, Cally would now have a criminal record and would therefore be unable to run for Minister in the future" He leaned forward "Would you really want people stopped from being Minister because of a mistake in their youth?" 

"I take your point" Luna sighed "This governing thing is hard"

"You are only just realising that?" Percy laughed.

"I am not that smart - I've just been faking it for fifteen years" She admitted, making him laugh again.

"And on that note, I will leave you to it. The suit will be filed officially tomorrow, at which point the press will get hold of it as well" He stood up "You may want to let Daniel know, because I suspect he will get some questions about it and once the suit is officially filed, it is not something he can comment on"

"I will ensure he is aware, Mr Chief Justice" Luna paused "Random question?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"What if he comments on something, stating my opinion" Luna asked "Who would be guilty then?" Percy stared at her.

"You'd both be brought up before the bar, and you would have to show he spoke without your permission, or he would have to show that you gave him explicit permission or implicit permission" Percy replied "Either way, I would suggest neither of you say anything - you probably don't want your last term to end in jail and ignominy"

xoxox

_5th of May, 2016_

**CIVIL SUIT LAUNCHED AGAINST BARNABAS CUFFE**

In a surprising turn of events, the three candidates for Minister of Magic who are not currently serving a jail sentence are launching a civil suit against the one who is. 

Under guidelines that have apparently existed since before The Unification, Hermione Weasley, Lucius Malfoy and Kaytlen Jones are suing to have Barnabas Cuffe removed from the ballot - effectively declaring him ineligible to serve as Minister and ending his campaign.

While the case itself is now before the court - and as such there are limits as to what can be reported about it - the suit does raise one question.

Minister Potter made it clear on more than one occasion that removing Mr Cuffe from the ballot was out of the question - that nothing in The Treaty or the current laws would allow such a move to be made.

Which does make this reporter wonder what else might Minister Potter have said that isn't true.

xoxox

"Daniel - does Minister Potter wish to explain why three candidates for her job appear to know the law better than she does?" Horsmont asked.

"I have a specific statement from The Minister about this" Daniel picked up a piece of parchment "While I could make excuses about this being a very obscure point of law, and that the total laws and legal commentaries that make up our constitution cover more than five million pages, the truth is that I don't know everything and so things slip by me" He lowered the parchment "Minister Potter goes on to say that she is quite happy that all three of her potential replacements are apparently better at research and more knowledgeable about history than she is, as it clearly means the country will be in good hands"

xoxox

"Minister? Hermione Weasley is here to see you" Susan said "A personal matter - not one related to the campaign" 

"Show her in" Luna said, then smiled as Hermione entered "Miss Granger - it's been a while"

"I know" Hermione sighed as she sat down in front of Luna's desk "But I don't want to generate a lot of stories about you advising me or guiding me - compromising your independence would be a disaster"

"I appreciate it" Luna said sincerely "So what makes today different?"

"I am guessing The Chief Justice gave you a run down of the suit? That it was filed by all three of us?" 

"Yes" Luna nodded "Though given he said it was very well written and presented, I would take a guess you wrote it and asked the others to sign it?" Hermione blushed.

"I did ask them for editorial comments, but they didn't have anything to add" She admitted "But it wasn't originally my idea. Professor Riddle has been writing to me every so often - to keep me up to date with what is going on at Hogwarts so that, if I lose, I can go back without too many problems. In his most recent letter, he mentioned that Lucy Brown was asking about Ministers being deposed by civil suits - that's what prompted me to investigate and to come up with the suit" She realised Luna was smiling to herself "Lu? Am I missing something?"

"You are feeling bad about taking the credit when it was Uncle Tom's idea?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded "What do you think would happen if Tom took credit?"

"He would get slammed for interfering in the election" Hermione said "But still - I feel bad that we are getting praise and that you are getting called.... well - you know what you are getting called" She paused as she realised Luna was still smiling "Luna - what aren't you telling me?"

"Me?" Luna smirked "Nothing. I am certainly not telling you that Lucy got the idea to talk to Uncle Tom about former Ministers after her mother suggested it might make a good subject for a class report. And I am definitely not telling you that her mother may have got the idea to write to her daughter about it after I asked her about how having a government where the people have a direct say in who their leaders are compares to an absolute dictatorship like The Volutri" She paused "A comparison I explained by way of a few law suits that The Chief Justice may or may not have brought to my attention" She realised Hermione was staring at her with a slightly awed expression "Percy, Tom, Harry and I can't possibly interfere with the election, Hermione - it would be total and utter chaos, not to mention political insanity"

"So the suit Percy now has was got from me, based on an idea I got from Tom who got it from Lucy who got it from Emily who got it from you who got it from Percy?" Hermione shook her head in amusement "I can see why you don't want credit for this" She paused "Is this was being Minister is all about?"

"Having influence behind the scenes?" Luna shrugged "A little. I realise it is - at times - an ethically grey area, but in this case, I am not breaking the law, nor am I violating the separation of powers that we all hold so dear. It's only my personal ethics that stop me from taking an active part in the election - no laws or professional ethics" She leaned forward "If I were trying to rig the outcome of the suit so that Cuffe would definitely be disqualified, then I would have crossed a line and would probably resign at once, but I'm not because that would be wrong"

"And am I going to be faced with situations like this?" Hermione asked "If I win?"

"Almost certainly" Luna nodded "But as long as you keep the core concepts of separation of powers and the independence of all four branches in mind, I have faith that you will always come down on the right side" She paused "And remember that Tom, Percy and Harry will be quite happy - almost eager - to tell you when they think you are crossing a line. They are the three wise men I rely on to ensure I stay on the straight and narrow, and I would suggest you do the same"

"I will definitely keep that in mind" Hermione smiled, then stood up "You definitely don't want the credit?"

"I definitely don't" Luna said emphatically.

"Okay then" Hermione paused "How do you think the suit will go?"

"I really have no clue" Luna admitted "But I guess we will find out"

xoxox

_7th of May, 2016_

**FF Scandal Rocks Quidditch League of Britain**

A twelve minute press conference today rocked our national sport - possibly even our nation - to its core.

The Chief Arbiter of The Quidditch League of Britain announced that nine players from five teams have been found guilt of taking Felix Felicis before some games during this season. 

Felix Felicis - also known as Liquid Luck - is the ultimate performance enhancer, and has been banned in professional and amateur Quidditch since the game was first played over a thousand years ago. 

The Chief Arbiter - Miss Lockwood Herengolf - has said the investigations are still on-going, however it is possible that the entire season may have to be scrapped, with The Keddle Cup going unawarded for the 2015-2016 season.

Whatever the outcome of the investigation, the ramifications of what are already becoming known as The Twelve Minutes of Infamy are going to be with us for a long, long time.

xoxox

_8th of May, 2016_

"All rise" Hermione, Lucius, Kaytlen and their lawyer Hardwicke McTerny stood as the twenty one Justices filed into the court room.

"Please be seated" The lead Justice said in a quiet, authoritative voice. When everyone had taken their seats, he looked at the prosecution and defence teams "My name is Justice Akela Maive, and I have been a Justice for twenty two years. I am also considered to be one of the foremost experts in constitutional law, which is why I was asked to lead the panel to hear this case" She paused "We are here today to consider the suit brought by Weasley, Malfoy and Jones asserting that Barnabas Cuffe should be barred from serving as Minister" She looked at McTerny "Are you prepared to make your case, Mr McTerny?"

"Yes, your honour" 

"Miss Amar - are you prepared to make your case?" Akela looked at the defence lawyer, Tuvla Amar.

"Yes, your honour"

"Very well" Akela sat down "While I understand that you all feel passionately about this issue, I would remind you that it is a very important, and serious matter and that I expected it to be treated with the gravitas it deserves. Consequently I will not look kindly on attacks or snarky comments from either side" She paused "With that in mind, Mr McTerny - please make your opening statement"

"Thank you, your honour" McTerny stood up "When The Unification Treaty was written, it was written in such a way that no one in the political arena could forcibly interfere with the election of Minister of Magic. It was written in such a way because The Authors felt that it was up to the public to decide who is a valid and viable candidate for the highest office in the land and that taking that choice away from the public would be a violation of their democratic rights" He paused "However, even with that condition in mind, there were some rules set down as to who can and can not stand for Minister - including the fact that anyone convicted of a capital crime is forbidden from taking office" He turned and looked at Cuffe "Mr Barnabas Cuffe has not been convicted been convicted of these crimes, but the fact is he will be in jail for the next two decades. Even if he were re-elected more times than Minister Potter, he would still be in jail for every single one of his terms" He turned back to the panel of Justices "We intend to show that - given the fact he will be in a cell for two decades, he will be incapable of performing the requirements and functions of the job he wants to hold" He paused "Thank you"

"Miss Amar?"

"The public are entitled to decide who their next Minister is" Amar said, getting to her feet and walking round in front of the defence table "And while three percent might not be a lot, it is still a large number of people who think that Mr Cuffe can serve as Minister, despite his present troubles" She paused "We intend to show that - given the advances in technology, the vast majority of the role of Minister can be filled remotely and so Mr Cuffe can perform it as well, if not better, than the current incumbent. Thank you" She sat down again. 

"Very well. Mr McTerny - please begin" 

"Thank you" McTerny stood up again "I would like to call Mrs Weasley to the stand"

"Why?" Amar asked.

"In her role as Deputy Headmistress, she has had more than a little interaction with Minister Potter and I believe that she can give a fair summary of what the job entails" McTerny said, looking at the Justices "Given that we cannot summon Minister Potter to the stand, I believe it is the best way to get an idea of what Mr Cuffe is claiming to be able to do" 

"It seems reasonable - but we will take in to account the fact it is opinion, rather than fact" Akela said.

"I understand, your honour" McTerny nodded, then looked at Amar "May I continue?"

"By all means" Amar nodded.

"Mrs Weasly?" Hermione stood up and walked over to the witness box.

"Mrs Weasley - given that this is not a criminal trial, and that by its very nature, your testimony will be opinion, you will not be put under oath. However it would serve you well not to exaggerate or lie"

"Yes, your honour" Hermione nodded.

"Mrs Weasley - you are, shall we say, good friends with Luna Potter?" McTerny asked.

"Yes - we have been since we were at school together" Hermione nodded again.

"And you have frequent interactions with her in your role as Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts?" 

"Yes" 

"Would you tell us what you think the key parts of the job are - from what you have witnessed?" 

"Yes" Hermione paused "I can explain this in two ways - the important parts, or the parts that take up the majority of her time"

"I suggest we focus on the important parts to begin with" 

"Okay" Hermione paused for a few moments "I would say her most important role is as our Ambassador to the world. While we have individual ambassadors - Mr Black, Miss Patil, Mr Lupin and Miss Brown to name but a few - Minister Potter is the Head of Government and as such is required to meet with the other Heads of State who may come to visit. For example President McCoy would meet with her - negotiate with her in regard to treaties with America"

"She negotiates the treaties personally?" McTerny confirmed.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "She also meets with The Chief Warlock, Chief Justice, Headmaster and various other Ministry staff. Given that she is the one with the ultimate authority to make decisions, she has to be the one to meet with them" She paused "There are also press briefings and press conferences, and - sadly - events where she has to visit disaster sites or victims of disasters in hospital" 

"I assume that these don't take up most of her time?" McTerny asked.

"No - the majority of her time is spent in her office, doing paper work and other government related things, including meetings" She paused, then looked over at the panel of Justices "And while this next part is purely my opinion, I would say it is an educated one"

"We understand" Akela nodded.

"The majority of the paperwork is classified - at the very least it is Ministry confidential, and quite a lot of it is secret or above" She paused "Discussions with The WPS certainly fall into that category - given their job and their duties, there are very few people who are allowed to sit in on their discussions about their wards"

"You know that for certain?" Amar interjected.

"Yes, m'am" Hermione nodded "Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock, The Chief Justice and Professor Riddle - and the Headmaster is only included in this group when it is absolutely necessary. I can't count the number of times I have been asked to leave a meeting so that they can talk about things I am not allowed to hear, and I would consider myself on of their most trusted friends"

"Is there anything else you think we need to know?" McTerny said.

"Everything else would just be my opinion about the suit, and so probably not relevant" Hermione admitted.

"Thank you" McTerny nodded, then Amar stood up.

"Mrs Weasley - would you accept that the paperwork does not have to be done in The Minister's office?"

"Based on what I said - some of it probably could, however there are parts of the job that require access to classified documents - some would be codeword and above" She paused "I would argue that they are not the type of documents that should be taken into a prison"

"And I would guess that you would say the same about meeting with foreign Heads of State?" 

"I can't speak to the security services of other countries, but I would imagine that they would have serious issues with letting their wards - their charges - into a prison filled with murderers, rapists and child abusers" Hermione replied calmly.

"So - in short - you think Mr Cuffe can't do the job?"

"That's not what I said" Hermione replied "I merely suggested that there are many parts of the position of Minister of Magic that would be overly complicated by having The Minister confined to a prison cell for the entire term"

"So you do think he can do the job?"

"It's not my place to say" Hermione replied, her voice becoming tighter "However the fact that Lucius, Kaytlen and I filed this suit should give you some idea of my opinion"

"Thank you" Amar smiled, then sat down.

"Mrs Weasley - you are excused"

"Thank you, your honour" Hermione walked back to the prosecution bench and sat down.

"Your honour - while I have no more witnesses, I would ask if it is in the best interests of the nation, and in the dignity of the position of Minister of Magic, to ask the American President, the French First Minister, The Queen, Prime Minister and First Minister to be required to meet the Minister of Magic in a prison cell, or an interrogation room" McTerny paused "I would also ask you to consider what signal this country would send if we allow a convicted blackmailer to be our representative to the world" He smiled "We rest our case"

xoxox

"Minister - The Heads of Sports and Games is here for your meeting" 

"Thank you, Susan" Luna sighed, then stood up as Mary Simmons came in "Mary - good afternoon"

"What makes you think that, Minister?" Mary smiled, then sat down in front of her desk "I've been in talks with Lockwood for most of yesterday evening and a fair part of this morning"

"And it's all been a big mistake and we can go back to enjoying our favourite game?" Luna asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Minister" Mary held out a parchment "The initial reports underestimated the problem by a huge margin"

"Oh god" Luna moaned "Do I even want to know?"

"Of the fourteen teams that make up The QLB, Lockwood is fairly sure at twelve of them have at least one player who has taken Felix before a game"

"Bloody hell" 

"Of those twelve, there is evidence to suggest that at least four of them have two violators, and a further two teams have multiple violators" 

"Well bugger" Luna sighed.

"The QLB is an independent company, and while they oversee the League and administrate the teams, this is something that is way out of their league - if you will pardon the pun" Mary paused "Lockwood has an idea of what she wants to do, but she wants to liaise with Sports and Games and get official Ministry backing to do it" She looked intently at Luna "And I think that I am going to have to have your backing as well, Minister"

"Sounds serious" Luna gazed back at her.

xoxox

"Your Honour" Amar stood up "While it would seem that Mrs Weasley's testimony would be conclusive proof that my client can not do the job, the truth is my client has a fairly good knowledge of how The Minister of Magic operates, and has given a lot of thought as to how he can carry out the role given his current circumstances" She started to pace back and forth "Nothing precludes the appointment of a deputy - or a proxy - Minister. Indeed, Minister Potter has asked various people to act in her stead on numerous formal occasions when she was unable to attend because of illness, or security concerns" She continued pacing "The prevalence of magical television means that foreign dignitaries would not be required to go to the prison to meet with him, but could do it through a secure video link" She stopped pacing "Mr Cuffe - because of his crusading policies against criminals - is already spending his sentence in solitary confinement. He has already had one or two threats from people his stories put in prison, and will most likely spend the rest of his sentence in that secure environment" She looked over at Barnabas, then looked back at the Justices.

"My client has given this a lot of thought, and believes that he can fulfil his duty when he is elected Minister" She said simply "And given that he has support from the public, I would ask you to consider whether the choice for the next Minister of Magic should be left to the public or - with all due respect - to twenty one unelected men and women" She smiled "Thank you"


	19. Endings

Luna stared at Mary for a few minutes, not entirely able to formulate a response to what her Head of Sports and Games had just suggested.

"Can she do that?" She asked after a few more minutes.

"Yes" Mary nodded "We can't stop them from playing, but we can stop them from calling themselves official, and - given that The English, Scottish, Welsh and Irish teams are all directed by The Ministry - we can stop the players in question from representing their countries"

"What would the consequences for the economy be?" 

"Not sure" Mary admitted "The Ministry doesn't benefit directly since The QLB is independent, but the loss of fourteen teams to the local economies they are based in could be catastrophic. You might have to get Infrastructure to plan for some compensation - at least for the next year or so"

"What's the alternative?" Luna asked.

"Honestly?" Mary shrugged "We let The QLB decide on what action they are taking. But there is something to bear in mind about that"

"Yes?"

"The Board of Seven - the owners of The QLB - have their salaries and bonuses paid by the teams. And while The Board of Seven are nominally in charge of the league, the truth is that the team managers have a lot more influence than they should. Lockwood knows this - that's why she brought the suggestion to us"

"So you think that the teams would go easy on their players? And force The Board to do the same?" Luna frowned "Even though they know it would look bad?"

"It's a multi-billion galleon industry" Mary said "They have a vested interest in keeping top players in the mix - people come to see the Gunns, the Halls, the Spears and the Michaels and if they are banned, then people will lose interest" She shook her head "Sure - they might ban one or two of the less famous players, but the ones who earn them the money will either get such a small ban it might as well be negligible, or get the equivalent of a slap on the wrist and a minor fine"

"A fine that they could pay off after one game?"

"Generally after an hour of a game" Mary replied "I know it's a bit step, and that this could screw up your legacy something chronic, but honestly - I really can't see any other way if we want to retain any hope of carrying it on" She paused "Minister - Lockwood doesn't expect to have her job past the end of the week. She will either follow our instructions, or she will resign and someone else will become Chief Arbiter and have to deal with the situation"

"Okay" Luna sighed, then glanced at her watch "The hearing about Cuffe is still going on, and I would rather not walk out in front of the press until it's over and has made it's verdict public" She paused "I also don't want to be accused of using this as a diversion if Cuffe wins" She smiled "Or if Cuffe loses" She looked at Mary questioningly "How long do I have?" 

"The next round takes place on Saturday. If you are going to announce, you would be best to do it before then" Mary said.

"Okay" Luna nodded "Are there any preparations we need to make?"

"No - once you give the go ahead, Lockwood will tell The Board of Seven, and you can announce it to the press" Mary paused "You should be prepared for some push back from the teams, and probably from the public" Luna grinned.

"The advantage of only having three months left in office is that you find yourself caring less about the public - they aren't going to re-elect me anyway, so even if I piss all of them off with this it won't make much of a difference"

xoxox

"They've been gone nearly forty minutes" Lucius said quietly "Does it usually take this long?" 

"I don't know" McTerny said "I've never sat before a constitutional panel until now"

"Me neither" Hermione added "Although the fact they are taking their time and giving it proper consideration is probably a good thing - the precedent this might set could change the nature of democracy for the next century"

"Assuming we win" Kaytlen pointed out.

"Assuming we win" Hermione nodded, then all four looked round and stood up as Akela lead the Justices back into the room.

"Please be seated" Akela said, then she looked down at the parchment in her hand.

"Of all the cases I have presided over, this has been one of the hardest to reach a decision on" She said, looking at the tables full of people "On the one side, we have an argument that having someone who will spend the whole of their next term in jail is not feasible. That he will not be able to do the job, should he be elected, and that the country will suffer if he tries to fulfil the duties of Minister" She paused "On the other hand, we have the argument that The Minister is chosen by the people, not by The Judicial Branch or by anyone else in government. And that should we - this group of twenty one men and women - declare that Mr Cuffe is not a viable candidate and should be removed from the ballot we will be altering the nature of democracy to some extent, and possibly setting a precedent that will allow future candidates to be disqualified by similar suits" She turned the piece of parchment over in her hand.

"The ruling of this court is as follows" She continued "By a decision of nineteen to two, we find the fact that Mr Barnabas Cuffe is going to spend the whole of his term in jail will render him incapable of fulfilling his duties. As such, we order his name to be removed from the ballot - that he be disqualified as a candidate for Minister. Any votes that are cast for him in the election should be discounted and treated as spoiled ballots" She paused, but there was no reaction from the defence table "However, the decision relates solely to this case. We do not provide any advice for future elections - every case to do with constitutional issues must be decided on its own merits and must be decided in regard to the issues at hand" She glanced down at the parchment again "Finally, it is the recommendation of this court that the area of The Unification Treaty that deals with election laws and guidelines should be reviewed by a panel of Justices, Wizengamot Members and The Minister of Magic to ensure that circumstances such as this can be dealt with in the future without having to involve The Judicial Branch. As was pointed out - the choice of Minister should be in the hands of the people, and it should be the people's elected representatives who find a way to deal with problems in the system. However, it is also our recommendation that any decisions in regard to this not be implemented in law until after the election for The Chief Warlock next year. Our reasoning behind this is rewriting The Unification Treaty - the document at the heart of our society - is not something that should be done in haste, and that the six months left before the next election cycle is too short a time to give it the appropriate consideration it needs" She looked around the room "This court is adjourned"

xoxox

"Minister?" Luna looked up as Susan walked into the office.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"The court found for Hermione" Susan said with a slight grin "Mr Cuffe's name can no longer appear on the ballot in August - any votes for him will be ignored" 

"Excellent" Luna smiled "Anything more?"

"Justice Akela Maive suggested a governmental panel to find a way to stop this from happening in the future" Susan said, glancing at her pad "I got the idea that while she understands why The Judicial Branch was asked to rule, she believes that democracy should be in the hands of the people" She paused "However she did suggest any decisions should be suspended until after August next year, so that the laws can't be written in a way to screw with the next election"

"I am assuming you are paraphrasing?" Luna laughed.

"Justices aren't known for saying 'screwing', huh?" Susan grinned "Would you like to address the press, or leave it for Daniel, m'am?"

"I have kept out of the election so far - I see no reason to enter into it now" Luna shrugged "I will write some comments for Daniel for the evening briefing"

xoxox

"Wow" Harry leaned back on the sofa, looking at his wife "You know this will cause chaos beyond reason"

"I know" Luna nodded "But what's the alternative? Just let them carry on the way they are? We'd become a laughing stock"

"I suppose" Harry nodded "When are you going to announce it?"

"I was thinking of Wednesday" Luna said "Give the press time to get over the Cuffe ruling - I don't want to look like I am trying to divert their attention"

"Do you think they'll care?" Harry asked "He's a lying blackmailing rat bastard, love, and I can't imagine a single paper that is going to protest this ruling"

"Not even The Prophet?" 

"I would imagine they will be the first to celebrate" Harry grinned "They won't have to face the conflict of issues that would jump up and bite them every time they wrote about him" 

"True" Luna leaned against his chest "Do you want to be there? When I announce it?"

"It's a Ministerial thing, love" He pointed out "Sports and Games comes under your jurisdiction, not mine"

"This whole separation of powers thing is getting old" She sighed "Okay - it will just be me, Mary and Lockwood" She closed her eyes "God this is going to suck"

xoxox

_9th of May, 2016_

**CUFFE EJECTED FROM ELECTION**

"Truth, Justice, Freedom and Democracy have - once again - been stripped from the hands of the decent British public by an establishment that only wants to maintain the status quo. We are told that we get to pick our Minister, but after I, and my loyal followers, were told that we were no longer wanted, it is becoming clear that it is The State and not the public who have the final say about who can join their elite club"

A statement published by Mr Cuffe's lawyer following the ruling yesterday that saw his name removed from the ballot and effectively ended his campaign for Minister of Magic.

And while we felt it right to publish his statement, we at The Solaris would like to distance ourselves from it - because we think that a man who is in jail for two decades after convictions for blackmail and corruption has no business attempting to preach about truth and justice to anyone.

We applaud the decision by The Judicial Branch and hope that this will - one and for all - bring an end to this sordid affair and allow the country, the people and your faithful servants in the press to focus on the rest of the campaign unencumbered by the nonsense of Mr Cuffe and his ludicrous campaign.

xoxox

_11th of May, 2016_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Minister of Magic" Daniel stood to one side as Luna, Mary Simmons and Lockwood Herengolf walked into the briefing room. While Luna walked up to the podium, the two women stood either side of her.

"Please be seated" Luna said, glancing down at her notes. Once all the reporters had taken their seats again, she looked up.

"Following the report last week that some players in The Quidditch League of Britain had been found to have taken a banned substance, Miss Herengolf carried out a full investigation of The League and the players in it" She paused, bracing herself for what was to come "The results of this investigation show that far from being an isolate problem, the use of Felix Felicis is apparently endemic within The QLB. Of the fourteen teams that make up The League, only two teams - The Chudley Cannons and Pride of Portree - have fielded teams that haven't used this banned substance" There was a surprised gasp from some of the reporters.

"The other twelve teams have all had at least one player test positive" She continued "Of these twelve teams, four have at least two players who have used it, with two more teams having multiple players testing positive" There were even more surprised gasps, and she paused again to let them write all the details down.

"In conjunction with Sports and Games, Miss Herengolf - The Arbiter of The QLB - has issued life bans for any player that tested positive. These bans extend to the professional game and - where appropriate - international matches as well. The home nations have a proud history in Quidditch, and we will not see it tarnished by people who are willing to cheat, even if they have never cheated at international level" She took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Because of the sheer number of players involved in this scandal, The QLB, The Department of Sports and Games and my office have all agreed on a single course of action - as of now, we are dissolving The Quidditch League of Brtain, dissolving all fourteen teams and suspending all professional Quidditch matches until further notice"

"MINISTER!!!" The room exploded with noise as every reporter jumped to their feet, raising their hand. Luna ignored them all.

"While we understand this will cause a great deal of upheaval, and will upset all of the faithful and loyal fans throughout the country, we felt that - given the sport had become so corrupt and so rife with drugs cheats - we had no alternative but to tear it down and start again, rebuilding it from the ground up in a way that will ensure it will regain its integrity and that will assure the fans that every game they see is one they can trust to be fair and where all the players are competing equally" She looked around the room.

"As part of the rebuilding process, Miss Herengolf, along with representatives from Sports and Games and The Judicial Branch, will conduct a full, in depth inquiry into how this situation came about and how it can be prevented in the future. The results of this inquiry will be a key part in rebuilding the professional game in a way we can all be proud of" She paused, then released her final bombshell "While the exact time frame for all this is unclear at the moment, the current estimate is that the suspension of the game will last at least until September 2017. International games will not be affected, except where - as previously stated - players have been handed lifetime bans" She took a deep breath "I will now take your questions"

xoxox

_12th of May, 2016_

**MINISTER SHUTS DOWN QUIDDITCH LEAGUE IN WAKE OF FELIX FELICIS SCANDAL**

**MINISTER CLOSES QLB FOLLOWING REVELATIONS OF CHEATING ON A MASSIVE SCALE**

**MINISTER BANS CHEATS FOR LIFE, SUSPENDS PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH AND SETS UP YEAR LONG REVIEW INTO QLB**

**MINISTER POTTER TAKES COURAGEOUS STAND AGAINST DRUGS CHEATS BUT IS IT A STEP TOO FAR?**

**QUIDDITCH BANNED IN BRITAIN UNTIL SEPTEMBER 2017 BY ORDER OF MINISTER POTTER**

xoxox

_14th of May, 2016_

_"And so - to undo the injustice inflicted upon my family by a corrupt and self-serving establishment, I am announcing my candidacy for Minister of Magic. I hope that the people will support my cause and show The Minister and her cronies that the voice of the people can not be denied"_ George and Fred turned back from the screen in the news studio to face their own cameras.

"A surprise announcement from Eloinda Cuffe - the younger sister of disgraced former newspaper editor Barnabas Cuffe who was jailed earlier this year for blackmail and corruption" George said "Fred - what do you make of this?"

"It's not entirely clear" Fred admitted "While it is possible that she is sincere in her desire to run for Minister, we are only three months away from the election and she would have a lot of ground to make up" He paused "And there is of course the chance that the public might perceive her as simply a puppet for her brother - as he was disqualified from the election last week, Miss Cuffe might simply be acting as a proxy as a way to get round the judicial ruling"

"Do you believe she will be a serious contender? Given that - in the most recent poll - Mrs Weasley was ahead on 45%, with Miss Jones on 30% and Lucius on 20%? - Miss Cuffe would have, as you say, a lot of ground to make up"

"While I think she believes she is a serious candidate, I guess it will be up to the public to decide for themselves" Fred replied "And no doubt every paper will be rerunning the most recent poll, with Miss Cuffe's name tacked on to the end of it"

xoxox

_15th of May, 2016_

"While I understand your frustration, Mr Malfoy, I am afraid there is no grounds under which you can challenge her announcement" Percy looked across his desk at Lucius "Anyone can say they want to run for Minister up until the night before polling day. And while I admit most people do tend to announce on the first of November, there is no requirement for them to actually do that"

"And I take it that the ruling that disqualified her brother would not apply?" Lucius said resignedly.

"Miss Cuffe would clearly be able to perform the functions of Minister" Percy nodded.

"What if she is a puppet?" Lucius asked "If she runs every decision past Cuffe and doesn't act as Minister herself?"

"That is something that would have to be proved once she were in office" Percy pointed out "Logically, it can't be shown until then - even if she makes Mr Cuffe her campaign manager and lets him decide every policy, that is not proof that she would do that once she were elected"

"True" Lucius nodded "Very well - thank you for your time, Mr Chief Justice"

"You are most welcome, Mr Malfoy" 

xoxox

**LATEST OPINION POLL SHOWS MRS WEASLEY WITH SLIGHT LEAD**

In the first opinion poll taken since Miss Cuffe announced her intention to stand, Mrs Weasley's lead took a slight dip from previous figures, but still puts her out in front.

Hermione Weasley - 42%  
Kaytlen Jones - 35%  
Lucius Malfoy - 17%  
Undecided - 6%  
Eloinda Cuffe - 0%

We also asked a second question in the poll - Who is Eloinda Cuffe?

One of the players banned in The FF Scandal - 45%  
A Candidate for Minister of Magic - 24%  
A Muggle Film Star - 12%  
No Idea - 10%  
Why are you asking that question - 9%

We suspect this question will make even less happy reading for the New Cuffe Campaign than the fact she has no visible support in the election.

xoxox

_18th of May, 2016_

**20 TIMES THE PRESS SECRETARY MISLEAD THE NATION**

_JT Horsmont_

Two years ago, Daniel O'Brian was hired as Minister Potter's Press Secretary. We were told it was a necessary move - that the time Minister Potter took to interact with the press was taking time away from her running the country.

And while that might be true, the last two years has seen a noticeable change in the interactions between the Office of The Minister and the press corps. Stories, accusations and questions are not being answered and are actively being dodged. 

Although it is true that Minister Potter was not always as forthcoming as the public might like her to be, the introduction of a proxy into the process has meant that Daniel is now frequently heard to say that he speaks on behalf of The Minister and can't speak for her, meaning that more questions go unanswered and more accusations are deflected.

In the past two years we have at least twenty examples of this phenomenon - and that these are just the most obvious amongst a myriad of other examples.

xoxox

"Minister Potter has no comment on The Solaris article, Mrs Lupin, and while I realise the irony of this statement, I am not here to express my opinion, but am here to speak on behalf of The Minister"

xoxox

_24th of May, 2016_

"Mrs Weasley - it is eight days until the vote on what has become known as The DOIC Bill. While it does make some parts of the new intelligence committee clear, there is no initial guidance as to whether the head of the committee - The DOIC - should be appointed or elected or selected like The Chief Justice" Tonks looked at Hermione "Do you have any opinion on this?"

"I think that rotating the post would be a bad idea" Hermione said in response "One of the main points of this post is to build up an understanding of how the country works, where the threats might come from and so forth. If we only have someone in post for a year before they are moved on, then that means there are good odds all their experience and knowledge might go with them" She shook her head "I don't see how that benefits the nation"

xoxox

"While I respect the job that Miss Owens - sorry, Mrs Bates, and Miss Smith did, they held the posts they held for a long time, and neither of them saw the attack on The Ministry coming" Kaytlen smiled "And while I understand the benefits of having someone in the post with a lot of real world experience and knowledge, the truth is that we risk The DOIC becoming jaded. Perhaps having fresh eyes on the situation might prevent that"

xoxox

"From what I understand, it will be the job of The DOIC to recommend security actions that would affect the entire nation. Such as massively increased security in Diagon Alley, or locking down the floo system. If all those sorts of decisions were filtered through a desire to get re-elected, then the political need of The DOIC might take precedence over the security of the nation" Lucius shook his head "For example - closing Diagon Alley on back to school day would be very unpopular with a large number of people, including my own son and daughter in law" He paused "But if DOIC decides against closing it because he or she wants to get re-elected, and subsequently a few people are killed, that would undoubtedly be a bad thing" 

"So you believe The DOIC should be appointed?" Tonks asked.

"I believe that if we are to have an independent person in charge of intelligence, they can not be part of the political process"

xoxox

_26th of May, 2016_

"Minister - there is something you probably want to see" Susan announced from her doorway.

"There is?" Luna stood up and walked to the outer office, then looked at the TV monitor Susan had at the side of her desk "What is that?"

"A group of COP members - including a fair number from The Wizengamot - have apparently got the idea you plan to bring in a non-magical analyst to head up the CIC" Susan explained "It would seem they disapprove of the idea"

"Colour me surprised" Luna rolled her eyes "Does it look like they might become threatening?"

"They just appear to be standing and yelling at the moment, m'am, but I am sure Ministry Security and The WPS will keep an eye on it"

"Okay" Luna grinned, then walked back into her office.

xoxox

"Daniel - do you have any comment on the protest outside The Ministry?" Tonks asked.

"Until the vote on the bill has been taken - until we know whether there will be a CIC or not - Minister Potter hasn't made any firm decisions on who may or may not head it up" Daniel paused "However she does believe that the non-magical world has far, far more experience with terrorism and counter-terrorism groups than the magical world does"

"So has she considered....." 

"As I said - no decisions have been made" Daniel said "As for any discussions that may or may not have gone on in private - they are not something that I can comment on"

xoxox

_27th of May, 2016_

"The protest has continued into a second day" Fred reported "Their twin demands are that Minister Potter make a statement that she will not bring non-magical people into the magical government of Britain and that The Wizengamot amend the bill before the vote to prevent such a thing from happening" He paused "So far, there has been no response from Minister Potter, nor from The Chief Warlock"

xoxox

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Harry asked, looking across his desk at Luna.

"The experience we could gain from someone in the non-magical world would be valuable" Luna replied "But we can gain that experience in other ways, and if it is going to risk the bill failing then I guess we can live without it" She sighed "I don't like the fact a government bill will have such a blatantly racist amendment on it, but if it makes the country more secure, I can deal with it"

"Okay - I will return and talk to the group who are reviewing it" Harry nodded "I know it sucks, love, but these things happen sometimes"

xoxox

"So - what nonsense have they come up with this time?" Luna asked as Harry came into her office four hours later.

"The post of DOIC can only be filled by a person who has lived and worked in magical society" Harry replied "If you are happy with that language, then they are willing to pass the bill as it stands - with the amendment of course"

"Of course" Luna paused "Okay - I can live with that" She smiled "So it will pass?"

"Assuming there aren't any surprises, yes" Harry nodded.

"Excellent"

xoxox

_"We have clearly won an important victory for the traditions of the magical world" Jefferson Roseblack smiled at the camera "We have insured that the magical government will remain in the hands of magical people and that Minister Potter is not able to use the cover of national security as a way of furthering her own political ideologies"_

"A statement from the leader of the protest, made today after an agreement was reached between The Ministry and The Wizengamot" George said to the camera "The vote on The DOIC bill is due to take place on the first, so I guess we shall see then if this compromise was enough"

xoxox

_1st of June, 2016_

"And with all thirty three votes from the sixth Arcanum, The Revised Security and Intelligence Bill passes by one hundred and sixty three votes to thirty" Harry announced to cheers "I will present the bill to Minister Potter for her signature this afternoon, at which point a provisional timetable will be announced for getting the CIC up and running, and The DOIC into post" 

xoxox

"Following the passage of the bill this morning, I signed it into law this afternoon" Luna looked out at the assembled press corps in the briefing room "Given the important nature, and the urgency of having this department fully operational, I intend to have it running within thirty days, and that the incoming DOIC will be named within two weeks" She paused as Horsmont raised his hand "Mr Horsmont?"

"Lucius Malfoy made a recommendation for the post earlier today - he suggested a woman named Daphne Greengrass" Horsmont said "Any comment?"

"I know Miss Greengrass" Luna nodded "If I remember rightly, she served in Sports and Games, The DMLE and most recently in International Affairs"

"Would you consider her for the post?" Horsmont asked.

"Currently, a long list of names is being considered. However, out of respect for the people on that list, I will not be naming them or naming people who are not on it" Luna replied.

xoxox

"I would rather not comment" Hermione said "Should I be elected, I would have to work with either someone I recommended - which might look like cronyism - or I would have to work with someone I did not recommend, which might be uncomfortable" She smiled "So I will stay silent, and see what happens in a fortnight's time"

xoxox

"I tend to agree with Hermione" Kaytlen said "This is a choice for the sitting Minister - anyone I suggest would be open to accusations of favouritism and patronage"

xoxox

_8th of June_

"Minister? Miss Greengrass is here for her interview" 

"Thank you Susan" Luna stood up "Please show her in" She walked round in front of her desk and smiled as Daphne Greengrass came in.

"Miss Greengrass - thank you for coming"

"An honour, Minister" Daphne smiled "It's not every day I get asked to meet with the most powerful woman in the country"

"I'm surprised we haven't met before" Luna said, gesturing to a chair "You've been in The Ministry for what? Thirteen years?" 

"I was a low level administrator in Sports and Games, and a low level analyst in The DMLE" Daphne replied, sitting down. As Luna walked back round her desk to retake her seat, Daphne added "And while I am a little higher up in IA, I still don't have a job that rates meeting with The Minister every day" 

"I sometimes forget how many people work in this building" Luna admitted with a smile "So - you know why I asked to see you today?"

"You want to interview me in regard to the new position of Director of Intelligence Coordination" Daphne replied "I was kind of surprised to get the letter - I would have thought someone recommended by Lucius would be last on your list to talk to" Luna smiled.

"Mr Malfoy and I disagree on a lot of things, but I believe that when it comes to the security of the country, he wants nothing but the best for Britain" She gazed at Daphne "Is that you?"

"Lucius and I first met when I was dating his son at Hogwarts" Daphne said.

"I remember" Luna smiled "You caused quite the scandal when you split up"

"I admit it was more...... explosive than I might have wanted" Daphne admitted "However - despite my disagreements with Mr Malfoy Junior, I managed to remain friends with Malfoy Senior - just friends" She said at the look on Luna's face "Lucius and Narcissa have been happily married since before I was born and he loves her more than I can describe"

"I never meant to suggest otherwise, Miss Greengrass" Luna said, slightly apologetically.

"I know" Daphne smiled "And I get that people think our relationship is weird, but Lucius is - with all due respect - one of the finest political minds I have ever seen" She paused "Present company excepted, of course"

"Of course" Luna laughed "Anyway - I tend to agree with you about Lucius - he does have a brilliant mind, even if I don't agree with how he uses it" She paused "But enough about Mr Malfoy - we are here to talk about you and the post of DOIC"

"Minister - I am flattered that you - and Lucius - would consider me suitable for this job, but I am afraid I am not going to be able to take it"

"Is this because the position might not be here in two months?" Luna asked "Because while I understand that doesn't exactly scream job security, it would give you an in with the next Minister" She paused "And if Lucius were to win...."

"It is tempting, Minister - even if it is only two months, being DOIC would be very good for my future career" Daphne paused "But two nights ago my girlfriend proposed to me. And in three weeks time, we are getting married in Paris and moving to Brittany - we both have jobs waiting for us in The French Ministry" Luna stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss Greengrass" She said, still smiling brightly "I hope you and Miss....."

"Miss Brooks - Louise Donna Brooks" Daphne couldn't help smiling "I'll be taking her name. if you are curious"

"Does Lucius know about this?"

"I was going to tell him when we had dinner tonight" Daphne admitted "Minister - as I said, I am flattered that you would consider me for this position, and if things were different I might be more receptive to it - even given the potentially short timespan - but we have already given our word to The French Ministry, and bought a house in Quimper"

"Sounds lovely" Luna leaned back in her chair "Well - thank you for coming in, and - once again - congratulations on your upcoming nuptials and good luck with your future" She and Daphne both stood up, and Luna offered her guest her hand.

"Thank you, Minister" Daphne shook it "And good luck with finding someone to fill the post" 

xoxox

_10th of June, 2016_

"Good evening, Uncle Remus" Harry smiled as Remus floo'd into the residence "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'd like to speak to you and Luna, if it's a good time?" Remus replied.

"For you - always" Luna grinned as she entered the receiving room "Want to come through?"

"Thanks" Remus followed them to the lounge, then took a seat.

"So, Uncle Remus - what can we do for you tonight?"

"I realise that given everything else you have going on that this will come as a little annoyance, but I have decided to retire as Ambassador to the Werewolf Nation, effective immediately"


	20. Beginnings

_"I realise that given everything else you have going on that this will come as a little annoyance, but I have decided to retire as Ambassador to the Werewolf Nation, effective immediately"_ Harry and Luna stared at him in silence for a few minutes.

"So - that went well" Remus added, making them both laugh.

"Sorry - it was just a bit of a shock" Harry said after a moment "So - why?"

"Why am I retiring?" Remus asked, and Harry nodded "I know I don't look it, but I am starting to feel old. And I feel like I am missing Edward growing up and want to spend more time with him" He paused "Plus with Nym working longer hours at The Quibbler, we are seeing a little less of each other" He shrugged "I feel I have done enough for my country and my nation, and that I deserve a life of my own"

"I understand" Luna said with a soft smile "So - what happens next?"

"Since The Unification Treaty, The Elders of The Pack have been trusted to lead it - set the direction, the relationship with The Ministry and so forth" Remus smiled "We also have a system of government within The Pack - while it is not as sophisticated and regimented as The Ministry and Wizengamot, it does serve its purpose"

"Okay" Luna nodded.

"Thirteen Elders make up the council, with the most senior Elder being the defacto Leader of The Pack" He paused "As Ambassador, I occupy a seat on the council, and while the rest of the magical world views me as the Head of The Nation, the truth is I'm not. I can't be the Leader because it would be considered a conflict of interest, but I am fairly well respected" He smiled "I am stepping down from the council when I retire - just going back to being a normal, every day werewolf" 

"Does the council select The Ambassador?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but with the general consent of the entire Pack - we are a very tight knit society and while we have leaders, generally decisions are made by consensus rather than imposed" Remus shrugged "I think it comes from being in the wilderness for so long - before the treaty, The Pack was in chaos and there was a lot of in fighting"

"Greyback" Luna said, and Remus nodded.

"Wolves like that gave us a bad, bad name and - once The Treaty was signed and our situation got infinitely better, we made a collective decision that we would make collective decisions - no one would be forced to do something or accept something against their will" He smiled "It has worked very well for the last fifteen years, and I have no doubt it will continue" 

"Sounds ideal" Luna admitted.

"Anyway - over the last week or so, The Pack has been discussing the succession process and has come to a decision" He paused, then grinned "The Pack - The Werewolf Nation - has appointed Jessica Bates to be the new Ambassador, effective from the moment I step down" 

"Jessie?"

"Miss Owens?"

"Yes" Remus nodded "While she is not technically considered old enough to be an Elder, her work with The WPS gained her a LOT of admirers throughout The Pack, and she is one our most trusted citizens" He paused "I realise that Ambassadors have to be accepted by The Ministry, and I am not intending this as a threat, but she is our only choice....."

"Remus - we both owe Jessie our lives, our safety and the safety of our children multiple times over" Luna waved her hand, cutting him off "If she comes to the office first thing tomorrow, I can accept her appointment in less time than it takes to say it and you cab begin your very well earned retirement" Remus smiled.

"I didn't think you'd have a problem" He said, still smiling "Will there be any problems from The Wizengamot? Jessie didn't entirely leave her job under the best of circumstances....."

"She is one of The Meritorious, Remus, and while she resigned because of the attack on The Ministry, no one has been able to find fault in her actions" Harry interrupted his uncle "I literally can not think of anyone more qualified or more fitting for the position" He paused "Present company excepted, of course"

"Of course" Remus grinned.

"Plus - you know - The Wizengamot do not get to confirm Ambassadors" Luna pointed out "Just The Minister"

"What about Lucius?" Remus frowned "If he wins the election, could he ask for Jessie to be replaced?"

"In theory, yes" Luna admitted "But in practice - we have to have an Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation, and it has to be a member of The Werewolf Nation" She smiled "Throwing a hissy fit about Jessie would just make him look idiotic and weaken him right out of the gate" She shook her head "He might not like werewolves, but he knows he has to work with your nation and that if he tries to force you into replacing Jessie with someone he approves of, it will set a very bad tone for future relations"

"Okay" Remus nodded "Jessie and I will be at your office first thing tomorrow - The Pack already knows this is going ahead, so feel free to announce it to the press once it's done"

"You don't want to do it?" Harry asked.

"Who leads The Pack?" Remus asked in response. Harry and Luna gazed at him for a few minutes.

"I always thought you did. But if that isn't the case, I have no idea" Luna said, looking a little confused.

"Which is how we like it" Remus explained "While our situation has got a lot better, there are a lot of people out there who would hunt and kill us for sport given half a chance" He paused "And if we revealed who our leaders were, they would be tempting targets for the whack-jobs and racists" 

"So you keep your leadership a secret, and only The Ambassador is a public figure" Luna nodded.

"It diverts attention from the true leaders of The Nation, and since I can look after myself, and Jessie definitely can, our security isn't an issue" Remus pointed out "I can't announce Jessie's appointment because I am retiring and going back to being one of the faceless mob" He paused "Jessie can't do it because it would just be odd"

"So that leaves me" Luna said in understanding "Okay - Jessie will come to the press conference?"

"Both of us will" Remus grinned "I suspect we will both be willing to make a statement, even if we aren't going to answer questions"

xoxox

_11th of June, 2016_

"Mrs Jessica Bates - it is Bates?" Luna asked "You aren't going by your professional name?"

"Ambassador Bates will be fine, Minister" Jessie nodded.

"Ambassador Bates, you are ready to take up your position as Ambassador of The Werewolf Nation?"

"Yes, Minister"

"And do you accept the responsibilities of this job?"

"I do"

"Will you serve your nation faithfully and serve your office faithfully?"

"Yes, Minister"

"Then by my power as Minister of Magic for Great Britain, I affix my signature to his document and grant you the position of Ambassador from The Werewolf Nation to Magical Great Britain" She smiled "May god bless you and all who sail in you" Jessie burst into laughter.

"Thank you, Minister" She looked over at Remus "Father - thank you for the trust you have placed in me"

"My daughter, I could not imagine anyone better" He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "I have every faith in you, my dear"

"Congratulations, Ambassador Bates" Luna said "And congratulations on your retirement, Mr Lupin" Remus grinned at her.

"Mr Lupin - I could get used to that" He said, smiling fondly "So - there is a press conference?" Luna glanced at her watch.

"Twenty minutes. The WPS have to secure the room, and quite why I am telling you this I don't know, because I am pretty sure Jessie knows better than I do what's going on down there"

"I do have some experience" Jessie laughed "And - on that topic, and because I know it will come up - while I now serve the leadership of The Pack directly, my oaths I made to The WPS still bind me, and the council fully understand that and will not ask me to break them. The fact we have so many WPS agents in The Nation means we have well established boundaries and so forth"

"It never occurred to me to wonder otherwise" Luna smiled "Jessie - you have kept the nation, and my family, safe for over fifteen years. And while I realise this changes our relationship slightly, I still trust you and have complete and total faith in your integrity and ethics - never doubt that"

"Thank you, Minister" Jessie blushed, then looked at Remus "Got your speech ready, Dad?"

"Oh yes" He nodded "You?"

"I drove Kyle and Susie nuts practising it most of yesterday" She laughed "They'll be happy to never hear it again"

"Why am I suddenly worried?" Luna glanced between the two of them. Remus and Jessie exchanged glances, then both cackled insanely "You know what? I am glad I've only got two months to go - then you'll be someone else's problem"

xoxox

"Ladies and gentlemen - The Minister of Magic" Luna, Remus and Jessie walked into the briefing room.

"Thank you - please, sit down" Luna waved her hands, directing them to retake their seats "Today it is my somewhat sad duty to inform you that Remus Lupin is retiring as Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation, but also my extremely happy duty to inform you that Jessica Bates has been appointed as his successor. I accepted her credentials earlier today, and believe that she will serve her nation as well as her father has for the past fifteen years" She glanced at Remus "Mr Lupin has a brief statement to make, as does the new Ambassador Bates"

"Thank you, Minister" Remus looked out across the briefing room, then rolled his eyes as he realised Tonks was sticking her tongue out at him "For the past fifteen years it has been my pleasure and my privilege to serve as Ambassador to my people. Working with Minister Potter for the betterment of The Werewolf Nation has been an honour I will not forget, and one that I will hold dear for the rest of my life" He looked at Luna "Minister Potter has definitely been one of our greatest champions and friends - firm when she needed to be firm, but always working towards full equality for not only my people, but every magical, sentient being within the borders of Magical Britain, and that - more than anything - has made my job a great deal easier" He looked across at Tonks again, then smiled.

"I am retiring to spend more time with my family, and my friends. And after a decade and a half of service, I think that it is time for someone else to represent my nation - while I do not feel I am entirely out of touch with The Nation or with Magical Britain, I think we will see a lot of change over the next twenty years - change that I accept I may not be entirely ready to deal with" He looked at Jessie "Mrs Bates has served both our nations faithfully, which is why The Werewolf Nation chose her as my successor. I wish her well, and have absolute faith she will continue serving my people to the best of her ability for a long time to come. Thank you" To his surprise, there was a large round of applause as he finished speaking. 

"Ambassador Bates also has a statement prepared" Luna said quietly as Jessie walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, Minister, and thank you father for those kind words" She smiled fondly at him "Before The Unification Treaty, it is safe to say my life was a mess. While the former Ministry preached tolerance and kindness, it is true to say that there were elements, even at the very top of government, that would have seen us all dead" She glanced at Luna "I am glad to say that that is no longer the case. The lot of werewolves has got infinitely better - as has my life and my future" She paused "Less than two decades ago, I was living on the street, eating rats and drinking rainwater to survive, knowing that if I revealed my true nature to anyone, I risked being tortured, abused - even killed. Today I am being appointed as Ambassador of The Werewolf Nation to Magical Britain. And I owe a lot of that to the man and woman stood beside me" She gave her father a sincere smile.

"Remus Lupin - as Ambassador - created a new society for all of us inflicted with this terrible disease, and for that I - and everyone in The Pack - will be eternally grateful to him. And I will endeavour to live up to the example he has provided - endeavour to emulate his grace, his wisdom, his gravitas and his abilities - I am certain that I will only be able to imitate him, never fully replace him" She paused as she saw tears come to his eyes "Father - The Nation has lost its best and brightest advocate, and for that we are lessened. But I promise I will live up to the future you envisioned for us - the future that you helped create" Remus pulled her into a tight hug, and she felt the wetness of his tears against her hair.

"I love you" She whispered. She felt him nod, then he straightened up. Jessie smiled at him, then glanced at Luna.

"While serving in The WPS, I came to respect and admire Minister Potter as one of, if not the, greatest politicians of our times. She has genuine respect for what The WPS does and genuinely believes that we are all one people - that it is what you do that defines who you you are and how you should be treated, not who you were born" She paused "While our relationship has now changed, I am still honoured to call her a friend and I look forward to working with her, albeit for a very short time" Luna let out a snort of amusement "Thank you" There was another burst of applause - echoed by Luna and Remus - then Luna walked back to the podium.

"I would like to echo the sentiments of Ambassador Bates in respect to her father - Remus has been a shining beacon of hope for The Werewolf Nation in his time as Ambassador, and he will be missed" She paused "And I echo the sentiments of Mr Lupin in respect to the new Ambassador - in her time at The WPS she served both nations with distinction, and I have no doubt that she will now represent The Werewolf Nation with equal fervour and devotion" She looked back at the press corps "We will now take a few questions"

xoxox

_12th of June, 2016_

"Mr Chief Justice? The Minister is here to see you without an appointment" Percy smiled at his assistant.

"Show her in, please" 

"Of course, sir" Percy closed the folder in front of him, then stood up as Luna came in "Minister - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need some legal advice" Luna said.

"Then it's a good job you came to me" Percy laughed "Please - have a seat"

"Thank you" Luna sat down opposite him "You've been keeping up with the news about The QLB?"

"Yes" Percy nodded.

"Well it seems that some of the players are not taking this lying down" Luna sighed "Not the clean ones - while they aren't happy about the fact The QLB is gone and their teams have all been wound up, they understand the need to restore public confidence in the sport before they can start playing again" She shook her head "No - we are getting complaints from the ones who were banned"

"Their entirely lives have just been destroyed" Percy said "I can see why they might be annoyed"

"You don't sympathise with them?" Luna asked in surprise.

"No" He shook his head "They knew what they were doing - they knew they were breaking the rules and they got what was coming to them" He paused "So what are they saying?"

"Some of them are claiming that they didn't realise they were taking it" Luna said "That it was all a big mistake" Percy stared at her in bemusement.

"Seriously?" He asked after a few moments.

"Seriously" She nodded "And their argument is that they should not be punished for something that wasn't their fault" 

"There is precedence" Percy pointed out "We rarely hold people who commit crimes while under the imperious curse responsible for their actions - it would be unfair, given the nature of the curse"

"I know" Luna nodded "But - to continue that analogy - the people who commit crimes under the imperious curse have to go to trial, and prove that they were not culpable. And given that it is always a criminal trial, they can be required to take veritaserum" Percy started to nod, then a surprised expression came over his face.

"You want to subject the Quidditch players to veritaserum?" He asked.

"Cheating in a game - even a professional game - is not a criminal offence" Luna said "And if they want to sue The QLB - or the former QLB - to reverse their bans, it would have to be a civil suit because if we bump it up to a criminal case then it would be laughed out of court"

"Definitely" Percy nodded "No matter how much they may or may not have cheated, it is still just a game"

"So whether or not they did it on purpose will all come down to how much a panel of Justices believes their word and the word of those around them" Luna continued "And - as a hypothetical example - if you are confronted by eight people telling you that Mr Jones wouldn't cheat and it must be an accident - wouldn't you be required to believe them and find for them unless you could prove they were lying?"

"Probably, yes" Percy admitted.

"And do you really think that given the HUGE amount of money involved, team-members wouldn't be willing to lie for each other?" Luna sighed "If we are in reintroduce professional Quidditch to the country, it has to be beyond reproach. And if we let players like Gunn and Hall back in - if we go back on their bans because we are forced to - we will be a laughing stock and the new league will be worse than useless"

"So what do you want to know?" Percy asked "Because I can tell you now the law forbids the forcible use of veritaserum during civil cases, and I am not going to be an advocate of changing that, because it would set a dangerous precedent - one I would not be happy to set"

"I know - I don't want to do it either" Luna shook her head "No - what I want to know is if I can convene a special commission. One that will be attached to Sports and Games but be independent. Its sole purpose will be to review any bans handed down - initially in Quidditch but possibly expand it to any future sports"

"Isn't that the job of The Gobstones Commission and The QLB and so forth?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but they clearly aren't doing their job" Luna explained "Toby Voller is arguably the most famous Gobstones player in Britain, yes?"

"Yes"

"If The Gobstones commission found out he was taking Felix - that their star player, the one who brings in millions of galleons to the sport through sponsorship and world tournaments, was a cheat, do you think they would ban him for life? Or would they just slap him on the wrist and let him claim it was a mistake?"

"I take your point" Percy said "This commission - who would be in it?"

"Experts from the various sports, mostly. But it would be funded by The Ministry so that it was not beholden to any of the existing governing bodies" Luna leaned forward "Players from any sport who feel they are unfairly treated could appeal to this commission, and have their bans reviewed. But the key point is anyone who goes to the commission must be willing to take veritaserum to argue their case. And that's what I need legal advice on - under The Unification Treaty, and the current code of laws - can I enforce that condition?" Percy looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"From a certain point of view, these would all have to be civil cases - and we both agree that would be catastrophic" He said "However from another point of view, this is a very limited implementation of the law. It would only be in cases where someone has been punished and want to prove they are innocent - rather than using it to prove someone is guilty" 

"And if someone is guilty, the threat of veritaserum might prevent them from claiming they are not" Luna added.

"The idea has merit - however, as with everything, the devil will be in the details" Percy said after a moment "And I can't give you an answer right now - in fact, I might not be able to give you one for a few weeks or so. I will have to do some research, get some other opinions - this is a fairly big thing you are asking for, Minister"

"I am aware" Luna smiled "But you aren't dismissing it out of hand? 

"I'm not" Percy agreed "And - purely off the record and unofficially - I think that a way can probably be found to do what you want, providing it is very specifically defined" He paused "The one thing I am currently sure of is this - if this can be done, it can be done under existing laws and can be done from within The Ministry"

"So no need for a vote?" Luna smiled again "Because my time is running short, and unless I deliberately interfere with the election to prolong my time in office beyond the 8th of August, I have eight weeks to get this done" 

"I will carry out my investigations with all appropriate haste, Minister, but I can't promise you anything"

"I understand - I would have it done right, even if it's not done by me" She grinned "Thank you, Mr Chief Justice"

"You are, as always, most welcome, Minister"

xoxox

_13th of June, 2016_

"Good morning, welcome to The Ministry" The receptionist smiled at the young woman stood in front of her "How may I help you?"

"My name is Carlie Leggett" The young woman said "I was asked to come in to speak to Minister Potter?"

"Oh - yes, Miss Leggett" The receptionist nodded "I will let The Minister know you have arrived, and someone will be down shortly"

"Thank you" Carlie walked over and sat down in one of the seats.

Five minutes later, she looked up to find a woman stood in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss Leggett - my name is Susan Bones-Abbott...."

"THE Susan Bones-Abbott?" Carlie exclaimed in surprise, then blushed as Susan nodded "Sorry - I just....." She gave a polite bow "It is an honour to meet you, Mrs Bones-Abbott"

"Thank you" Susan tilted her head to one side "I am the assistant to The Minister of Magic, and she has asked me to escort you to her office. If you would like to come with me?"

"I don't need extra security? To meet with The Minister?" Carlie asked, confused.

"I will let Minister Potter explain that" Susan said.

xoxox

"Minister - Miss Leggett" Susan said, then walked out of the office as Carlie sat down opposite Luna.

"Miss Leggett - thank you for coming in" Luna said "I am sorry it has been a little cloak and dagger, however I wanted to do this as quietly as possible, because - well, it will become apparent soon enough" She smiled "Miss Leggett - you've served in The WPS Investigations division for about a year?"

"Yes, Minister" Carlie nodded.

"Reports from Miss Owens, Mr Weasley and Mr Carson say that you persistently perform well, that your performance reviews are all first rate and that you are one of their best analysts" 

"Thank you, Minister" Carlie blushed slightly.

"The next part might not be so nice, Miss Leggett, but believe me it was necessary" Luna paused "In addition to your background check when you joined The WPS, I asked Mr Carson and Mr Weasley to do a deeper check before I invited you here. Part of this is protocol - having a one on one meeting with The Minister does require a lot more investigation - and the other part is that I am going to offer you a new job"

"A new job, Minister?" Carlie stared at her for a few moments then blinked in shock "You want me to be DOIC?" 

"Your reputation as a brilliant and insightful analyst is not exaggerated" Luna tilted her head in acknowledgement "What tipped you off?"

"Three things" Carlie said, a look of disbelief still on her face "You want to do this quietly - the appointment of The DOIC has been a political time bomb since it was announced and inviting a low level - albeit it brilliant - analyst for a meeting is bound to make a few people sit up and take notice" She paused "Second - if you had wanted to meet with me for some other reason - to fire me, or to accuse me of being a terrorist - you could have had Mr Carson, Mr Weasley or a myriad of other agents accompany me, and you probably would not have met me in your office"

"I am impressed" Luna admitted "What was the third?"

"You would not have had such a deep background check on me done if you were just going to congratulate me for doing such a good job - again, you would have met with me in a far more secure environment" She paused "Not that your office is not secure, m'am"

"I would hope so" Luna laughed "And you are right - following discussions with Mr Carson, Mr Weasley, Miss Owens, Miss Smith and your immediate superior Miss Varson - I believe you are the best candidate for DOIC"

"Minister - while I am flattered, I am only twenty. I am barely out of school, and have only been in The WPS for just over twelve months" Carlie shook her head "There must be more experienced - better candidates"

"I am not looking for someone with a lot of experience, Miss Leggett - I am looking for someone who can see patterns, who can sift through the tidal wave of intelligence we get every day and find the important parts" Luna paused "The attack on The Ministry was a huge failure of our intelligence system and suggested we need to re think how we approach it" 

"And that includes me, m'am?" Carlie asked.

"You clearly have a brilliant mind, Miss Leggett - everyone you work with says you are the best at what you do" Luna smiled "Despite what has been said in the press over recent months, The DOIC will not be responsible for deciding security policy for the country, however they will be required to be able provide firm and good advice so that the security of the country can be properly directed"

"And you think I am that person, Minister?"

"I do" Luna nodded "There is one other factor, but I am going to need an oath from you not to reveal this to anyone without my permission"

"I swear I will not reveal what I learn without your permission, Madame Minister" Carlie said at once.

"You know that my daughter was suspended from school?" Luna asked, and Carlie nodded "The reason she was suspended was that the girl she bat up - Katie Queen - was spouting off some of the most vile and racist comments you could possibly imagine. About Lucy Brown, about my son and daughter and about me and my husband" Luna paused, then let out a long, slow breath "Sorry - it still gets me angry when I think about it"

"I would imagine, Minister" Carlie nodded.

"Because she's just a kid - and because Cally beat the snot out of her - Professor Riddle and I decided not to push the matter, but if there is a ground swell of racism and bigotry growing in Hogwarts, we could do to know before the students graduate and go out into the real world" She looked across the desk at Carlie "You are young enough to remember what goes on at school, and to - for want of a better phrase - keep in touch with the pulse of the students" 

"Does that mean I would get replaced when I get older, m'am?" Carlie asked with a slight grin.

"It's a tiny part of it, and it can help you when you star the job, but I don't foresee it being a major part" Luna paused "But it is a part that you would have that none of the other candidates do" She smiled "You should also be aware that since this post is appointed, it is entirely possible that the next Minister might not agree with me and that he or she might decide to replace you"

"That I understand, m'am" Carlie nodded "How long do I have to think about it?"

"I said I would fill it within around two weeks" Luna said "So while I would like to give you as much time as you want, I would have to ask for your answer by tomorrow evening"

"Then I will take the day to think about it, Minister, and let you know tomorrow" Carlie paused "However - whether I take it or not - can I say how flattered I am that you would even consider me. I am truly honoured"

"You are the best choice, Miss Leggett" Luna said "There really was no other" Carlie gazed at her thoughtfully.

"So what if I decline?" 

"Then - quite honestly - I have no clue what I am going to do" Luna admitted "But no pressure" Carlie stared at her for a few moments, then burst in to laughter.

"Minister - I will come back tomorrow to let you know my decision" She said after a few minutes collecting herself.

"That is all I ask" 

xoxox

_14th of June, 2016_

"......and so I am proud to announce that the post of Director of Intelligence Co-ordination has been filled. My choice for this important position is Miss Carlie Leggett - a former analyst in The WPS she will be responsible for the co-ordination of the intelligence services, and will review, interpret and present a single set of findings to the government" She smiled at Carlie, who was stood beside her.

"While the position is appointed by The Minister, and my term as Minister is coming to an end very soon, I would hope that whoever is elected as my successor will be willing to at least give her a chance" Luna smiled "We will now answer a few questions"

"Miss Leggett - you are quite young to be given such a vital post" Horsmont said, standing up.

"That isn't a question, Mr Horsmont" Carlie replied.

"Why do you think you were offered this post over older, more experience candidates?" He asked.

"It was made clear that this was more about reviewing and co-ordinating the intelligence reports" Carlie said "And that having no pre-conceived ideas - no views overly informed by experience - would be a benefit" 

"Minister Potter - did you decide against Miss Greengrass because she was a recommendation from Mr Malfoy?" Wynlion asked.

"No" Luna shook her head.

"Would you care to expand on that?"

"No, Mr Wynlion" Luna shook her head again.

"Miss Leggett - what do you think your biggest challenges are going to be?" Tonks asked.

"The nation is still recovering from the attack on The Ministry, and while we like to pretend we have got back to normal, I suspect a lot of people are still living in fear that his can happen again" Carlie paused "I believe that finding out the current state of our country, and the full truth about those who would do us harm, will be my first task, and making sure that the public are not unnecessarily frightened will be a large part of that"

"You think it might be necessary to frighten the public?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Perhaps frighten was the wrong word" Carlie admitted "But while I can not pretend to be a seer, I am certain that there will be times when our nation is in danger and that it needs to be on alert" 

"Time for one more question" Luna said.

"Minister?" A young blonde man stood up from the third row.

"Mr.... I'm sorry - I don't believe I've seen you here before?"

"Janus Rayne" The reporter said "From Alohamora"

"I thought Alohamora had closed following the - how did they put it...... oh yes - the introduction of illegal and immoral press laws that would allow The Minister to introduce a police state and declare herself as an unchallenged emperor" Luna stared down at him "Am I to understand that that is no longer the case?"

"Our first issue is to be published tomorrow, Minister" Rayne said "Now may I ask my question, or do you have a further interrogation for me?" Luna stared at him, hearing a number of other reporters giving various exclamations of shock.

"By all means - feel free to ask your question, Mr..... Rayne, was it?"

"Minister - why was The DOIC position appointed, rather than confirmed by The Wizengamot or elected?" Rayne asked "Is it so that you can control the information and ensure that your agenda of combining the two worlds can continue" Luna stared at him, then shook her head.

"The post is appointed because I would rather not have the woman in charge of ensuring we - all of us - are not murdered in our beds be distracted by having to pander to a group of politicians or the press" She said firmly "The DOIC must be entirely independent, entirely neutral and entirely able to focus on her job - something that no elected representative can ever hope to be, including myself" She paused "I would also remind you that in a little under sixty days, I will not hold this post any longer and while I will not deny I am a very strong willed and capable woman, even I have to admit that unifying the magical and non-magical worlds is not going to happen before the 8th of August, and so appointing someone just for that purpose would be more than a little pointless" She finished, then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. 

xoxox

_15th of June, 2016_

**THE FIRST KISS LAWS - ONE YEAR ONE**

_A special report by Xeno Lovegood and Tonks-Lupin_

It has been a year since the new press laws - created after the so called "First Kiss" scandal - were introduced. A year since the media - press and tv journalists alike - were given a new set of guidelines and laws as to how to gather their stories.

At the time, a number of papers treated it as if it were the end of the world. We were given nightmare scenario headlines of all favours - this was the prelude to putting every member of the press corps under Ministry control, this was a prelude to a police state, this would spell the end of investigative journalism and that this would be the end of our ability to hold the government accountable for their failures.

It is now one year on and we have had three hundred and sixty five days of working under these new laws and guidelines. Three hundred and sixty five days of having new limits on what we can and can not say, what we can and can not report on and what we can and can not investigate.

The trial and execution of Matthew Jameson.   
The summit with The Volturi.  
The fall of Barnabas Cuffe and revelations about Ministry staff being involved.  
The struggle to deal with Mr Cuffe's role in the election.  
The failings of The WPS over the attack on The Ministry.  
The failings of our government over the attack on The Ministry.

Just some of the stories that this paper, and every other paper and news channel, have been able to report on in full and complete detail.

Stories that show the mistakes our government - our Minister and Chief Warlock and other officials - have made in full and glorious technicolour.

Stories that - if we were to believe the doom sayers and negative nellies - we should not have been able to mention, let alone report in such detail and clarity.

While it is true that there are stories we have been unable to report on because of the new laws, I - and most of my fellow journalists from across the political spectrum and the whole range of papers - do not believe this is a great loss. That the stories that remain untold were stories that most, if not all, papers would have not told anyway.

In the year since freedom of the press was redefined and - quite honestly - nothing has changed. We are still free to report what we need to report - free to hold our elected leaders to account and free to make sure the people know what they need to know.

In short - freedom of the press is still alive and kicking.

xoxox

**TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES**

_Janus Rayne_

The Werewolf Nation has a new Ambassador. Mrs Jessica Bates - appointed by The Pack following the "retirement" of the previous Ambassador, Mr Remus Lupin.

The fact that this is the same woman whose mistakes lead to a catastrophic attack on The Ministry of Magic, and the loss of a good many men and women in that attack, has apparently been not deemed worthy of mentioning in most reports. And since she is now representing The Pack, and not The Ministry, it probably doesn't matter.

What does matter - what we believe is the other important fact that is not being mentioned - is the real reason behind Ambassador Lupin's "retirement" - a word we think is entirely disingenuous and hides the truth behind the lies.

Ever since the First Kiss laws were enacted - since our former editor closed down this paper because we were no long free to write what we needed to write and were at now at the beck and call of our elected officials - the wife of The Werewolf Ambassador has been in the same situation as all of us reporters. 

Forced to hold back stories the public need to know about because the government don't want them reported. Forced to hold back the truth and instead commit lie of omission after lie of omission. 

But Tonks-Lupin had it worse than other reporters - given her husbands intimate relations with the upper echelons of government, she saw - sees - more than her fair share of what goes on behind closed doors. 

Yet the laws that she professes to be such a champion of are the laws that prevent her from doing her job and reporting on everything she sees.

And it is this situation that has brought about the resignation of Amabssador Lupin - because his wife could no longer deal with the conflict of interest between being a journalist and being the wife of an Ambassador. Of being asked - forced - to suppress stories about her husband and his friends.

Whether this is down to the First Kiss laws or having a member of the press corps on such friendly terms with senior government figures is something that only Mrs Lupin knows, but the undeniable fact is that - a year ago, before these unjust and illegal laws were enforced upon us - there did not appear to be any problems in their marriage.


	21. The Unicorn

_16th of June, 2016_

"Minister Potter has seen the article in question, and aside from more laughter than I have heard in quite a while, she has the following statement......" Daniel paused as he realised one reporter had a hand in the air "Mr Rayne - I realise that you are new to The Ministry Briefing Room, but I would have thought you editor would have told you the general protocol for the daily briefings"

"I just wanted to know why The Minister believes laughter is an appropriate response for accusations of this nature?" Rayne asked.

"Mr Rayne - if you will let me finish what I was going to say, I believe you will have your answer" He paused "And if you could see fit to following the general protocol and saving your questions until I am finished, I believe that the rest of your compatriots would appreciate it" 

"Are you trying to silence me, Daniel?" Rayne asked.

"It is not my job to silence members of the press, Mr Rayne, however we have a limited time in this briefings and the general protocol ensures that all the appropriate and pertinent information can be communicated and any questions the press has can be answered" Daniel paused "And while I would be quite happy to spend every minute of every briefing answering your questions, Mr Rayne, I believe that everyone else in this room might find that more than a little annoying" He smiled "So - may I continue?" Rayne stared back at him without responding "Very well then - as I was saying" He glanced down at the parchment.

"It is the long standing policy of The Ministry and The Minister not to comment on the personal lives of Ministry policy, and it is definitely not the policy to comment on the personal lives of representatives from other sovereign nations" Daniel paused "However, in her official dealings with Mrs Lupin, The Minister has never found her to be anything other than ethical and professional. And - in her entire relationship with Mr Lupin, both professional and personal - she has never, ever known him to act unprofessionally or unethically. The idea that he would ask his wife to suppress stories she genuinely wanted to report, let alone force her to do so, would be insulting if it were not so laughable" He put the parchment back down on the podium.

"Now - does anyone have any questions?"

xoxox

"Mr Lupin - do you have any comment on the story in today's Alohamora?" Remus looked at JT Horsmont, then shook his head.

"Even when I was the Ambassador, my private life was private, Mr Horsmont. Now that I have no official standing with either government, I am even more certain that my private life is my own" 

"If the accusations are not true, do you intend to sue under the laws that would permit such an act?" Horsmont asked. Remus looked at him thoughtfully, then shook his head again.

"I believe that we should only ever use the courts as a last resort, Mr Horsmont" He said "And to sue over a story that is so laughable - a story that no one in their right mind would believe - is not only a waste of my time and my wife's time, but a waste of the courts time - which to me is far, far greater offence than writing nonsense about private citizens" 

xoxox

_19th of June, 2016_

"Should I ask Mr Carson to prepare for this evening, m'am?" Susan asked, standing up as she finished her morning meeting with Luna.

"For what?" Luna looked up at her in surprise.

"It is your anniversary today, isn't it?" Susan said in confusion.

"Oh - yes" Luna nodded "But two years ago we went out dancing and Diagon Alley blew up. Last year we went out dancing and nineteen people died outside The Leaky Cauldron and precipitated a crisis that nearly destroyed the government" She paused "We thought this year that we would stay home and just have a quiet night in"

"You really believe that it was your desire to celebrate your wedding anniversary that caused the disasters, Minister?"

"No, not really" Luna admitted "But why tempt fate?" She paused "Besides - it is my last anniversary as Minister and I think spending it quietly at home is just what I want to do" 

"Very well, Minister - I will let The WPS know they will not be required this evening"

"Thank you, Susan" Luna paused "Susan?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"What are you going to do after I leave office?" 

"Minister?" Susan looked at her in surprise.

"My term ends in around seven weeks - what are you going to do once I am out of The 9th Floor?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, Minister" Susan shrugged "Hannah has at least another year of service, so I thought I might take a little time off and see what my future holds" She paused "Have you decided about your future, Minister?" Luna blushed.

"I have to admit, I don't know what I'm going to do either" She admitted "The idea of teaching does appeal - and it would ensure there would be no conflict of interest with Harry while he remains in office - but, quite honestly, I am a bit of a loss"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Minister" Susan smiled "You are quite smart - for a politician, that is" Luna laughed.

"Why thank you, Susan"

xoxox

_23rd of June, 2016_

"Minister - The Chief Justice is here for your three o'clock appointment" 

"Thank you, Susan - please ask him to come in"

"Yes m'am" 

"Minister" Percy gave a polite nod, then sat down when bidden.

"Tell me some good news" Luna said "Don't care about what - I just want some good news"

"You can do what you want" Percy smiled at her.

"Anything I want?" Luna smirked "Because that covers quite a range of desires" 

"Perhaps I will be more specific" Percy rolled his eyes "After consultation with a number of my fellow Justices, and after researching through all the relative laws and precedents and related details, there is nothing to prevent you from founding a commission to oversee the judgements of the various sporting bodies"

"And the veritaserum?" Luna gazed at him.

"Providing that the commission deals only with appeals from members of other sports bodies - that it does not attempt to extend its jurisdiction to any civil matters or any legal interpretations - then yes, you can enforce the proposal that anyone who wishes to appeal to this commission must be willing to take veritaserum to argue their case" He paused "There is one further caveat" 

"Yes?"

"If a person who appeals is found to be innocent - that they did not take the banned substance, whatever it is, on purpose, then they will have the right to have the accusation fully investigated - to see if someone gave it to them on purpose, or if it was a genuine accident" He paused "If Mr Jones is deliberately feeding veritaserum to his players without their knowledge, the commission should be able to prove that"

"That makes sense I suppose" Luna nodded "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing" Percy said "If a player is found to have taken it - whether on purpose or not - the commission is not allowed to decide what happens in relation to the game. Whether the result stands, or has to be replayed, or whether one team or the other forfeits - the decision has to stay with the supervising commission and not the new one. And there can be no appeals or the like. This commission exists purely to deal with the mediation and adjudication of punishments for players"

"Yes, Mr Chief Justice" Luna nodded "So I can set up this commission now?"

"As soon as you wish" Percy smiled.

"And you can give me a report about all this in writing? So that when the press - or the players - start bitching at me about what I am doing, I can beat them down with it?"

"I will have a full report in writing by the end of the week, Minister - signed by me and at least five other Justices"

"Thank you - a thousand times thank you" She smiled "I will have a proposal drafted by tomorrow - and I know you are busy, and have already done enough for me, but if I could prevail upon you to check it falls in line with the legal guidelines, I would love you forever"

"Then how could I refuse?" Percy grinned "Minister - I am always happy to provide you with any assistance you need in the area of legal rulings and making sure you don't get arrested or impeached before you leave office"

"Thank you" Luna laughed "Random question?"

"Of course"

"How do you think you'll get on with the next Minister?" 

"I have to admit - that has been concerning me a little" Percy sighed "If it's Hermione, I think we'll probably have a similar relationship to the one we have. We all grew up together, more or less, and are all friends" He paused "Kaytlen holds similar political views, but I don't know her so it would take time to build a relationship" 

"And Lucius?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"That's going to be a challenge" Percy admitted "However - after seeing him deal with the lawsuit against Cuffe, and his easy acceptance that he can't do anything about Cuffe's sister - I am confident that he will respect my office, and respect the separation of powers, even if he doesn't entirely respect me"

"I don't suppose if I asked you you'd tell me who'll you be voting for?" She asked with a wry smile.

"Not even if you get a court order to force me" Percy smiled back, then stood up "Now, if you will excuse me, I have papers waiting for review"

"Anything I need to know about?"

"No - they are just routine judicial stuff" He smiled "I will have the report by the end of the week, and will review the draft document whenever it's ready"

"Thank you, Mr Chief Justice" 

"Thank you, Minister" 

xoxox

_26th of June, 2016_

**OLYMPIC BALL A SUCCESS - MINISTER WISHES COMPETITORS WELL FOR COMING CONTEST**

xoxox

_27th of June, 2016_

"Director Taylor - this is your meeting" Luna said, looking round the conference room "Please go ahead"

"Thank you, Minister" Katie stood up "How much do you know about The Kallena Stunning Curse?"

"I remember something about it from school, but that's about all" Luna replied.

"The Kallena Stunning Curse was invented by a wizard named Almorta Kallena around six centuries ago. It is far more powerful than the stupefy curse, and it binds the victim to the caster so that the only way to wake the victim up is either to get the original caster to cast the counter curse or to use a very short, focused blast of the cruciatus curse" Katie paused "It is one of the very, very few exceptions to the universal ban on the torture curse - medics at St Mungos can use the curse to wake up victims with signed authorisation from at least three senior healers"

"There is a downside though" Ron said from the other side of the table "Even with such a short, focused burst done out of love and not out of hate, the cruciatus curse still injures both the caster and the target" 

"They rotate the duty through all the medics, but we are getting to a point where a number of them are contemplating refusing to cast the curse in future - and it's not something we can legally force them to do" Katie continued.

"All this sounds bad, but why is this becoming an issue now?" Luna asked.

"The curse is very obscure and very rare - while it gets mentioned in passing at Hogwarts, it takes a lot of effort to find out what it is and how to cast it" Ron said "However, in the last twelve months, there have been fifteen or twenty cases where someone has been found suffering from this curse"

"To put that in perspective - in the previous fourteen years, since The Treaty, there were five" Katie said "And not five per year - five in total"

"It's becoming more popular?" Luna asked, horrified.

"We think someone has learned it, and is possibly teaching it to a few others" Katie said "And we think the spread is only going to get worse"

"So what do you want to do about it?" 

"We want you to write a proclamation turning it into an unforgivable" Katie said simply "We want anyone caught using this curse to be sent to jail for the rest of their natural life - and we want anyone who uses it more than once to be executed" Luna looked at her, Ron and Anton.

"You are all in agreement?" She asked.

"Yes, Minister" They all nodded.

"And you realise that this would apply to you and your agents as well?" She paused "That it would mean you would no longer be able to use it on raids against criminal groups or terrorist compounds?"

"We understand that it will put us at a slight disadvantage, Minister" Katie said "However we are going to have to stop using it anyway - if the healers put their foot down and refuse to help us heal it then we wouldn't be able to use it to capture prisoners"

"I thought you said the original caster can reverse it?" Luna frowned.

"If I stun a prisoner, then I am killed, or injured enough to prevent me from reversing it, the prisoner would die - and die in a fairly horrible way" Katie replied "And given that we have laws that says everyone is innocent until proven guilty, this could easily be spun as a massive violation of those rules and could see anyone who uses this curse brought to court to answer a charge of murder, or at least manslaughter" She shook her head "I won't expose anyone who serves under me to that - I would resign before doing it"

"Okay" Luna nodded "You realise I can't just do this? I will have to take it to a review panel and get them to sign off on the decision?"

"We understand the process, Minister" Katie nodded "But if you are going to do this, I would advise doing it quickly, because the next time someone is cursed, they might not wake up"

xoxox

_30th of June, 2016_

Carlie looked around the conference room, and smiled.

"Welcome to the first meeting of The CIC" She said, then smiled as the group burst into applause "Thank you, but I am just here to oversee the work and the intelligence gathering - it's all of you who will be doing the hard work" There was a ripple of laughter.

"I plan for us to meet on a weekly basis, and while I hope that most of you will be able to make it every week, I am flexible on that" She smiled "We have representatives from The Unspeakables, The DMLE, The WPS, MI5, MI6 and The HIO. I also have a few sources of my own, however they will have to remain classified, because they can speak to me without revealing themselves"

"Who are they?" Tony Smith - The DMLE representative asked, then - at the exasperated expression on Carlie's face - added "I mean - why do they need to stay secret?"

"You all have sources, right?" Carlie asked "Sources that you protect because they would not be the type of person that everyone approves of?" Everyone nodded "I am in a similar situation - the sources I have cultivated need to retain their anonymity for their own protection" Tony nodded.

"Very well" Carlie continued "The duty of this committee is to co-ordinate intelligence and information and present a coherent, concise message to Minister Potter - sorry, to The Minister of Magic - about the threats to the nation and the general state of security within Magical Britain. And while the report will be collated from information from all of us, it will come from me. I will be the sole person with responsibility for presenting this information to The Minister and other people, and the final responsibility will rest with me" She paused "This means you are free to express whatever opinions you want, and there will be no come back on you, no matter the consequences of your advice" She looked around the room.

"If your advice leads us to put the country on alert and it turns out to be a false alarm, it will be me that deals with the fall out. And I will deal with it happily and with a smile on my face" She paused, then her face became more serious "What I don't want is you holding back your opinion because you think you might be wrong. I don't want to learn after Diagon Alley explodes that you thought it might happen - I want to know before it does, even if it turns out you are wrong. Does everyone understand me?"

"Yes, DOIC" There was a wave of nods.

"The GRA attack on The Ministry was the low point - a point I never want to see us at again. Our goal is to protect lives - to ensure no one dies because of an act of terrorism that we could have prevented or predicted" She paused, then smiled "As long as we keep doing that, I will consider us to be successful"

xoxox

"Daniel - every other department has targets, or goals. By what standard is Minister Potter going to just the performance of The CIC and DOIC?" Tonks asked.

"The CIC has only started work today, Mrs Lupin" Daniel said "And given the unique and somewhat nebulous remit of the committee, Minister Potter believes that - with one exception - the PKIs and other standards should be defined later on, after the committee has had a chance to bed in, so to speak"

"What is the one exception?" Tonks prompted.

"If the country remains safe and no further lives are lost to terrorist actions, then Minister Potter will consider the committee to be doing their job" 

xoxox

_1st of July, 2016_

**39 DAYS**

_Janus Rayne_

In thirty nine day, Minister Potter will leave The 9th Floor for what we assume will be the last time. Her reign as Minister of Magic will be over and she will return to being a normal human being like everyone else.

Whatever your view of her politics, her policies and her time as Minister, it will be an historic day. Minister Potter is the only Minister of Magic this brave new world has known - she has ruled us since she and the other Six Architects created, signed and implemented The Unification Treaty that gave us all a new view of society.

And whatever you think of her politics, her policies and her behaviour in office, it is fair to say that Minister Potter deserves a better swan song than the one she is going to get.

39 days of waiting to become obsolete. 39 days of sitting in her office, watching her legacy slowly come to a tragic, sad end. Afraid to make any big decisions because of her limited time in office, and afraid that any decisions she does make will be reversed by the next occupant of her chair. 

She has become the equivalent of a lame unicorn - unable to do anything other than sit and wait to die. 

And we, here at Alohamora, believe that the kindest thing to do would be treat her like that selfsame unicorn. That she should hand over their reigns to someone who is willing to make the tough decisions, while she herself is taken out behind the building and put out of her misery - metaphorically of course.

xoxox

"While Minister Potter is flattered and quite surprised that Alohamora would compare her to the most beautiful, most respected and most loved creatures in the magical world - a comparison she very much appreciates and will remember for a long time - she wants the press, and the country, to know that she will conduct the next thirty nine days in the same way as she has conducted the last five thousand four hundred and thirty six - working for the good of the country and the good of its all its people" Daniel smiled "Further to that, Minister Potter will be making an announcement at two o'clock this afternoon"

"Any previews?" Tonks asked.

"Minister Potter indicated that she did not want me to steal her thunder - as she put it - so all I will tell you is that it will not involve her being taken out behind the building and being shot in the head" Daniel paused, then looked at Janus Rayne "Metaphorically or otherwise"

xoxox

"You realise that this is going to be a little controversial, right?" Harry asked as Luna paced back and forth outside the briefing room.

"The thought had occurred" Luna smiled at him "But if we aren't going to get mired in months and months of legal cases - if we are going to restore Quidditch to its place - its rightful place - in our society, then we need a way to prevent such a scandal happening again" She paused "I know that it might get shut down in forty days and that it will be very unpopular, but if I can be known as the woman who saved Quidditch..... quite a legacy"

"Because your legacy isn't big enough? Unifying the species, creating the golden age of magic, creating peace in the vampire nations and generally making life better for millions of millions of people isn't enough?" Luna laughed.

"Well - when you put it like that it just makes me sound selfish" She laughed again, then glanced at her watch "Well - it's time" she gave him a quick kiss, then turned and walked into the briefing room. 

"Sit down, sit down - I have a brief announcement, and - at the moment - I will not be taking questions, however I might hold another conference in a weeks time to clear up any issues that may arise" She looked around the room as they took their seats.

"Following the Felix Felicis scandal that lead to the dissolution of The QLB and all the constituent teams, a number of players were handed lifetime bans for taking a prohibited substance" She paused "One or two of these players have announced their intention to appeal the bans, claiming that they did not knowingly take the drug. One says he took it accidentally, while another claims her drink was spiked by a fan from another team, just to get her into trouble" Luna realised a few of the reporters were smiling, and she resisted the urge to smirk.

"Given that The QLB and the board have both been dissolved, there is no one for them to appeal to, except for the civil courts - and bringing The Judicial Branch into the arena of sports and games does seem a little excessive" She smiled "As a result, I am announcing the formation of a new commission - one that will be the ultimate authority to which players can appeal to if they believe they have been unfairly treated by their individual authorities" She paused, looking around the room - but there didn't appear to be much reaction.

"This commission will be funded by The Ministry - operate nominally from Sports and Games - but it will be independent, and its members will be appointed for life so that there can be no accusations of bias or patronage" She continued "And most importantly - there will be no members of any of the author authorities on this commission. It will not be beholden to The Ministry, to Sports and Games or to any of the other commissions or authorities, which will allow it to act with fairness and without fear or favour" She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"The commission will cover all sports - although Quidditch is the only sport affected at the moment, it would be foolish and short sighted to think that other sports might not suffer from the same problem in the future - and any player that receives a ban of more than two or three games can appeal to the commission to decide whether the ban was deserved" She paused "It will not adjudicate on the length of the ban - just whether the ban will stand or not. So someone who is banned for eight games can either get the ban reversed or not. It won't be reduced or lengthened - just quashed or confirmed" She took another breath.

"The other key point of this commission is that anyone who wishes to appeal to it must take veritaserum to do so" She stopped as nearly every hand in the room shot up "A player can only appeal to the commission after they have been convicted and banned by their own authority - if they wish to challenge that then they must be willing to show they are telling the truth" The hands did not go down "The veritaserum will only be used at the appeal hearing, and will only be used to determine the truth of the claim. Members of the commission will take oaths before each hearing not to abuse this trust or abuse their position to gain information they should not have and are not entitled to. Anyone who violates these oaths will be dismissed from the commission and will face criminal charges" The hands remained up, but Luna ignored them.

"The commission will start work in two weeks, and will hear any appeals from the fallout of The QLB dissolution. Following that, it will only meet when further appeals are required - I, personally, am hoping that it will meet very rarely, but then again I have always been considered an optimist" She looked around the room "That is all I have to say at the moment, thank you"

xoxox

_2nd of July, 2016_

**MINISTER LAUNCHES BRUTAL ASSAULT ON FREEDOM**

**NEW COMMISSION WILL ATTEMPT TO BRING BACK TRUTH TO SPORT**

**FELIX SCANDAL LEADS TO CREATION OF NEW COMMISSION TO HEAR APPEALS**

**MINISTER FORCES VERITASERUM ON INNOCENT MEN AND WOMEN FOR OWN POLITICAL ENDS**

**"LAME UNICORN" COMES OUT FIGHTING WITH COMMISSION TO ESTABLISH TRUTH IN SPORT**

xoxox

_4th of July, 2016_

"Katie - the panel has reported back and has endorsed your recommendation" Luna address The Director "The Kallena Stunning Curse is to be added to the list of unforgivable curses, and its use throughout Magical Britain will be banned for everyone - citizens, DMLE, Hit-Wizards and Unspeakables alike. Anyone using it will be sent to prison for life. Anyone who use it multiple times will be executed" She paused "There will be one exception to this"

"Order 66" Kaite said, and Luna nodded.

"Under The Unification Treaty, The Heads of Government can authorise the use of unforgivable curses under specific situations and for specific missions" She continued "The Kallena will fall into that category - but only on very, very rare occasions, because of the risk to others who would have to awaken the victims" 

"I can live with that" Katie said "When does this become enacted?"

"I have to speak to The Chief Justice, just to confirm that I have the right to issue a Ministerial Order over this, but as soon as he confirms that, I will sign the Order at once. If you could inform everyone in The DMLE as soon as possible - there will be no amnesty for this, Director, and no one will be able to use the excuse of ignorance"

"I understand" Kaite nodded "I will talk to Director Davis and Director Kashton, then send a memo around my department" 

"Thank you" Luna stood up "Now - I am off to see the wizard"

xoxox

"You are free to issue a Ministerial Order, Minister" Percy smiled "Just write it, sign it, bring it back to me and I will pass it into law"

"It's that easy?"

"Yes, Minister" Percy nodded "Except for one tiny thing"

"Why is there always one tiny thing?" Luna sighed.

"Because when you wrote The Treaty, you wanted to make sure The Minister could not go nuts with power and turn the bastion of democracy and freedom into a police state run by a whack-job of a dictator" Percy smiled "Which I, for one, appreciate"

"And no doubt I will after next month" Luna smirked "So - I take it the one thing is the other one hundred and ninety nine members of The Wizengamot?" 

"They can vote to override your decision and revoke your Order" Percy nodded "It requires two thirds of them to do it, and if they do, the result is binding - you will never be able to issue this again"

"Just me?" Luna asked "What about the next Minister?" 

"They can issue it on day one, but face the same problem" Percy replied "And with all the respect I have for them, I wouldn't risk it if I were in their position"

"Because having your first act out of the gate overturned would pretty much screw you up for the rest of your term" Luna nodded understandingly "Well - I am willing to role the dice. This is too important a matter, and I am going to get an answer one way or the other"

"Then I will expect to see you again very shortly"

xoxox

"Mister Chief Justice - I have here a Ministerial Order for your signature" Luna held out a piece of parchment "The Order requires that The Kallena Stunning Curse be declared as one of the unforgivable curses. A single use of it will be punished by life imprisonment. Multiple use by a single person will be punished by execution. It will apply to every citizen of Magical Britain and any sentient magical being within our borders should their crime be against a citizen of our country" She paused "The sole exception will be under The Order 66 Protocols, established in The Unification Treaty and previous amendments" 

"Once I sign this, it will be passed into law, taking effect immediately" Percy said "Have all the relevant departments been informed?" 

"Director Taylor has taken care of it" Luna nodded "And I will be issuing a press release to every media outlet under the sun to ensure the public is made aware of this" She paused "I am willing to accept a Judicial Amnesty for the time you sign this to the time the first paper publishes, but after that I want them punished"

"The Judicial Branch will keep that in mind, Minister - however we will have to work with the laws" Percy grinned.

"Of course, Mr Chief Justice" Luna smiled, then handed him the parchment. He gave it a quick once over, then signed it.

"Minister - your Order is passed and - as of this moment, The Kallena Stunning Curse is now the newest addition to the list of Unforgivable Curses" Percy placed the parchment into his out tray "Congratulations" 

"Thank you, Mr Chief Justice, but I would save the celebrations until after The Wizengamot find out what I've done" She glanced at her watch "Which should be in about twenty minutes, after I meet with my husband and The Headmaster" 

"Good luck" Percy smiled.

xoxox

"Mr Chief Warlock, Headmaster Riddle, Director Taylor" Luna looked around the conference room table "As of...." She glanced at her watch "Thirty one minutes ago, The Kallena Stunning Curse has been declared unforgivable, punishable by life in prison or execution" 

"Thank you, Minister" Katie said.

"Professor - I know Hogwarts is independent, however I would appreciate it if you would amend The Hogwarts curriculum to reflect the change in the law" 

"I will attend to it immediately, Minister" Tom nodded "Not because you command it, of course - that would be most improper"

"Of course" Luna smirked.

"But I would definitely be abrogating my duties if I let even one of my students face jail for something they did not realise was a crime" Tom continued "It's probably a good thing Hogwarts is closed - we can rewrite the curriculum without having to go back and reteach some lessons"

"I endeavour to make your life as easy as possible, Professor" Luna grinned, then looked at Harry "Mr Chief Warlock - as you are almost certainly aware, The Wizengamot can override a Ministerial Order should they feel so inclined. First - as Chief Warlock, do you wish to override it?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Director Taylor was explaining the problem, and I entirely agree with her"

"Excellent" Luna paused "How about your esteemed brethren?"

"That is going to depend on the reaction from the press and the public" Harry said "If the press come down against it, I suspect there will be a rebellion" 

"Big enough to reverse the decision?" Luna asked, but Harry simply shrugged "Okay" She took a deep breath.

"I know Dolores puts us above the law, but I think we are going to have to stop using it as well" She said "If victims start showing up with no cause and no caster, we would risk exposure on a massive scale"

"I tend to agree" Tom nodded "And - honestly - I don't see it as much of a loss. Given the threats we face and the people we go after, taking them alive is generally not an option" 

"Uncle Tom's right" Harry agreed "I'll spread the word amongst the group, but I think they will all come to the same conclusion as we have"

"Okay" Luna smiled "And now - time to tell the press" 

xoxox

_5th of July, 2016_

"Daniel - does Minister Potter believe that hobbling and crippling the ability of law enforcement to do their jobs is the best choice?" Horsmont asked.

"The Ministerial Order was designed to decrease and eventually stop the use of this heinous and evil curse" Daniel replied "If the criminals know that law enforcement can still use it, they will be tempted to use it in response" He paused "In addition - the price paid to restore and heal the victims of this curse is too high a price to pay - and one that Minister Potter does not believe anyone should be forced or required to give" He looked around the room "Mrs Lupin"

"If Minister Potter wanted to enact this law, why not open it to a full Wizengamot debate?" Tonks glanced at her pad "Instead of making it a Ministerial Order?"

"Given the evil and dark nature of this curse, Minister Potter felt that time was of the essence - that this curse had to be dealt with as soon as possible" Daniel's face darkened slightly "In the time it would take to organise and hold the debate, five people could lose their lives to this curse. Or five people would be forced to cast the cruciatus curse to wake up the victims"

"Is The Minister worried that The Wizengamot will show their displeasure in her decision by overriding her Order?" Tonks followed up.

"The Minister hopes that The Wizengamot will trust that her judgement and her experience" Daniel replied "However - should they decide that she is wrong, Minister Potter is ready and willing to fight for her cause" He paused "And it will be a fight that she will win" 

xoxox

_6th of July, 2016_

"Good morning, Minister" Harry walked into Luna's office at eight o'clock "I am afraid I have some bad news" 

"Hermione, Lucius and Kaytlen all dropped out and I have to stay on as Minister forever?" Luna asked.

"Even if they dropped out that would still leave Eloinda" Harry pointed out.

"I'd still have to stay on - we can't have a democratic election with one candidate" Luna stuck her tongue out "Especially when current opinion polls suggest no one is going to vote for her, and half the electorate doesn't have a buggering clue who the hell she is"

"If all the other candidates drop out, I suspect her name would become pretty well known" Harry suggested.

"I guess" Luna shrugged "So what's the bad news?"

"A petition from thirty three members of The Wizengamot, demanding that I hold an override vote as soon as possible and that - should the vote pass, I schedule a full debate on whether or not The KSC should be added to the unforgivable curses" 

"That was predictable" Luna said "Although the fact they aren't rejecting it out of hand - just trying to make me look like an over-reaching dictator - is kind of a good thing"

"I am taking the 'as soon as possible' part literally - the debate on the override vote starts tomorrow morning at nine. I have called for a full session and temporarily postponed all other business so that we can debate the override for as long as we need to" He paused "I assume you will be present?"

"Count on it" Luna smiled "I think I will be able to get Uncle Tom to come along as well - even if he doesn't speak, I am fairly sure we can count on his vote"

"Well that makes at least three, assuming Katie hasn't changed her mind" Harry looked at her thoughtfully "Are you sure you want to fight this?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" Luna looked at him in surprise.

"I don't have exact figures, but I'd say - aside from the thirty three who demanded the vote - maybe another fifty or so would probably vote against you just on principle, and that takes them to just under a half of the votes" He paused "Do you want what will probably be your last act in office to be having one of your Orders overridden?"

"I'd prefer not to" Luna smiled "But the way I see it is there are four options" She held up four fingers "First - I fight and I win and my last act is proving I am right" She folded down her index finger "Second - I fight and lose and my last act is fighting for something I believe in - showing the people I had the courage of my convictions, even in the face of defeat" Her middle finger went down "I retract the Order and people see I am a coward who doesn't want to stand up to The Wizengamot on a matter I believe in. I become the unicorn that Alohamora made me out to be" She lowered her ring finger, leaving only her little finger up "Fourth - I let The Wizengamot override me without putting up any sort of defence or counter argument. And again I am the unicorn" She shook her head "If I lose, I lose. But I am not going to make it easy for them"

"That's the woman I married" Harry grinned "Nine o'clock tomorrow - and expect a full house"

"Tell your friends to bring popcorn" She grinned back "Because I suspect this is going to be epic"


	22. Happy Ever After, Part 1

_7th of July, 2016_

Harry looked around The Wizengamot Chamber, then - with a glance at the notes on his desk - stood up.

"Thank you all for coming" He said in his usual, commanding voice "We are here today to vote on overriding Minister Potter's most recent Ministerial Order. The Order in question added The Kallena Stunning Curse to the list of unforgivable curses within the bounds of Magical Britain" He paused "The Order has the backing of law, and was reviewed by The Judicial Branch before being signed, so the override can not be based on the suggestion that this Order was illegal" He saw Luna smile.

"In order for The Order to be overridden, this Chamber must vote by a majority of two thirds to do so. If such a vote is made, Minister Potter will revoke her Order, and the curse will be removed from the list" He paused "However - at the request of the members who called for this vote, a debate will be scheduled for one week from today so that a full vote of The Wizengamot can be taken to decide whether or not The KSC should be made unforgivable" 

"Point of order, Mr Chief Warlock?" One of the members stood up "Why a week?"

"Two reasons" Harry replied "First - the seriousness of this curse and the dark nature of the effects it has behove us to make this decision quickly" He paused "Secondly - as you will all be well aware, Minister Potter has a limited time left in office, and as this is her Order and her policy, the debate has to be held while she is still in The 9th Floor" He looked over at the person who'd asked the question "Does that answer your question, Mr Bouchard?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr Chief Warlock"

"Very well - if there are no further questions, we will begin with a statement from Minister Luna Potter" He looked over as Luna rose from her seat and walked down to the centre of the well.

"Thank you, Mr Chief Warlock" She gave a polite nod "Members of The Wizengamot - while some would argue that I am only here to defend my legacy, and to make it clear that I am not a lame unicorn of a Minister, running out the clock on my last days in office, I can assure you that nothing is further from the truth. This curse - The Kallena Stunning Curse - has been around for over six hundred years. In that time, records - such as they are - show it has been used approximately seven hundred and fifty two times. This alone should show you how evil the curse is, and how reviled the use of it is. The other seven unforgivable curses - curses that everyone generally agrees are the worst of the worst - all have usage numbers in the thousands" She began to pace around the well.

"While the fact that people are so reluctant to use it should give you an idea of how evil thus curse is" She said "But should you require more proof, the statistics in regard to the victims provide that proof in a lot of detail" She reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Of the seven hundred and fifty two victims, only four hundred were revived. Most of those in the last hundred years, as it became apparent that the cruciatus curse could be used to awaken the victim, as well as having the original caster do it" She paused "Of the other three hundred and fifty two, two hundred or so died when the original caster was killed before they could cast the counter curse. The remaining victims died when the original caster refused to cast the counter curse" She put the piece of paper away.

"Three hundred and fifty two people died a long, lingering death - a death where they couldn't move, couldn't speak and couldn't do anything other than stare into the space above them as their drained away. The closest analogy I can provide is exposure to the dementor's kiss - something that we only did to those convicted of the most heinous and evil crimes, and something that we no longer do because it was considered so barbaric, so evil that the public voted to stop it being applied" She stopped in the centre of the chamber.

"But the problems with this curse do not end there. Because in order to revive someone who has been stunned, a healer - someone who dedicates their life to the healing and care of their fellow creatures - must cast a cruciatus curse at the victim. To save their life, they must hurt someone whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time" She pulled out another sheaf of parchments "I have a number of reports from acknowledged experts in the field who say that casting the cruciatus curse for half a second does damage to the nerves of the target of the curse. Damage that can never be reversed and that can have a long term impact. In addition, the psychological damage to the person who casts it can also be significant and have long lasting effects" She walked over to Harry and handed him the papers before walking back to the centre of the well.

"This curse - that some people believe should be in the repertoire of law enforcement agents - either causes the victim to die in the most gruesome, horrible way imaginable, or suffer nerve damage that will be with them for the rest of their lives. It also requires those who would help the victims to suffer psychological damage - just for doing a good deed" She lowered her head for a moment.

"We classified the cruciatus curse, the imperious curse, the killing curse and four others as beyond reprehensible - we declared they were so evil, so bad that the only punishment was life in jail or execution. I issued the Order to include this curse in that list because I believe it is as bad, if not worse, than the seven curses already on the list" She paused "I am here today to defend my decision - to appeal to your better natures. To ensure that no one else need suffer and die because of a curse that should never have been invented - a curse that we should wipe off the face of the earth" She turned to face Harry "Mr Chief Warlock - this curse is an abomination and I ask - no, I demand - that we treat it as such" She took a deep breath, then let it out "Thank you" 

As she returned to her seat, she saw - to her surprise and her joy - nearly everyone in the chamber rising to their feet, applauding her. 

She reached her seat, next to Tom - who was also on his feet, applauding - and sat down. 

The ovation continued for another minute or so, then slowly died down.

"Thank you, Minister Potter" Harry said, a smile on his face "Our next speaker is Marcus Pride" A tall blonde man stood up and walked down to the well.

"While we all appreciate Minister Potter's passion on this subject, I fear that her passion is overriding her common sense and her foresight" Marcus looked around the chamber "The attack by The GRA was a tragedy, however from the fact that all thirty attackers were taken alive, we have learned that The GRA is done - that all of its members are now in jail or dead" He looked up to where Luna sat "And while The GRA may be dead and buried, I have no doubt there are other threats out there. And if we are to determine these threats and prevent future attacks before they happen, we will need intelligence" He let his gaze roam round the chamber again "Intelligence we can gather from prisoners. But if - instead of being able to stun and disable these prisoners we are forced to kill them, then that intelligence will be lost forever, and so our hopes of preventing the attacks will fade" He looked up at Harry.

"Mr Chief Warlock - I understand that there are reasons not to use this curse. However I would argue that the security and safety of the nation is more important than the discomfort - even the injury - of a few of its citizens" He paused "So I ask that this chamber override the vote, and allow our law enforcement agencies to retain this weapon against crime, against terrorism and against those who would destroy us. Thank you" There was a little applause as he returned to his seat, but it petered out pretty quickly.

"Thank you, Mr Pride" Harry said "Our next speaker is Salltina Raymond"

xoxox

"My......" Emily started, then stopped herself "Jane, Alec - good morning"

"Ambassador" Jane tilted her head to one side as she and Alec walked into Emily's residence.

"You can just call me Emily" Emily smiled "I am still not quite used to my title, and having you, Alec and The Elders call me Ambassador is more than I can handle at the moment" 

"We just wanted to show the proper respect" Alec said with a slight grin "You now occupy an important position in our world, Emily, and we would not want you to think we think otherwise"

"The thought never occurred" Emily smiled "To what do I owe the pleasure, my friends?"

"Master Aro asked us to come and let you know how the new treaty is going in the world" Jane replied "While I am sure you have your own sources, Master Aro thought we should co-operate with the spirit of the treaty"

"Thank you - and if you could give my thanks to The Elders as well, I would consider it a kindness" Emily gestured to the living room "Please - come in, and have a seat"

xoxox

"......that we no longer need to use this curse, and that we will be better as a society if we ban it" Alistair Mitchton gave a polite nod and returned to his seat to a smattering of applause.

"Thank you, Mr Mitchton" Harry said calmly "We have three more speakers listed for today - after which members may come and speak in the time remaining" He looked down at his list "Miss Bella Dzmanda" A middle-aged woman stood up and walked down to the centre of the well.

"Mr Chief Warlock - from what I understand, the major benefit of this curse to law enforcement is that it would allow prisoners to be taken" She paused "While I understand this benefit - live prisoners who can give intelligence are more useful than dead ones who can't, and given we have a judicial system that presumes innocence then we should endeavour not to take the lives of suspects without trial - I have to ask if there are not other curses - less dangerous, less harmful curses that can replace The KSC and serve the same purpose - to allow us to capture, rather than kill" She paused "Thank you, Mr Chief Warlock" She returned to her seat before anyone had a chance to applaud.

"Thank you, Miss Dzmanda" Harry said, sounding slightly surprised "Our next speaker is Mrs Mary Cressida" 

xoxox

"While I will admit to being very surprised by this, I have to report that the treaty we negotiated with The Cullen Clan does appear to be holding and even working" Jane said in a bright, child-like voice.

"It is?" Emily asked in surprise.

"The Cullen's haven't told you the same thing?" Alec asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"We've had some conversations, but he said it was too early to tell as to whether we changed the world or not" Emily shrugged "My next meeting is a week or so away - maybe he will tell me then" She smiled "It is really going well?"

"We have had one or two..... transgressors, but have dealt with them as we normally would" Alec said, a slightly predatory smile on his face "We have also noticed more migration than usual - nomads moving out of our realm and to The Cullens, but also nomads coming into our realm from territory controlled by The Cullens"

"How about the extradition side of things?" Emily asked "Any issues between your two families?"

"It hasn't come up yet, Emily" Jane said quietly.

"Which could be viewed as a good thing" Emily pointed out "I was worried that the initial period would prove the most problematic as the nation got used to the new situation. We're what? Nine months in and no problems? Gives me hope"

"You always were an optimist, Emily" Jane laughed "My Masters have a more cynical outlook on the world and believe that we will see trouble soon enough" She paused "Although their definition of soon can be anywhere from a year to a century"

"I remember" Emily smiled "How are things going back in Volterra?"

"The guard have mostly adjusted to this brave new world" Alec said "There were some who were...... surprised that our Masters negotiated - as opposed to enforcing their will - but they are disciplined enough to keep their surprise to themselves" He smiled "How is Lucy? We hear stories about the Minister's son?"

"They have been dating for around a year or so" Emily nodded, smiling proudly "It might just be a school yard crush, or a fling, but for now they are both happy, and that is - really - all I want for my child"

"And you? Are you also happy?" Jane asked. Emily looked at her questioningly "Master Aro and Master Marcus expressed an interest in your well being, Emily - but I am also interested as well"

"I am happy" Emily nodded "I was a little concerned about the imminent change of government - given that my position was more or less created by Minister Potter and within her gift - however now that I am - once again - Ambassador to The Vampire Nation, I am more sanguine that I will not be replaced come the 9th of August"

"Do you have an opinion on who will be the next Minister?" Alec asked "It has been a topic of some interest around Volterra - Minister Potter has been in charge since the reformation, and a number of us are.... curious as to what will happen when she is replaced"

"The opinion polls currently favour Hermione Weasley - she is a good friend of Minister Potter, and the candidate who I would say is most in line with Luna's views" Emily said thoughtfully "Lucius Malfoy is third in the polls and is the one most diametrically opposed - he is not a fan of our nation" 

"And the Jones woman?"

"I know almost nothing about her" Emily shrugged "But if Hermione is on the left and Lucius is on the right, I would put Kaytlen more or less in the middle, maybe slightly more to Hermione's side than Lucius'" 

"What about the other one?" Alec asked.

"The Cuffe woman?" Emily laughed "She joined the race after her brother was convicted of multiple crimes that send him to jail for twenty years. She claims she is running to prove a point, but from what I can gather the general view is that she is going to act as her brother's puppet" She paused "Every opinion poll gives her no support and ever since she announced, the press have pretty much treated her as a joke"

"So we would prefer Hermione to Lucius or Kaytlen?" Jane asked.

"I think - given the choices - our nation would be best served by her winning" Emily admitted "However I can't speak out about this - if I am seen trying to interfere with the election it would back fire on whomever I declared my support for, and would definitely back fire against me and our nation" She shook her head "We will have to let the rain fall as it will, my lady, and hope for the best"

"Never my preferred option" Jane said with a dark smile "However I can understand why it is necessary" She looked across at Alec "Brother of mine, am I forgetting anything?"

"No, dear sister" He shook his head.

"Then I believe our business here is concluded" She turned back to Emily "Ambassador - a pleasure as always. We will report back to our Masters and - if you are open to the idea - we will arrange these visits every month or so?"

"I would be happy with that" Emily nodded "However I will have to inform The Minister - both current and next - of the visits. Although they are not really any business of The Ministry, I think it would be a good will gesture to let them know two members of The Guard will be here every so often" Jane and Alec exchanged glances, then Jane nodded.

"That is acceptable" She said, then she and her brother stood up "Thank you, Emily - we will see you again" Emily started to nod, but the twins blurred out of sight before she could complete the move.

xoxox

".....and so I believe that no one should use this spell, and it should definitely not be in the hands of the government if it is not in the hands of the people they are meant to protect" Noakes Jamerson looked up at Harry "Thank you, Mr Chief Warlock" He returned to his seat to a wide round of applause.

"That concludes our list of registered speakers" Harry said, looking round The Chamber "If anyone else would like to make a statement, or if anyone has any questions, now is the time to make them known" He paused, looking around the room. 

After a few minutes, he shrugged.

"Very well - I will now call the question and you may cast your votes" He paused "The question before this Chamber is as follows - should The Wizengamot override Minister Potter's Order to classify The Kallena Stunning Curse as unforgivable and force the decision to a full vote. A yes vote indicates that you wish to override the Order, a no vote indicates you wish to leave things as they are. Is everyone clear on the fact?" There was a murmur of agreement "Very well. The override will require one hundred and thirty four yes votes to be successful. So - with that in mind - will The First Arcanum please cast its votes" 

xoxox

"Are you sure you want to do it, love?" 

"I think it is becoming apparent that it's over - I would rather be master of my own destiny than be embarrassed in public" 

"I think you are underestimating the public, dear heart, but if this is what you truly want, I will support you"

"I know, my love"

xoxox

Harry smiled as every single light stayed dark. He waited a few moments to make sure it wasn't a mistake, then smiled.

"Thank you for your votes - or not, as the case may be" He said with a slight laugh "With no votes from the sixth and final Arcanum, there are only twelve votes in support of the override" He paused as The Chamber erupted into applause. It went on for a few minutes, then he raised his hand, calling for silence. 

"Needless to say, this is a long way short of the one hundred and thirty four votes required to sustain the override, and as such the Ministerial Order classifying The Kallena Stunning Curse as unforgivable will remain in force" He looked over at Luna "Minister Potter - as the Minister in question, you have a right of comment, should you wish to speak?" Luna bounded to her feet and down to the central well.

"Mr Chief Warlock, members of The Wizengamot - thank you for believing in me, and for vindicating the choice I made to try to rid our nation of this horrific and heinous crime. I believe the choice that we have made here today will make our country a safer place for all of us - and that history will remember this day for a long time to come" She looked around The Chamber "Thank you" The members burst into applause again, and she took a bow before turning to her seat.

xoxox

_12th of July, 2016_

"Minister? DOIC is here for her first meeting" Susan announced.

"Thank you, Susan - please show her in" Luna smiled as Carlie came into the office "Director - how are you settling in?" She gestured to a seat.

"Very well, thank you, Minister" Carlie sat down "We've had three meetings so far, and everyone seems to be working well together - no personality conflicts, no disagreements" She paused "No one is trying to one up each other - they all seem dedicated to keeping the country safe" 

"Excellent" Luna nodded "So - what do you know and what can you tell me?"

"That the real cause of the fall of The Roman Empire was undercooked beef burritos" Carlie said "And I have some information about the eruption of Vesuvius, but it's classified" Luna laughed.

"Okay. Report away" She said, leaning back in her chair.

"The GRA is done. All of our sources and intelligence have found no trace or any evidence that they are still active as a going concern" Carlie said "It would appear that following the arrests and the somewhat disastrous attack on The Ministry, they have lost all their credibility and no one wants anything to do with them"

"Disastrous?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe the wrong choice of words, Minister, but they came here to kill you, The Chief Warlock, The Chief Justice, Ambassador Brown and other senior figures and in that they failed" Carlie said quietly.

"They killed twenty law enforcement agents and four civilians" Luna pointed out.

"They can do that anywhere, Minister" Carlie responded, then blushed "Sorry - that sounded better in my head" She took a deep breath "In your testimony to the inquiry you said that when you are considering the security of the nation you have to take a slightly different view of things" She paused "From the point of view of The GRA, and those who might support them, the attack on The Ministry was an unmitigated disaster - they lost thirty members, two to the veil - and failed to kill any of their targets" 

"I understand" Luna nodded "And - from a certain point of view, I agree. But the loss of twenty four people....."

"I mourn them too, Minister, and I am not minimising their deaths" Carlie promised "But the fact is that the attack was a humiliating mess and it drove away almost all of the support that The GRA had. There are still people out there who think like they do, but they are scattered and separated - they are not a threat, at least not yet"

"Okay" Luna nodded "I guess that is good news" She paused "So where's the bad news?"

"What makes you think there is bad news?"

"Because I have fifteen years of experience" Luna smirked "So - bad news?"

"The fact you are retiring - that in just under four weeks we will have a new Minister of Magic - seems to have lead to a slight resurgence in the pureblood agenda, and in the separatist movement" Carlie said "But this resurgence seems to be entirely peaceful - they plan to make it a political movement, not a terrorist movement"

"Okay" Luna nodded.

"There is one more thing" Carlie glanced at the pad in her hand "Minister - most of your generation, and the generation above you, support the ideals and the principles of The Treaty. Even those on the right understand that what we have now is better than what we had before" She paused "That's because they know what we had before - they lived through it and experienced it"

"That makes sense" Luna said.

"The next generation - Tomas and Callista's generation - haven't known what life was like before The Treaty. Even those who are seventeen and eighteen don't really understand because they were just children when you revolutionised our world and created the golden age" Carlie frowned "And because they have no clue how infinitely better this world is then some of them - not all, not even most, but some - fall for the stories their parents tell them of a better time" 

"Katie Queen?" Luna asked.

"Amongst others, yes" Carlie said "At the minute it is just talk - there's no suggestion that they would become overly radicalised and a danger to society, but the younger generation appears to be more political and more discontent than at any time since The Unification"

"Okay" Luna nodded "Any advice on what to do about it?" 

"Honestly? I am not sure we can do much about it" Carlie admitted "They are learning from their parents, who learned from their parents and so on and so on"

"You've got to be carefully taught" Luna said, slightly sadly.

"Minister?" 

"Never mind" Luna waved her hand dismissively "I'll talk to Professor Riddle and see what he thinks. Maybe a change in the history curriculum?"

"That might be a start" Carlie nodded "And that's all I have for this time, Minister - generally speaking we are a great deal safer than we were, and we should remain that way for some time"

"Excellent" Luna grinned "So - how did you enjoy your first briefing?" 

"Not as scary as I thought" Carlie smiled back "And I do apologise if I caused any insult with my description about the attack on The Ministry - it wasn't my intent"

"I know" Luna said "But I would much rather you say what you feel - that you always be honest and don't censor anything because you fear causing insult"

"I will keep that in mind, Minister" Carlie nodded "Will I have any more meetings before the election?"

"You are free to come to me whenever you want, DOIC, but our next regular meeting with be on the twenty fourth, and - assuming the election goes off without a hitch - that will be our last"

xoxox

_13th of July, 2016_

"DOIC is right" Tom said. He, Luna and Filius were in his office "Ever since the incident with the Queen girl, the staff have been keeping more of an eye on things, and it would appear that there is some truth to Carlie's report"

"Unfortunately, there's not a lot we can do about it" Filius added "If the government isn't going to punish people for expressing views like that, we can hardly punish kids for doing the same thing"

"Fine - blame me for it" Luna rolled her eyes, making Tom and Filius laugh. 

"We'll consider revising the curriculum, but there is a chance it might backfire against us - if we start trying to force tolerance and equality down their throats then they will complain to their parents and just make things worse" Tom said.

"This is why The Ministry isn't allowed to interfere with Hogwarts" Luna said with a sigh "Still sure you want to offer me a teaching position?"

"You'd just get to pick your own curriculum and lesson plan, love" Tom said with a laugh "Trust me - you won't be able to destroy Hogwarts being the political science teacher"

"I think you under estimate me, Uncle Tom" Luna gave a wicked cackle.

xoxox

_18th of July, 2016_

"Minister - I've met with Jane and Alec and Carlisle and Renesmee and they all say the same thing" Emily and Luna were sat in Emily's living room "The treaty is holding, and the entire vampire nation seems to be adjusting to it"

"No problems? Extradition issues?"

"Hasn't come up yet" Emily said "Which - to me - is a good sign. If anything was going to go wrong it was while my people were getting used to this" She smiled "Minister - Luna - I realise that this doesn't add up to case closed, but we're nearly ten months in and the nation id adjusting pretty well" 

"And there's nothing to suggest it won't hold?" Luna leaned forward, looking intently at Emily "That this isn't just the calm before the storm?"

"The vampire world was more or less at peace for nearly a century before The Cullens triggered the start of all this when Edward and Bella begat Renesmee" Emily said "Luna - the vampire world moves on a much, much slower timetable than the magical world. Would you say that The Unification Treaty was a long time ago?"

"I guess" Luna nodded.

"And you've been Minister for what - nearly half your life?"

"Yes" 

"You've been Minister for one percent of my life, Luna" Emily said, then laughed as Luna's eyes widened slightly "And when we get in to comparisons with Master Aro....." She shook her head "My former Masters are three to four times as old as Hogwarts - they have seen societies rise and fall"

"So ten months is like the blink of an eye?" Luna asked understandingly, and Emily nodded "Emily - is it possible that we aren't going to see the true fruits of this treaty until I have been dead two centuries?"

"I think that might be a conservative estimate" Emily replied, smiling "But before you get too downhearted - the fact we are not at war is a huge achievement and something you can be very proud of. Your name will be remembered and revered in our society, Luna - you will be a part of our history"

"That seems to be my lot in life" Luna laughed "But thank you - I am honoured" 

"So - three weeks. Scared yet?" 

"Looking forward to it" Luna smiled "If only because - twenty two days from now - people will stop asking me if I am scared yet" Emily burst out laughing "The only thing that worries me is what kind of nonsense is going to fill the next three weeks"

xoxox

_24th of July, 2016_

"We go live now to a press conference called by Lucius Malfoy" Fred said, looking at the screen behind them.

xoxox

"Thank you all for coming" Lucius stood in front of the entrance to St Mungo's Hospital, addressing a group of reporters "When I announced my intention to run back in November, I did so because I believed that I could serve this nation. I also believed that I could convince the people of this nation that I was the best, the safest choice to lead the country into the next era" He paused "While I still believe that, I also believe in bowing to the inevitable and accepting when something is a lost cause. My numbers of late have been getting worse, and while I can claim I am not in last place, the fact I am polling ahead of Eloinda Cuffe isn't something I am all that surprised by" He looked around the reporters.

"I have come here today to announce that I am withdrawing from the election - that I am no longer a candidate for Minister" There were a few surprised gasps, making him smile.

"I wish the other two candidates well and look forward to the events of the 8th of August, but as a spectator and ordinary voter, rather than an active part of the contest" He smiled "I will take some questions now"

"Mr Malfoy - why now?" Tonks asked "Was it anything in particular?"

"I have been thinking about it for a few weeks, Mrs Lupin, and the truth is there is no one particular event" He paused "As I said - the public have remained unconvinced by the arguments I have made, so rather than attempt to continue to convince them, I decided to let the election be contested between the two people that the public are listening to"

"There are three candidates, Mr Malfoy" Tonks pointed out.

"Mrs Lupin - if I do not believe the public are listening to someone polling at eighteen percent, I am more than certain that they will are not listening to someone who hasn't managed to get even one percent, and who most people think is either a Quidditch player or a muggle film star" There was some laughter from the reporters.

"Mr Malfoy - do you intend to put your weight behind either of the other two.... sorry - the other three candidates?" Horsmont asked.

"I realise it is traditional, but given my statements during this campaign, it is clear to everyone that my views, my political opinions do not line up with either of the other two candidates. As a result, I think it would be somewhat hypocritical of me to recommend either of them to my supporters. Instead - I would just suggest that the few people who were going to vote for me should follow their conscience instead and vote for whomever best embodies their values and their beliefs" 

"Now that you have retired from the contest, what do you intend to do?" Xeno asked.

"Mr Lovegood - I really have no idea"

xoxox

_"Mr Lovegood - I really have no idea"_

Luna watched the press conference come to an end, then looked at Susan.

"So - then there were two" She said.

"Three" Susan replied.

"Why do we keep forgetting Cuffe's sister?" Luna tilted her head to one side.

"Minister - I have no idea"

xoxox

_25th of July, 2016_

"And so - with The Olympics only thirty one days away, I am starting the final countdown to the greatest show on earth" Luna gestured to the massive digital clock on a wall in The Ministry reception area. She glanced at her own watch, then looked back up at the clock that read 1000.

"The opening ceremonies start at eight o'clock on the evening of the 25th of August. A time that is exactly one thousand hours from...... NOW!" As she finished, she waved her wand and the timer began to count backwards in seconds. The assembled crowd burst into applause, and she smiled.

"When the clock reaches zero, The Olympics begin and we will - hopefully - be witness to one of the greatest displays of magical skill and prowess the world has ever seen" She smiled "Thank you all for coming, and no doubt I will see you again in a thousand hours"

xoxox

_28th of July, 2016_

"He's really challenging the ruling?" Luna stared at Percy in disbelief.

"The papers were filed this morning by Cuffe's lawyer" Percy replied.

"What's his argument, exactly?"

"The original suit was filed by three people - Hermione Weasley, Katylen Jones and Lucius Malfoy" Percy explained "The argument was made by all three of them"

"So Cuffe's argument is what? That because Lucius has withdrawn the suit is now invalid?" Luna asked in confusion.

"His argument is that Lucius filed the suit in bad faith - if he intended to withdraw from the election, then filing the suit was just an act of spite and should have no legal basis"

"What makes him think....."

"In his statement, Lucius said he'd been considering this for a few weeks" Percy said "If that stretches back to the start of May, then - from a certain point of view - a very specific and unusual point of view - Cuffe might be right"

"So he could get back into the election because Lucius withdrew?" Luna shook her head "Just when I thought this campaign couldn't get any more confusing"

"It gets worse" Percy said "If the suit is overturned, it would have to be refiled by the three current candidates - and I don't see how Cuffe's sister would be a party to that"

"Oh good god" Luna dropped her head into her hands "Is there any good news, Mr Chief Justice?"

"Actually - there is" Percy smiled "I spoke to Lucius this morning - purely informally and off the record - and he said that, as far as he recalls, the first time he considered withdrawing was the 1st of July, after the poll published on that day dropped him into single digits" 

"So why did he wait so long?"

"He hoped his numbers would go back up - and although they did, it wasn't by enough to convince him he could win" Percy said "If push comes to shove, Lucius is willing to testify - in closed session - that the suit was filed in good faith"

"But you don't think that will be necessary?" 

"No" Percy shook his head "This afternoon I am going to convene a review panel to look over the original finding of the suit. The Justices involved will all be new - no one from the original case. Their sole purpose will be to decide if the finding has in any way been negated by Lucius withdrawing. If they find it has, I will ask Lucius to testify. But if they find that the finding still holds - that it had nothing to do with Lucius being one of the three who filed the suit - then we can put this all to bed and tell Cuffe to shut the hell up"

"How long will the review take?"

"It can probably report by lunch time tomorrow - I want whatever they do to be done right and to be done with all due diligence" Percy said "So - if you will excuse me - I will get to work"

"Go. Do good" Luna smiled "I guess you can't keep me in the loop?"

"The panel will be in closed session to avoid any outside influence or corruption" Percy nodded, then stood up "Minister"

"Mr Chief Justice"


	23. Happy Ever After, Part 2

"Mrs Weasley - are you worried about what the effect on the election will be if Mr Cuffe manages to overturn the suit?" Fred asked Hermione, who was sat behind the news desk.

"Honestly? I don't see it making all that much of a difference" She replied calmly "Well - not to me or Miss Jones at least"

"You don't think returning him to the ballot will have any effect?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Before he was struck from the ballot after it was proven he would be incapable of doing the job, his support was tiny. I don't see that changing - in fact, I suspect he will have lost what little support he had to start with"

"But if the ruling is overturned...."

"It will be on a technicality" Hermione said insistently "There aren't any new laws, any new precedents or any new evidence to suggest he can run the country from his jail cell - all this review rests on is the fact that Lucius might - might - have filed the original suit in bad faith" She smiled "Whether the panel finds the suit was misfiled or not, it won't alter the original findings"

"Just to be clear - that's not a legal opinion, just your point of view?" Fred asked.

"I am not a Justice, nor am I lawyer" Hermione nodded "However to me it is just common sense" She paused "And in case you are worried - I checked before I came on the air. Cases sent to a review panel are not covered by sub judice laws, so I am permitted to say what I've said without facing jail or sanction"

"Always good to know" Fred laughed "Do you think Eloinda Cuffe will withdraw from the election?" Hermione bit her lip, then sighed.

"Back in November, I made a promise that I would not discuss the other candidates" She paused "So I'm sorry, but I don't think I can comment on what Miss Cuffe will do or not" She smiled "If it were me, and Ron entered the race, I would withdraw in a heartbeat"

"What about the wider effects of this?" Fred asked "You, Lucius and Kaytlen filed the suit because you felt that the country should not have a convicted criminal on the ballot. If Mr Cuffe is restored, would you consider refiling the suit?"

"I don't know" Hermione shrugged "The election has so little time left to run that I really don't see him making much of a difference to the result. And there is a chance that suing to get him ejected again could look like I am afraid of him - that I want to use the law as a blunt weapon to dent his popularity"

"Do you know if Miss Jones feels the same way?" 

"Sorry - we haven't spoken to each other for a few days. We are both running for the same office, remember?" Hermione grinned "But I am sure if you ask her yourself she will be happy to answer"

xoxox

_29th of July, 2016_

Luna sat in the court between Harry and Tom, with Hermione, Kaytlen and Lucius on the row in front of them. On the far side, Eloinda sat next to her brother's lawyer.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Justice Sallam Sevenson stood behind the bench "The panel concluded its review around twenty minutes ago, and after The Chief Justice signed off on the decision, I am here to announce the result" She paused "Our review covered one single decision - whether the possibility that the original finding would have been affected in any way, shape or form by the possibility that one of the original filers of the suit had been considering withdrawing from the election when the suit was filed" She glanced over to where Lucius, Hermione and Kaytlen were sat.

"We were not asked to make any comment on the three people that filed the suit, and did not consider their motives for doing so" She continued "Instead, we reviewed the evidence given during the original hearing" She paused "And we found that all that evidence still holds true. That nothing has changed. The panel finds that while he is serving his sentence, Mr Cuffe will not be able to perform the job of Minister and as such, we find no reason to overturn the findings or restore Mr Cuffe to the ballot" 

"This is BOLLOCKS!" Eloinda shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Miss Cuffe - while it may not look like it, this is a court of law and there is a level of decorum that is expected" Sallam turned to stare at her "And while I understand that you have strong feelings about this case, please control your emotions and outbursts until we are adjourned" Eloinda glared back at her, then sat down again.

"Thank you" Sallam turned back to face the rest of the court "As I was saying - the original suit stands, and the ballot shall remain as it is - without Mr Cuffe's name on it" She gave a quick glance at Eloinda, then rested her hand on the bench.

"The court is adjourned"

xoxox

"Congratulations" Lucius smiled at Hermione and Kaytlen "And, while it might seem somewhat improbable, I wish you both luck for the last few weeks of this contest - one of you is going to be Minister pretty soon"

"Thank you"

"Thank you" 

"I expect the next few weeks will be quite interesting" He said, then - with a polite nod to Luna - he turned and left the court room. 

"Hermione, Kaytlen - congratulations" Luna smiled at the two women "And - if you both have time - I would like to make you both an offer?"

"Of course" Hermione said, and Kaytlen nodded.

"While a large part of me is going to welcome the 8th of August with a song in my heart and a smile on my face, I am aware that the number of people with experience of being Minister of Magic under The Unification Treaty is somewhat limited" She paused "I am retiring, and once I leave office I am going to do my best to stay out of politics once and for all" She smiled "Except for elections, of course - what kind of a citizen would I be if I didn't vote?"

"Love - I think you should get to your point" Harry said in a soft voice. Luna blushed.

"Sorry" She turned back to Kaytlen and Hermione "While I plan to stay out of politics completely, I am willing to make you both an offer" She paused "While I haven't committed to it yet, I am probably going to take up a position at Hogwarts. However - I have spoken to The Chief Justice, to The Headmaster and to The Chief Warlock and they all agree that even though I will be employed by Hogwarts, I can - for a short while - work as a temporary adviser to the next Minister of Magic" She held up her hand "It will not be in the realm of policy advice, or political advice, but I will be available to call on if you need advise in regard to separation of powers and how to deal with other departments" 

"Wow" Kaytlen said quietly.

"It won't be forever, and it won't be an on demand thing - even if I don't take Professor Riddle up on his offer, I will find a job at some point" She smiled "You don't have to say anything now - you don't even have to say anything before the election. I just want you to know that the offer is there and I can help with the transition if you need it"

"Thank you, Minister" Kaytlen said.

"Thank you" Hermione added, then looked over her shoulder "You aren't going to make the same offer to Miss Cuffe?" Luna looked past her to where Eloinda and the lawyer were walking towards the door.

"I will give it some thought" Luna replied "I know I am not supposed to express an opinion on the election, and I would be grateful if neither of you repeat what I am about to say in public...."

"I promise"

"Ditto"

"....but she's not going to win. And - quite honestly - it would surprise the life out of me if she got anyone to vote for her other than herself" Hermione and Kaytlen laughed.

"But if I am wrong, and the universe goes utterly mental, I will make her the offer should she be elected" Luna continued "If only to prevent a governmental meltdown"

xoxox

_31st of July, 2016_

"President McCoy, Secretary Acton" Luna gave a polite bow as Penny and Jennifer came into the conference room "Welcome to Britain"

"Thank you, Minister" Penny smiled.

"I am sorry we haven't been able to meet before now - and that we are meeting so close to the end of my time in office - but with our recent..... trouble, The WPS were not convinced bringing the head of a foreign government over was a good idea"

"The MSS were somewhat reluctant to let us come as well" Jenny said "I take it all that's behind you now?"

"Intelligence suggests that The GRA is no longer a going concern" Luna nodded "DOIC - the new head of our intelligence services - says all their support has vanished and they won't be back"

"Always nice to hear" Penny smiled "So there's two things we need to discuss, Minister" She paused "The first thing is that all the trade negotiations we were going to conduct are going to have to be put on hold"

"I thought as much" Luna admitted "Let me guess - your magical congress isn't all that happy about you negotiating with someone who has less than two weeks in office?"

"They believe we would be better off having our discussions with the next Minister, Minister" Jenny nodded "It's not that they don't trust you, but......"

"Don't worry about it" Luna smiled "I would probably prefer to negotiate my successor as well" She paused "Hold on....."

"I told you she'd work it out" Penny grinned, holding out her hand to Jenny. 

"We don't know that she'd figured it out yet" Jenny protested, pouting.

"Your congress must have told you this before you set off" Luna continued "And since the main reason - if not the only reason - for you coming over was to discuss new trade treaties - treaties we are not going to discuss - then why are you here, exactly?" Penny looked at her Secretary of Magic again. Jenny rolled her eyes, dug a dollar out of her pocket and handed it to her President. Penny grinned at her, then turned to Luna.

"Minister - while we are here for an official visit, we do have another reason - a personal one" She reached out and took Jenny's hand "We would like to get married on the second of August, and since you, your husband and Professor Riddle were somewhat instrumental in making this happen, we would like to get married here, and invite a number of your citizens to attend the wedding" Luna stared at them in complete and total surprise.

"You want to get married?" She said after a little while.

"Yes, Minister"

"Here?" 

"Yes, Minister"

"In Britain?"

"Yes, Minister" 

"Are you both crazy people?" Penny and Jenny looked at each other, then grinned.

"Yes, Minister" They said in unison. Luna continued to stare at them, then laughed.

"Okay - I assume you've worked out how you can do this?" She asked after she'd calmed down.

"The American Consulate is considered to be American soil - if we have our wedding their, then it will be as if we are marrying back home" Jenny said "By a happy co-incidence, a member of our delegation is a religious minister who can marry us" She paused "The only thing we need help with is our families"

"Visas?" Luna asked, and both women nodded "Okay - I will have to confirm all this with International Cooperation, but if I can ask you a few questions - questions that are going to seem insulting but that I need the answers to"

"No one who will be in our guest lists has been convicted of crime, or has had a visa refused, or has been put on a watch list by any of our internal security agencies" Penny said with a smile "Given they are related by blood or by marriage to the two most important people in the country, they are used to having background checks run on them"

"They will still have to pass WPS security checks, but if The MSS and Secret Service vouch for them, it should be a fairly quick check" Luna pulled out a piece of parchment "Can you give me their names and dates of birth? I will hand it over to Ron so Investigations can do their thing"

"Of course" Jenny took the parchment and started writing. As she did, Penny looked back at Luna.

"Minister - there is one final thing that is going to be...... a little complicated"

"You do surprise me, Madame President" Luna grinned "Hit me"

"Wouldn't The WPS arrest me if I did that?" Penny grinned back, then continued "Along with our families, we have another guest list" She paused "The families Potter, Riddle, Lupin, Brown - Emily Brown that is, Bates and Abbott-Bones....."

"And?" Luna prompted.

"And Ron and Hermione Weasley and their children" Penny finished. 

"Ah" Luna leaned back in her chair.

"Do you think you could arrange a meeting for me?" Penny continued "With Hermione and Miss Jones?"

"Probably" Luna said, confused at the change of topic "Why?"

"We would like Ron and Hermione at our wedding" Jenny said "We consider them friends and want them to be there"

"But we don't want to be accused of interfering with the election of the leader of another country" Penny added "Nor do we want to seem to be endorsing Hermione over Miss Jones - it would be hugely unethical and probably hurt Hermione a great deal"

"We thought if we met both candidates - had an unofficial chat with them - and explained to Miss Jones why we are inviting Hermione and not her - it might sooth the waters and pre-empt any problems" Jenny finished.

"I will ask them both to come to The Ministry tomorrow - you can meet them there" Luna paused "How much do you not want to interfere with the election? Because while it might not seem like it from the press reports we actually have three candidates for Minister"

"You do?" Penny asked in surprise.

"Eloinda Cuffe is running in her brother's stead" Luna grinned "However she hasn't managed to gain a single percentage point in any opinion poll, and there are good odds that at least a quarter of the country may possibly think she is a muggle porn star" She paused "While nothing in life is certain, I can tell you there is no way - NO WAY - she is going to win the election, and nothing you do it going to change that" She smiled "But if you truly want to appear neutral, you would have to include her in your unofficial chat"

"Okay" Penny shrugged "I really don't mind either way" 

"Very well" Luna nodded, then smiled as Jenny handed her back the list "I will take this to IMC and The WPS and - providing none of your guests have committed a heinous crime over the past few days - we should be able to get visas issued for the next three days. I will also ask The WPS Agents on Hermione's, Kaytlen's and Eloinda's details to invite them in for a meeting first thing tomorrow"

"Thank you" Penny smiled warmly "We really appreciate this"

"I know" Luna grinned "Plus I am a sucker for a happy ending"

xoxox

"Consider it done, Minister" The Head of International Cooperation smiled "The WPS cleared them all?"

"Without hesitation" Luna nodded.

"Then I will issue them now and send them across to the American Department of...... okay - I will find out which department I should send them to, then send them to that department" He paused "You'd think I'd know this already"

"How many times do we have to issue this many visas at once?" Luna grinned "But thank you for this - and for keeping it quiet. We are trying to get this done without the press finding out, so the wedding can proceed without too much interference"

"It is my pleasure, Minister" Tural Duvina replied "I will have to file them eventually, but keeping them off the record for the next day or so won't cause too much problem"

"Thank you, and I know it won't mean much given I have eight days left, but I will owe you for this"

"Just consider it a wedding gift for the happy couple, Minister" Tural replied "You don't owe me anything"

xoxox

_1st of August, 2016_

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr Morgan and Miss Jones" The receptionist gave a polite nod "Minister Potter is expecting you all in the main conference room. If you would like to go up - she is waiting for you"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded.

"I thought we were expecting Miss Cuffe as well" The receptionist glanced past them "Was she not able to attend?"

"We will explain that to The Minister" Hermione's WPS Agent said from behind the group.

"Very well" The receptionist nodded "Do you all know the way, or do you need someone to escort you?"

"We know the way, thank you" Kaytlen smiled, then the group set off towards the stairs.

xoxox

"Mr Carson?" Luna turned away from the floo and looked at the head of her WPS detail.

"Minister?"

"Could you explain why Hermione, Ron, William and Kaytlen are here, but Eloinda appears to be absent? Did she not want to come?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Minister" Anton nodded "I'm afraid it's my fault"

"I had a hunch" Luna smirked "Any particular reason?"

"She couldn't be cleared to meet with the head of a foreign government" He glanced over at where Penny and Jenny were sat at the far end of the table "While The WPS were happy for her to meet with you - in controlled circumstances - the fact she is related to a criminal, and appears to have regular meetings with him, was something that sent up a red flag. Given the short notice we had to arrange this, we decided to err on the side of caution"

"You are aware what this meeting is about?" Luna tilted his head to one side.

"Yes, Minister" Anton nodded "But this was my decision, and I will take full responsibility" He paused "I realise she is a candidate for Minister, and that this could be perceived as an attempt to rig the election, but I promise you that this decision was purely done out of security concerns" Luna continued to stare at him for a moment, then gave a single nod.

"Very well. I expect Miss Cuffe will make a bit of a fuss over this, but - as always - I am willing to defer to your decision"

"Thank you, Minister" He gave a single nod, then looked up as the door opened. Luna followed his gaze, then stood up as the four guests came in, accompanied by four WPS agents.

"Good morning" She said "Please - take a seat, and I will make some introductions" When everyone was seated, she continued "Miss Jones, Mr Morgan - may I introduce President Penelope McCoy and Secretary of Magic Jennifer Acton" Bill and Kaytlen both gave polite nods "Penny, Jenny - Miss Kaytlen Jones and Mr William Morgan - Kaytlen is a candidate for Minister of Magic, and William is her..... boyfriend?" 

"Partner" William said "People of our age shouldn't have boyfriends or girlfriends - it just sounds silly" Luna laughed.

"I can entirely understand that" She smiled "President McCoy and Secretary Acton originally came over for trade negotiations, however when we moved to Security Status One, all trips by foreign dignitaries were postponed indefinitely, and given recent events, this is the first time that The WPS and The MSS have felt comfortable about letting the visit go ahead" 

"Because of the delay" Penny continued "We aren't going to be doing any negotiating - because Luna is leaving office in seven days, we are going to hold off a month or so" She paused "My government feels that any deal negotiated with whichever one of you enters The 9th Floor would probably be more secure than one negotiated with Luna"

"Something I am not really in a position to deny" Luna admitted "However, when I met with Penny and Jenny yesterday, they told me they had another reason for coming over at this specific time"

"We are getting married" Penny said, taking Jenny's hand "And - quite honestly - without the excellent and wonderful advice we received from Luna, Harry and Tom about our relationship, it probably wouldn't be happening - so we are going to be married tomorrow in the chapel at The American Consulate"

"Congratulations" Hermione said with a bright grin, and was echoed a few moments later by the other three.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled, then looked at Kaytlen and Bill "Luna and her administration have managed to arrange everything we need, but there is one issue that she can't really help us with" She paused "Miss Jones, Mr Morgan - Penny and I have been friends with Hermione and Ron for nearly a decade, and we both want to invite them to our wedding" Bill's eyes widened in understanding.

"And since today is the first day you have met either of us, you are probably not going to invite us" He said with a laugh "Something I can quite understand" He looked at Kaytlen "They're worried about the election, my love"

"Inviting one of the candidates to our wedding, and not the other two, could easily be spun as a Presidential and Secretarial endorsement of the said candidate" Penny said "And I promise - that is the last thing we want to imply or even give an impression of implying" 

"I understand" Kaytlen nodded "And I promise I will not suggest anything of the sort - in fact, I will probably not make any comment about it at all" She looked over at Hermione "It is a personal matter, after all"

"Thank you" Hermione stood up, walked over and gave her a hug.

"If our situations were reversed, would you do anything different?" Kaytlen grinned at her.

"It would never occur to me" Hermione smiled, then she looked back at Penny and Jenny "And thank you for the invitation - it is an honour"

"You are friends" Jenny grinned "It also includes the twins - everyone who is invited can bring their families"

"Thank you" Ron smiled.

"President McCoy....." Kaytlen started, but Penny held up her hand.

"This meeting is as far from official as we can get, Miss Jones - please call me Penny"

"Okay - Penny....." Kaytlen trailed off "Sorry - that just feels odd"

"Trust me - it gets easier" Hermione smiled "Although it does generate a whole set of other problems - such as remembering when to address one of your best friends as Harry and when to address him as Mr Chief Warlock, and when you can refer to the most senior Justice in the country - who happens to also be your brother in law - as Percy and when that would be grossly inappropriate and verging on contemptuous" Bill shook his head in amusement, then looked at his partner.

"Still want to be a part of this insanity?" He asked with a smirk.

"More than ever" Kaytlen replied, kissing his cheek, then looked back at Penny "Sorry - I think we got a little sidetracked"

"From what I've seen over the last few years, you'll fit right in" Penny laughed "But you were saying?"

"While I am not going to mention this, and certainly not try to use it against Minister Potter or Hermione, there is one more candidate who I suspect will not be so kind" She paused, then looked at Luna "Minister - why isn't Miss Cuffe here?"

"The WPS considered her to be too much of a threat to allow her to meet with the head of a foreign government, let alone two" Luna said "Before you ask - they have done a full background and security check and she is entirely eligible to run for Minister and will not be a threat at that point, however given the recent events The WPS are working at a slightly more secure status"

"Okay" Kaytlen shrugged, then turned back to Penny "Given that she is in last place, and has no realistic prospects of winning - or even getting any votes - there is every chance she will jump at every opportunity to get her name in the press and stir up a storm"

"My future wife and I won't be making any statements to the press" Jenny smiled "If Miss Cuffe wants to make something of this, she will have to do it without our assistance"

"If it becomes a thing, let me handle it" Luna said, addressing Hermione and Kaytlen "The wedding is tomorrow, so I wouldn't expect news to break until the third and - by that time - I am pretty sure I can say what the hell I want and the press can't really do much with it, whereas you two still both have something to lose, if you will pardon the phrase"

"Giving us instructions, Lu?" Hermione smirked.

"Consider it the first piece of free advice, Min" Luna stuck her tongue out, making both Hermione and Kaytlen laugh "You know I would never try to interfere, it's just that - from experience - voters will, sometimes, use the most ludicrous reasons to decide to vote or not to vote for a candidate, and I would not want either of you to throw the election away this close to polling day" 

"Yes, Minister" Kaytlen and Hermione both nodded "Can I ask? If the press do push me for an answer, can I really direct them to you?"

"It's what I am here for" Luna nodded "However - as another piece of advice, not to be mistaken for orders or instructions - if they won't let it go, then tell them you don't comment on personal matters - something they should be used to hearing after all the times I use it"

"Thank you, Minister" Kaytlen smiled.

"As I said - I really do not have a lot to worry about any more, but if I can ensure the continuation of good relations between The Ministry and President McCoy's administration then all the better" She smiled "If there's nothing else, I think we should let the happy couple go and start getting ready for their guests" She glanced at her watch "If Tural was right, they should be arriving in around five hours or so"

"Where are they staying?" Jenny asked.

"Ambassador Bates and Ambassador Brown have offered to put up anyone who can't be housed at The Consulate. Ambassador Brown will be staying at Hogwarts with her daughter's bodyguard for the night to free up an extra room" Anton said from behind Luna "Sorry, Minister - given that The WPS has been taking point on all this, they approached us rather than bother you with it"

"No worries" Luna waved her hand, then looked at Penny and Jenny "None of you has issues with werewolves right?"

"No one" Penny smiled "And - as you say - time marches on, so if we might excuse ourselves...."

"Go - do things" Luna smiled back.

xoxox

"All the guests arrived on time?" Luna asked Jenny later that night. Penny was spending the night at The Consulate - The MSS insisted The President stay there, while Jenny and her detail were at The Residence.

"Everyone we invited. Penny's family are staying with her at The Consulate, while half my family are there, and the other half are at Ambassador Brown's residence" Jenny nodded "Remind me to thank her for that tomorrow"

"I will endeavour to do so" Luna smiled "So - do you want to go off to bed, or...."

"Too nervous - too excited - to sleep" Jenny admitted.

"Okay - we can stay up a bit" Luna smiled "Oh - before I forget, I spoke to The MSS and Secret Service, and you and Penny are both invited here for your honeymoon tomorrow" Jenny stared at her in surprise "Harry, Callista, Tomas and I will all be staying at Hogwarts - you will have the residence to yourself" She paused "Well - except for The MSS and WPS agents who have to be here"

"Why?"

"Because The MSS have to guard...."

"I mean why are you giving us your house for the night?" Jenny threw a pillow at her.

"Because most of your family will be at The Consulate, and I would imagine..... well - imagine is the wrong word, because as much as I love the both of you, there are just some images I do not need in my head" Luna said, making Jenny blush bright red "But I would guess that celebrating your wedding night in the room next to your mother and father would not be as fun as it sounds" She paused "Which given that it doesn't sound fun at all does say a lot" She shook her head "And I would guess trying to secure a hotel would be a nightmare"

"Thank you" Jenny bounded over and hugged her.

"It's one of the most secure houses in the country, and while the law requires a few WPS agents stay on duty, even when we aren't here, most of our detail will be with us at Hogwarts" Luna continued "The MSS I can't do anything about - that's all you and the President"

"We're used to it" Jenny smiled "We hardly remember they are there any more - not that I am suggesting we don't know they are there, but...."

"Miss Owens, Miss Smith and Mr Carson all became like my shadow" Luna nodded "I knew they were there, but only because I knew they were there - I never really noticed them, except when they made their presence known for security reasons"

"It's the same with The MSS and Secret Service" Jenny agreed, then leaned back, staring up the ceiling.

"Still nervous?" Luna asked.

"I get to marry my best friend" Jenny looked back at her, a soft smile on her face "What could be better than that?"

"So how did you two meet?" Jenny looked thoughtful.

"That depends on who you ask....."

xoxox

_2nd of August, 2016_

"Friends, family" Father Emmanuel Darkholme smiled at the congregation assembled in the grand ballroom of The Consulate "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Penelope Tamara McCoy and Jennifer Eloise Acton" 

"You know - I am used to getting second billing to the President of The United States, but even at my wedding?" Jenny said with a snort of amusement, provoking a wave of laughter.

"I have been friends with both Jennifer and Penelope for longer than I can remember, and in that time I have only seen their love and affection for each other grow into to the love we are here to celebrate today" He looked at the two women with affection "And while I can not imagine there will be anyone who would dare to risk the wrath of the President, Secretary, Minister and Chief Warlock, I must now ask the question - if there is anyone here present who knows of any reason why this union should not be permitted to take place, or any just cause or impediment to the joining of these two souls?" There was a moments silence, then the sound of a loud sneeze filled the room, making everyone jump. 

"Sorry" Callista said, blushing bright red and burying her face in Luna's side. Penny and Jenny both grinned at her.

"I'll take that as a no, then, shall I?" Emmanuel said with a grin "Unless you are trying to tell us something in code, young lady?" Callista shook her head, then buried herself in her mother's side again.

"Very well" He looked at Penny "Penelope - please repeat after me" He paused "I, Penelope Tamara McCoy, being of sound mind and body, do promise to love, honour and cherish my wife"

"I, Penelope Tamara McCoy, being of sound mind and body, do promise to love, honour and cherish my wife"

"That I will cleave myself to her, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, in wealth or poverty, until I cross the bridge of tears" 

"That I will cleave myself to her, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, in wealth or poverty, until I cross the bridge of tears"

"This so I swear of my own will and desire"

"This so I swear of my own will and desire" Emmanuel smiled, then turned to Jenny.

"I, Jennifer Eloise Acton, being of sound mind and body, do promise to love, honour and cherish my wife. That I will cleave myself to her, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, in wealth or poverty, until I cross the bridge of tears. This I so swear of my own will and my own desire" She said before he could speak. Emmanuel stared at her, then looked at Penny.

"Are you really sure you want to marry someone as aggravating as this?" He asked. Penny laughed.

"More than you can possibly imagine" She replied, staring at her soon to be spouse.

"Then, Madame President, do you have your ring?" Penny reached into her robes and pulled out a small, golden band.

"Jenny - you are my love, my life, my everything" She said, staring into Jenny's eyes "With this ring, I will devote my life to making you happy" She slipped the ring on to Jenny's finger, then leaned across and kissed her.

"Jenny?" Emmanuel prompted. She nodded, then took a small silver band out of her pocket.

"Penny - I can not imagine a world without you, but that could be because I have never tried. You are my world, and with this ring, I promise to make the world last for as long as I may" She put the ring on to Penny's finger, then gave her a soft kiss.

"With the exchanging of vows, of rings and of promises, you two have shown that your love is true" Emmanuel said "And so, by the power vested in me, and with love and affection for you both, I am now happy to pronounce you married" He paused "Madame Secretary, you may now kiss your bride" Jenny gave him a wide grin, then turned and took Penny in her arms, kissing her passionately as the entire room burst into applause.

xoxox

"Congratulations, both of you" Luna pulled Penny into a hug, then hugged Jenny as well.

"Thank you, Luna" They both grinned back at her, then Penny looked at Callista.

"Bless you, Miss Potter" She said, smiling affectionately.

"Thank you" Callista blushed slightly "And sorry - I tried to hold it in, but I was worried if I did, then sneezed a few moments later, I would fall off my chair" Jenny burst out laughing, while Penny pretended to glare at her.

"Are we missing something, Madame President?" Harry asked. Penny gave Jenny a final glare, then sighed.

"During the first cabinet meeting I chaired after being elected, I had a slight mishap" She paused "I stood up to leave, then another of my newly appointed underlings made another comment and it started another discussion" 

"What my most lovely and talented wife didn't realise was that when she stood up, she had knocked her seat over" Jenny continued "No one else noticed because they were listening to the fool Jackson"

"Oh no!" Callista brought her hands to her mouth.

"I went to sit down - to continue the discussion - and fell backwards, head over heals" Penny admitted "Everyone rushed to help me up, and no one had the guts to laugh at me, but still - as first impressions go, I have made better" She realised that The First Family were all trying to hold in their laughter "Oh just let it out - you know you want to" Harry, Luna, Callista and Tomas all burst in to laughter, while Penny looked at her wife.

"I blame you for this, you know"

"I know"

"And I will have my revenge"

"I know" Jenny grinned.

xoxox

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls - may I present Mrs Jennifer and Penelope Acton" The crowd in the ballroom - now cleared of seats and returned to its normal use - burst into applause as Penny and Jenny walked in from the main doors. The happy couple both blushed, then walked to the centre of the dance floor.

They stopped, staring into each other's eyes, then both smiled as the music started.

_I lived my life in shadow_  
Never the sun on my face   
It didn't seem so sad, though   
I figured that was my place   
Now I'm bathed in light   
Something just isn't right 

"Interesting choice" Luna said, watching as Penny and Jenny swayed around the floor.

_I saw a world enchanted_  
Spirits and charms in the air   
I always took for granted   
I was the only one there   
But your power shone   
Brighter than any I've known 

"Yet entirely apt" Harry replied.

_I'm under your spell_  
Nothing I can do   
You just took my soul with you   
You worked your charm so well   
Finally, I knew   
Everything I dreamed was true 

_You made me believe_

xoxox

"Luna, Harry" Penny walked over to the table that Luna and her family, along with Emily and Lucy, occupied "We just wanted to let you know that we are leaving in about five minutes"

"The WPS and The MSS are already in position. Aside from the two agents waiting in reception, everything is in place" Luna smiled "Enjoy your evening, Mrs Acton" Penny blushed, making Luna laugh.

"It took me about eight weeks to get used to being called Mrs Potter" She admitted.

"I am still going to be President McCoy in public, but now and forever, I will think of myself as Penelope Tamara Acton" Penny grinned, then blushed again, making Luna smile.

"If you let The WPS when you are ready to leave tomorrow, they will get in touch with me and we'll come and meet you" She stood up, then hugged Penny "And I know I've said it before, but congratulations - you looked beautiful up there" She straightened up as Jenny walked over "Both of you"

"Thank you for letting us do all this, and helping us arrange it" Jenny said, then looked at Penny "Ready to go, my love?"

"By your command, mi amore" Penny took her hand "Luna, Harry - thank you, and we'll see you tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Under Your Spell" belongs to and was written by Joss Whedon.


	24. Happy Ever After, Part 3

_3rd of August, 2016_

"Are they gone?" Harry asked as Luna walked into his office.

"The guests mostly left around ten o'clock this morning" Luna nodded "Penny and Jenny left around noonish - they slept a little later" She paused, then smirked "Seems they had a very late night" She couldn't help laughing as Harry blushed "Oh my love, you are too easy sometimes"

"I know - but that's why you love me, right?" He grinned, then they both looked round as Hannah came into the office.

"Sorry for interrupting sir, m'am, but I think there is something you are going to want to see" She said quietly. Luna glanced at her watch.

"Daniel's just started his press conference" Luna looked at her husband "Want to bet our secret is out?"

"I'd take that bet, but my mother didn't raise a fool" He paused "My aunt on the other hand....." He got to his feet, smiling as Luna laughed "So, Hannah - what do we need to know?"

xoxox

"Daniel - can you confirm or deny that President McCoy and Secretary Acton got married yesterday in The Ministry?"

"Daniel - can you confirm whether Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock were present at the wedding?"

"Daniel - can you confirm if Hermione Weasley and her family were present at the wedding? Were either of the other candidates present?" 

"Daniel - does Minister Potter have any comment on President McCoy apparently indicating a preference? Does she believe that the Head of State from another country should be trying to interfere with our Ministerial Election?" 

xoxox

"Okay - that's it" Luna snapped "Hannah - can you get a message to Daniel to kill the briefing? Then can you get a message through The WPS to let Hermione and Kaytlen know I am going to be talking about them in about twenty minutes or so?"

"Yes, m'am" Hannah nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Luna nodded "Want to come and watch?"

"I am going to ask Hannah and Susan to bring popcorn" He grinned.

xoxox

"Daniel....." Daniel looked up in surprise as Susan dropped a note on the podium. He read it, then looked across at her. She nodded at him, and he gave a single nod in return.

"Ladies and gentlemen - that's all for now" He said, triggering another wave of reporters shouting his name "Thank you" He picked up his folder and walked over to where Susan stood. She escorted him out of the press room, then pulled the door closed.

"The Minister really wants to address the press on this?" Daniel asked.

"According to Hannah she was emphatic, bordering on passionate" Susan nodded "She wants the briefing in about twenty minutes, and wants it covered on tv as well"

"Wow" Daniel exhaled "I've never known Minister Potter to want the camera on"

"President McCoy and Secretary Acton are very good friends of hers, and she does not want them accused of anything even vaguely unethical" Susan explained "I have a feeling that she is going to rip the press to shreds"

"You have to calm her down" Daniel said quickly "I know that she has five days left, and that there is a good chance she feels invincible, but you can not let her rip into the press, no matter how much she wants to" 

"I will try, but Hannah said she'd never seen her so angry" Susan paused "Well - maybe when Alohamora reported on Tomas and Lucy"

"Ouch" Daniel winced "Should I go back in and tell them to sit tight?"

"Can you get in and out without answering any questions?" Susan asked.

"Watch me" He grinned, then turned back and walked into the briefing room, where most of the reporters were still assembled.

"Minister Potter will be making a statement in twenty minutes" He said "I suggest you be there" Before anyone could respond, he turned and walked out again.

"Wow - I am impressed" Susan grinned.

"It's a talent" He said.

"Minister Potter wanted us to return to her office" Susan said "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Minister - I know you are somewhat..... agitated, but may I suggest that you should perhaps try to calm down before you talk to the press?" Susan said.

"Susan - I am calm" Luna replied "I am the still lake on which two jumbo jets, a burrito, fifty two cards and a dozen leaves are landing"

"You are?" Susan looked at her in confusion.

"Yes" Luna nodded "I know Hannah told you that I was angry, and she was right, but I am not going to lose it in front of the press - I promise"

"Pity" Harry said from the sofa "Because that could be fun"

"Oh hush you" Luna picked up a cushion and threw it at him. She looked back at Susan and Daniel "All I am going to do is point out the salient facts of the story, take a few questions and leave" She paused "You can both come and watch if you are worried I am going to go nuts"

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Minister of Magic" Daniel walked to the side to stand between Hannah and Susan, while Luna walked up to the podium.

"Good afternoon" She said, gesturing for the reports to sit down "Three days ago, President McCoy and Secretary Acton arrived to start the visit that was postponed a few months ago. The visit was to discuss new trade treaties and other matters of state, however given that I am now five days shy of retirement, and the nation is five days shy of having a new Minister of Magic, we took a decision that the said negotiations would be postponed until after the election - the provisional date is the start of September" She paused, then smiled.

"They also informed us that they were going to be married on the second - yesterday. They have a large number of friends on this side of The Atlantic, and wanted to invite us all to the wedding" She smiled "The guest list included Ambassador Bates, Ambassador Brown, former Ambassador Lupin, Professor Riddle and me, along with all our families" She looked around the room, then smiled as she realised Hermione and Kaytlen were both stood in the back, keeping Harry and - apparently - Percy company.

"In addition, they asked me if they could invite one more family - that of Ronald and Hermione Weasley" She continued "However - even as they asked that, both the President and Secretary indicated that they knew this could be a massive conflict of interest and a massive ethical dilemma" She paused, then her voice hardened slightly "Both the President and Secretary made it clear that, while they wanted Hermione and Ronald at their wedding - because they are all old friends - if it was going to cause an issue with the election, or going to look like they were attempting to endorse a candidate or were attempting to influence the election - then they would forego the pleasure of having their friends at the wedding" She saw Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

"In order to try to solve this, I arranged a meeting between President McCoy, Secretary Acton and Mrs Weasley and Miss Jones the next day" She said, her voice turning soft again "During that meeting, The President and Secretary explained their position to both Mrs Weasley and Miss Jones, and asked for Miss Jones understanding on the matter. Miss Jones accepted what was going on without hesitation, and accepted that this was not an attempt to endorse Mrs Weasley, or to try to interfere with the election of another nation. That it was just a case of two friends asking two more friends to come to their wedding and share the happiest day of their lives with them" She saw Kaytlen nod.

"President McCoy and Secretary Acton behaved with impeccable ethics and did everything in an above board and open manner. Mrs Weasley and Miss Jones behaved in a similarly unimpeachable manner. The suggestion that there was any behaviour that was untoward, unethical, sneaky or underhand is entirely false, and I will not have the Leaders of another sovereign nation slandered in such a manner, nor will I allow two exemplary candidates for Minister of Magic to be similarly abused" She realised her voice had got a little louder than she planned. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. 

"Does anyone have any questions?" 

"Minister" Tonks raised her hand "You said that President McCoy met with Mrs Weasley and Miss Jones. Was Miss Cuffe present at the meeting?" Luna glanced up at the back of the room, to see Harry nodding. She frowned at him, then nearly burst in to laughter when he pulled out a notepad, wrote something on it, then held it up to reveal the words "TELL THEM THE TRUTH"

"Miss Cuffe was not present" She said after a moment.

"Why was she absent?" Tonks frowned.

"I am afraid I can't comment on that, Mrs Lupin" Luna said calmly "However it had nothing to do with anything relating to the election - as I said, neither The President nor The Secretary have made any comment on any part of the upcoming event"

"Minister - if there is nothing to hide, why was the wedding kept a secret?" Horsmont asked.

"Kept a secret implies that we went out of our way to hide it, Mr Horsmont" Luna smiled "Three days ago, I had no clue it was about to take place. When I learned what The President and Secretary were planning - and their desire to have a small, quiet ceremony without a lot of pomp and circumstance - I decided to respect their wishes" She paused "In addition, given the number of foreign guests, and the number of..... well, shall we say VIPs who were attending, it was better for all concerned - especially the mental well being of The WPS and Magical Secret Service - that it was kept as quiet as possible"

"So there was a deliberate attempt to hide it from the press?" Horsmont suggested.

"In as such as we decided not to tell you about it, yes" Luna nodded "But again - that was more out of a desire to respect the wishes of the happy couple, and to prevent the the head of The WPS trying to kill me with a piece of wedding cake than it was out of a desire to mislead or deceive the press for nefarious, or even non-nefarious reasons" She looked around "Mr Lovegood?"

"Minister - can you confirm the rumour that the newly wed couple spent the night in The Residence?" He asked "And that you and your family were not present?"

"Yes, Mr Lovegood, I can" Luna nodded "The Family McCoy and The Family Acton were both staying at The Consulate, so - because I am a hopeless romantic at heart - I offered the use of The Residence for the start of their honeymoon" She paused "I am sure everyone here who has had a wedding night can imagine what that night would have been like if you had been forced to have it in the bedroom next to your parents or in-laws" There was a huge ripple of laughter at her comments "The WPS and The MSS were on duty, and - just to put all your minds at rest - my husband and I had removed anything that could be considered classified, confidential or restricted. My family and I were guests of Professor Riddle at Hogwarts - since school is not in session, it was easy enough to secure three rooms in the castle" She paused "I have time for one more question"

"Minister Potter" Tonks raised her hand again "Are you aware that Eloinda Cuffe has made a statement condemning you, your husband, President McCoy, Secretary Acton and Professor Riddle - suggesting that you are all conspiring to fix the election for Hermione Weasley by consistently screwing over the other two candidates in as many ways as possible?" 

"Minister - may I answer that question?" Every head in the room turned round as Kaytlen - followed by her WPS agent - walked down the side of the press room.

"Miss Jones - be my guest" Luna stepped to one side as Kaytlen arrived behind the podium.

"On Sunday evening, I was asked to go to a meeting with Minister Potter and Mrs Weasley the following day. I wasn't told what it was about, just that Minster Potter would like to see both me and my partner the following day" She paused "When we arrived, we were introduced to President McCoy and Secretary Acton - it was, unsurprisingly, the first time we had met, and I had to confess to being quite surprised that I would be meeting with the leaders of another country" She smiled.

"They were both exceedingly charming, and very polite. They explained the situation in great detail, and they also explained their worries about what it would look like should they invite one of us but not the other" She paused again "At no point did I get any suggestion that they were doing this for anything other than the reasons they said. President McCoy and Mrs Weasley go back a fair way, and inviting Hermione to her wedding was merely an act of friendship and deep affection. In all the time we spoke, never once did either of them express any views on the election, and in all the time we spoke, never once did I get the idea that they preferred one of us over the other" She paused, then looked up at the back of the room.

"They are friends with Hermione, and they barely know me. However - much like Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock, The Headmaster, The Chief Justice, The Ambassadorial Corps and any number of other elected and non-elected officials - they are entirely capable of separating friendship from their jobs, if that makes sense" She looked back at Tonks.

"In the ten months and two days since I announced my candidacy, I have never felt like the establishment is trying to screw me over, and I have never felt that Minister Potter nor anyone else in government is trying to rig the election against me. If Miss Cuffe feels that way, perhaps it is more to do with her and her chances than it is to do with the establishment" She paused, then smiled "That is all I have to say - thank you" With a polite nod towards Luna, Kaytlen walked back up the side of the press room, vanishing out of the back. Luna watched her go, then walked up to the podium.

"And with that, I believe we are done. Thank you"

xoxox

"Miss Cuffe - Minister Potter, Hermione Weasley and Kaytlen Jones have all given statements insisting that there was nothing untoward or underhand about the events of the past few days" Tonks looked up at Eloinda, who was holding her third press conference that day.

"And that surprises you?" Eloinda shook her head "Mrs Weasley and Minister Potter have been friends since they were at school - she's married to her Head of Investigations, and she used to date her husband" 

"Pardon me?" Tonks blinked in surprise.

"Hermione Weasley and The Chief Warlock dated in Hogwarts" Eloinda clarified "Given how close they all are, does it really surprise you they would all lie for each other?"

"Are you suggesting Miss Jones is lying?" Tonks asked "As far as I am aware neither Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock nor Mrs Weasley are friends with her - at least were not friends before the election began"

"Miss Jones can see which way the wind is blowing as well as I can, Mrs Lupin" Eloinda glared at her "But she is willing to bow to the will of the establishment so that she can stay on their good side, where as I am willing to stand up for truth and honesty"

"Miss Cuffe - is it possible that you are trying to blow this out of all proportion because you have no support and - according to every opinion poll since you announced your candidacy - you are going to suffer the biggest electoral humiliation since Frederick Eston managed to get no votes at all when running for Minister in 1823?" Tonks asked in a flat voice. Eloinda stared at her.

"Is this an example of your famed journalist disinterest and unbiased reporting, Mrs Lupin?" She asked "Or is it related to working for the father of Minister Potter and being married to the godfather of The Chief Warlock?" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Miss Cuffe - can you deny that you have yet to gain a single percentage point in any opinion poll?" She asked "Even your brother - a convicted criminal serving twenty years - managed to get three percent, so why do you think the public do not appear to want to voice any support for you?"

"That's it - this conference is over" Eloinda turned and stormed away, while Tonks - a little smile on her face - looked at the other reporters.

"Sorry" She apologised "But I am tired of pretending she's anything other than a joke. And I am tired of her using up the limited amount of time we now have to spit out her dummy and lob her toys out of the cot"

"Don't worry about it, Mrs Lupin" Horsmont smiled "I was going to ask her more or less the same question" He paused "She can't really think this will get her anywhere, can she?"

"Off the record?" Tonks asked, and Horsmont nodded "I think she knows she is screwed, and is looking to try to make a name for herself for something, because if I am right and she gets as few votes as I think she will, her name is going to go down in history along with old Failure Freddie's" She shook her head "If it wasn't for the fact the election is a serious business, I would almost feel sorry for her"

"Almost?" Horsmont quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Almost" Tonks nodded with a slight grin.

xoxox

"Minister" Tom stood up as Luna entered his office "Mr Carson"

"Headmaster" Anton gave him a polite nod, then looked at Luna "Do you want....."

"Tom? You don't mind of Mr Carson stays here?"

"For what we're going to discuss, no" Tom shook his head. Anton nodded then walked over and stood by the wall next to the door "Minister - have a seat"

"Thanks" Luna sat down "So - I have decided to take the job, if it is still available" 

"What would you do if I said I filled the position?" Tom asked curiously.

"Go to Tibet and farm yaks" Luna replied without hesitation, making Tom laugh.

"Happily, the number of former Ministers of Magic who are also authors of The Unification Treaty is not as high as you might think, so I have not been able to find anyone else as qualified as you" Tom smiled "The job starts on the first of September, although I will need a provisional lesson plan by the twenty first of August"

"I can't really start writing it until the ninth" Luna pointed out "Well - I can if I do it pro-bono, so to speak, but you can't formally employ me until after the election"

"I am aware" Tom grinned "The only reason for getting the lesson plan in as soon as possible is so Flourish and Blotts and the other book shops can get any books you want in stock"

"Oh - yes" Luna nodded "I hadn't really considered that" She smiled "I will get on it, but just in my spare time - the last thing I need is to be impeached before I am kicked out of office"

"Oh gods - can you imagine the chaos?" Tom laughed "You get impeached tomorrow, so we need a temporary Minister for four days"

"I am sure Katie would be honoured to serve, but I think she would prefer to stay in The DMLE" Luna grinned "Do you think I should ask her?"

"Perhaps not" Tom smirked "Having her arrested for trying to assassinate you is not the best way to end your reign either"

"Good point" Luna nodded "So - there's one more thing we need to discuss"

"The salary is five hundred galleons a year, with a tiny expense account if you need it" Tom said.

"Not that - although that is fairly generous" She said in surprise.

"We expect the best of our teachers" Tom replied "It helps to pay them to reward that" 

"True" She nodded "However the thing we have to discuss is The WPS protection" She looked over her shoulder "Mr Carson? Could you join us for a moment?"

"Yes, Minister" He walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"The WPS finalised the rules?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Headmaster" Anton nodded "For the next year, it is less of a concern because Mr Potter will still have a full security detail. However when Mrs Potter will be out of her husband's sphere of influence, so to speak, she will have two agents"

"Okay" Tom nodded "What does that mean to Hogwarts?"

"When...." Anton paused, then looked at Luna "Sorry to talk about you in the third person, Minister"

"Don't worry about it" Luna nodded.

"When Mrs Potter is teaching, the agents will join the detail at Hogwarts - the ones here to protect the students" Anton continued "However when she leaves the castle, they will go with her"

"What about nights?" Tom asked "Most of the married teachers go home at night, but occasionally we ask them to take turns sleeping over to deal with students overnight" 

"I'll be going home to Harry" Luna said "However I will take my turn for overnight duty - the agents will stay on duty if I am here"

"Very well" Tom nodded "Luna - I would never ask you to betray a confidence, but do you know what Harry's plans are for next year?"

"I'm sorry, but we haven't discussed it" Luna said simply "I literally have no idea if he is going to stay on, or if this will be his last year" 

"Okay" Tom smiled "We can revisit the topic of security come next August" He looked at Anton "Are there any special arrangements?"

"Not at the moment, no - however we will keep an eye on the arrangements over the coming year and if we need to change anything, we will" He paused "We'll endeavour to minimise disruption as much as we can - hopefully you'll never notice us" He smiled "Not me, as such - I will be assigned to Minister Weasley or Minister Jones"

"Of course" Tom and Luna said in unison, then Tom continued "Very well Luna - do you have any other questions?"

"If everyone in the fourth year and above have already picked their electives, am I going to only be teaching third years?"

xoxox

_4th of August, 2016_

"Tyler, Noble, Pride, Brody - north wall. Callan, Deeks, Fox, Benson - south wall" Katie Taylor looked down at her watch "All hands - if DOIC was right, we have three minutes. Everyone get ready" A series of responses came back, then she slowly drew her wand and held it by her side.

xoxox

"Are you all ready?" Wayland Fromes looked at the four men with him "If we can get into the building, we'll have the run of the place - and according to my source, there are thirty kids having a sleepover in the main school hall" He licked his lips "Thirty young, plump, fresh, delicious children" He licked his lips again "Are you ready?"

"Yes, boss" The other four nodded, then they all fell silent as they walked along the path to the gates of the school. Wayland snapped the lock, and pushed it open.

"Lets go" He took off running, the other four flanking him, and headed towards the door at the side of the hall.

xoxox

"Team one - attack. Team two - cover" Katie whispered. She didn't get a response, but the sounds of curses being launched across the grounds told her all she needed to know.

xoxox

Wayland looked around in dismay - his four associates were down, and no less then twelve agents were converging on him from all sides.

"STAND DOWN!" A voice bellowed from off to the left "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST AND HAVE NO WHERE TO RUN!" Wayland looked around at the approaching agents, then smiled a wicked smile. Closing his eyes, he let his conscious mind fade away and allowed the animal to take over.

xoxox

"HE'S CHANGING" Katie yelled "Wands! Swords!" A dozen blasting curses struck Wayland, but he shook them off. A second later, he complete the transformation, and a large slavering wolf stood in the centre of the circle of agents, some of whom were now wielding silver broadswords.

"HIT HIM AGAIN!" She yelled "INCENDIO!" Flames shot from her wand, while a variety of other curses hit the wolf at the same time. Wayland let out a yelp, then turned to run. 

"PINK, LILAC!" Katie turned in surprise at the voice of the senior WPS Agent on site. A second later two of the other agents exploded out of their clothes, transforming themselves into wolves the same size as Wayland. 

"CYAN - WHAT ARE YOU......."

"It's the only way, Director" Vincent Trask called back, watching as the two wolves started to circle the other one "We need to fight on a level playing field" Wayland let out a terrifying snarl and charged towards the wolf codenamed Pink. Katie watched in slight horror as they met with a clash of teeth, and started tearing at each other. 

"Director - on my mark I want you to fire your strongest stunning curse at them. Don't hold anything back" Vincent continued.

"Okay" She nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the fight. The wolf codenamed Lilac appeared to be circling the group, while Wayland and Pink were still going at it, hammer and tongs. 

"NOW!" Vincent bellowed as loud as he could. A second later, Lilac pounced on the fighting wolves, cutting a huge scar down Wayland's back. He let out a ear piercing scream, which cut off abruptly when ten stunning curses hit him at the same time, knocking him out.

"Everyone - ropes and binding charms" Vincent said, levitating Wayland's body away from the other two wolves. A moment later, a slew of ropes appeared, tying the wolf up and tying him to the ground. Katie smiled, then walked over to where Vincent was standing over his two agents - still in their wolf forms.

"Director - can you and the other agents take Fromes and the other prisoners back to The DMLE?" He asked "You'll need to provide some clothes for Fromes - you aren't going to want to leave him naked in the cell"

"Naked....." Katie frowned, then her eyes widened as she looked down at the two wolves lying on the ground "Oh - okay" She turned round and walked over to the group of aurors and agents "Key him and the others - the maximum security cells. And organise a jump suit for Fromes - he will want it when he wakes up" 

"Yes, boss" There was a wave of nods, then the agents got to work. Katie turned back to Vincent.

"We'll be gone in about two minutes - I have to report to Minister Potter and DOIC when I get back, but I have left instructions" She said, then pulled a bag out of her pocket "This is a programmable portkey - say Home and it will take you to The Ministry, say Medic and it will take you to the secure receiving room at St Mungo's and if you say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious it won't do anything because that is a stupidly long key word to have to use in an emergency" Vincent laughed, then nodded. Katie turned back, then walked back to her group.

"Okay - lets go home"

xoxox

"Minister - Director Taylor and DOIC are here to see you" Susan announced.

"Show them in" Luna bounded to her feet and crossed half the distance to the door before Katie and Carlie entered "Did you get them?" She asked urgently.

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded "We caught them totally by surprise. The first four fell almost at once, while Fromes put up a bit of a fight"

"Did we lose anyone?" Luna asked hesitantly.

"No" Katie grinned "Agent Trask took two of his agents to St Mungos - they had to transform to take Fromes down - but I got word just as I arrived back. Agent Stonewall is perfectly fine, and Agent Williams will recover from her injuries by early tomorrow morning"

"Good" Luna smiled, then looked at Carlie "Congratulations, DOIC - your first report and your first suggestion paid off"

"Thank you Minister" Carlie said, making Luna laugh.

"You are allowed to celebrate, Carlie - you noticed the pattern, picked up the intelligence and you managed to prevent a massacre of what - two dozen non-magical children?"

"More like thirty, Minister" Katie interjected.

"Thirty children are safe because of you" Luna said "I think that is something to be proud of"

"All I did was see a pattern, Minister - it was Director Taylor, Agent Trask and the others who saved them. They risked their lives - Agent Williams is in hospital" She shook her head "They deserve the credit, Minister"

"And they will get it" Luna said "But if you hadn't seen the pattern, none of them would have been there, and thirty children would now be dead or turned" She reached out, taking Carlie's hand "You did good, Carlie"

"I put an Agent in hospital" She protested.

"It's the price of doing business" Katie said "DOIC - I won't lie to you. Your decisions - like tonight - may one day get one of my Aurors or one of Mr Carson's Agents severely injured, even killed"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Carlie asked.

"I wasn't finished" Katie said, pretending to glare at her.

"Sorry" Carlie mimed zipping up her mouth.

"Your decisions may put us in danger, Carlie, but we know that and we accept it. It's what we do" She paused "Yes - we went there on your instruction, and Agent Williams got hurt. But what if we hadn't gone? Agent Williams would be home with her boyfriend - would that make you happy?" Carlie shook her head "Why?"

"Because thirty children and their teacher would be dead" Carlie said.

"The greater good is a much maligned phrase" Luna said "Dumbledore pretty much made it unusable in any realistic context, but in this instance one WPS Agent spending a night in hospital compared to the deaths of thirty children - and I bet if you ask Janice, she will say the same" 

"I suppose" Carlie nodded.

"So you'll stay in the post? You won't quit?" Luna asked.

"I'll stay" Carlie nodded again.

"Good" Luna smiled "Because I have one more thing to say" She paused "Remember how bad you are feeling now, because it will ensure that you will never, ever misplace the trust that has been put in you" She took Carlie's hand again "I know it is a huge burden, but I would not have asked you to serve if I didn't think you were up to it" She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "You did good today, DOIC - you helped save the lives of thirty children - children who will grow up because of what you did" Carlie smiled back at her.

"Yes, Minister" She nodded.

"Now - go home and get some sleep. Because while we are celebrating at this moment, tomorrow is another day, with its own problems and challenges"

xoxox

_5th of August, 2016_

"Daniel - can you tell us what Minister Potter will be doing during her last few days in office?" Tonks asked.

"For most of the time, she will be following her usual schedule" Daniel replied "However - as her administration is winding down, she has a large number of documents to sign that relate to her..... bloody hell" He dropped to the floor as a water balloon flew over his head. 

"Sorry Daniel!" Looking up, he saw Harry running down the side of the briefing room. The Chief Warlock ducked down - putting Tonks between him and the now visible Minister of Magic who was running towards him.

"You think I won't soak Aunty Tonks just to get at you, you bumbling buffoon?" Luna threw back her head and cackled "You will bow before me, mini... urgh!" She was interrupted mid cackle as Harry nailed her in the chest with a red balloon "Oh - you are going to pay for that!" 

"Come and get me, My Lady!" Harry bounded up again, then ran down to the door, pulled it open and ran through it.

"Bugger!" Luna cursed, then ran down to the front. She darted to the podium and pulled Daniel to his feet "Sorry about that - but if he hadn't moved, the balloon would have hit him, instead of nearly hitting you - so really, it's all his fault and not mine"

"Of course, Minister" Daniel said "Would you care to inform the press of your current disagreement with The Chief Warlock?" Luna looked around, as if noticing the entire press corps - and tv camera - for the first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen - the evil fiend, the villainous rogue that is masquerading as The Chief Warlock dared to suggest that Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale could take Taranee Cook and Hay Lin in a fight. Of course - I could not let such a vile and venal suggestion stand, and so I must PUNISH HIM" She paused "Thank you - tip your waiters and don't forget to vote" She turned and ran over to the door, pulled it open and slowly peered out before looking over her shoulder.

"The coast is clear! The hunt is on! Farewell!!" She vanished out of the door, pulling it closed behind her. The entire room stared at the door for a moment, before Daniel turned back to the reporters.

"As I was saying, Minister Potter will be mostly following her normal schedule for the next two days" He said calmly "However there is also a chance she will be hunting down The Chief Warlock and pelting him with water balloons because he has made the cardinal mistake of taking Irma and Cornelia over Taranee and Hay Lin - something that is apparently unforgivable and deserving of severe punishment" He paused "Are there any more questions?" Somehow, he wasn't surprised when every single hand shot up at once.

xoxox

"Okay - okay, I give in" Harry - currently crouched behind his sofa - conjured a white flag and waved it "I apologise for suggesting water and earth can defeat fire and air. I don't know what I was thinking" 

"Very well - since you have admitted you are wrong, you may come out" Luna said imperiously. Harry slowly raised his head above the top of the sofa, only to find Luna stood there with a water balloon in each hand. 

"Oh crap"

xoxox

"Tomas?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Did you know that your mother chased your father through The Ministry, pelting him with water balloons?" Tomas rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

xoxox

_7th of August, 2016_

**ONE DAY MORE - AN INTERVIEW WITH LUNA POTTER ON HER LAST DAY**

_by Xeno Lovegood_

Today I had the honour of conducting the last interview that Minister Potter will ever give. On her last day in office, she graciously agreed to set aside some time to talk to me about the last fifteen years, about what her future may hold and about her thoughts on what tomorrow will bring. 

XL : Minister - for the past fifteen years, the past five thousand, four hundred and seventy four days, you have been Minister of Magic, responsible for the governance and security of every citizen in the country. Do you think it will take you time to adapt to not having that responsibility any more?

LP : I have to admit - I have been giving that some thought. I think what is going to affect me the most is the security aspects of it, but I have at least another year to get used to that

XL : What do you mean?

LP : Every day of the last however many you said has been lived under the watchful eye of The WPS. Getting used to being my own woman again is going to be a fairly large and difficult adjustment. Of course - the fact that Harry is going to remain in office for at least a year, if not longer, means I am still going to be under their protection, so it won't be as much of a shock.

XL : Is there anything you are looking forward to?

LP : I know this will come as no big shock, but I have agreed to take a job lecturing at Hogwarts. I haven't signed the contract yet - getting myself impeach for serving in two branches on the day before the election would be a little embarrassing - but I am definitely looking forward to teaching. I think that - after running a country - it should be a nice change of pace.

XL : What will you be teaching?

LP : The course doesn't quite have a name yet, but it will be about politics, our governmental system and the history of politics in the magical world.

XL : Something I would say you will have a unique perspective on?

LP : To say the least.

XL : You have achieved a great deal in the last fifteen years, Minister. Most recently, negotiating a lasting peace in The Vampire Nation, as well as wide scale press reform and the electrification of a large part of our nation. Not to mention, of course, being one of those who created the society we now live in. But when you look back on your time, is there any one thing you will be more proud of than anything else?

LP : That is a hard question. Why I am, by nature, very modest and not one to toot my own horn, I think the thing I am proudest is that - The GRA notwithstanding - the vast majority of my time in office has been marked by an ever increasing sense of equality and fairness. Our society is more equal now than it was fifteen years ago, and was more equal then than it was a decade before that. And I realise I can not claim all the credit for that - it was definitely a group effort with all the nation playing a part - but when I look back on the last fifteen years, when I look back on my time in office, I think the fact that life in magical Britain got immeasurably better is the thing I will remember the most - the thing I am most proud of.

XL : Is there anything you regret? That given a second go, you would do differently?

LP : Not to sound immodest, but no. 

XL : Nothing?

LP : I am not saying there aren't things that I wish would not have happened, or would have happened differently. The explosion in Diagon Alley, the shootings at The Leaky Cauldron, The Felix Scandal that is still going on and - of course - The GRA attack on The Ministry are all things I wish I could prevent, but - in my heart of hearts - I can honestly say they were not things I had anything to do with, and so they are not things I can say I regret.

XL : I understand. Just two more questions.

LP : Ask away.

XL : Tomorrow will be your first election day where you have no personal interest in the outcome. Do you think that will change your perception of the day and the results show?

LP : While I wouldn't say I have no personal interest - everyone has a vested interest in who our elected officials are - I think that it will be a great deal more relaxing. 

XL : What do you plan to spend tomorrow doing?

LP : Technically I will still be the serving Minister until the final result is announced, so I will spend part of the day in the office, and then my family and I are going to go off to Hogwarts to watch Fred and George's result show. 

XL : Last question.

LP : I thought the last question was your last question?

XL : There is always one more question.

LP : Now that's something I am not going to miss. And - as a bonus answer - once I have left The 9th Floor and started working for Hogwarts, I am not going to talk to the press again unless I really can't avoid it.

XL : Even me?

LP : Even you. So - what was your last question going to be?

XL : Given this is your last interview - possibly forever - do you have any final words for the public? Pieces of advice, general comments, words of wisdom?

(At this point, my daughter remained quiet for some time, then tilted her head in the way she does when something important occurs to her) 

LP : I think I have three pieces of advice. First - treat people as you would want them to treat you. Empathy, understanding, tolerance and fairness are the greatest gifts humanity has and the greatest virtues a person can display. Second - the only thing that can truly redeem humanity and ensure that it will survive is cooperation. By the strength of our common endeavours, we can be more than the sum of our parts.

XL : And the last thing?

LP : If all else fails - if you are truly stuck, you feel that the entire world has turned against you and have no clue what to do next - try jiggling the handle.


	25. Epilogue - And The Winner Is......

_8th of August, 2029_

_"And so, with the votes of the final district counted, I am pleased to say that we finally have a winner"_

Callista stared up at the screen, then leaned her head against her best friend's shoulder.

"Cheer up, sweetie, it's nearly over" Lynda smiled "Win or lose, it'll be done in the next few minutes"

"I know, I know" Callista sighed "I just wish they would get on with it - don't they know there are people waiting to go to bed here"

"Promises, promises" Lynda smirked at her, causing Callista to laugh.

"I meant the students, you evil wench" She said, pretending to glare at her.

"You are going to take the students to bed?" Lynda asked with a fake exclamation of shock "Don't let the press find out - they would have a field day"

"Has anyone ever told you you are the most aggravating girl in the known universe?" Callista asked.

"Yes" Lynda replied "You did - this morning. And last night. And yesterday morning. And the morning before that, and..." She stopped as Callista reached up and pushed her mouth closed.

_"The reason for the delay is that the vote was so close - as it has been all night - the electoral monitor insisted that it be recounted twice, to ensure there were no mistakes" George continued._

"Are you sure you won't reconsider the offer?" Callista asked "I could really use your help"

"That much is certain" Lynda smiled "But how much help would I really be after I am thrown in prison for beating you to death on your first day?" Callista exploded with laughter, making everyone in The Great Hall stare at her.

"That is a good point" She admitted.

"Besides - I like it here" Lynda continued "I don't want to give it up just yet"

"I understand" Callista smiled, then looked back at the screen "Are they ever going to announce this? How long does it take?"

_"But the votes have been counted and confirmed" Fred smiled "And so we are now able to announce that - for the first time in nearly thirteen years, there will - once again be two Potters in The 9th Floor._

Callista grabbed Lynda's hand, squeezing it so hard that her friend yelped.

"Following the re-election of Minister Tomas Luke Potter last year, we are now able to confirm that Callista Leia Potter has been elected as the first female Chief Warlock and First Lord.... First Lady of The Ministry" 

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!!" Callista - her focus entirely set on the screen - jumped at the joint exclamation of her parents. Turning, she saw them coming down the isle towards her. 

"Congratulations, love" Luna gave her a hug "I knew you could do it"

"That was more than I did" Callista admitted, then grinned as her father hugged her as well. 

"Way to go, little sis" Tomas pulled her into a third hug, followed quickly by his heavily pregnant wife.

"You are going to be fantastic" Lucy whispered.

"Was I the only one who didn't see this coming?" Callista asked, staring at her friends and family.

"Of course" Lynda grinned "We all knew it was a sure thing from the beginning" Callista rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you all have so much faith in me" She smiled "And I am truly touched"

"You can say that again" Lynda smirked.

"Thank you, Headmistress" Callista stuck her tongue out at her friend "You realise that between us, Tomas and I have enough votes to turn Hogwarts into our summer holiday home"

"I know" Lynda grinned "But he loves me way more than he loves you, and if he even thought about it, Lucy would tear off his nuts, bake them in a pie and make him eat them" She realised the entire family Potter was looking at her with identical slightly nauseated expressions "Too much?"

"And this is the woman we entrust to teach the nation's children" Callista said with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn right, baby" Lynda laughed "But in all seriousness - congratulations, Madame Chief Warlock - I think you are going to be brilliant"

"I will certainly do my best" 

xoxox

The next morning, Callista walked into her office on The 9th Floor, and slowly sat down in the chair her father had vacated eight years before.

She looked up as her assistant entered.

"So - what's next?"


End file.
